


NightStalkers

by Kaoz



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 118,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NightStalkers My OC is out celebrating her new job when she gets caught in the middle of a fight. Her kid watches a vamp take a bite out of her and seeing the kid trying to protect her has King unable to make him an orphan. Against Abby’s protests King brings home his strays and Karen’s cure is needed. Once more human Dayne and King have a strained ‘get out of my face’ and ‘I’ll play nice for now’ relationship. Zoe has a new friend and camping ends up being a hazard to his health and for the uncle, well the truth about vampires isn't easy to swallow… and still in the works, sorry, its one of those fics but I am getting around to introducing the DarkHunters, eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NightStalkers

The loud music blasted into the night as a group of black clad patrons left _Troy's_. The door swished closed behind them with 'Thank you for coming' and 'Please come again, soon' from the waiters and the door Host. The last two, a young woman and a boy, both in dark denim jeans and black shirts slowly made their way down the block. The cold air made her quickly slip a bare arm into her jacket while the music though muffled inside of the restaurant was still loud enough to hear. The group of people ahead were laughing and talking as they headed toward their cars voices blending in with the traffic on Arroyo Lane.

It was a four lane street that resembled more of a highway since the traffic lights were more than a mile apart and cars just sped by. There was a center lane reserved for those too stupid or lazy to drive to the next light and make their turn. This presented the option of causing a major traffic accident because said idiot wanted to turn into one of the side dark streets that provided the only parking for _Troy_ _'s_. The five blocks surrounding the restaurant were always busy especially when the clubbing crowds let out. Then again the pre-club crowds tended to stop by _Troy_ _'s_ before they headed out for a night of drinking, dancing and for some a little more than that.

The only option for non-clubbers was to get there between crowds in order not to have to wait in lines a mile long. That meant a 2am dinner and _Troy_ _'s_ Thai cuisine was worth it. A once a month sin could be forgiven even at her age. Besides, she'd been eating there for the past year and by now the waiters and the host knew her. The running joke was that they'd have to get a plaque to put on her table. Getting there at 2am didn't guarantee her usual table would be available but the guys always made sure she got to sit on the balcony with a view out the double paned windows.

Now at half past three in the morning it was definitely past both their bedtimes. Her brown eyes looked down at her son, his shirt was rumpled and his black hair stood on ends like a little porcupine. He rubbed his eyes stumbling along then yawned shivering at the same time. It was so ridiculous it brought a smile to her face.

"Tienes frío?" she asked and not waiting for his answer began taking off her jacket. She felt the cold air raise goose bumps on her arms and shivered herself. Reaching a delicate hand to the band holding her hair in a ponytail she pulled it off letting the inky waves flow down her back shielding her a little from the cold.

"Yeah but I can wait till we get to the car." He said wrapping his arms around himself and picking up the pace. They were only halfway down the main block and it was still another three blocks to get to the car once they reached the side street. He was regretting having left his own jacket in the car but it hadn't been this cold when they got there and he was wearing his long sleeved shirt, not to mention the undershirt his Mom made him wear. She had a thing about undershirts not to mention she was right about him being cold. She'd never let him forget this, never…

Dayne raised a dark eyebrow and sighed at her son's stubborn machismo. She didn't know where he got it from, he certainly hadn't learned it from her Dad but maybe Témoc was more Emiliano's son than she realized. Sighing she dropped the warm jacket on his shoulders as they turned down the side street.

"Mom." Témoc scowled shrugging out of her jacket. He held it out to her and seeing the stubborn set of his jaw Dayne stopped under the branches of an old twisted tree.

"Témoc." Her voice though low carried the steely tone of authority only a mother can produce. She knew they were still three blocks from the car. The silence and eerie darkness didn't register as she crossed her arms and ordered him to put it on.

"But it's a _girl_ jacket." He exclaimed holding it out to her again.

"Ay, Cuauhtémoc." Dayne threw her hands up and looked away because she didn't want him to see the smile threatening the corners of her mouth. The look on his face was horrified at the thought of some one seeing him in girl's clothes and slightly offended that she would make him wear it. "There's no one out here so just put it on. I don't want you getting sick."

"Ma, I'm not going to get sick." He scoffed lowering his arm. "We're not far from the car besides I'm the man of the house and I'm supposed to take care of you. You're a girl you're supposed to wear the jacket. You don't have long sleeves. See?" She was sure that in his mind his argument made sense. He plucked at the sleeve of his black button up shirt to make his point.

The shirt had arrived in the mail almost a month ago. The package had been addressed to Cuauhtémoc DeVega-Leon. His grandmother had also sent pictures of Emiliano as a child and some of his 'toys'. Things Emiliano had kept in an old trunk Sra. Leonora had unearthed from one of the many storage rooms in the old house. She told Témoc all this in a letter and though it was written in Spanish the nine year old boy had no trouble reading it. He had a knack for languages, like Dayne. Sra. Leonora had also asked when he would visit again. She missed him and it had been years since his last visit.

' _Yeah, five years.'_ Dayne thought remembering the one and only time she'd let her son visit his fathers family; that was one mistake she refused to repeat again. After a month long visit where Sra. Leonora was supposed to return her grandson the old woman refused saying she wanted to keep him, wanted to raise him in the house his father had grown up in, in the same town and school. Nothing Dayne said would make the old lady budge and finally under the pretense of moving down there she got on a plane to retrieve her son. Five years later Témoc was finally over the rebellious fits of rage Sra. Leonora had cause with her lies and over indulgence.

Dayne could understand the older woman's grief over loosing her second youngest son. After all, Emiliano had been her first love. He was quiet upon first impression but once he got comfortable he opened up and let you see his sweet side. He was hardworking, responsible in that he took care of his parents. He was always joking around making people laugh and Sr. DeVega said treated 'his daughter like a lady'. Emiliano always made sure Dayne was taken care of, watched after her almost as bad as her Dad. No one had come close to earning Sr. DeVega's approval and Dayne had kept most of her boyfriend's away from her house and father in order to avoid 'unnecessary sermons'. Sr. DeVega could've asked for no better a son-in-law than Emiliano Leon.

Dayne snapped out of her reverie when a scream rent the early morning air. She jumped looking down both ends of the dark street unable to find the source. She felt Témoc's hand in hers, cold and clutching at her fingers. He was strong for a nine year old and tall for his age. He'd probably be as tall as his father over six feet at the very least. She jumped again at the sounds, twin pops, like fire works sans the brightly colorful exploding lights and felt the blood rush out of her head.

"No _way_." Dayne muttered through numb lips realizing some one was shooting a gun. "No _fucking_ way." her face twisted in fear and rage as another pop went off much closer. Without thought Dayne pulled Témoc down the street making him sprint to keep up with her.

The sounds of running feet reached her ears and looking over her shoulder saw five menacing shadows turn the corner. Fear gripped her and she ran faster practically carrying Témoc the last yard before turning into the alley. The car was too far to make especially if those thugs had seen them which she was sure they had. Another pop broke the silence and Dayne froze looking at the mouth of the alley.

"Mom." Témoc's voice was pitched low sensing her fear as she stood staring at the dark street. "Mom, are those gun shots?"

Dayne jerked out of her fear pushing the paralyzing emotion deep down and forced her body to move. Another pop made her gasp and taking Témoc's hand ran down the alley looking for a place to hide.

"Mom!" Témoc demanded puling on her arm.

"Yes, now come on." She pulled him over to a gate which happened to be locked. Cursing under her breath Dayne looked for some where else to hide from the loonies apparently out _shooting_ people. Why were people constantly shooting at people? Why were guns ever invented? Guns were evil. Guns made bad things happen. Guns made good people dead. Guns… guns…

"Mom?" Témoc watched wide eyed as his mother hyperventilated. He hadn't seen her like this before not since Grandpa was buried last year. He wasn't sure but maybe his Mom was having a panic attack? He wasn't sure what to do, there was no where to go get her a glass of water like Aunt Luc had told him. He'd left them alone so he hadn't seen what happened after but by the time he got back with the glass his Mom had been crying silently.

"Mom." Dayne jerked as if she'd been slapped her hands coming up to protect herself when Témoc's voice pierced the fog of memories clouding her mind.

"Wha-w-we ha-have to hide." Dayne panted. Her eyes went up to the fire escape of the buildings fencing in the alley but up was not the way to go. Bullets could go up a lot easier than they went down. No, what she needed was a low spot to hide in.

Halfway down the alley she found two metal trash bins side by side reeking of waste.

"God, Phew!" Témoc pinched his nose flinching as another pop broke the silence. There was a short scream abruptly cut off and then he was engulfed by the reeking stench as his Mom shoved him between the bins. She huddled in front of him using her body to hide him in case they were found.

"Don't say a word. Not a sound Cuauhtémoc." She warned and by the tone of her voice he knew not to even answer that.

Dayne scooted further back wincing as her fingers touched on some mysterious pasty substance. The thought of worms or maggots somehow made her stomach roll and the spicy curry she'd had at _Troy_ _'s_ threatened to rise up. The smell didn't help her keep it down either.

A rapid set of pops broke their harsh breaths. Metal screeched as the bullets tore into the trash bin and a flare of light blinded them. Dayne gasped in fright but Témoc let out a squeak before clamping both hands over his mouth. Dayne reached back gripping his leg to reassure him.

Voices echoed in the darkness, the closest ones taunting, laughing…

** NS **


	2. Bite The Bullet

The men ran into the alley thinking they had an easy out and found themselves blocked in. Their exit effectively blocked by the apartment building now standing in their way. They turned to the mouth of the alley and faced the NightStalkers with fangs bared. They leapt from one end of the alley to another avoiding bullets or silver arrows presenting a harder target. Abby didn't waste time trying to hit the moving targets instead taking out the UV arc she ran into the alley engaging one of the males closest to her.

King fired twice more grimacing as his shots missed their mark before running up to one of the vamps and knocking it upside the head. Out of nowhere two came at him hard from both sides knocking him down. He lost his gun and a well placed kick to his ribs had him gasping for breath and cursing with what was left. A bright flash of light and one vamp was ash.

"Quit laying down on the job." Abby growled. She was busy slashing with the UV arc but the suckheads were avoiding her advance.

King could feel his side burn and knew he'd have some sore ribs, if he was that lucky. With a groan he rolled onto his back pulling his second gun and fired at the vampires still trying to stomp his face. Twin flares preceded the floating ash. Rolling to his feet he shot at another vampire missing.

' _Laying down on the job?'_ he thought with a sneer as he worked with his fists. When did they _ever_ have time to lay down? They never got that chance any more, none of them had the time to 'lay down' at least Hannibal didn't and when he did lie down sleep fled from him like he was the fucking black plague. He tried the warm milk bit though he'd deny it vehemently if any one _ever_ dared to ask and that was _after_ he did some facial re-arrangements. He tried that slow breathing exercise shit he even went so far as to count sheep. That worked though he'd never do it again. No… no he'd never do _that_ again. Towards the end, when he was ready to knock out he would see the sheep looking at him, their beady black eyes, dark hungry orbs and their hooves would stretch out reaching for him like thin razored claws… Nope, nothing worked, not even those stupid tapes with the sounds of waves breaking…

"Incoming." Abby warned pulling out her Smith & Wesson revolver. The shot went wide as a heavy weight fell on her. The gun clattered to the ground and she went to her knees hard. Her left hand reached to her back and clutched the metal. A bright flash and the heat on her back told her the UV arc had saved her ass once more. The vampires scream echoed in the alley and looking up at the dark apartment windows she hoped no one was nosy enough to look out of one. She got to her feet turning to help King when a female vampire dropped down in front of her, fangs bared in a gruesome grin.

"You know you're dead." The vampire hissed swaying from side to side in anticipation of a kill.

Abby rested a hand on her hip while the UV arc hung in her other hand. Her green eyes slowly looked the vampire over noting the barely there clothes. A little black number that only just covered her ass and a dozen flimsy straps that held the top and skirt together. One thin eyebrow rose in condescension as she assessed her opponent. The vampire noticed the faint smile on the NightStalkers face, the nonchalant pose looking almost bored and felt the anger rise up. Abby shook her head imperceptively before her hand shot forth. The UV arc flared to life but not fast enough to ash the vampire. She moved in not giving her a chance to run away and soon found herself fighting off two vampires.

"An ambush?" King looked in disbelief at the alley entrance. Three more vampires ran at them. "Fucking ambush?" he repeated getting angry. His eyebrows drew together framing glittering brown eyes. The menace that radiated off him in waves, had it been a physical being, could've ashed the vampires where they stood as it was Hannibal had to use his fists, _after_ he thinned the odds in his favor.

Dayne covered her scream, pushing both hands hard over her mouth, as the man clawing at the woman's back momentarily flared. His pained scream echoed in her little hiding place causing her heart to thump harshly inside her chest. Her eyes went wide in shocked disbelief but there was no denying the man had become ash. She closed her eyes and a muffled sob escaped her throat.

' _This isn't happening. Its not.'_ Dayne told herself, repeating it over and over like a mantra thinking that maybe if she kept saying it then it would be true. She would wake up in her Father's house, in her old bedroom and in her bed. Her eyes would look up at the ceiling and her heart would slowly stop its erratic thumping as her body realized this was all a dream. _It was a dream_ , because only in a _dream_ did men suddenly combust and float away, a smattering of ash… how else could she explain the- the-.

She flinched falling back on her ass and let out a little squeak of alarm; half gasp half curse and just a bit of a scream. Again the bin echoed as something heavy was thrown into it. The loud cursing only frightened her more than any thing before then the shots rang out again.

Dayne clutched at her head covering her ears and squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't want to hear them again. She didn't want to hear the angry voices, harsh and demanding getting louder when they were slow to react, do as they were told. The night closed in on her and she could feel the cold on her skin felt the gasping breath as he coughed again. The sickly sweet smell and the taste of copper in her mouth as she tried to keep him awake, tried to tell him he would be ok and all the while tears streaked her cheeks knowing nothing would ever be ok…

The loud BANG reverberated through her body making her jump. Her eyes watched in horror as the trash bin slid away letting the light from some security lamp illuminate her hiding spot. Her mouth opened and closed gasping for breath as she frantically tried to think of some way to avoid being found.

It was only seconds, she knew, but the moment as the light came closer and the darkness covering them receded, seemed to draw out eternally. Thoughts cascaded through her mind falling over each other but fore most was the question. Why. Why was this happening? Why them and why now when things seemed to be getting better.

" _Dios aprieta pero nunca ahorca."_

Her Father's voice echoed somewhere close to her ear repeating the oft said, dicho. She took no comfort in the words or the reassuring tenor of her Dad's voice. Dayne didn't want God squeezing her any harder; she didn't want Him testing her any more. Wasn't it enough yet?

First Emiliano, then Sra. Leonora and her incessant obsession with Témoc; the only respite she'd had was when her Father took them in. He'd allowed her time to grieve, helped raise his grandson, advised his daughter and finally forced her to take a chance on her GraphicNovel though he didn't consider, esas chingaderas, real literature. Real literature was Isabel Allende or Garcia Lorca but he didn't lob his daughter's talent with those stuffy writers because Dayne DeVega was _his_ daughter and as such she was in a category all on her own. There was no comparison of her talent with any one on the planet and that was a father's love. Her Dad.

Dayne took comfort in knowing her Dad was always there. It never occurred to her that one day he wouldn't be. Sr. DeVega was such a stable figure in her life that when he passed Dayne was left without an anchor in a vast ocean of uncertainty. Just like that, gone. One day he was there eating dinner, laughing and playing with Témoc or sitting in the library reading one of the leather bound volumes and the next morning… dead.

"All dead…" Dayne muttered. Grief rose up to choke her, fear threatened to paralyze her and at her back Témoc clutched at her shirt ever silent as she'd ordered.

 _She_ ordered. _She_ was the adult. _She_ was supposed to make sure Témoc was safe. What the hell was she doing out at three am with a nine year old boy who _should_ by rule be _in_ bed, asleep not hiding between some reeking, maggot infested trash bins in the midst of some fucking wild west shoot out!

What kind of Mother was she?

Témoc didn't say a word as his Mother hauled him to his feet and dragged him into the chaos. The sudden 'light' made him blink rapidly but even then the image of the man bursting into ash was so…

"Cool." He breathed awed by the sight while knowing this wasn't the time to be awed by men bursting into ash. Then the huge man with the porcupine hair turned towards them and Témoc couldn't help but slide a little behind his Mom. He heard her shriek in fright and suddenly he was shoved back into the God awful stench.

Dayne twisted her wrist out of the huge mans grip. Fear made her bold but more than that she knew Témoc needed her to be the adult. He needed her to be strong and being afraid wouldn't get them out of this mess. Pushing him out of the way Dayne let her body react the way it had been conditioned to do for the past six years. Her palm rammed into his sternum with all the strength she had. Adrenaline pumped through her body giving her added strength and some how details were clearer. His grunt of pain loud in her ears, the sounds of feet pounding on the black top and the harsh breathing of the others; everything was magnified.

She saw the bulky gun in his hand and felt her gut wrench though not in fear. The dominant emotion coursing through her was anger. Anger at the situation she found herself in, anger at the way her life was royally fucked up and anger for everything she'd lost so far. Well, she wasn't about to make it any easier for them. She wasn't going to let any one take what she had left. They'd have to kill her first.

Her leg came up, her foot hit his hand and the gun went flying. Dayne glared up at the tall man refusing to let his muscular frame intimidate her. Yeah, he was at least four times her size and he definitely had an advantage over her with brute strength but he wasn't half as determined as she was to get out of there _with_ her son. Both of them in one piece.

King stumbled back gasping as the pain in his chest flared. He lost his gun immediately after and looming over the little woman he saw her eyes widen slightly before they narrowed, glittering. Her full lips, faintly reddened, set in a harsh line but before she could raise her fist like he knew she wanted to do a vampire wrapped an arm around her waist pinning her arm and yanked her off her feet.

Dayne cried out in surprise and reached back with her free arm to hit her attacker. The arm around her waist slipped higher and clamped down hard. She felt her chest pop and a burning pain lanced through her torso. She cried out in pain unable to choke down the gasping sob that followed. Her free hand was yanked down and held in a crushing grip.

"This another one you can't save King?" the man laughed, his voice close to her ear, sounded harsh and mocking. Dayne turned her head away refusing to let either one see the glimmer of tears that threatened to spill. Anger flared deep inside at her humiliating uselessness. Her feet dangled off the ground, both her hands were of no use and her chest felt tight. Breathing was difficult and the small breaths she managed to get in only caused her more pain.

"Funny, using your familiars as distractions." King commented reaching to his back for the stake he had stuck in his belt. "Didn't peg you for the smart suckheads. All that inbreeding…" he tsked moving side ways. "You guys suck on each other right?"

The vampire hissed and grabbed at the woman's throat. A strangled cough was cut short as the clawed fingers tightened. Her eyes widened in fright as her air supply was eliminated. She struggled, thrashing about uselessly. Her feet rammed against the vampires legs but it only pissed him off more. Without a word he twisted her head baring her neck. King saw the satisfied smirk on the suckheads face.

"NO!" but he was too late. The vampire clamped down on her neck. The woman strained in his hold arching against his arm trying to get free or maybe she wanted to scream, King didn't know. He jumped into action rushing to her aid belatedly realizing she wasn't a familiar as he'd first thought. He'd been at this too long if he couldn't take the time to distinguish between a familiar and a civilian, maybe he just didn't care any more, maybe this life was getting to him and all he could do was just live it. He fucking dreamed it already so why shouldn't he eat, shit and breathe it as well?

Témoc fell on his butt hard one hand banging against the dumpster. He sucked in a pained breath and shook his hand not that it made the pain any less. His eyes landed on a black metallic…

"Gun." Témoc picked up the gun holding it by the barrel. He turned it this way and that studying the unfamiliar object. He'd never seen a real gun before let alone got to touch one. His Mom didn't like guns she said they were bad and that bad things happened when people used them. She said guns made people do stupid things, things they normally wouldn't do if they didn't have a gun in the first place. Now, he wasn't sure how that could happen but if his Mom said it then maybe she was right. Just like she was right about his jacket and that got him thinking about how stupid it had been for him to stand there and argue with her. She'd told him plenty of times _not_ to argue with her especially when they were out. Grandpa had told him it was disrespectful and if he were a dutiful son he wouldn't do that any more. Témoc tried, he really did. He tried to do the right thing but sometimes he just forgot…

He turned the gun in his hand switching it around so the barrel pointed away from him. He knew that much about guns. You always had to point the round hole away from yourself. That was the part that got you hurt and he didn't want to be the one hurt. If his Mom saw him she'd _freak_ out! She'd probably give him a spanking not that he'd been spanked since… since… he frowned unable to remember how long it had been and that only proved how good he'd been behaving. That wouldn't matter if she saw him holding the gun. No sir. Mom would definitely give his ass a severe beating.

"Mom." Témoc looked up, no longer mesmerized by the foreign object in his hand and noticed the man holding his Mom. Her feet were kicking at his shins but even so the man didn't let her go. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood spilling from the man's mouth as he turned slightly, were he was biting his Mom. In a rush of anger Cuauhtémoc rose to his feet, aimed the gun at the mans back and fired. He'd never shot a real gun before and wasn't prepared for the backlash. The gun flew back in his hands making him bang into the dumpster. He hit his head on the metal and slid down the side until he sat on his haunches. Amazingly he still held the gun in both hands but now he knew this wasn't like the movies and it certainly wasn't like a video game either.

King jumped back with a muffled curse as the vampire ashed.

"What the fuck?" he questioned as the woman dropped to the ground. She coughed and reached a hand to the bite on her neck. She clamped her fingers over the incisions stanching the flow of blood and drew in a couple of ragged breaths before she turned on her side. Her face twisted in pain her free hand clutching at her chest obviously in pain. King took a step closer seeing the boy holding his gun.

"Hey." He called holding out his hand. "That's mine." He motioned for the kid to hand it over and found himself staring at the barrel of his own gun.

He watched the boy get to his feet and slowly move to stand in front of the woman. King saw her start to sit up, heard the pained wheeze as she tried not to breathe deeply.

"Kid. Put the gun down." He ordered again but the boy's face set in a stubborn mask.

"No." was the quick answer and arching an incredulous eyebrow King just stared. He couldn't believe the kid had just told him 'No'. Who the fuck told him 'No'? Nobody _ever_ said 'No' to Hannibal King.

Abby reached down and yanked the gun from the boy easily moving out of the shadow beside him. She tossed the weapon to King giving him a look that clearly said he needed to keep a better hold of his toys. She didn't see the look of surprise on the boys face or the scowl that immediately replaced it but she certainly felt his foot connect with her knee. Her leg numbed and suddenly couldn't bear her weight any more. Abby slipped sideways her shoulder slamming into the trash bin and echoing loudly in the sudden quiet. Her mouth opened in shock and pain when a gob of smelly trash dropped on her head.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed and swiped it off her curls when she noticed the white writhing mass. Her eyes widened when she saw the maggots clinging to her hand and without hesitation screeched slapping at the offending bugs in her hair frantic to get them out. She yelled for King to help her managing to get to her feet and slip out of her jacket. She hopped on one foot swiping at her arms while King looked on dumfounded.

Abigail Whistler was afraid of… _bugs?_

Dayne got to her feet painfully and pulled Témoc along. He kept glancing at the panicking woman while he helped his Mother. For her part she couldn't stand the burning pain that raced down her side and in her chest. Breathing was painful as well but she needed to breathe so she struggled to manage the pain.

"Whoa! Hey where are you going?" Dayne heard the heavy foot falls behind them and tried to hurry her pace. She used the wall to keep herself on her feet refusing to stop. "Hey!"

Témoc let go of her and faced the big man.

"Back off!" he ordered in his most authorative tone. The big man glanced down; one eyebrow raised and tilted his head slightly.

"We can't let you go." King said in a quieter tone of voice. "You've been bitten." He looked at the woman who didn't stop moving. King followed telling her she would turn soon if she didn't let him help.

"You need to kill her." Abby said by his side.

"NO!" Témoc yelled. "You're not killing my Mom!" he took a deep breath and turned his face up to the morning sky. It was already getting light and the early pre dawn light cast every thing in gray. "HELP! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US! HELP! HEL-!."

"Goddam kid." King clamped a hand over Témoc's mouth and felt the burning pain in his shin as the boy kicked him. Repeatedly. Finally King picked him up holding him so his arms couldn't inflict any pain either. He was amazed at the boy's strength not to mention his perfectly aimed blows. It left no doubt in his mind the boy had been taught how to fight. He did wonder why but seeing as how he had his hands full there wasn't time to ask.

Dayne slapped at the man holding her son and got knocked down for her efforts by the woman with him. Pain burned fiercely blinding her to the gun aimed at her chest. Dayne gasped injured but before she could sit up a boot slammed her back to the pavement. Her eyes clouded then focused dizzily on the tree branches swaying in the gray sky. It would be morning soon but not for her. She'd failed to get Témoc to safety and now she'd meet the same end Emiliano had suffered seven years ago.

What would happen to Témoc now? Who would watch over him? Would these people let him live or would they kill him as well? Tears trickled out of the corner of her eyes. He was just a child… he was no threat.

"…Just a child…" she gasped but they gave no sign of hearing her. She gasped as the pressure increased on her chest and grabbing at the boot firmly pushing her into the soft dirt Dayne shoved it off. The woman stumbled the loud sound of the gun being cocked reverberated in her ears. Dayne looked up and tried to focus on the woman. Her eyes were glazed with pain the burning in her body was unbearable but she refused to die lying down.

King removed his hand from the boy's mouth and shoved Abby's hand away from the woman.

"We can give her the cure." King said just before the boy started screaming again. He clamped his hand over the boy's mouth yet again and grimaced as he got bit. "Abby we can _save_ her."

"We don't have any left." Abby argued. It was true, everything they'd had they'd left behind at the barge and there hadn't been any of the cure. King knew that.

"There's always Karen." He replied unwilling to just shoot an innocent victim. It was as much his fault the woman had been bitten though _how_ he wasn't quite sure but later when he had time to figure out _how_ exactly it was his fault he had no doubt he'd find something he could've done to keep this from happening. The boy ceased his struggles obviously listening to the arguing pair. Maybe it was the kid that made King want to save the woman…

"King!" Abby raised her voice. Her green eyes bored into him as she pointed her gun at the woman slowly getting up with the aid of the tree. "She's been bit. With everything that's happened we don't know if the cure will even work let alone why most of the vampires are still running around happily sucking on innocent people."

"Which is why we should take them back with us." King replied setting the boy down though he kept a firm grip on his arm. "We get a blood sample. Send it off to Karen and have her engineer a new cure _while_ she's figuring out what went wrong with DayStar."

"You're not bringing them with us." Abby laughed, a harsh ugly sound that had no place coming out of some one as young as her. After everything that happened with Blade, with her Father, loosing Sommerfield the way they did and now taking care of Zoe… there just wasn't much that made Abigail laugh.

"We're not going to kill them either, Whistler." He used her last name giving her a cold look before turning to the boy.

"Let go." Témoc ordered though now that the big man was staring down at him he felt just a little intimidated. For the first time Témoc found himself wishing he were big enough to _really_ I take care of his Mom.

"I will but you're gonna have to promise not to kick me again." He glanced at the woman leaning on the tree once again clutching at her neck. "She needs help. We're going to have to take you with us-."

"No." Témoc glared pulling on his arm but the man wasn't letting him go. "You're going to kill my Mom. I heard her." he pointed an accusing finger at Abby. She felt her face heat and instead of just standing there she walked off calling for their ride.

"No, we're not. I'm not." He repeated at the kids disbelieving look. He couldn't blame him. After what he'd seen in that alley the kid had every right not to trust them. "Listen, I'm trying to help here. Your Mom's sick and if I don't get her back to our hospital she's going to get worse and then I _will_ have to kill her." the veiled threat didn't go unnoticed and the kid glanced at his Mom apprehensively.

King noticed the woman had become extremely pale. Her hair clung to her face in wet clumps and her skin was beaded in sweat. Letting go of the boy he touched a calloused hand to her cheek feeling the clammy coldness of her skin. He frowned recognizing the signs of the disease. The change was coming much faster than he'd thought it would.

"Ma?" Témoc touched her hip then gripped at the t-shirt. Worry drew his features into a frightened mask as he watched her sway. He tried to hold her steady as she brushed the mans hand away and stumbled toward their car. He was determined to help her get there shooing the man away as he pulled on his Mom.

"Get off her!" he ordered lashing out once more and earning a curse as the man double over. He hadn't promised _not_ to kick him and this time Témoc's aim had been off its mark but still… the guy wasn't coming after them, yet.

Dayne knew she was in no condition to drive herself but knew she had to get to a hospital. The man said she was sick and though she was loathed to believe any thing either one of them said she knew her body and the way she felt was not normal. Something was terribly wrong. She was cold and hot, her insides felt as if they were on fire and the back of her throat felt scratchy. Every muscle spasmed out of control making it that much harder to put one foot in front of the other. She couldn't focus any more, her vision was blurred and the faint light of dawn hurt. She felt an overwhelming urge to scratch at her skin; the tingling was almost as unbearable as the burning…

King grabbed the woman as her body gave out. He held her to his chest with one arm, bracing himself against a car with the other trying not to crush the kid who was also trying to keep his Mom from hitting the pavement.

" _Don't_ drop her." the boy ordered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." King replied sarcastically as the kid got out from under them. He straightened and shifting her body easily slipped an arm under her legs and lifted her. Hannibal was surprised by her light framed. She didn't seem all _that_ strong. He put her weight to _maybe_ 130lbs. That wasn't a lot of strength for the blow she'd thrown at him.

"King." Abby called behind him. He turned having heard their ride pull up but the kid yanked on his shirt. He pointed up the street and _ordered_ him up the block.

"We can't leave my Grandpa's car out here." He said quickly moving up the block. The boy stopped about five cars up and hit the disarm button on the key chain. The alarm beeped and a flicker of lights outlined the car. King cocked his head one eyebrow raised in question. His feet moved of their own volition watching as the kid opened the door to…

"Shit."

** NS **


	3. Strays

The old Chevy convertible purred moving through traffic with ease. King wore a broad grin he just couldn't seem to get rid of. He loved vintage cars especially muscle cars and this one was as bad ass as they came with the best of both worlds. The leather interior was well cared for, all the dials were original as was the radio which somehow was modified so it could play from an ipod. The system, he was sure, was top of the line and currently playing in the background was _The Canvas Spill_ and before that it was _Korn, The Rasmus, Fall Out Boy_ with that song about having a God complex _, Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl, 30Seconds to Mars, Fly Leaf,_ some _Nirvana_ and he was beginning to notice she liked the angry-sad stuff.

King looked at his passenger; she was buckled in and passed out though the puncture wounds had stopped bleeding. Occasionally he heard her mutter something or her eyes would open but she showed no reaction to her surroundings or where they were let alone who was driving her Father's car.

One handed he rummaged through her purse jabbing himself with pens and earned a paper cut from the notebook she carried in there. Cursing he finally pulled out her wallet thinking a woman's purse was like a fucking mine field. He opened it and flipped through the pictures keeping one eye on the road. He scanned through them until he found what he was looking for.

"You better not steal anything." the boy growled from the back seat. He'd been so quiet King practically forgot the kid was back there.

"Just looking." He threw over his shoulder and ignoring the scowl King found her license. "Dayne DeVega." He arched an eyebrow and glanced at the woman again. He wasn't sure if the name fit her, yet. The woman in the picture certainly didn't look like the woman beside him. Her hair was matted sticking to her neck and cheek. Her lips were cracked and dry; she was pale with dark circles under her eyes. She didn't look any better but at least she wasn't any worse that came a little later.

He looked at the license again noticing the address. They were far from home unless they'd just moved and _Dayne_ hadn't updated the information yet. Somehow he doubted that was the answer and then he saw the little pink dot.

' _A donor.'_ Well, that was just… wrong. Hadn't she seen that movie with the cop who liked to murder donors just so he could sell their organs on the black market? Some people just didn't watch nearly enough TV to get by. King shook his head and scraped off the donor dot then flicked it out the open window.

' _There, one thing less to worry ab-.'_

"Shit!" he dropped the wallet as the idiot in front hit the brakes. He swerved jumping lanes barely avoiding crashing into the fool.

"If you scratch my grandfather's car my Mom's going to kick your ass." Témoc threatened. He stared at the man in the rearview mirror still not sure he did the right thing. For all he knew the man was going to kill his Mom any way. That lady wanted to.

"Watch the language kid." King growled into the mirror. He wondered if she let the boy curse and then he wondered why the fuck he cared. He watched the boy look out the window at the passing cars and the waves crashing on the beach a few miles off."What's your name?"

Témoc looked up still thinking of ways to get out of the situation they were in. At first he wasn't sure he heard the man and then he was confused. Would the man want to know his name if he was planning on killing him?

"Cuauhtémoc DeVega." He answered and watched as the gabacho got the look, the stupid look when they realized they'd never be able to pronounce the name correctly. His grandfather always said the smart ones, the one's who actually cared and wanted to learn would ask him to help them say it correctly. Témoc hadn't come across any of those so he just let it slide waiting for his chance to hit them back. Maybe he was just a boy and maybe he didn't understand that grown ups were either too busy or just didn't give a fuck, to take the time and get a _name_ right but Témoc thought it was rude.

"Uh so… how do you say it again?"

Témoc was surprised.

" _Para todo hay una primera vez."_ His grandfather would say. With a sigh Témoc repeated himself but seeing the way the man tried to copy the sound he knew it'd be too hard for the man. "Témoc."

"Témoc?" King asked pronouncing it Tey-mock and knowing he was mangling the kid's name. Why couldn't they give him something easy? Like Joe or Mike or-.

"Témoc. It's short for Cuauhtémoc." He said feeling a little bit forgiving.

"King." Hannibal noticed the kids frown in the rearview mirror. "My name." he explained and the rest of the ride was silent.

He wasn't sure why but Témoc felt a little at ease. Maybe he and his Mom would come out of this ok? At least they wouldn't die, yet.

** NS **

The new hide out was a huge warehouse looking building in the industrial side of town. It was easy to hide or loose any one trailing them among the many side streets. The whole area resembled a maze and if you didn't know your way around well then hopefully you'd have a good cell phone to call for help with.

King pulled into the warehouse and parked to the left. He cut the engine and jumped out going around to the passenger side. He had Dayne in his arms heading up the metal stairs to the 'infirmary' when the black SUV pulled in with Abby and Reaper. The kid kept up with his long stride never letting his Mother out of his sight.

King shoved the door open with a shoulder heading into the bare room. There wasn't much by way of furnishings or comfort. Everything was as needed and utilitarian because they never knew when they'd have to pick up and leave again.

"King-." Faye stepped in but seeing him laying the woman on the hospital bed stopped at the door.

"Bring some of the serum." He ordered looking up at the new NightStalker. She nodded once and left not asking any questions. It was a relief not to have to give an explanation for everything.

"Is she ok?" Témoc asked from the side of the bed. His eyes never left Dayne's pale face and King new before long she would start to convulse as the virus spread. As it was she was beginning to shiver with cold though when he touched her cheek her skin was hot. The faint flush put some color in her other wise pale skin.

"Yeah," Hannibal looked down at the wide eyed boy and the lie got stuck in his throat. What happened if Dayne didn't pull through and he was forced to kill her? What would he tell the kid then?

"King." Abby stormed into the room oblivious to the boy or Reaper who sauntered in after her. "We can't afford to get sidetracked. They're a liability."

"Whoa." Reaper gave a soft whistle as he looked over the stray King had brought in. His green eyes widened in appreciation ignoring the scowls from King and Abby. He gave King a thumbs up sign then noticed the kid. "Two strays. Whistler said you were bringing in new recruits I just didn't think we were taking 'em in so young."

"We're not." Abby retorted. "They are _not_." She glared over her shoulder at King. For his part he didn't bother correcting Reaper, the blond usually believed what he wanted any way, some sort of defense mechanism or shit like that.

"Got it-oh." Faye stopped short seeing the full room and sensing the tense undercurrents quickly passed by Abby. Faye took a blood sample before she administered the garlic serum. It was pretty much useless but it was all they had.

"Send it to Karen and ask her for more." King ordered ignoring Abby's look. She didn't say anything though the hard set of her jaw pretty much said how she felt. He was making a mistake bringing them here. They couldn't waste time with a civilian while they were fighting the war. No good would come of it. None.

Faye left passing the boy with a curious look.

"Faye," King took Témoc by his shoulder and gently pushed him towards the woman. "Why don't you show him around?"

His meaning was clear and though she hesitated her hand reached for the protesting boy. She offered him a warm smile saying they would come to see her once the worst was over. Témoc pulled back but the woman wouldn't let go of him. He didn't want to leave his Mother especially when he saw her twist away obviously in pain. King moved effectively blocking his Mom and looking up Témoc saw him nod. It was meant to reassure him, it wasn't much but that was all he could give.

Reaper watched the pair leave and waited a beat before turning to the arguing NightStalkers. His grin flashed in the dimly lit room and he slapped his palms together.

"So…"

Abby arched an eyebrow, arms crossed and waited impatiently for the blond to leave. She still wasn't used to him or the way he seemed to mock everyone when he spoke. She wasn't used to any of the new NightStalkers and it made her uncomfortable, as if she didn't belong, as if she were out place there. Now King was bringing in some woman and a kid off the street because he felt responsible for what happened?

"Is this one mine or…" Reaper trailed off as he noticed the stony look on their faces. He sighed, shrugged a muscled shoulder and left saying they had no sense of humor. The only other girl they got to spend five minutes with was Faye and she wasn't 'into blonds'. Reaper rolled his eyes and headed down the hall where he was sure to find the others.

' _A new girl to put the moves on and she's got a kid.'_ It only took a moment for him to decide it was a good thing. Or not. She had a kid which meant she was fertile no way he was taking any chances there! It wasn't that he had any thing against kids because he liked them, he just didn't want to have any. Twenty five was way too young to start making babies, especially in their line of work. It just wasn't safe or smart and one thing Reaper wasn't was stupid, at least not too much.

"Where you going munchkin?" he didn't wait for an answer as he reached down and picked up Zoëy. He set her on his shoulders and continued down the hall _away_ from where King and Abby were arguing. Ever since they'd come into the new cell all they did was argue and that was when Abigail deigned to reply.

"They're back. We heard Abby on the com. She said King was bringing in two civi's." Zoëy said lightly resting her hands on her thighs.

"Civi's?" Reaper repeated raising an eyebrow. He tilted his head to look at the little girl but couldn't manage it. His neck just didn't twist that far. "Kid you shouldn't even know that word."

"Why not?" Zoëy leaned down making Reaper pitch forward

"You don't look heavy but damn!" he exclaimed. Zoëy giggled, her fingers combed through his blond hair liking the soft silky feel. They turned into the mech room were Gael had his shop and made the new weapons. Cole was there sort of helping but when he saw Reaper he jumped off his seat.

"Oy, what's she like then?"

Zoëy giggled at his thick accent. Usually you couldn't tell he was British but when he was excited like this his accent got thicker and more obvious.

"Who?" Reaper gave them an innocent and totally fake look. He lifted Zoëy off his shoulders and flipped her mid-air before he set her down. Zoëy stood by his side smiling and watched the funny faces Cole was making.

"Wot? Wot do ya mean who?" Cole waved his hands in the air. "The girl, man! The girl."

Gael laughed but seeing as how this wasn't a big deal he stayed out of the conversation.

"Yeah, you laugh but you're just as curious." Cole retorted pointing a finger in his direction but Gael said nothing. He bent over his work as if he'd never been interrupted.

Reaper went to the nearest chair and sat down belatedly lifting Zoëy to sit on the table beside him. Of the new NightStalkers she liked him the best. He always seemed to be in a good moor or smiling and he made her laugh.

"She's bit-."

"I know that." Cole interrupted waving a hand dismissively. "How bad is it? Do you think she'll…?"

The question hung in the silence as all three men studied the floor. Each of them had lost someone, some one that had suffered for them and the guilt weighted on each one in different ways.

"Never know." Reaper said into the silence. He picked up a part Gael was working on and turned it in his hand absently.

** NS **

Témoc watched as the woman with the blue streaks in her black hair set the vial of blood on the table and typed on her computer. Curiosity got the best of him and he quietly walked around the table to stand at her side as she sent the e-mail. Faye turned flashing a quick smile at him as she grabbed up the vial and began to get a sample ready.

"So what's your name?" she asked with a quick look at the kid. He was cute with medium length black hair and dark brown eyes shaped like a cat. He was tall which mean he was probably around ten or eleven. His coloring obviously marked him as Hispanic and she wondered if he spoke Spanish. Gael did but he was Argentinean or Spain something well, he was Euro-spanic.

"Cuauhtémoc DeVega." He replied in a soft voice. Faye nodded knowing she would mangle the kids name if she tried.

"Cool, so what do they call you for short?" her bright smile earned her a small one from the boy. She flicked a piece of aqua hair over her shoulder before bending over the slide. She was by no means a doctor but she certainly played with the idea enough to get started on the career.

"Témoc." He replied and after a moment he asked; "What's your name?"

"Faye Azunsyo." She straightened and yanking off the plastic glove held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Témoc looked at the proffered hand before he took it in his and shook it. He could tell by the look on her face she was pleased then again his grandfather always said a man's hand shake said a lot about him. They'd spent hours perfecting it until finally his Gramps was satisfied saying he could at last shake hands like a true DeVega.

"I like your hair." He said and watched as she plucked a strand off her shoulder. It wasn't long, barely past her shoulders and hung straight, not a curl or wave to mar it. He noticed the shade almost matched the blue color of her eyes.

"Thanks. How old are you? Because I'm thinking eleven." Faye turned back to her work mixing another batch of the blue chemicals that made vampires go 'kaboom' so far it still worked and the sundogs, those worked most of the time, too.

"Nine. Almost ten." He added then quickly covered his yawn.

"Nine! Wow. You're pretty big for your age." She took his arm and led him to the cot she had in the corner. "Even big boys like your self need some sleep so take a nap right here-."

"No." Témoc pulled back and realizing he'd sounded like some spoilt kid his Mom would've given a disapproving shake of her head while giving him a look clearly telling him she expected better from him, Témoc apologized. "I'd rather go with my Mom, to check on her-."

"Yeah, that's not a good idea." Faye shook her head. "I'll take you to her when she gets past this rough patch but not before. It takes a little while so get some sleep. Your Mom wouldn't want you getting sick would she?"

Témoc had nothing to say to that except for another yawn. He rubbed at his eyes which felt gritty and burned as if some one had poured salt in them. Faye gently pushed him onto the cot and having no other choice he lay down watching as she worked. His eyes followed her around the work area slowly drooping closed until he couldn't open them any more. His breathing slowed into a deep rhythm, finally asleep.

Faye kept at her work, preparing new doses in an effort to get a step ahead of the vampires. Ever since DayStar, since its _failure_ , each cell struggled to explain why. What went wrong? They had no answers, not any which made sense. The vampires had gained what they'd been searching for; they finally walked in the light. But there was a hitch, not all of them were immune to the sun's UV rays. Most of them still went up in flames, which was good for the NightStalkers. The only problem was that sundogs and any engineered UV weapon had no effect. The most damage they'd been able to effect were third degree burns, nothing a vampire couldn't heal. That left them with a huge problem, finding alternate means of ashing the suckheads short of carrying a sword like Blade. Silver still had the most effect with very few of the vampires they'd come across being immune to it, that left them with one option, taking the head.

Faye sat back with a sigh wondering when it would stop. Would it ever end? The war had taken her life and the hope of DayStar had been the only thing that kept her going, the only reason she kept fighting. She wanted her life back, wanted to go home and be… _normal_. Her eyes brimmed with tears thinking about her family. She didn't dare call them for fear of getting one of them hurt or worse, killed. DayStar was supposed to work, it was supposed to give her back her life.

Gael entered the med lab silently. His eyes immediately fell on Faye where she sat in front of her computer, head bent. She was crying again, he knew without seeing her face and made his way to her side. Gently, his arms slipped around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. He let his chin rest on her head and breathed in her scent, a citrus mix with flowers, complex and mysterious as the woman in his arms. He felt her take a deep breath then her head tilted back so she could see him. Her blue eyes shined, bright with shed tears and the wavering smile on her heart shape mouth tugged at his heart. He dropped a light kiss on her lips.

"We'll figure something out. It wont be like this for ever." He promised tough how he was going to keep the promise was beyond him. The words had the desired effect though and standing Faye slipped her arms around his neck hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I know." She whispered though now she wasn't so sure she believed they'd ever escape the life they led.

** NS **


	4. Kidnapped

"Where is he?" she repeated and though she didn't expect to get a different answer she wanted one. She sat on the cot, legs tucked in with her arms wrapped around herself. She was shivering though she wasn't cold and the thirst, she couldn't get enough water though he made sure she got plenty to drink.

"Sleeping would be my guess." King replied tiredly with a glance at his watch. It was late afternoon and he still hadn't slept since bringing in his strays. He snorted; Abby certainly had let him know exactly what she thought of this. He didn't care because there was no way he was going to let another kid loose a parent.

Hannibal knew nothing about this woman, had never seen her but it was his fault she was in her predicament. Once she was cured, because he wasn't going to accept that she might not make it. He wasn't going to think about what he'd have to do if she didn't get over this virus, he didn't want to think about having to kill her. What would happen to her kid?

"Please." Dayne looked up, tired, shivering uncontrollably and afraid of what may have happened to Témoc. She didn't believe a word he said. "Please, let us go."

"Not yet." King replied. He rested his head against the wall hands fisting as he waited for the next attempt. She hadn't varied her methods since she'd woken up. First she asked then she tried to deal. When that had no effect she resorted to threatening, then anger until she cried. The crying got to him though he wasn't about to let her see it. He just couldn't stand to see a woman cry, it just wasn't right.

"What do you want? I told you we don't have much!" Dayne ground her teeth together trying to hold in her tears.

"Don't want anything." King murmured sleepily. He jerked up sitting straight in his seat and to stay awake he talked to her. "Well not just anything. I would like it if the fucking suckheads would just walk out one morning, take a God damn stroll under the fucking sun and make my life easier by burning up. That would make me real fucking happy."

She looked at him aghast clearly not understanding what he meant. He rolled his eyes and wondered how long she was going to keep denying what she'd seen.

"Come on lady. You know what you saw. Why keep denying it?" King watched her but she couldn't hold his gaze. He smiled; soon she'd have to accept the truth. "Vampires are real."

"You're crazy." Dayne whispered. She clutched at her head feeling the pounding in her temples increase. A whimper of pain rose out of her though for the past three hours she'd been able to keep from making any sound. She didn't want him to know she was hurting.

"What is it?" King asked getting up and inching closer.

"What did you do?" Dayne whispered. "What did you do to me?" her voice rose as the pain increased. Her body jerked pitching her to the right where she lay. Her fingers dug into her skull in an effort to dull the pain. She pushed away suddenly afraid of the looming sunken eyes. A thin hand reached for her, the fingers long and tapered with elongated pointed nails.

' _What's happening? What are they?'_ she wondered frightened.

"Nothing yet. You're going through the change." King explained bending over her. It was stupid to get this close something he realized after he picked himself up off the floor.

"Mother fucker!" King exploded. His cheek stung and shaking his head to clear the slight dizziness he launched himself after Dayne.

She looked over her shoulder but all she saw were the monsters trying to pull her back. She gasped reaching for the door when it opened.

Reaper steadied the panicky woman. He grinned glancing over her head to King who didn't look happy. His hair stuck up and there was a bright red patch on his face. Yeah, the glimmer in his eyes clearly said King was pissed.

Dayne screamed in fright at the monster in front of her. She never liked scary movies, always hated seeing those creepy monsters or the dead zombies. It wasn't her cup of tea but here they were. She pushed out of the clawing hands and screamed when another one grabbed her from behind lifting her off her feet.

"Whoa, calm down." Reaper held his hands, palms out with a faltering smile. The woman screamed again and kicked up. Her foot hit his chest throwing him out of the room. He landed on his back unable to get a breath looking up at the lights. He tried to sit up but a blinding flash of pain laid him out again. Unable to get a breath he watched as the black fog skulking at the edges of his vision crept in as sound drifted in and out.

King had trouble keeping hold of Dayne as she struggled. She kicked and screamed frantically though he didn't understand what she said. His leg hit the chair he'd been sitting in. King stumbled cursing as he felt himself fall back still keeping his arms clamped around her. They fell on the cot which broke under their combined weight. It was reflex which made King let go, the pain in his lower back feeling oddly familiar.

Dayne scrambled to her feet panting and dizzy. The pounding in her head made her want to slam into a wall just to make it go away. She couldn't stand the pain any more-.

King sat up wincing like an old man as his back popped. Scowling he looked up at Dayne reflexively reaching for his gun as she hissed revealing her fangs.

"Fuck me." King breathed.

** NS **

Abby heard the shouts down the hall and ran to the room where King had his pet. It was a mistake, she'd told him as much and now here was the proof. Rounding the corner she saw the blond laid out in the hall. Without hesitation she pulled her gun and rushed in looking for her target.

Dayne pulled away from the monster turning to the door as another one came in. They were blocking her way out; they were keeping her from Témoc. Sound overwhelmed her and the burning in her side made her double over. Wide eyed she took her hands from the wound. They were stained red. She shook, feeling the thirst overwhelm her again. The smell, metallic tasting like copper on her tongue… she trembled and watched as both hands rose up…

"NO!" King shouted. He got up watching as Dayne bent over. Her hands clutched at her side as she stumbled away from Abby. "What the fuck?" he yelled stepping between the two women.

"Move." Abby ordered. She held her gun trained on him where she'd already shot at the woman-no- that was a vampire. Newly turned and ready to feed.

Cole sprinted up the stairs and down the hall. Jumping over Reaper he burst into the room and pulled up short.

"Wots this?" he panted looking from Abby to King. "Put it down woman." He said with heat. As usual he was ignored.

"She turned. She's one of them now." Abby said steadily.

"We can still give her the cure-."

"We don't have any!" Abby yelled moving closer. "Get it in your head, she's dead. She was dead the instant they bit her!"

"I'm not fucking letting another kid go without a mother!" He roared.

Cole watched the pair once again argue though it was more of a yelling match. They could go on indeterminately but no one had any way of stopping them short of knocking them out. Cole didn't feel like hitting either one of them. Of course, the fact that King tripled him in size and weight had nothing to do with that.

King jerked forward and into Abby. Cole raised the tranc gun as he watched in shock. The woman leapt on King's back who landed half on Abby. Going on pure instinct Cole aimed squeezing off two darts. The woman jerked falling on her side. She looked up at him, bronze eyes confused as she pulled the dart from her shoulder. The metal clanked on the tiles as it slid from her limp fingers.

Cole let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His eyes stayed on the woman but he heard King and Abby's scuffle. Heard King take a hit in a place Cole could sympathize with the pain.

"God damn!" King grunted rolling to his side. Abby sat up grabbing for her gun which King managed to get first.

"I said, No." King re-iterated. The look on his face was inscrutable but whatever Abby saw made her leave the room and her gun. He waited a beat listening to her re-treating footsteps before he lay back with a groan. "Get me some cuffs."

"Wot?" Cole shifted his eyes from Dayne to King.

"Handcuffs." King growled. "Now, Cole. Get me the fucking cuffs."

"Sure." Cole backtracked almost tripping over Reaper. He steadied himself on the doorframe picking a clear path over the prone blond.

"Tell Faye I want that serum." King called to the retreating Britt.

** NS **

They had her cuffed to the hospital bed and sedated while Faye removed the bullet from her side.

"What the hell happened?" she grouched blowing a strand of aqua hair out of her face. Her blue eyes turned an icy glare on Hannibal as if he were somehow to blame for the wound.

"Whoa, hey don't- no- I-." Hannibal threw up his hands in defeat. He stalked to a corner and took the only chair available. He was having trouble understanding Abby's reaction. So, yeah Dayne turned into a blood sucking vampire but it wasn't as if she chose, it was forced on her.

' _Like I was.'_ And he'd fought it, fought the thirst, fought them and in the end he survived. So would she. Dayne had something to fight _for_ , that boy somewhere in their hide out.

' _What did I have? What did I fight for?'_ he wondered but there wasn't a clear answer. Sure, he wanted to piss off Danika and of course he loved making it harder for them, liked to annoy them if that was all he was left with then yeah that's what he would do. But Dayne? She has a life, a _normal_ life and what would happen to it now? One of the vampires got away, what if they decided to come after her? What would happen when they found her? There was no if or maybe, it was only a matter of time.

"I got it." Faye held her hand out, pinched between her fingers was the shiny silver bullet from Abby's gun. King sat up and took the slug; he turned it over in his hand. Had Dayne not moved she would surely be ash by now. She was a new vampire, unsure of her new abilities and needed to feed. It made her slow and that was good for them, not so great when Abby wanted to kill her.

"I've given her another sedative and I took a second blood sample." Faye smoothed her hair back letting out a pent up breath. "I've never seen anything like this before, some one turn so fast."

"I know. Usually takes a couple of days but…" he shook his head. Neither was willing to say what they thought.

"Things are different." Faye replied in a soft voice. She stood silent while King sat and after an uncomfortable moment Faye turned and walked out leaving him alone with his 'pet'.

' _What the fuck went wrong?'_ it was the question every NigthStalker asked themselves. The vampires closest to Drake and Blade had been wiped out immediately. The ones in the surrounding areas had been ashed as well and as the virus spread it was supposed to wipe them all out. Instead they had vampires immune to engineered UV rays and sundogs; vampires that could hunt in the day time and in rare cases a violent need to feed on their own kind. That worked out great for King.

And Blade?

Just fine thanks for asking.

King hung his head letting out a tired breath. He raked his hair making it stick up at odd ends. Blade was out of contact, doing his own thing somewhere, still hunting. No one had seen him, no one heard from him… but every one knew he was still out there, 'fighting the good fight'.

** NS **

"Hi." Zoëy walked around the boy and sat on the step beside him. His dark brown eyes looked at her quietly. After a moment of silence he answered her with a slight nod of his head. "I'm Zoëy."

"Témoc." He replied studying her face a bit longer. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back in a braid. Her face was long and thin dominated by her eyes. He turned away back to the men below. Zoëy followed his gaze to Reaper and Cole. The NightStalkers were sparring and so far Reaper was winning. As they watched, Reaper flipped Cole over his shoulder throwing him onto the mat with a heavy thud and explosive groan from the smaller guy.

"Bloody yank!" Cole raged sitting up painfully.

"I'm from the west coast. Beach bum if you want but no yank." Reaper smirked swiping a blond lock of hair out his face. He rested his hands on his knees as he bent over Cole. His cocky grin was in place once more. Infuriated by it Cole struck out. Reaper let out a startled shout his hands flying out as he fell onto his back.

Témoc watched the men wrestle good naturedly and was surprised to see the little guy get the upper hand though it didn't last long.

"Your Mom's sick." Zoëy said softly. "She'll get better though."

Témoc stared at the little girl again wondering why she was there, what did she want and then felt guilty for thinking that. He'd seen her with Dayna and the blond guy but Témoc had avoided them preferring to sit outside his Mother's room. Though he waited patiently for them to let him in and stayed quietly by the door he wasn't allowed to see her but he heard…

"How do you know?" he asked.

Zoëy blinked. She didn't know how, she just _knew_. This was different, it wasn't like when her Mom-. Abruptly she stood and walked down the stairs. When she was almost at the end she stopped and looked at him. "Come on."

Témoc hesitated. He glanced over his shoulder up the stairs. They still hadn't let him see his Mom and it was going on the third day. The woman with the blue streaks in her hair, Faye, had fed him, gave him a place to sleep but otherwise they just let him wander around. He got the keys back from King which he jealously guarded in his pocket. He took the overnight bag his Mom always had in the trunk and put it under the cot he was using. He'd left hers in there though, unsure if she would need it now or not but no one had said anything.

He looked down at Zoëy again and finally stood following her down the stairs to the men. He hesitated stepping on the mats with his shoes but Zoëy walked onto the edge and looking at the men Témoc noticed they were wearing shoes as well.

"You got yourself a new beau?" Cole winked. He didn't see Reaper's foot shoot out until he fell face first onto the mat again. Reaper laughed getting to his feet and winked at Zoëy.

"She aint replacing me." he snorted watching as Zoëy smiled blushing. "Zoëy's the only one here who likes blonds."

"Ye'll be a bald blond." Cole threatened getting to his feet.

"Aw, come on man." Reaper waved a hand dismissively.

"Nasty trick-." Cole began.

"That's how you stay alive, man!" Reaper exclaimed and though to him it made perfect sense Cole had a different opinion. "Ask him." He nodded towards Témoc who seemed startled by the blonde's attention.

"Ask 'im wot? How to tie my shoes?" Cole snorted with barely a glance at Témoc dismissing the boy.

"Ha-Ha. No dip shit." Reaper gave his fake laugh. "The kid took down Whistler." He hooked his thumbs in his jeans and looked down at Témoc. He was still a bit sore from his Mom's kick but thankfully she wasn't up to vampire strength when she hit him.

Témoc was uncomfortable with the big guy's attention not to mention the green eyes intently staring at him.

"Like hell you say." Cole grunted getting up. He scowled at the kid then Reaper not finding the joke funny. If Reaper wanted to pull the wool over his eyes then he'd have to do better than, well this.

"Nah, she was complaining in the car. Tell 'im kid." He ordered. Témoc frowned not liking the way he was being told to do stuff. He wasn't here because he wanted to he was here because they made him. They wouldn't let his Mom go, wouldn't let him see her and now this guy wanted him to talk about how he kicked that lady who took his gun?

"Did you really?" Zoëy asked but seeing his face and the faint flush to his skin she stopped her next question. There was an interminable silence broken only by Cole. He didn't believe Reaper, couldn't see how a _kid_ was able to take down a full grown adult much less Abby.

"I kicked her." Témoc replied in a soft voice that all three heard. Cole glanced at him and raising his chin Témoc glared back. "Here." He pointed. "Behind her knee."

"Yeah, you're bloody Hercules." Cole scoffed.

"Prove it." Reaper smiled his eyes held Témoc's for a moment before flicking towards Cole. Témoc nodded impercetively falling into the silent speech his Mother used when she wanted him to behave or not, depending on the situation. He hitched his jeans a bit higher and slipped out of his sneakers. Cole rolled his eyes clearly still not believing what they said and began to argue that it wasn't possible a child could drop an adult especially with just one kick. He laughed pointing a finger in Reaper's face telling him he needed a better story if he wanted to trick Cole Pierce.

Témoc stood slightly behind Cole and bent his legs instantly dropping into position. Zoëy watched wide eyed. There was an instant change in Témoc, his face was no longer soft or childlike even the slightly sad look in his eyes was gone. The boy in front of them was some one else, someone different and it didn't feel right.

He let out a soft grunt of breath as his leg came up, his body twisted and his foot bent so that his heel connected with the back of Cole's leg. The Britt grunted in surprise as his leg buckled. The tingling spread through his calf while Kaelin's laughter flooded his ears. Brown eyes turned hard as he locked onto the boy but he didn't say any thing.

Témoc took a step back, held his defensive pose for a breath before dropping it and standing. Reaper laughed harder at Cole's dumbfounded look and watched as the Britt rubbed his numb leg.

** NS **

Abby watched them. She wasn't used to the new cell, she couldn't say she particularly liked any of them but she didn't know them either. Abby was at a point where nothing mattered to her, nothing besides the hunt. She needed to keep going; kill as many vampires she could find even the Familiars had to fear her. The need was strong enough Abby went off alone, took off without telling any of them where she was going or why. No back up, no help.

King thought she was looking to get herself killed or worse, turned and maybe there was some truth in that but Abby _wanted_ … more- pay back, vindication, a reason why.

"Abby." The soft voice startled her. She turned scowling at Gael. The man was unnaturally soft footed and again she found herself wondering if maybe there was something wrong with him.

Gael stopped at her look knowing the woman hated when she was caught off guard. It aggravated him, the way she behaved. Abby treated him and the others as outsiders, as if they were the ones who didn't belong. He understood her reticence in getting close; the uncertainty of their lives was a constant. Any one of them could die and usually there was nothing any of them could do to stop it.

He was tired of it and maybe now was the time to say something. He could tell her it was time to stop the childishness, time for her to be the adult and get to work. Maybe he'd start with something along the lines of understanding how she felt only he didn't. All of his cell had been together going on four years. Reaper and Cole had come from another cell and Faye… she actually saved him, she was the one who patched them up and got them healthy enough to inflict more damage to the undead population. Faye usually complained that she felt like she had three accident prone boys which she never remembered giving birth to.

"Job hazard."

"What?" Abby looked at him, wondered what he meant by that and clenched her hands.

Gael smiled humorlessly and dared take another step towards her.

** NS **

"Faye." King growled and not for the first time did she change the answer.

"I know, I know!" Faye scrambled around the table to the computer. "I'm going as fast as I can but half of this is still more than I can understand so I have to wait for Karen's input." She tugged on her hair just as frustrated as he was. They finally had a cure the only problem was she had to make it. Karen was half a world away and they weren't about to trust regular mail with this information, they just didn't know who to trust anymore.

King had been pestering her to get the cure done and administered to Dayne. The woman had been chained in order to keep everyone safe. She wondered if King had thought this whole thing through before bringing them in. He was putting them all in danger by having her here. Faye would've thought King's first priority would be to keep Zoëy safe.

King could see Faye was frustrated with him but she wasn't in the room with Dayne. She was starving herself, refusing to drink the blood packets and stubbornly fighting the thirst. It was getting worse and her body was fighting itself. King was at the end of his rope. If they couldn't administer the cure then he would have to kill her. He wouldn't put anyone else in more danger than he already had. He should've thought about Zoëy and how she would react to this. Her mother was dead, murdered by vampires and she had barely survived. It was a wonder the kid still spoke to any of them. No, this had to end and soon.

"How long?" he asked, wanting it now and knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"I work faster without you breathing down my neck, King." Faye snapped still furiously typing. "Get out of my lab." She ordered with out looking at him.

King choked down his retort and stormed out of the lab which also served as their emergency room. Both had a staff of one. She was right though; he was hovering, demanding more than she was able to do and basically being a pain in the ass. He didn't have an excuse at least not a good one, not for them but he was worried. The woman turned and now she refused to feed, that was dangerous. He could understand why but it wasn't as if he were asking her to feed on a live human. He was giving her plasma packs and still he couldn't avoid making a face. The gag reflex was still in effect as he remembered the taste of blood on his tongue. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to drink the damn things but that only made the situation worse.

King was beginning to think he might just have to kill her and deal with the boy later. Hell they were already raising one and if there was no family, which Témoc said there wasn't, another reason why he should try and save his mother, then what was another kid to the NightStalkers?

** NS **

The door opened and the hall light shadowed the figure. Dayne didn't need to see him to know her jailer was back. The chains rattled as she got to her feet. Her eyes never left him so she saw his hand reflexively reach for his gun. It was strapped to his side, always there and it made her angry. All she felt now was this unbearable thirst and water never quenched it.

"You need to feed." He said but he wouldn't give her food. He expected her to drink those- those-.

"Blood." He held out another red bag for her. "Sort of fresh…"

Dayne stared at it, the liquid sloshed inside as he waved it in front of her again, as if that would tempt her to take it. Her hands twitched, reaching for the bag before she stopped herself. Dayne flung her arms up; angry her body would betray her that way. The chains whipped towards him but he never moved and they fell short of her target. She was furious, all she ever felt was the thirst like an animal clawing inside of her. Dayne screamed her rage yanking on the chains again but they held.

King sighed and moved to his seat. The bed had been taken out after she'd thrown it at him and everything else Dayne could use was moved out of her reach. He watched her, followed her thrashing with his eyes seeing a different room, a different place…

"Not like you." Dayne hissed. "You did this to me! It was you!"

"Whoa baby, I'm the one trying to help here." King stood up slowly still keeping his eyes on her.

"I'm not the same!" Dayne raged clutching at her head and squeezed. "Get out. Get out!" but the images refused to do as she ordered and the pain worsened.

"I just got here." King retorted watching as she pulled on her hair. She hid her face behind her hands then shoved the heel of her palms into her eyes.

Dayne felt her head spilt open, searing hot pain tore through her temples and blinding light burst to life behind her closed lids. She dropped to her knees flinching from the pain. The high pitched laugh and mocking voice pissed her off but there was nothing she could do to get away.

She/He was the toy, the plaything and had been for a while. There was no sign of the sadistic bitch getting tired of her/him, not any time soon.

"Fuck off you horse humping whore!" Dayne yelled kicking out at his legs.

King avoided the blow and moved away from her, he stared at Dayne slack jawed.

"I won't be your fucking toy. I'm a Goddamn human being you sadistic bitch!"

King took another step away from Dayne.

"No fucking way." he breathed. It wasn't possible, was it?

Dayne flinched again, suddenly reaching to her nose as a stream of warm blood spilled over her lips. She gasped and wiped at it but more kept coming out. Her breathing became ragged, she panted and blood went in her mouth. Dayne couldn't stop from tasting it, the warm sweet liquid in her mouth; it relieved the thirst if only for a moment. She panicked, wiped again at her face spitting it out realizing what it was she was doing what she was swallowing. Before she could think about it, she licked her lips wiping a fresh stream of blood from her upper lip. Realizing what she'd just done, Dayne gagged and spit out the blood. She growled deep in her throat, anger surging through her limbs and in one fluid motion she lunged at King.

"You did this!" she raged while the chains yanked her back. She strained against them face smeared with blood and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "You did this to me!"

King opened his mouth to deny it, tell her it had been her fault. He hadn't told her to be in that alley hiding from the vampires behind some dumpsters. It wasn't his fault she ran into the middle of the fight _with_ the kid nor had it been his fault she got bit. The words wouldn't leave his mouth though and he knew he was partially to blame. He knocked the dumpsters aside leaving them out in the open. Instead of helping her get out of the alley he dragged her back intent on putting a bullet in her. He hadn't stopped the vampire from biting her and if it weren't for the kid she most likely would've died right then.

"Stop it, make it stop. Please…" she looked defeated. Her eyes shimmered with the sheen of tears, lips trembling. King reached out, touched his hand to her cheek and lightly brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. Something about the woman- he didn't dare explain his reasons for helping her. He didn't think he could keep from sounding stupid if he tried but it was Dayne and the boy- the boy had a lot to with it as well. Zoëy lost her Mom; she had no family, not in the traditional sense; it wasn't the kind of life he'd want for any kid, not if he could prevent it.

"I'm working on it." He whispered. She didn't look particularly appealing. She was bloody, pale, gaunt and irrationally mean. She yelled, demanded… and King still found her oddly attractive. Maybe he was a sadist, a glutton for pain and having the wrong woman was his way of keeping himself happily unhappy.

Dayne felt a rush of self disgust wash through her. She'd _just_ begged her jailer to let her go, to make her normal again after she'd promised herself not to do it.

' _I'm working on it.'_ He said and looked as if he meant it but this was his doing. _He_ was to blame for her current situation.

' _He did this to me.'_

She was an experiment, hadn't she heard of this happening? People disappeared, never to be heard from again and when they found their bodies, if they ever did, there was all kinds of things wrong. Missing parts, deformed faces, mutilated corpses, that's all that was left and now it was her turn. Rage threatened to choke her, how had her life become this- this- fucked up mockery of human existence?

King was surprised and though he wasn't as fast as she was, he managed to get his hand away from her bared fangs. He felt slight resistance but didn't have a chance to check himself as Dayne straightened her arms which gave her enough slack on the chains to reach him. Her leg snapped forward catching him unaware. King fell down cursing at the top of his lungs. Dayne kicked again managing to grace his arm as he rolled away. His arm was numb from the elbow down.

King rose to his feet drawing the gun, he took aim ready to pull the trigger. His finger tightened, breath held…

"Sadistic masochist!" Dayne screamed furious that she couldn't reach him anymore. The coppery taste in her mouth overwhelmed her with a need for more. Dayne licked her lips, she was thirsty, so thirsty… she tore her eyes away from him and covered her face retreating to the wall where she sank to the floor.

King watched the rocking figure, a mix of emotions coursing through him, mainly anger.

"Go away, leave." Dayne ordered harshly though her tone was slightly pleading. King lowered his gun wincing. He looked at his wrist where the leather was torn from his cuff but thankfully the skin was still intact.

"Son of a … fuck." He glared at the ruined cuff. She hadn't bitten him which was a fucking lucky thing since he had no intentions of going back under the fang.

"Get out!" Dayne yelled scrambling towards him again. He jumped hastily moving out of her reach. She should've been gratified by that but it sickened her, his reaction and hers because what she wanted most, what she needed was a taste…

' _No.'_ Dayne slammed her fists on the floor. She hid her face in her arms and struggled for control of herself.

' _No. This isn't me. I'm not an animal. I'm not.'_

"Dayne." King didn't move though he wanted to. He wanted to offer some sort of reassurance but she'd fucking snapped at him with her fangs! So what if it wasn't a bite, she'd still ruined his cuff and had it not been for the leather he would definitely be bleeding and this meant she couldn't be trusted, not in her current condition.

"You're going to need to feed, if you don't…" he sighed, would she die? There was no way to know but if her current condition was any indication of how this new strain worked- dying was probably the next step.

"The thirst- it's going to get worse. If you think this is bad…" he laughed a short cold sound. "I know."

"You don't know shit." Dayne growled never looking up from the floor. It was all she could do not to let him see her pain.

"Yeah, I do." King re-iterated but instead of arguing he sat down. He glanced down at his hands hanging over his legs and saw again the wrist cuff.

"Fuck." He touched the ruined material knowing it was the only thing that had kept him from being bit. With the new strain there was no telling how contagious her bite could be.

** NS **


	5. Sick or Dying, Still Feels Like Shit

Eight days. That's how long she'd been sweating it out and it didn't look as if the night would make a difference. Dayne lay in a tangled mess of sheets, the pillow was soaked and the IV was pretty much gone. King got up from his chair and went to change the bag dropping the empty one in the overflowing waste basket by the bed. Her kid was getting more insistent on seeing her and had managed to get in the door before Reaper carried him out again. King couldn't help the tired chuckle as he remembered the grunt of pain from the blond. He shook his head thinking the kid had some decent moves.

Now that he'd had time to think about it, think about both of them and their reactions he had tons of questions. Mainly was why? What the hell had they been doing out there? Then there was the question on where the kid had learned his moves. Témoc had a perfected aim when it came to landing his blows. He knew what pressure points needed to be hit in order to take down his opponent. That was something no kid knew, not regular kids any way, hell most grown men didn't know where to land a punch besides the face, chest or balls. Nah, the kid had to have learned it and naturally King wondered why.

King's mind turned to her, what was her story? Who was she? So far Faye hadn't turned up with any thing besides a couple of speeding tickets and from the kid? Well, he pretty much trusted Faye. She found out they'd been living in his Grandfathers house ever since he could remember, his Dad was dead and his Gramps had died last year. There were no other close relatives since he hadn't seen his uncle in over four years, he was an Army Ranger and clearly out of contact. Then there was the Aunt who lived in Mexico and only showed up at the funeral.

So all he had was that Dayne had been on her own for almost a year. She was a widow and had one child.

"Fuck."

** NS **

"Your Mom's a writer?" Zoëy asked pretty enthralled with the new boy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been around other kids her age. It had always been her Mom and the NightStalkers, Abby, King…

"I guess. She writes adventure stories and then she draws them." Témoc shrugged thinking it was pretty cool what his Mom did for a job. She was always telling him how he should use his imagination…

" _You never know what you can dream up..."_

"Hey kido's." Reaper smiled as he plopped down on the couch across from them. He looked down at the game board ignored between them on the table. A blond eyebrow arched as he looked at the kids again. "So, what are we playing?"

"We were but Témoc's telling me about his Mom." Zoëy quipped feeling more at ease around the adults and Témoc. She turned on her knees facing Reaper while Témoc watched them. "His Mom writes comics."

"Comics?" Reaper perked up at that, his green eyes immediately landing on Témoc. "That true?"

"No." Témoc replied. His eyes met Zoëy's uncomfortably. "She doesn't. My Mom writes graphic novels. One, actually."

"Oh." Reaper nodded relaxing into his seat once more.

"It's still a comic." Zoëy insisted.

"No," Reaper and Témoc both replied at once. Seeing the boy look at him unsure if he should speak or not Reaper gave him a nod and let him explain the difference between a graphic novel and a comic which wasn't all that much of a difference. Both entertained you with a fantasy story and cool drawings, usually in full color because black and white just… no, color was always better.

"Mi Abuelo, made her do it, said she'd had it too long, since high school and then one of the publishers bought it. My Mom was real happy, said she was going to open my College fund and then we were going to take a vacation." Témoc's smile wavered as he glanced at the pieces on the game board. "We were celebrating at _Troy_ _'s._ We go once a month; it's her favorite place…" Témoc clenched his hands, the game piece disappearing as his voice lowered.

"It's my fault." He whispered. "I was cold and she gave me her jacket but I didn't want to wear it. I'm a man, I told her I could wait 'till we got to the car but she made me wear it. She made me… if I had just put it on we wouldn't have been out there so long. I was arguing with my Mom- I'm not supposed to argue with her." Témoc looked up clearly upset and feeling guilty. The worry was getting to him, not knowing why his Mom was so sick or why it was taking so long for her to get better. None of them was telling him any thing; they just kept repeating she was going to be fine. Well, she hadn't looked fine when he'd snuck into her room and it wasn't fine now.

"A girly jacket?" Reaper asked with a look that clearly said no guy would be caught dead wearing a girly jacket. Témoc nodded with a slight quirk to his lips. "Dude," Reaper breathed. "Guys don't wear girl jackets."

"That's what I told her." Témoc replied in a tone that clearly indicated he was relieved he finally found someone who understood.

** NS **

" _No te burles." Dayne ordered though she couldn't help laughing with him._

" _Pegaste de brincos-." Emiliano grinned._

" _No es cierto!" He laughed at her denial but they both knew she'd jumped, clutching at his arm when the killer appeared on the screen. He knew she hated horror flicks but went anyway because he liked them. It was one of those 'Meet me in the middle' compromises. He never told her he liked going just to see her reaction. The way she turned to him looking for protection from the monsters on the screen… It was worth what ever she roped him into doing later._

_Emiliano slipped his arm around his wife and pulled her to his side. The seat belt got in the way but Dayne leaned the rest of the way towards him. She snuggled into his shoulder laughing softly. He didn't take his eyes from the street as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She wore a Casablanca tucked into the inky waves. It was her favorite flower…_

" _Te Amo." He murmured._

King sat beside her methodically changing the cold cloths as they dried on her skin. Occasionally he bathed her face and neck with one of them but the fever didn't abate. For the past half hour she'd been mumbling incoherently. He didn't understand what she was saying so he ignored her but he couldn't ignore her thrashing. It grew increasingly restless but it was to be expected or so Faye had said when she checked an hour ago. What he didn't expect was the shouted 'No!' that startled him out of his chair where he'd fallen into a fitful doze. He sprang to his feet reaching to his side for the gun while he looked around wild eyed and still sleepy. He grunted in exasperation when he didn't find any one besides them. Slipping the gun back in his holster King moved to the bed and the table where the cloths were soaking in the iced water. His eyebrow arched when he saw no more ice.

"Fucking brilliant." He sighed.

" _Emiliano!" Dayne screamed but her warning came too late. The driver side window crashed cutting the side of his face as the dark man pointed a barrel into their small SUV._

" _Gimme your mothafucking money!"_

_Dayne couldn't move. She stared wide eyed at the barrel, the dark hole menacing-._

" _EY! Ey!" Emiliano raised his hand up shifting so his body shielded her. "No!"_

" _Mothafucker! Don't be tellin' me NO!" he waved his gun in their face still yelling. "You fucking beaner. Gimme the mothafucking cash! Now you shit eating wet back! I'll fucking put a bullet in your mothafucking head!"_

_Emiliano tried placating the screaming man again and turning to Dayne he lay a hand over hers._

" _Dale tu cartera." He said in his most quiet voice. His brown eyes stared into her until finally Dayne moved._

" _Ok." She replied through numb lips looking down at her feet. She searched for the wallet, her hands fumbled with everything in the dark and the man kept yelling while Emiliano did his best to try and calm the thief._

" _Ok, ok, ok, ok." She kept repeating until finally her fingers brushed against the leather. Her hand grabbed the wallet practically throwing it at the thief in her haste to comply. All she wanted was for him to let them go, take what he had and just leave them alone, let them go home._

_The man fumbled with both of their wallets but there wasn't much in hers; a couple of dollars, her bank card and some pictures._

King laid a hand on her forehead and noticed she was still hot. He switched the wet rag which was now dry and warm with another and wiped her face. He smoothed the cloth over her face and down her neck. Dayne sighed, opened her eyes staring up at him. They were bright with tears as she pleaded though he had no idea what she was saying. He didn't understand her then she grabbed his arm tugging on him insistently. Finally King leaned over her listening.

"No me dejes." He could see the tears spill over leaving a glistening track on either side of her face. King swallowed, trying to clear his throat. He could _feel_ her, feel deep sorrow, pain… he shook himself trying to dispel what ever it was he saw in those brown eyes.

She was delirious with the fever, she had no idea what she was saying and he hadn't slept very much either so he sure as hell had no idea what the fuck he was imagining. But King couldn't help looking back at her. Her brown eyes were flecked with a deep green, he wouldn't have known had he not been so close to her.

"Not hazel…" he murmured because they were too dark to be considered hazel. Had she always had the green flecks?

" _What the fuck is this?" the dark man roared throwing the wallet back at her. "Bitch! This aint shit!" What the hell was he going to do with the damn pictures? He wanted money!_

" _No hay mas!" Emiliano protested. With what he had in his wallet and Dayne's there wasn't even a hundred dollars and that pissed off their thief. Problem was, the man had caught them on their way home_ after _a night out on the town._

_He watched as the spic mouthed off in Spanish and it pissed him off. These fucking wet backs were playing him, he knew it. He was pissed he'd wasted his time on them; the money was shit, not worth the car jacking. The car…_

" _Get the fuck out! Outta the mothafucking car!"_

" _No!" Dayne yelled clutching at Emiliano as the man yanked open the driver side door and began to pull him out._

_Emiliano pulled out of the mans hold receiving a blow to his face. His cheek burned but he refused to go down, not when his wife was still in the car and God only knew what the man would do to her. Dayne kept calling his name, he could hear her behind him scrambling over the seat._

" _No te muevas!" he ordered turning to face her. He didn't want her getting out or hurt. "NO-."_

_Dayne heard the loud pops in her head, watched as Emiliano jerked with each impact. He toppled slowly forward his expression surprised. Her body felt suddenly cold, frozen and unable to move as she watched in disbelief. This couldn't be happening._

_The burning pain in his back shocked him. He hadn't felt anything like it before. It spread quickly making it difficult to stay standing or breathe. Dayne screamed, she yelled for help, he could hear her as the world spun around him. She called his name, clutched at his shirt pulling him onto the seat, turning him over so he faced her and the bloody splotches on his back were hidden._

_Her hands came away sticky and red beneath the domed light of the SUV._

" _No, no." she murmured frantically as she got her husband onto the seat, his head resting in her lap. "No me dejes." She sobbed softly._

_She kept repeating it, over and over as she smoothed his hair. He could see her leaning over him. Her tears left a track in the red mark on her cheek. Her nose and cheeks were bright pink. He raised a hand to her face, felt his chest constrict…_

_Dayne had no idea what to do, how to help him or stop the bleeding. She could feel it, warm and sticky on her legs._

" _You'll be fine." She whispered and received a slow smile in return. As long as he could look upon her face, as long as she was close, the rest didn't matter._

" _No te muevas." She ordered. "Todo va a estar bien._ _Ya veras." She murmured sniffling once more and wiping her tears. "Témoc-." He throat closed at the thought of their son never knowing his father. "No-."_

_Dayne placed both hands gently on either side of his face. She leaned close so she was the only thing in his line of sight._ _"No te vayas." She whispered in a quivering voice. "Sola que voy hacer? Piensa en Témoc."_

_Emiliano coughed; a harsh wracking sound and blood spilled out of his mouth._

" _No!" Dayne cried clutching at his shoulders. "Please, No! NO!"_

She was clutching his arm so tight King wouldn't be surprised if she left some marks.

"Please, no." she kept mumbling, her feverish eyes were pleading, tears mixing with the perspiration on her skin.

"It's all right." King murmured while trying to dislodge himself. It wasn't that it hurt because she hadn't quite managed to dig her nails into his arm, yet. He had a disconcerting feeling that she was talking to some one else, remembering something else, something personal and he was uncomfortable knowing this.

"No me dejes." He had no idea what Dayne was saying but clearly she wanted something and she wasn't letting him go any time soon. With a frustrated sigh King grabbed the fresh rag and wiped her face. What the hell was he supposed to do? And that was worse because now he was curious. Now he wanted to know what the hell happened. What the fuck was she mumbling about?

"I'm not going any where." He murmured soothingly as he sat on the bed beside her. His touch was gentle though he looked extremely uncomfortable as he smoothed her hair away from her neck. There hadn't been much call for him to be… well, it wasn't his usual thing to do, be gentle, nor was being a nurse in his daily routine. So why was he sitting there? Why was he caring for a perfect stranger?

' _Because you know what it's like.'_

** NS  **


	6. Vampires Are Real

"You catch on quick." Gael replied watching Témoc finish putting back the cleaned pieces of the gun. He'd only had to show him twice compared to the half dozen times he'd shown Cole and most times he still had pieces left over.

"Done." Témoc held the piece, looking huge in his small hands. Gael took it, examining but it was exactly how it was meant to be.

"Eres un genio, niño." Gael smiled ruffling his hair as he went off to the target. Témoc grinned following the NightStalker. Gael sighted down the barrel aiming at the red bulls eye and fired a couple of rounds. The sound was deafening but Témoc only flinched. He wasn't afraid of guns, not like his Mother who had a good reason not to like them. Faye had said his Mom was getting over a bad fever but once she woke up he would get to see her. That was something to look forward to and as Gael grinned at him Témoc knew there was something else he was going to like.

"Ven aquí." Gael ordered with a wave of his hand. He waited 'till Témoc stood beside him before placing him in front of the target. He took the small hands and positioned them on the gun. He knew the boy had already shot it, saved his Mom from the vampire that would've killed her so the only left was for some one to instruct the boy in the finer points of using a gun.

Témoc wasn't sure this was such a good idea considering how his Mom felt about guns but the little voice in his head kept saying she wasn't there to stop them and if she didn't know then…

** NS **

Faye wiped her face tiredly before standing from her seat in front of the computer. According to Karen all they needed was one more blood sample just to make sure Dayne was completely cured. Faye kinda thought the blood sample had to do more with what Karen found in the blood of their guest. It really didn't matter just then and a tired Faye grabbed her tools as she headed to the recovery room. Besides herself and King, Cole had taken nurse duty once, Reaper had been in there at least five times and Gael about three but he had to work on the new guns so he was excused. Abby refused to have any thing to do with their 'guests' so there was no help from that quarter even after Gael's talk with her. It was useless to even think of getting Abby out of her stubborn position. The woman was positively inhuman when she made up her mind.

Faye opened the door quietly slipping in on silent feet. She closed the door being careful not to make noise. When she turned into the room her eyes widened in surprise and after a moment they narrowed. Blue eyes blazing she stalked towards the only bed where their currently recovering guest was supposed to be resting. _Alone._

"King!" she hissed furiously slapping a palm on his arm. He jerked up reaching for his side arm and ended up a hairsbreadth from falling on the floor.

"WHA- hurr-uhm." He cleared his throat clutching the side of the mattress to keep himself in the bed instead of on the floor. He looked around bleary eyed and half asleep pointing his weapon in every direction.

Faye yanked the gun from his hand struggling with the firm grip he had on it. "Let go, dammit!" she whispered furiously. "What the hell are you doing in bed with my patient?"

"Whowhathuh?" King frowned focusing on the furious blue eyes glaring at him. He cleared his throat again looking down beside him at the now peacefully resting Dayne. He watched her even breathing, the serene look on her face…

"God damn it King!" Faye raged in a low voice. She smacked his arm again making him focus on the angry woman who would eventually have to patch him up and he didn't want her all pissy when she did it.

"I- I fell asleep." He murmured looking at Dayne again. He slid his legs off the bed carefully but she didn't wake up.

"You fell asleep." Faye stated in a flat tone but King didn't notice. He sat on the bed, both hands rising to rub the sleep from his face and so missed her scowl.

Faye could understand he was tired, he spent most of his time playing nurse. That was something strange in and of itself because King wasn't the nursing type of man, at least not that she'd noticed but they'd only been hunting for a year with the new cell. Maybe this was some deep-dark-hidden aspect of King's personality he didn't like to show and she really couldn't care less. What she didn't understand was how he 'fell asleep' _in_ the bed _with_ her patient. Especially when said patient was trying to get over an extremely high fever.

"Fell asleep." She repeated. King heard her and raised his head sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, I fell asleep." He echoed with a frown at the blue haired woman. Hadn't Faye heard him _just_ say that? "Is there an echo-."

"I get you're tired." Faye cut in ignoring his sarcasm as she moved closer. "I _understand_ feeling tired."

Instead of being relived by her 'understanding', King grew decidedly uncomfortable under Faye's scrutiny. Somehow he was nine years old again and caught looking in his neighbor's window as his hot college daughter and her friends pranced around in their underwear. Now that was a memory worth re-visiting but Faye wasn't letting him do that. Her tone sharpened jerking him back to the current situation.

"It's only natural you'd fall asleep, but," Faye stopped in front of King, blue eyes icy and disapproval clearly on her features. The look on his face clearly said he had no idea what he was getting chewed out about. "I really _don't_ understand how you ended up asleep _in_ bed with my patient. Who," she raised her voice cutting off what ever excuse he'd been about to give her. "just _happens_ to be suffering from a dangerously high fever." She waited for King's sleep befuddled mind to come up with some excuse that might, just might, make some sense. His mouth opened with the beginnings of some excuse as to how he was innocent of- of- wait.

King shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs; brown eyes focused on the cold blue eyes staring at him. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong or why he should be apolog-explaining himself but he _felt_ as if he'd done a bad thing and didn't that usually mean… that he did do something he shouldn't have?

"I-." King stopped not sure what was going to come out of his mouth until he blurted out the next words . "She was crying."

With a raised eyebrow Faye glanced around King and let out an indignant huff.

"Yeah, I can tell." Faye grouched poking him in the ribs with his gun. "Why were you in bed with my patient? A patient suffering from a high fever who doesn't need to be kept warm-,"

"She was crying." King cut in repeating his answer. It wasn't as if he were lying because Dayne _had_ been crying and she'd been asking him for something though he couldn't for the life of him say what since she hadn't said any thing in English. "She was!" At Faye's raised eyebrows he realized it wasn't the best defense he could've used.

Truth was King did fall asleep, he sat next to Dayne smoothing her hair and placing cold cloths on her face and neck but she didn't let go. Tears kept streaming down the side of her face and Dayne kept asking him for something. She had looked so… broken. Yeah, that's exactly how she'd looked and in that moment it was as if there was nothing or anything that could take her pain, that sadness, from her. He'd never felt as if he wanted to help some one as much as he'd wanted to help her just then. It was an alien feeling for King, something he'd never admit just like he'd never come out and say he liked some chic flicks, and sappy love songs or that deeply-hidden wish that maybe one day he could live the happily ever after ending. The one where he had a wife and kids and there were no suckheads to go out and ash or give a sunburn to.

"God damn it King!" Faye's voice rose an octave. "What the hell are you thinking? She's feverish-."

King felt Dayne shift behind him and hastily got off the bed.

"She doesn't need to be kept warm, she needs _cold. Cold!_ You fucking genius." With both hands on Faye's shoulders he led her away from the sickbed while she railed at him.

"Hey!" King protested mildly hurt by the insult. Faye slapped at his hands glaring up at him. "For some one concerned for their patient you're not being ver-."

"Oh shut up!" Faye ordered in no mood to put up with him. Yeah, she was tired and cranky. She needed to get some sleep but this was- it was just-. "I'm not the one cuddling an unconscious woman." Faye snapped. She glared at King looking him over once and for the first time she was disappointed. How could he take advantage that way?

"Men are pigs."

King's jaw dropped open at what he though was a completely un-called for insult.

"You in particular." She shoved a finger in his chest ignoring his silent wince of pain or the puppy dog eyes-confused puppy dog eyes he leveled at her.

He had no idea why he was being treated so badly first thing in the morning. Absently he wondered if it was morning or had he slept through it and it was afternoon, either way his stomach rumbled demanding he put something in it. All he'd done so far was play nurse, which wasn't something he did, at least not for some stranger but there he was and now Faye was boxing his ears for falling asleep? No, she was pissed because she found him in the bed with her feverish patient which, granted wasn't the best idea. Faye was right, Dayne needed to be kept cool, her temperature lowered and all he'd accomplished was-was… King glanced at the still form lying in the bed, asleep. Dayne was quiet; she wasn't thrashing about any more. He moved towards her wanting to touch her forehead and check her temperature but a fierce blue haired brunette stopped him with a commanding tone and a palm to his chest.

"God! At least wait until she's awake and sort of recovered before you put the moves on her." she made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and shoving his gun to his chest moved towards the bed leaving King to stand mutely in front of the door.

' _Where the hell did that come from?'_ he wondered still silently standing where she'd shove him. He stared at her back completely awake and trying to make sense of; "What the fuck just happened?"

She checked Dayne's pulse and satisfied that it was strong set the hand down on the covers again. Faye heard the low whisper though she couldn't make out the exact words. Still ignoring King she took Dayne's temperature noting the woman seemed more comfortable. Not bothering to look at him she said; "Since you're soooo tired, I'm going to stay." She didn't even turn around for the parting shot. "You can go now."

King's eyebrows rose incredulously and his face flushed a shade darker. Clearly that was his cue to leave. There were a few things he wanted to say in response, more than a few he shouldn't say to a woman but… King was sorely tempted to just let it out. _Very_ temped the problem was eventually Faye was going to have to patch him up and he didn't want her thinking about any thing he said while she did so. Then again if she was this upset over finding him the way she did with her patient that meant she'd be equally protective of any other patient _s_ of hers. That took a tiny bit of the sting from his bruised pride at being treated like a child, a misbehaving child.

** NS **

The room was lit with a soft glow on her right side which aggravated her eyes. She turned away groaning as her stiff muscles protested. Her neck and left shoulder ached as if she'd slept wrong or maybe too long on that side. Postponing the moment when she had to open her eyes again Dayne tried to feel her body. She tensed the muscles in her legs which protested, as did the rest of her limbs. When she flexed her hands a sharp pain made her open her eyes. Dayne raised her left hand staring at the needle currently poking into the back of her hand. A deep flush suffused her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, inwardly cursing who ever had dared to stick her with needles.

"Odio las-ah!" she gritted her teeth as her trembling fingers pulled out the offending needle. "Fuck!" She hissed as it came out of her skin dripping a pinkish liquid. She threw it aside and with her good hand ripped the covers off herself. Dayne tried to sit up and found herself panting as if she'd run a couple of miles in the desert with out water. She lay on the bed breathing heavily for a moment and when she finally felt the room settle down Dayne sat on the edge of the bed. Her legs hung over the side while she clutched her head and tried to make the room stop its slow spin. She had no idea how long it took but once that feat was accomplished Dayne gingerly tried standing.

Her legs felt like jello and had she not been holding onto the bed the floor would have been her next resting place. Ever so slowly Dayne made her way to the door using what furniture there was to keep herself up. She could see her hand trembling and hear her breath come in short panting gasps. It wasn't normal, something was wrong with her and whatever it was Dayne lay the blame on _him_. Had she been in her right mind Dayne would've known that didn't make sense but thankfully she wasn't thinking clearly so any calamities she'd suffered could be conveniently laid at King's feet.

At the door Dayne rested with her ear to the wood and caught her breath while listening for any sounds of people. After a few moments and no sounds she opened the door just enough to see into the hallway. The light wasn't overly bright which she was thankful for since her eyes seemed to be a bit sensitive. Blinking to get things into focus she slipped out of her 'cage' leaving the door ajar. Anyone coming to check on her would know she wasn't in there but she didn't care, all Dayne wanted was to get out.

With her back against the wall she shuffled along feeling every muscle in her body tremble. Her legs were shaking and the more she tried to get things into focus the more her head pounded. Her mouth was dry, her tongue seeming to stick to the roof of her mouth. Dayne stopped, panting harshly and wondered how far she'd gone. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes but she felt as if she'd been wading through a desert for days.

Dayne refused to stay, refused to give up. She had to find her son and get them away from the lunatics. With her resolve firmly in place she struggled to put one foot in front of the other and breathing became increasingly difficult as her chest tightened. The light changed before her and strangely Dayne picked up on a new scent. She looked up at the blurry outline of a figure and pushed away from the wall.

"No." she couldn't let them lock her up again. She had to get out, get away.

"Hey!" Reaper exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be up." He stated stepping towards her. He noticed she looked nothing like the 'Sleeping Beauty' King had brought in nor did she resemble the 'Beast' that had knocked him out.

Her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes hung on her body as if they belonged to some one else. She was pale and gaunt, stumbling about barefoot which couldn't be good if she was getting over a fever.

"Get away!" she ordered hoarsely flailing as he grabbed her arm. Dayne tried to pull back but her leg gave out. Reaper hauled her up against him slipping an arm around her waist. Dayne smacked his chest weakly. Her vision darkened obscuring everything.

' _No!'_ her mind screamed enraged beyond belief. How could she fail? It wasn't fair, this wasn't right…

' _God, why?'_

Reaper lifted the unconscious woman, easily carrying her back to bed. He wondered if she were over the fever considering her reaction. She couldn't possibly think they were the bad guys not after all they'd done to help her and the kid. Well, the kid wasn't a problem. Reaper chuckled remembering how the kid knocked down Cole and his ego. He would've paid to see that but, kid did it for free.

** NS **

Dayne woke disoriented though she recognized the room she was in. She groaned knowing she lay in the same bed she'd thought never to sleep in again but couldn't remember how she'd ended up in it once more. She raised a limp hand to her face wincing as the IV stung. With a snarl Dayne reached to yank it out when the door opened. Her eyes turned to the person entering and sat up in surprise as Témoc ran to her side.

"Mom!" he exclaimed in a happy voice. He flung his body at her bed, his arms around her waist clutching her tight. She let out a groan feeling his little arms squeeze her much more strongly than she thought a little boy was able to do.

"Amor…" she murmured threading her fingers through his hair to slowly rub his back soothingly. She couldn't help the relieved smile that grazed her lips or the gathering of tears at finally knowing her little boy was safe.

King watched them from the doorway. He leaned against the wall; arms crossed lazily and just enjoyed the sight of those two. He completely ignored the bedraggled looking woman in the bed, hair all tangled, dark circles under her eyes, pale yellow tinged skin… She was smiling. That bare raising of her lips completely changed her face and the look she gave her son… King finally tuned into what the boy was saying.

"And there are vampires! Ma, these guys hunt them down and make 'em ash. They call themselves NightStalkers-."

"Uuh- hey! Hi, yeah." King waved a hand in greeting offering a quick grin as he pushed off the wall and walked towards the foot of her bed. "I'm Hannibal. Or King." He said by way of introduction. She turned an icy look on him much to his annoyance.

' _Great. Its gonna be one of_ those _conversations.'_ He sighed.

"Ma," Témoc tugged on her hand. "El nos ayudo. Se paso casi todas las noches aquí, cuidándote."

"Que?" she glanced down at him frowning. She couldn't have possibly heard him right. Témoc had to be wrong. Why would _he_ spend his time nursing her back to health? For that matter why would any of them want her to get healthy enough she'd cause them trouble? Why was she still alive? They had to know by now that she had no money, at least not enough for them to kidnap her and Témoc.

"Te mordió un vampiro." He said much to her shock. She shifted on the bed pulling him up beside her.

"Amor…" she began but wasn't sure how to tell him there were no vampires and so it wasn't possible for her to get bitten by one. "Que te han echo?" she murmured instead with a pained sigh. her mind reeled at what she considered lies that now Dayne would have to expose in order to get Témoc back.

"Nada, Mom." Témoc rolled his eyes knowing his Mom didn't believe him. "Usted no entiende. Ellos si casan vampiros, son de verdad, existen." Seeing her incredulous look he sat straighter puffing out his chest. "Yo mate el que la mordió."

"Que, que?" Dayne's voice rose, eyebrows drawing together and her cheeks flushing with color.

Témoc suddenly lost all bravado thinking maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to brag about his first kill but he had saved her. He thought she'd have been happy if not proud of him for doing that. Wasn't he the man of their house now? That was his job, to protect her, that's what Grandpa had told him. He always talked to him like he was one of the grown ups, explained what was expected of him as the only other man in their home. His Mom was the only woman in their house and she did a lot for them, cooking, cleaning, taking care of them so it was up to them to treat her like their princess. It was their mission to get a smile out of her each day if they couldn't make her laugh and usually they had no problem making her laugh but ever since his grandfather died Témoc had a hard time getting her to smile…

"Hrrm. Hello." King waved his hand after clearing his throat to get their attention. He wasn't exactly smiling any more considering they'd completely ignore him and had been going off in rapid whatever-they-spoke leaving him to guess at their meaning.

Dayne flinched upon seeing _him_ looming tall and huge over them. A spark of anger made her glare back though she kept a firm hold on Témoc.

"What have you been putting in his head?" she demanded.

"Pardon?" King blinked at the question glancing from one to the other.

"She doesn't believe me." Témoc replied with a roll of his eyes. Dayne gave her son a cold look which had him sitting quietly looking very repentant and apologizing for his rudeness. Dayne didn't like the disrespect her son was displaying but she knew whose fault it was. She turned a frosty glare on _him_.

"Ah." He nodded as if it made sense. "Vampires are real and me, with a couple others, hunt them down. Everywhere we go we leave piles of ash." he grinned. "You just happened to get caught in the middle of our latest skirmish." He looked apologetic about it.

"NO." Dayne shook her head and before he could open his mouth for more lies she interrupted. "NO. Vampires are just stories like werewolves and mummies, zombies- everything anyone's ever told stories about or put on the screen. It's not real." She stated emphatically. "You've been putting things in his head; you've kept us here against our will-!"

"Woa there sweet heart." King smirked crossing his arms. "So you didn't see the vampire turn into ash?" he asked. Dayne shook her head denying it while King nodded as if that where all fine and dandy. "How about the one that turned you?" again at her negative answer, he nodded thinking that clearly the woman was blind. "You want a mirror so you can deny those two dots aren't fang bites." He saw her reach to her neck and glance at the kid as if this were something he shouldn't be hearing about because, Vampires? "I guess you forgot how thirsty you were last week. Didn't matter how much water I gave you to drink…"

"I don't know what you've done to me but I remember everything else." Dayne ground out in a harsh voice lowering her hand.

King couldn't help feel just a little tiny bit of the warm fuzzies at her fiery nature. After everything that happened to her she still had the nerve to give him a tongue lashing.

"You're going to let us go." King turned his attention back to the little brunette glaring at him. At first he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly but then he realized she was completely serious. He laughed. Dayne stiffened, her eyes pretty much shooting fire at him. How dare he laugh at her? Who the hell did he think he was to be laughing at-at-.

' _Damn, I would laugh too. What the hell was I thinking demanding he let us go?'_

"Oh and where exactly would you go? You can't even stand up without passing out let alone drive yourself and the kid." He scoffed still chuckling at her demand he let them go.

"Mom, they really do kill vampires…" Témoc trailed off at her angry glare.

"We do." King agreed with another broad smile. She was getting to hate that stupid smirk on his face just as much as she hated the annoying sound coming out of his mouth, oh right, his voice.

"I'm sorry Mom." Témoc whispered tentatively touching her arm. She looked at him concerned by the soft tone of his voice.

"It's my fault you got hurt. I didn't listen and I argued with you. I know I'm not supposed to, I'm sorry Mom…"

"No, baby." Dayne wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him into her chest. Her anger dissipated into concern for him. "Tu no tienes la culpa." She murmured throwing a nasty look at King because if it was any ones fault it was his for- for- everything! It was all his fault. "Things happen-."

"And its no ones fault." King finished. "Bad timing is all, kid. Your Mom's all better now and once she's feeling up to it you can go home."

"I'm feeling up to it now." Dayne said looking at him as if he were toying with her.

"Uh-uh." King sighed looking her over with a critical eye. She couldn't help the glare she threw at him. He _was_ just toying with her, he wasn't going to let them go but why would he want to keep them?

"You're not able to walk on your own yet and we missed one. Once we catch up with the suckhead and make sure there's uh…" he trailed off not wanting to frighten her at the possibility of vampires going to her house and killing her or making her a vampire because then he'd just have to kill her and that would make for one nasty turn of events after he'd gone to all this trouble of saving her life.

"The vampire thing again?" Dayne arched a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yeah, the vampire thing." he confirmed. He shouldn't have worried about scaring her because she still didn't believe vampires were real. And after everything she saw that night… "You are one stubborn lady, you know that?" he asked dropping his arms and leaning on the bed. "Is any of this sinking in? Because I can bring in a white board and draw some pictures if that's gonna help. Maybe some graphs and statistics too."

Dayne scowled at him, at his blatant attempt of undermining her in front of Témoc. She wasn't about to let him get away with treating her like some idiot just because she wasn't falling for his lies.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" her voice was soft which made the words sound worse than if she'd yelled at him. "You lock me in a room, you don't let me talk to my son, you spew out this stupid fictitious story about vampires, you even get my son believing this load of krap!" her voice rose with each word until she was yelling at him. "You did this!"

"Hey! I'm the one who saved your fucking life lady!" King roared back. "You can stick your God damn head in the sand all you want. I know what I saw and the kid does too. No one has been putting shit into any ones head!"

"Vampires aren't real!" Dayne yelled pushing up on the bed. "How stupid do you think I am? God you can't even come up with some-."

"I don't need to come up with shit, lady!" King rounded the bed making her scoot away taking Témoc with her. "Vampires are real, they exist and you were one of them." He said face inches from hers. She looked at him wide eyed the green flecks in her eyes flashing fire at him. He could see she was angry and that's what kept her from completely cowering away from him.

"I am not a vampire." She said in firm tone. "I don't know what your people have done to me but I am sure I do _not_ drink blood nor have I ever desired to do so." Dayne flinched inwardly at the words because she could remember wanting to do just that. She remembered lunging at him, wanting to hurt him and the blood… she could taste it-.

' _No.'_

"You are one stubborn…" King murmured finally shoving off the mattress and standing beside her bed.

"Don't ever yell at my Mom again." the quiet voice of the angry little boy startled both adults. Somehow they had forgotten he was present during the yelling match. Dayne felt awful having put him through the ugly sight, she'd never let her emotions get so out of hand, not in front of him. Arguing was _never_ an option in front of Témoc, there was never a good enough reason to put a child through the adult's troubles and here she was arguing like some crazy person, engaging in a shouting match with- with- God! Who the hell was he?

"Wha- kid she started it." King let out a frustrated breath realizing he'd just given the standard five year old excuse for fighting. He risked a glance at Témoc to see his scowling angry face and shook his head. "All right. No fighting." He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Mom." Témoc turned to her though with a much softer look. "You weren't nice either."

Dayne let out a shocked breath. Was her little boy actually calling her out for yelling at the big brute who kidnapped them? Témoc didn't smile nor did he say any thing else and Dayne realized he was expecting her to offer some sort of apology. She frowned looking at the big doofus who was causing her all kinds of trouble.

"We'll be out of your way in a bit." That was if he really meant the part about letting them go. "You won't have to worry about me saying any thing because, really, who would _ever_ believe me?" Dayne shifted stiffly on the bed, her nose wrinkled at the smell and her face flushed when she realized it was coming from her. Témoc slipped down though she didn't want him to leave. He stood by her bed with a smile on his face as he looked from one adult to the other.

"You're right so why don't you stay until you can drive without passing out." King offered with a raised eyebrow. He looked her over, the messy tangle of inky locks were held back from her face. Her normally golden tinted skin was pale, yellowed out as if she'd never seen the sun. There were dark circles under her eyes which looked tired, apprehensive and worried all at the same time. She was still in the clothes she'd come in with and there was some definite wear and tear. It was what, the start of her third week with them? Yep, she was in need of the bag he'd dropped by the foot of the bed and everything in it. He moved to get it and assumed it was a normal reaction, her yelling and all that, she wasn't herself but if she was any thing like this once she felt better then he hoped she left quickly.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll manage to get us home in one piece." Dayne huddled into the sheets slipping down into the bed as if that would keep him from seeing and smelling her. She didn't like the way he'd looked her over or the fact that she was definitely at a disadvantage. Dayne felt weak all over again as the anger drained from her body leaving only the aches and pains.

"Being under the fang is no joke." King stated raising his hand and dropping her overnight bag on the foot of the bed. "The fuckers leave you looking like shit and feeling worse, no offense." King said as afterthought with a look at her son.

"Sure, I'm guessing you speak from experience." Dayne flushed clearly taking offense at what he implied. "Time doesn't help or is it just you?" She asked. The insult wasn't even veiled then again she wanted him to realize it was just that. _'I'll probably have to explain it.'_ Was her thought. Clearly Dayne did not have a high opinion of her jailer.

King's eyebrows rose, taking a moment to decide whether he should be offended or not, he finally gave a bark of laughter. The woman clearly had no problem telling it like it was.

"Anyone ever tell you that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day?" King replied with a grin.

"Everyone I know." Was her answer.

** NS **

Dayne lay back on the pillows feeling weak, tired, nauseous, thirsty, hungry- the last made her stomach roll uncomfortably. Her body ached and as her nose wrinkled yet again she couldn't deny she stunk as well.

' _Where's the shower?'_ she wondered looking around the sparsely furnished room. It was the same one she'd been in since _'He'_ brought her in.

Dayne still had trouble denying and believing what she saw and what _'He'_ said was true. The fact that Témoc believed _'Him'_ didn't sit well with her. _'He'_ was definitely off his rocker. _'He'_ was more than annoying. _'He'_ was to blame- Hannibal King. The bane of her existence from the moment he busted into that alley and fucked up her life.

The door opened with a slight click that echoed loudly in her ears. Dayne's eyes snapped towards the woman entering. Her black hair hung straight past her shoulders with aqua colored streaks framing her face. There was a large chunk obscuring her left eye. Dayne noticed the woman's eyes were bright blue almost a match for her hair color, almond shaped and lined with black kohl they stood out in her pale face.

The woman offered a friendly smile, lips quirking up at the corners and revealing straight white teeth. Her nose seemed too small for her face but somehow worked with her features.

"King said you were up." She stated in a happy tone. Dayne frowned at the chipper voice. "We were wondering when the fever would break. Then again, this is totally new, undiscovered territory." She chattered moving by the bed side and checking the IV in Dayne's hand. Faye was careful not to make sudden movements. Dayne noticed and wondered if the woman were afraid.

"Fluids seem to be fine." She nodded looking at Dayne. "You're sucking 'em in like no tomorrow." She smiled again then took Dayne's wrist and timed her pulse.

"Who are you?" Dayne asked quietly. She still wasn't used to the raspy low voice coming out of her throat. It felt foreign, unnatural and she hoped it would rise to its normal tone soon,

"Oh," her blue eyes widened in surprise realizing she hadn't even introduced herself.

"Faye Azunsyo." She held out a small hand. "I'm the resident medic; nurse / Doctor, sometimes a referee, mediator, Mother of four…" Faye trailed off with a sigh tilting her head towards the door. Dayne had no idea what the woman was talking about but she kept it form showing on her face.

"Well, you're doing fine. You're vitals are better than I would've expected and…" she smiled again something Dayne was noticing the woman-Faye did a lot. "No more fangs. So you're great." Faye shrugged falling silent, the moment stretched uncomfortably but Faye had no idea what to say. The woman kept looking at her, the steady brown eyed gaze didn't waver, she never even blinked.

"Ookay." Faye breathed picking up her clipboard and turned away.

"Where's the bathroom?" Dayne asked. Her cheeks felt hot but she figured asking her was better than asking… _'Him'._

"Bathroom?" Faye turned back confused and then it dawned on her. The woman had been laid out for almost two weeks. Of course she would want to go to the bathroom.

"Of course!" Faye exclaimed practically smacking her forehead. "I'm such a doof. Umm," she looked around her face slightly turning pink. "We have a communal bathroom, it's big though." She reassured her patient. "Kinda like you'd have in a gym. Plenty of showers and stalls, not a lot of privacy though but the guys do stay out when one of us has to use it." Something in Faye's smile made Dayne think the 'guys' had been taught to stay out.

"Just go out, make a left and it's down the hall." Faye said going to the door again. "It's the double doors on your right."

Dayne watched the door for a while thinking about Faye and what she'd said. It hadn't been much though now she knew there were more of them. NightStalkers.

"How many more?"

** NS **


	7. Just One More Test...

The bathroom was bigger than she'd expected and even in her weakened condition Dayne could appreciate the high ceiling, white tiled floor and glass fronted shower stalls. There were narrow windows you high lettin gin the late afternoon sun. It was just like Faye had said; the toilet stalls were neatly lined up to her left with a partition to keep them separate from the rest of the area. Peeking in she saw the long wall mirror and a line of sinks beneath it. A single light was on leaving the rest in shadows. To her right were the 'pissing' booths with the barely there partitions.

' _How can they pee in front of each other?'_ she wondered moving back into the main bathroom area. Lights came on the further she walked showing her the way. They had everything in there, the toilets, both upright and sit down, sinks- plenty of them, the showers which thankfully most were private or as much as frosted glass counted as private. The other shower heads were group in a long row against the back wall but she noticed there were curtains and looking up Dayne found the runners they were hooked to.

' _So, even these have some sort of privacy.'_

Dayne moved slowly still weak but with purpose and past the arched entrance she let out a breath. There before her was the biggest bath tub looking like something out of the Greek baths in some movie she'd forgotten the title of.

"I'm so slipping into that." Her voice echoed in the long room and with out wasting time she set up her bath.

** NS **

"How long's she been in there?" Reaper asked glancing at the door.

"Late afternoon?" Cole shrugged frowning at the double doors.

"You think she's ok?" Reaper wondered casting a furtive look over his shoulder. He was sorely tempted to check on their guest but didn't dare. Faye had made it extremely clear what would happen if any of them decided to go exploring while the girls were using the showers. Between her and Abby neither male wanted to risk bodily harm and since Faye was their nurse… well, it was good to keep her happy.

"So…" Cole nodded shifting his feet and leaning against the wall. He stuck both hands into his pockets slightly hunching forward. "You looking?"

"I'm blond," Reaper stated standing straight. "Not stupid."

Cole arched a thin eyebrow. Clearly he didn't see a difference between the two.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both NightStalkers jerked around, Reaper reaching for his gun and Cole letting out a chuckle. Zoëy threw an apprehensive look over her shoulder at their reaction but there was nothing there.

"My Mom's still in there?" Témoc asked with a hand to the double doors.

"Yeah, all sodding afternoon." Cole grumbled.

"Is she ok?" Zoëy wondered out lout but Témoc laughed.

"She likes to take long baths and you guys have a swimming pool size one in there."

"Brilliant." Cole grumbled banging his head against the wall. He winced slightly much to the children's amusement.

"You gotta take a leak, huh?" Témoc nodded wisely and pushed into the bathroom before Cole had a chance to nay say him. "Ma, they gotta use the john." The door swished closed leaving a giggling Zoëy and smirking blond. Both couldn't help being amused by the expression on Cole's face. He'd gone a bright shade of pink and was spluttering.

"The ponce- little bugger." He finally exhaled.

** NS **

"Hey Ma." Témoc called as he walked towards the tub area. He was positive his Mom would be there because she loved to take baths. She'd put all her bubbles and oils and stuff and just soak in there. It wasn't easy getting her attention but this was different. She'd been sick so long… What if she'd fallen down or fainted? What if she was hurt?

"Mom!" he ran to the end of the room grabbing at the arched doorway as he almost slid past then barreled towards the huge tub. His hands clutched at the tiled edge staring at the draining water. She wasn't there. She wasn't in the tub but where…

"Témoc." He jerked around at his name and there she was. "Que haces?"

She stood one hand on her hip while the other was on the wall keeping her steady. He could see her hair was till wet softly curling around her though she looked too thin and he didn't like the way the black tank and short fit her. His Mom looked nothing like she had when they'd done that photo shoot for the novel. All the pretty clothes they gave her were in the overnight bag, he'd been showing the proof sheet of the pictures to Zoëy thinking no one had a Mom as pretty as his and now…

"Témoc?" she repeated wide eyes as he ran to her. He threw his arms around her waist causing her to stumble but she didn't fall. Dayne was shocked at how strong her little boy was only he wasn't so little any more. She hadn't noticed how tall he was either, the top of his head reached her shoulder already…

"I thought you were hurt." He mumbled helping her to the side room she'd been using to get dressed. There was a bench and some lockers in the middle of the room.

"Nope," Dayne smiled. "Just taking a bath. Ya saves." She touched his cheek with a gentle hand looking wistful. "I forgot how tall you're getting…"

"Like my Dad?" he couldn't help asking since she hardly ever spoke of him any more. Sometimes she still got sad and then the whole thing with his Mama Leonora… yeah, he'd been pretty bad for a while, especially when his grandfather had pointed out all the stuff his Mom had done for him. How his Dad, who was in heaven, wouldn't like the way he was treating her, making things harder and making her cry. Dayne really had no idea how much her Father had helped with Témoc.

"Yes, just like him." She smiled then sighed looking away. Témoc knew she was trying to hide tears. He straightened and looked around for something to do. Spotting her overnight bag he went to pack up her toiletries.

"You hungry yet?" he asked picking up her brush. "Me and Zoëy were gonna wait to eat with you but we're really hungry now."

"Zoëy?" Dayne asked. She noticed her son turned a light shade of pink which only made her more curious. He was only nine years old- ok, practically ten but that was still too young for him to be thinking of girls like that, wasn't it?

"Uhh-huh. She lives here with the Abby and King. They take care of her, ever since her Mom was killed by Drake. She told me he was the Gnome King but Reaper says he was really Dracula and he took out King and Abby's cell but then Blade killed him with an arrow an-." He glance over his shoulder and froze at her look. Realizing what he'd been saying and remembering her reaction from before Témoc tried to look innocent.

"I'm not- just…" Dayne shook her head heaving a sigh. She wasn't up to arguing over the story or trying to pretend it was all just made up or even convincing herself she hadn't been craving blood a couple of days ago. She couldn't deny that Hannibal's explanation certainly made sense, about all the crazy things happening to her. "Let's just go… eat… something."

** NS **

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast which she was surprised to finish, Dayne felt much better than at any other time. At least since she'd been kidnapped or rescued depending on who was talking at the moment. She'd been trying to keep Témoc close, still feeling distrustful of their situation but the little brat was proving to be stubborn. He actually waited until she knocked out before scampering off to find Zoëy. And nock out she did what with all the stuff they were putting in her IV.

Dayne couldn't help the smile as she thought of the little girl. Zoëy was a beautiful little brunette and smart. Enough that she challenged Témoc and that's why they got along, most of the time though Zoëy didn't seem to talk all that much. Dayne assumed it was because she didn't know her but Témoc provided enough of a distraction.

Dayne couldn't picture Zoëy having gone through everything Témoc had told her and after having spent the evening with them she seemed like such a normal little girl. Nothing like the raving lunatic that was Hannibal King. Oh yeah, he'd made a _special_ appearance and though they'd been sickeningly civil to each other Dayne was happy when he left though he took Zoëy with him. Seriously, did the little girl even go to school?

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed standing from her seat on the stairs over looking the training area where Témoc and Zoëy where having fun trying to shoot some baskets. Her drawing notebook slipped off her lap scattering her loose drawings all over the floor. "Témoc," she leaned on the railing unable to believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. "Que día es?"

Témoc looked up, startled by his Mother's tone of voice. He frowned at Zoëy thinking, they'd been in the hide out for a while that he'd forgotten what day they were on.

"Its Tuesday Mrs. DeVega." Zoëy answered for him as she held the basket ball. Dayne didnt bother to correct her mistake. She'd never taken Emiliano's last name and ever since the incident with Sra. Leonora Témoc had dropped the use of their last name though it was on all his documents and school papers. They just didn't use it anymore.

"Oh, yeah." Témoc grinned. "We've been here three weeks today."

"Three weeks!" Dayne screeched in shock. "God how long was I sick?" she wondered making her way down the stairs. She picked up her notebook, plucking the loose sheets from the stairs along with her charcoal. "Tenemos que regresarnos a casa pero ya."

"Mom!" Témoc exclaimed looking at Zoëy but the little girl would be of no help if his Mom really wanted them to leave and it looked like she did.

"NO. You're starting school soon. Ya se te olvido?" She glared.

King stopped at the top of the stairs seeing Dayne already there. He moved back thinking to get out of the line of fire when she straightened clutching a bunch of white sheets in her arms. She'd pulled her long inky locks away from her face which he could see had gained its golden tone.

Dayne looked around for any missing sheets when her attention wandered up the stairs.

"Oh!" she started at seein him there just watching her. She was in some flower printed dress with a bright sash in some shade of blue green. He could see the pins in her hair were the same color.

"I was…" he trailed off, his brow furrowing at the explanation that had been about to come out of his mouth. Abruptly he started walking down the stairs. "Heard the screeching and thought we were under siege."

Dayne flushed, twin splashes of red appearing on her cheeks. She glared at him as he sauntered towards her but he just smiled that annoying grin of his. One eyebrow rose as he looked her over and much to her embarrassment Dayne realized she was standing in his way. With a grumble she stepped aside brushing past him as she went back up the stairs.

"We're leaving tomorrow." She threw over her shoulder. "Unless you're planning to lock me up again."

"Not unless you want me to…" King trailed off as she threw him a nasty look before disappearing around the corner. His nostrils flared as he picked up on her perfume, it was a soft mix of flowers and light musk barely noticeable but ever since he'd been cured of his vampirism King had been left with some interesting little side effects. His sense of smell was of course heightened, as was his hearing, his eyes were better than any 20/20 though he couldn't see in the dark; that would have been cool. His body seemed to heal just a little faster than everyone else did though nothing major and he was stronger. Now that was a fun trait to have especially when he was dusting vampires.

"I don't think she likes you." Zoëy said in a sad voice. King grinned down at her taking the ball from her hands.

"Of course she likes me, sweet heart." He bounced the ball leading them to the basket. "She's just playing hard to get cuz she doesn't want any one to know how she's really falling for my good looks and charming-."

"I don't think so." Témoc stated in a flat voice. He stood with arms crossed scowling at King.

"Huh?" King missed the basket as he turned to the boy.

"You stay away from my Mom. She's married. To my Dad." He stated.

"I thought your Dad died when you were a baby." Zoëy frowned looking from her friend to King.

"Yeah, well…" Témoc spluttered unable to think of something else that would keep King away from his Mom especially if what he was saying was true. "Leave her alone." Could his Mom really love King already?

For his part, King was trying not to laugh at the conversation he was having especially when he was being warned off a woman by her ten year old son.

** NS **

"I hear you write graphic novels."

The voice behind her startled her and Dayne turned throwing the only thing she had in her hands. A very expensive leather slipper sailed out of her hand before she could think of any thing else. The blond laughed ducking out of the way and the shoe hit the wall harmlessly though it sounded loud to her ears.

"Sorry. I should've knocked." He shrugged still keeping to the door way.

"Wha- who are you?" Dayne asked with a little shake of her head. She hadn't seen this one but Faye had told her most of the NightStalkers had gone out and since it was still sunny outside she assumed they weren't hunting vampires because vampires were allergic to the sun, unless _King_ decided to tell her something different.

"Reaper, err- Kaelin Reaper, actually. I'm -." He walked towards her, hand extended in greeting.He smiled, eyes slightly crinkling and she noticed the huge looming figure he cut didn’t really frighten her. Tall as Kaelin was and as used to putting on his mask of intimidation – after all, its part of being a NightStalker- it was rare to find someone who didn’t immediately flinch at his approach, even with women. Maybe it was due to his scruffy biker appearance because more than once had Faye called him on his so called SOA façade but he liked his shagy cut of blond locks just the way they hung. The tats he did have were decently covered up- no way did a tatsu fall into biker category but what was he gonna say to Faye that would change her mind if he did care one way or another for anyone's good opinion of himself.

"One of the NightStalkers?" Dayne interjected with a small nod as she shook his hand. "Yes, my son has told me about… well, you should know, you've talked to him and no, I don't believe any of it is real." She wanted to be clear just incase Hannibal had sent him to try and convince her vampires existed.

"Ookay." Reaper smiled again slipping both hands into his jean pockets. He rocked on his heels watching her which made Dayne uncomfortable.

"Did you need something?" she asked in the hopes that he would leave.

"Nope," he shook his head still looking at her as if he had all the time in the world. "Well yeah." Dayne gave him a look of slight impatience. "I've never met a writer. At least I don't think so but in my line of work…"

"Staking vampires?" Dayne asked. Reaper gave her a bright smile nodding his blond head as if she'd just learned a new trick. "Please, this isn't **Buffy The Vampire Slayer** and I _so_ don't live in Sunnydale." She scoffed turning back to her bag and sorting out the kit she used for drawing. "We are not on a HellMouth or part of a TV show. This," Dayne said in a very I-know-I'm-right-even-if-you-don't- think-so-so-I-don't-care voice. "is real life."

"So you didn't get bit by a vampire three weeks ago and become one of the undead for a couple of days? Or try to break me into little pieces while making a break for it? Or where you going to feed on my blood?" the look on his face didn't match the bored dry tone she'd just heard.

"I-wh-n-." Dayne didn't know what to say especially when he smiled and gently sat her down. She hardly noticed the light touch on her shoulder though she did wonder how much green she’d have to mix in with the gray to match the shade of his eyes.

"It's always like that in the beginning but after a while," he shrugged. "If there's nothing else… then it just makes sense."

"I-. Why do you-?"

"It's the only life I know." Reaper answered taking a seat on the bed beside her. His presence wasn't at all imposing, unlike Hannibal. Dayne waited quietly as the blond man spoke. "I couldn't go back."

"Why not?" she didn't understand why he chose to live in this fantasy, why any of them would choose this over living in the real world.

"I lost my brother, my best friend and my girlfriend." He stared at his hands resting on his thighs. "What else is there if I don't have any one?" he asked turning piercing green eyes on her. What could she say to him? She'd lost her husband and now her Father as well. The only family she had left was Témoc and her older brother but a postcard or e-mail once every six to eight months wasn't much of a family relationship. He hadn't been able to make it for the funeral. She wondered if he'd gotten her message…

** NS **

"My Mom isn't going to want to stay any longer, Zoëy." Témoc sat at the bottom of the stairs in their usual spot spinning the ball between his legs. He was more than a little disappointed they weren't going to stay at least until school started which wouldn't be for at least another two weeks. Zoëy was sad as well, here was her only friend in a very long time who wasn't taller, older and pretty much grown up and he was leaving. Ok so he was taller and only a year older but he wasn't grown up yet.

"Maybe, if we asked…?" she trailed off at his look turning to see who was coming down the stairs.

"Why so glum?" Cole asked a few steps above them. Both kids glanced at each other before Zoëy spoke.

"He's leaving." Cole nodded as if it weren't a big deal but the look on Zoëy's face said it was a huge deal so he sat down next to them effectively blocking any one going up or down the stairs.

"Buggers gotta go home sometime Zoëy."

"Hey," Témoc glowered. "I know what that means."

"Good for you, mate." Cole smiled earning a faint one from Zoëy. "Look, you two can, err… phone call?" he asked looking from one face to another.

"Nah," Zoëy shook her head sighing. "Abby won't let us because some one might be listening."

"Oh, right. Bugger that well… oy!" Cole sat up straighter looking at Zoëy with a frown. "You know how to use a computer, your mum taught you."

"E-mail!" Zoëy squealed excitedly. "Do you have one?" she asked Témoc with a huge smile.

"I'm ten now." He said as if that explained everything. He let out a breath grumbling. "Of course not."

"Oh." Zoëy's face fell and once more both kids were gloomy. Cole looked from one bent head to the other with more than a bit of annoyance.

"Come on." He grabbed an arm and pulled them up. "Bloody brilliant…" he muttered leading the kids to his room. All he'd wanted was to watch some TV and now he was going back to his room to set up an account for a kid. "You do have a computer at home don't you?"

"Duh." Témoc replied with a sarcastic look.

** NS **

Dayne suffered patiently through the round of tests Faye put her through thinking on what the couple had said. If it was true they all hunted vampires then why didn't more people know about them? Why did they have to hide what they did and the questions that kept nagging her was how they managed to pay for all of it? Were the NightStalkers government funded?

"Government?" Faye laughed shaking her head. "Nope but if you ask King he'll just say he dates lots of older men."

Dayne frowned at that, she hadn't thought King was the gay type but then she didn't know him. It occurred to her that this might be the reason he was such an ass, maybe he wasn't getting laid enough or maybe he was and it wasn't the right position for him…

' _Oh God no! don't even think about him like_ that _.'_

She shook herself and looked for something else to distract herself with. Her eyes landed on the clock which had to be wrong. How could she have been on the treadmill for the past three hours? She didn't even like running!

"Are you tired yet?" Faye asked coming around the treadmill and checking the controls. "Wow." her blue eyes looked up at Dayne a slight frown on her face. "You run a lot?"

"No." Dayne replied in an even tone. "I hate it. Try and avoid it at all costs." She didn't even loose stride as she answered or short of breath.

"Uh-huh, so… this isn't normal then." Faye wrote down the numbers on the controls before stopping it. Dayne slowed down with the machine lightly jumping off as it came to a stop. She was surprised to feel herself full of energy and looked around for something else to do.

"I'm gonna take some x-rays. Lie down, please." Faye murmured heading over to her computer. Dayne frowned but did as she was told though the last thing she wanted was to lie down.

"What is it?"

Faye didn't reply immediately, how exactly was she supposed to tell the woman who didn't believe in vampires that she somehow ended up with a higher stamina than most humans as a result of the bite? Not to mention that the blood test revealed a higher count of red and white blood cells which she had absolutely no idea what they were for. A basic eye exam resulted with perfect sight which Dayne had said was normal since she didn't wear glasses, never had.

"Uh, I just want to make sure I got everything that's all. Hey, Dayne…?"

"What else do I have to do?" Dayne asked in a resigned tone. She was beginning to think they'd never let her go. Maybe if she co-operated she'd find someway to escape…

"Would you mind if we continued in the training room?"

At that Dayne looked over, brow furrowed, at the blue haired woman. Why would she take her to the training room?

** NS **

"What are they doing?" King asked stopping to look over the rail. He could see Faye along with Gael leading Dayne through their equipment. He noticed the gray work out pants curved nicely around her butt and when she raised both arms over her head in a stretch the white tank pulled snugly across her bust.

Abby noticed the slight grin on his face and gave a disgusted snort before turning her attention to the group below.

"Faye thinks she's got some side affects."

"Oh?" King focused again, this time on what they were saying and not on how Dayne looked in her clothes. The woman looked as if she kept fit; of course having been under the fang the past two weeks had taken what fat she may have had.

"She moves with purpose." Abby commented watching as Dayne sat on the bench. "Certainly knows her way around the weights."

"What else have they been doing?" King asked leaning both arms on the rail. If Dayne was suffering side effects that meant he wasn't the only one…

"Not much. They've put her through three sets at each station, five reps each time adding more weight." Abby turned to King. "She's strong."

He nodded turning back to the trio now moving onto the bars. He noticed Témoc walk in followed by Zoëy. He couldn't help the smile as he watched the little girl. She was happy with another kid around, that much was obvious; they spent almost all day together playing board games or in Gael's work area. Témoc snuck out of his Mother's sight at night to watch TV which is were Reaper or Cole usually found him. The boy would be asleep by the time the NightStalkers returned from their hunts.

"Hi." Zoëy's voice interrupted what the adults were saying and three pairs of eyes focused on the kids.

"What are you doing?" Témoc asked with a smile for his Mom.

"Just some test, no big." Faye replied. "You guys bored already?"

"I can take care of that." Gael replied with a grin.

"No!" both kids replied in unison knowing Gael would most likely put them to clean some place and that was something neither one wanted to do.

"Témoc." Dayne's voice held a note of warning even though she smiled at her son. She reached with both hands to grab the bar but as she guessed it was out of her reach. With a light jump she closed her fingers around the cool metal and slowly lifted her body until her chin was over the bar. She was surprised at how easy it was considering she'd been sick and weak as baby just yesterday.

"Try one arm." Faye murmured. Dayne could hear her writing on the clip board as she pulled her body up again this time with one arm. Again it wasn't hard to do, if any thing she found herself noticing little things about her body, the way it felt…

"Wow." Zoëy breathed. "King can barely do that."

Dayne smirked hearing that but Témoc's next words wiped it from her face.

"You haven't seen my Mom using the bo staff or her sw-."

"Témoc." She snapped with a slight shake of her head.

"Bo staff?" Faye asked with a curious smile on her face.

"Uuh…" Témoc looked from his Mom to Faye and decided the best thing to do was not speak. Yup, the look on his Mom's face said he'd done enough of that already.

"It's for the graphic novel. I- I was doing some research." Dayne replied but Faye's smile only widened.

"So you've had some training…" she trailed off with a bigger smile at Gael. He shook his head giving Dayne a sympathetic look. That more than any thing gave her a bad feeling. Something was going to happen that she knew she wouldn't like.

Faye's eyes locked onto the two figures above them. She waved excitedly calling them down. Abby scowled turning to leave when King forcibly led her to the stairs smirking. He was curious about what Faye had in mind.

"Abby." She grinned when the pair approached. "I need some help."

Abby didn't like the sound of that. Those words coming from Faye were never a good thing and the soft sigh escaping Gael only confirmed it.

** NS **

' _Why? Why did I ever agree to this?'_ Dayne wondered as she stood in the center of the mat facing a clearly pissed off woman. For some reason, _Abby_ , as they'd called her didn't like being there. Then again Dayne didn't like it either but she had no choice, did she? At least Abby could say 'no' and be done with it so why was she standing there?

Abby smiled stiffly as she slapped her padded hands together. She took her position as Dayne approached.

' _I'm gonna get my ass kicked.'_

Dayne turned around about to say she'd rather not do this when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh and she was kneeling on the mats. Her brown eyes snapped to Abby as the woman rested both hands on her hips.

"Not much there." She said to the group watching. Dayne shoved off the mat to stand facing her.

"Try it again." she ordered slightly shifting her weight and raising her hands to block her face and side. She watched Abby frown and move at her fast. The first blow was blocked the second connected with her ribs pushing Dayne back. Abby threw a kick watching as Dayne ducked then came up right into her fist.

Dayne barely stopped the punch aimed at her face shoving the woman away. Abby stumbled back scowling at the strength in Dayne's push. She came back at her with a series of punches getting a knee into her stomach before planting a hard fist to her cheek.

Dayne found herself looking at the mat again, her face stung and taking in a deep breath pushed off the mats. She ignored the voices telling them to stop and standing waved Abby forward again. Abby shook her head beginning to un-strap her hands. It was clear she thought they were wasting time but Dayne wasn't about to let the woman get away with out something to remember her by.

"Again." she repeated harshly.

"That's enough-." King stepped onto the mat with look at Abby.

"Shut up." Dayne barked throwing a glare over her shoulder. "I'm not done yet."

Abby's eye brows rose, she was annoyed at the waste of time but then again she got to smack around the un-wanted guest. Watching King halt mid stride at the harsh words from a complete stranger did amuse her though.

Dayne moved in, this time taking the offensive. Abby frowned at the rapid set of punches that were making her back up. She tried a kick only to miss the woman's leg as she stepped out of the way and still do a double punch with her right. Dayne smiled then her foot shot forward some how hooking behind Abby's, her right palm shoved at her chest as Abby tried to block. Dayne turned slightly pulling her foot back making Abby loose her balance. She waited for her to regain her footing and pressed in again matching Abby's blows. It was as if they were looking in a mirror which only pissed off Abby and throwing a right connected with Dayne's face.

Dayne stumbled as her lip burned but she refused to go down. Grabbing Abby's left punch she pulled the woman in turning so her elbow hit Abby's face. Still holding the arm, Dayne pulled her over her shoulder flipping Abby onto the mat.

King could see things were getting out of hand and with a look at Gael both men ran to the grappling women just as Abby hit the mat. King didn't let his surprise show and reaching out grabbed Dayne's arm. She yanked out of his grasp ready to throw another punch at Abby when he snaked an arm around her waist and hauled her off her feet. She struggled kicking out and slapping at his arm as Gael grabbed Abby and pulled her away from King and the thrashing Dayne. Neither woman said anything and finally Dayne stopped struggling.

They both heard Témoc calling for her and Faye quickly taking him and Zoëy in the opposite direction of King. She stiffened in his arms trying to look over his shoulder at where Faye was taking her son but couldn't get a glimpse over his big frame.

"Put me down." she ordered but King kept walking heading out of the training area and into a different room. "Are you deaf?" she ground past clenched teeth turning her head to see where they were. She smacked his arm again kicking out when suddenly King let her go.

Dayne yelped as she landed on the ragged looking rug in the middle of the room. She scowled at King who just stood there smiling placidly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dayne exclaimed getting to her feet. Her eyes roamed about the room taking in the spare furnishings while still trying to keep her scowl on the annoying man standing in her way. She noticed there was a table, two chairs, a small couch and a lamp beside it. A shelf held some books and beside it on the opposite wall sat a TV. She frowned seeing it because it wasn't just a TV; this was a large flat screen TV resting on a heavy wooden dresser.

"Nothing that I know of." He replied in an amicable tone. "You on the other hand…" he pointed a finger at her which she wanted to snap in two. She took a menacing step in his direction and stopped at the slightly arched eye brow. It was as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Dayne crossed her arms instead and glared at King refusing to say another word.

"You need a time out." he watched her mouth drop open and draped an arm around her shoulders and lead her to the couch.

"I do not!" Dayne retorted pushing his arm off her but he just pushed her into the couch where she bounced.

"We can watch some TV while you cool down." he sat down flicking on the TV with the remote and proceeded to surf the channels. Dayne couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. _She_ needed time out? _She_ needed to cool down? Watching TV?

"Are you serious?" Dayne scoffed but King just gave her a placid smile then offered her a soda.

** NS **

"Calm down." Gael ordered pulling Abby away from King. "This was just an exercise-."

"Let go." Abby growled yanking out of his hold and stalking towards the stairs. Gael let her go with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair looking over at Faye where she was having trouble keeping Témoc form running after his Mom.

"Hey." He called to them hurrying forward.

"She hit her!" Témoc accused though he knew they'd both been hitting each other. Still, it didn't make him feel any different though watchin his Mom flip Abby was fun. Nobody messed with his Mom and got away with it.

"They both hit each other." Faye replied in a soothing tone. "Now let them calm down. Come on, Témoc." She took his arm and with Gael pushing him forward they got both kids into the kitchen. She threw a grateful look at Gael as Zoëy tried to calm her friend.

"This was not your best idea, amor." Gael said softly.

"Ya' think?"

** NS **


	8. Freedom Is Over Rated

Dayne wouldn't believe she was free of them until she could lock her front door and forget the last three weeks of her life had ever happened. _Vampires_ were _not_ real. They didn't exist.

' _Oh yeah, so where'd you get those nifty holes in your neck?'_

No. They weren't real, they didn't exist. All she had to do was keep repeating it; push the last three weeks to the darkest corners of her mind and just go on as if everything were fine, which it was.

' _Nah-ah, it's not fine because_ you _were a vampire or vampiress and you wanted to suck_ him _dry.'_

Dayne shook her head and tried to concentrate on the road. The light ahead changed and cars slowed to a stop.

' _Denial, denial, deni- hey! Did you know that's a river in Egypt?'_

"Oh my God." Dayne whimpered resting her head on the steering wheel. Was she going crazy now?

"Mom?" Témoc looked into the rearview mirror, a slight frown on his face. "Are you ok?" maybe Abby had hit her too hard…?

"Yep," Dayne sat up and smiled over her shoulder. It was a bit forced and too bright for him to believe it was a real smile.

"Green light, Mom."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she put the car in gear, slightly comforted by the purr of the engine and pulled into the flow of traffic. Her ipod was connected to the radio and music played loud enough it drowned out the other cars as long as she ignored them. A cool breeze made its way around the interior ruffling her hair and at times flicking strands into her eyes. She started thinking about them again; Faye and Gael not to mention Reaper. They were the three she'd had the most contact with and somehow their stories kept replaying in her mind. They all had different experiences, neither denied that but all three were similar in certain ways. Reaper lost the most and in the least amount of time though no one had mentioned how their resident cook, Cole had gotten caught in their mess. Still, Dayne found herself wanting to put Reaper's story down and it wasn't as if she didn't have the sketches to start it with but would the publishers buy it? How far fetched was a vampire story to the fake legend of a Japanese woman warrior she'd already sold to them? They'd bought that one easy enough, even if they did ask her to re-write some of the scenes. She hadn't minded since she'd thought of re-doing them any way. Something about them had struck her as too childish even before they'd been pointed out to her.

' _You can always go back. Spend another three weeks… get some_ real _sketches done.'_

Her eyes went wide as she realized how much time had passed since the night in the alley. Three weeks and it was nearing the end of summer, almost time to start school for Témoc but that wasn't the point, it wasn't what made her suck in a harsh breath. How could she have forgotten? How could she forget such an important event in her life?

"Témoc," she called over her shoulder in a guilty voice. She searched for his eyes in the rearview mirror and finding them began to apologize. "I'm so sorry, sweet heart. There's no excuse for not, at least, saying happy birthday."

"Oh," Témoc shrugged it off not saying Faye and Gael had given him a cupcake with a candle to blow out. "You were sick; it's not your fault." He knew it wasn't but he did feel just a bit resentful that _now_ was when she chose to remember when his tenth birthday had come and gone five days ago.

"Still, I feel awful." She sighed flicking her eyes to the mirror again. "There goes my 'greatest Mom in the world' award."

Témoc snickered at the old joke, glad that she at least tried. It made him feel a little better, hearing her try to behave as she always did.

Dayne relaxed slightly, it had been late afternoon when they'd left the NightStalkers and it was getting dark now. By the time they reached their block the sun was slipping behind the mountains casting a reddish glow in the sky. It gave her an ugly feeling seeing the red stain in the sky and she kept checking over her shoulder wondering if any of them had followed her. She hadn't seen their SUV, not that they didn't have other cars, she just hadn't seen the other ones and after three consecutive rights a couple of blocks before her street she was almost sure no one was following her. Still, Dayne pulled into her drive way going all the way around to the back of the house to park her Dad's old Chevy.

' _Home sweet home; better get in before it's completely dark.'_

Dayne grabbed the overnight bags from the trunk tossing the keys to Témoc so he could open the back door. She followed him in closing the door behind her and engaging the dead bolt.

' _Now, just don't invite them in.'_

"Damn it. This isn't a movie." She grumbled under her breath as Témoc took their bags to the laundry room. Dayne pushed away from the back door and walked through the kitchen into the dining room. She shrugged out of her jacket and reached to flip on the living room light when she heard a noise. Dayne stood frozen for a moment before dropping her jacket on the couch and moving to the stairs on silent feet. She stopped at the foot listening but all was quiet upstairs. She frowned wondering at the sound but decided it was better not to get involved and moved quickly across the living room back towards the kitchen intent on getting Témoc out of the house.

' _They can't come in if you don't invite them so it's not a vampire.'_

"Shut it!" she hissed under her breath at the nonsense the voice in her head kept telling her. It was freaking her out how normal it sounded, like her own voice but her mind had never _talked_ to her before.

It was _his_ fault! All those stori- no, they were lies; all those lies were finally getting to her. That's all it was and _Him_! How stupid did he think she was?

Dayne screamed as a dark figure stepped out of her Father's study. She rammed a fist in the general direction of a face which didn't connect. It was pure instinct to strike and then flee but this time she found her arm pinned behind her back. A heavy arm pulled her into a hard chest, a hand clamped on her left shoulder. Dayne threw her head back knowing she was too short to actually hit anything but her assailant pulled back anyway. She rammed the heel of her boot into his foot and yanked on the arm around her neck. The man hunched slightly but pushed her just as she threw her elbow back. Stumbling, Dayne caught herself on the wall and kicked. Her foot connected with his stomach earning a slight explosion of breath. Turning she used the wall as leverage and with a side thrust kick sent the man flying back in to the study where he lay cursing. She frowned at the words coming from the darkness just as Témoc came around the corner. Her eyes went wide as she saw what he had in his hands perfectly aimed at the study door.

"Son of a bitch! Que chingados te pasa, Dayne?"

"What?" she frowned at the figure now struggling to get up then back at her son and the gun in his hands. He held it steady, unafraid of using the foul thing and that scared her.

"You kicked me!" He accused from the floor, sitting up.

"Give me that." Dyane ordered ignoring the gruff voice.

"But-." Témoc protested as Dayne snatched it out of his hands. He turned startled eyes on her, pointing to the dark figure he could see in the study.

"Ya te dije! Te lo e dicho mil veces!" she yelled and he knew she was really upset. "Who gave this to you?" she asked in a lower voice but he didn't want to answer her. "Te hice una pregunta. Quien te dio esto?" she ground out breathing heavily, her voice going lower in anger.

"What's going on little sister?" Duque DeVega flipped on the hall light and faced his sister and nephew.

He'd come home to find an empty house and taking advantage of that, had cleaned up. His usually short cropped hair had since grown out a bit and the chocolate waves curled slightly around his head. He'd shaved the week old stubble that had begun to resemble a beard exposing his strong jaw and slightly full lips. Deep brown eyes framed by thick eyebrows and long lashes took in his family. He rubbed at his chest where his sister had kicked him and looked her over immediately seeing she'd lost too much weight. He wondered if she was trying to look like those anorexic models on the TV. Then he realized she shouldn't have been able to hit him that hard if she was as skinny as she looked. He limped closer frowning at the gun in her hand. It wasn't a model he was familiar with or close to anything he'd ever seen and that was saying a lot but the reason for her anger was evident.

"Cuauhtémoc." The sound of his name heralded huge amounts of trouble and Témoc ducked his head. Duque kept quiet wanting to hear what his nephew would say.

"He did." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear and though it wasn't a specific who, Dayne was sure she knew _who_ he meant.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dayne raged. Why would that idiot give a nine-. _'No, no. He's ten now.'_

Even a ten year old boy had no need of a gun, especially _her_ son. She'd made it clear to them that she didn't believe a word of what they said and she'd deny to herself what she'd done or almost done. She'd been perfectly clear how much she detested guns and even her brother was smart enough not to bring his g-.

"Duque!" she exclaimed turning towards him suddenly still holding the gun in her hand. Duque quickly pushed the hand aside taking the gun from her slack fingers.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quickly knowing the catastrophe she could've caused just then which was why she didn't like guns in the first place! "Sorry." She repeated touching his arm as he hobbled over to the desk in the study and placed the gun on top of the dark wood.

"Ahora si," he said facing her. "What's going on and where have you been?" Silence reined in the DeVega home. Témoc glanced at his mother not sure if he should speak or just stay quiet. Dayne had no idea what to say because the truth just wasn't believable; _she_ didn't want to believe it!

' _Sure you do. That's why you keep pretending you didn't get bit by a vampire.'_

"Aah, cuando llegaste?" the change of subject was so obvious her brother scowled but it was too late to take back her words.

"Oh, no. You're not getting gout of this. I come home to an empty house." He began in his best big brother lecturing voice waving his hand around at the empty rooms, his eyes flicking from his sister to his nephew. "There's no note-."

"I didn't know you were coming." Dayne interrupted but he wasn't about to let her give excuses.

"That's because you didn't answer your phone. Why do you have a cell, Dayne?" he glared at her. "Two days and no word then you come in all quiet and start hitting me!" he finished in his most offended tone of voice. "What the hell kind of welcome home is that?"

"I'm sorry, Duque. I thought you were-,"

_'A blood sucking vampire.'_

"-an intruder. I didn't know it was you."

_'Because you thought he was a vampire. An evil blood sucking beast of the night!'_

"And why are you whining, you big sissy!" Dayne exclaimed suddenly. "Aren't you some big dangerous military commando?" she asked slapping a palm into his chest. "Getting beat up by a girl, especially your _little_ sister, you should be embarrassed."

"No, no, no." Duque shook his head standing tall which wasn't hard to do considering Dayne was only 5'2" while he was 6'2" a good foot taller and much bulkier in a muscle kind of way. "I knew it was you." He nodded sagely. "And Dad said never to hit a girl. Didn't he?" Duque turned to his nephew for confirmation of this knowing the conversation had come up at least once when Témoc had dared raise his hand at Dayne. Both men had been present and both had taken the boy aside by each ear. A sound spanking had been delivered and then Mr. DeVega had given his grandson a long lecture on the proper way to treat a woman, especially one in their family.

"He did, Mom." Témoc agreed quickly with a vehement nod. The lesson he'd learned when he was four still hadn't faded from his mind.

"I let you hit me." Duque said with a regal nod.

"Si como no." Dayne scoffed glaring at them. She turned cold eyes on Témoc. "So now you side with him, eh? Ok." She nodded pursing her lips. "But don't forget your Tio won’t be here for ever." She gave them each a look before she turned around and left them in the study.

Duque stared at the empty doorway for a moment listening to her retreating footsteps before focusing on his nephew.

"Ahora si," he said in a softer voice leaning towards the boy. "Que paso?"

"Témoc!" Dayne's voice drifted in to them just as his nephew opened his mouth to speak. He shut it with a sigh and shook his head as he walked out.

"Mande." He called knowing that if he didn't respond his Mom would get angrier than she already was. Being ten didn't mean he wouldn't get spanked.

** NS **

King smirked as he watched Dayne pull into a large two story house. She went all the way to the back where he heard the engine sputter to a stop. He'd followed her part way wondering why she was getting off the freeway when _MapQuest_ said to keep going. He'd almost followed her when it occurred to him she probably thought they were following her. He stayed on pulling over a mile before the next on ramp. Sure enough not five minutes later she pulled onto the freeway again. She did the same thing twice before getting off at her exit. He watched her make a right three blocks before her street and grinned. She sure wasn't taking any chances they might follow her. King had driven ahead and parked across the street half a block down from her house. Five minutes later she pulled into her drive way. He waited until he was sure they were inside before getting out and strolling over to her house. He walked up the drive and to the back going into the backyard. He raised an eyebrow at the 'china house' but shrugged it off. Some people had gazebos others had dog houses so why couldn't sh-. The thought of a dog running loose brought him up short and he scanned the yard for dogs. He had a thing about dogs or rather he'd had some… 'bad' encounters with a select few. Thankfully Dayne didn't own a dog that he could see. He smiled and proceeded into her 'china house' which was a lot bigger than it looked. He took out his pocket flashlight and flicked it on. The beam lit the simple interior showing him the white mats in the center of the floor before. The light illuminated the walls which on closer inspection he saw held different types of swords some made of wood others of more sturdy materials.

In the corner swayed a punching bag, the chain creaking softly with the heavy weight. King gave it a half-assed punch so it swung lazily and the squeaking stopped. He glanced at the other walls noticing that each wall had a rack of weapons for training. Frowning, he moved to the left going to the opposite wall where his light shone on something. He stopped at the wall one eyebrow lifting as he pulled a Sai from its peg on the wall. Yeah, he'd watched the movie; he knew what they were called and Jennifer Garner in leather…

"I think Cole mentioned a sequel." He murmured setting the weapon back in its place. He could see she had four different sets of differing lengths and materials. Further along the wall there were shorter sticks set in pairs and on a bench, neatly stacked sat a bunch of pads and training gear.

"So she works out." He commented to the empty room. He gave it one last look before shutting off his light and quietly slipping out. Only it wasn't as quiet outside what with the sounds of raised voices inside the house drifting out. King pulled his gun, looking around as he ran up to the back steps. The whirring as the gun charged wouldn't give him away, not this far from the trouble. His hand tried the back door but the handle wouldn't turn and then Dayne laughed, not a happy sound and there was no mistaking the sarcastic note to it. King relaxed his pose until he heard a distinctly male voice then he tensed up again.

' _She has some guy in there?'_ he scowled glaring at the door. Here he thought she was in trouble, coming to her rescue and she was rushing home for some…guy? Wasn't she supposed to be-? Well, it wasn't the first time a woman hadn't taken to his charming personality so no big deal right? There were other women… King holstered his gun and lightly stepped off her back porch. It shouldn't bother him, it didn't but Faye's words echoed in his head.

" _God! At least wait until she's awake and sort of recovered before you put the moves on her."_

But he hadn't even been trying, _because she was sick,_ no, that wasn't it. _So what was it?_

King halted mid stride casting a look over his shoulder at the house. A couple of lights had been turned on and he could see a silhouette in one of the rooms.

" _You stay away from my Mom."_

King scowled checking around the house before heading off to the SUV just to be sure there were no suckheads skulking around. She was safe, for now…

' _Always want what you can't have.'_ The little voice in his mind taunted.

** NS **

It was early the next morning when the door chimes rang. Dayne was up having been un-able to sleep much and making breakfast knowing her brother wouldn't be asleep much longer. He had those crazy ARMY hours which to her meant up at the crack of dawn and down not much later before the next day. She cleaned her hands on a towel surveying her counter top. The pancake batter was mixed and ready to use, the pans were set up so she could cook almost everything at the same time. The serving bowls were laid out on either side of the stove waiting to be filled. She had the eggs out and the tomatoes, onions, bell peppers, ham and bacon all chopped up ready to go in the omelets. The hash browns were already cooking since they took the longest. Dayne heaved a sigh knowing it wasn't the typical breakfast Duque would expect her to prepare but somehow this seemed faster than huevos rancheros and frijoles with cheese, not to mention a lot less spicy.

The door chimed again and Dayne ran out of the kitchen glancing at the ceiling apprehensively. She reached the door and skidded to a halt her fingers lightly touching the wood. She rose on her toes and peered out of the scrolled metal square covering the peephole. Her brow furrowed seeing a tall blond haired stranger standing at her door. Questions swam in her mind as to who he might be, what he could possibly want especially this early in the morning. Glancing at the hall clock she noticed it was barely a quarter past six and scowled.

' _Who the hell wakes up someone this early? On a weekend!'_

"Who is it?" she called through the door still frowning as she rose to look out the peep hole. The blond shifted straightening his shoulders as he looked at the door.

_"Detective Rhys McCann, Ma'am."_

' _Detective?'_ her brain seemed to freeze on that one little bit of information. _'They found you!'_ panic seeped into her body but she quickly squashed it glaring at the wood in front of her.

This was a _Detective_ out in broad _daylight_ so no _vampires_ had found her because _vampiresweren't real_. With that firmly in her mind she took a breath and leveled her voice.

"What can I do for you Detective?"

Rhys frowned at the door, still closed, as her voice drifted out. She was polite, her voice pleasant as if she were speaking to him face to face.

 _"You can open the door so I can ask you some questions_." He replied in the authorative tone of a police man and loosing the businesslike tone from before.

Dayne scowled at the snotty blond man standing on her porch. She didn't even think to worry about what she'd say if her brother walked down the stairs and caught her talking to some Detective at the front door, if that was even true.

"Not unless you can provide some ID, _Detective."_ She didn't miss the scowl on his face hearing her prissy tone. "See how you like it." She muttered watching as he placed a badge and ID in front of her peep hole. She had no idea how to make sure if what he provided was a real Detectives badge but it had his full name and picture even the name of his station. After a moment he flipped it closed and she caught him scowling. It was disconcerting, as if he could actually see her standing on her toes looking out at him.

Stepping back she looked around the living room and the hall behind her before reaching out for the door. With a snap the deadbolt was undone and she opened the door just a crack. The chain clinked covering the sound of her flipping the bottom jam in place. She smirked at the thought of her brother testing out the new security measures back in high school. He'd had sore shoulders for a week but that's what he got for thinking he was a big tough football jock.

' _Oh, he was furious with you.'_

"Miss DeVega?" the blond asked.

"Yes." Dayne replied focusing on the man before her. She noticed his blond hair was trimmed short and his eyebrows where a shade darker. His eyes were gray almost pale and just as freaky as anyone would imagine.

"Ma'am," he sighed annoyed by her impassive look and her lack of information besides the obvious lack of manners. "May I come in?"

"Why?"

"Pardon?" his brow furrowed at her response. Was she deliberately keeping him out?

Dayne sighed patiently, though the roll of her eyes belied it. "Why do you need to come in?" she looked him over again. "You can ask your question just fine were you are."

"I'm doing an investigation." He retorted as if that would explain to her why she was supposed to let him in. "You were reported missing-."

Dayne didn't hear any thing else. The word _missing_ kept repeating like a scratched cd until she cut into what he was saying.

"Missing?" her voiced sounded oddly calm to her own ears since she felt anything but calm. "I'm not missing. I'm right here. See? Not missing." She finished then offered a fake smile.

Rhys covered his annoyance at the interruption by clearing his throat and wiping at his chin. He settled a pale gaze on her, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out what she was hiding.

"Yes," he replied arching an eyebrow. "I can see that." He cleared his throat again. "Ma'am, is there a reason you don't want to let me in?"

"Yes."

Rhys waited but the rest of her explanation wasn't offered as she continued to stare at him.

"And it would be…?" he questioned a bit impatient now.

"I don't want to." Dayne answered in a pleasant voice. It was still rude and she knew it but she wasn't inviting anyone in especially no police men.

' _Because vampires aren't as bad as policemen…'_

"Pardon?" Rhys asked confused.

"Look," Dayne snapped tired with the slow idiot they'd sent to her house and the voice in her head commenting at the most inopportune times with the stupidest things. "I'm busy with breakfast so if you don't have any question-."

"Actually," Rhys cut in with a glare. "I do and I'd appreciate if you'd let me do my job and help yo-."

"I doubt helping me with breakfast is part of your job description Detective so what other questions do you have?" Dayne purposely cut him off and she could see he was trying to keep his voice professional. She offered a politely fake smile and nodded for him to continue. Anything to get him gone ASAP.

"Where were you?" Rhys barked unable to keep pretending. He was fed up with the woman and her attitude though he couldn't accuse her of being deliberately rude at least not overtly so.

"Excuse me?" it was clear by the look on her face that she didn't like the question or maybe it was his tone…

"Where were yo-?" he began to repeat as he flipped open the notepad he carried in his coat pocket.

"I heard you! And that's none of your business." Dayne retorted with a scowl as she began to close the door.

"Once again it is." Rhys slapped a hand on the door as he gave her a stern look. "Please, answer the question."

"It isn't any of your business but I went to the beach." Dayne replied in clipped tones as she pointedly looked at his hand.

"Which one?" Rhys moved a step back taking his pen in hand to write down her response.

"The one by the ocean. Would you go away now?" if his eyes could kill the look he gave her at her smart response would have put her six feet under in a second.

"Miss DeVega, is there some one threatening you-." He began with a patient sigh as he lowered the pad and pen. Her eyes went wide at what he asked and shook her head emphatically.

"No! God, you're wasting my time and I'm hungry! Who knocks on a stranger's door at six in the morning on a weekend?" It wasn't far from the truth because she was hungry and if he thought that was why she was being snippy with him so much the better if it got him to leave before her brother came down.

"What were you doing at the beach? The one by the ocean." He asked in a dry tone and raised eyebrow avoiding the question. He'd already explained why he was there, that it was six in the morning wasn't his problem as long as he did his job.

"Getting ideas." She replied matching his tone.

"For?" once again his pen was poised over the pad his gray eyes watching her.

"A Graphic Novel." She growled.

"How long were you there?" his tone seemed to be getting pleasant by comparison.

"What's your little book say?" Dayne taunted glancing at the pad in his hands but was unable to get a look at what he'd written down so far.

"Alright, ma'am." Rhys reached into his left pocket with a sigh. "Here's my card."

"Thank you. I don't need it." Dayne waved it away but Rhys simply wrapped her fingers around it and let go.

"Yeah, well keep it in case you do." He said as he turned away and headed back to his car. Dayne scowled at his retreating back before remembering who was at home. She shut the door quickly and frowned at the stairs. There was no way Duque would sleep so long so if he wasn't upstairs where was he?

Just as she entered the kitchen again the back door opened and her brother sauntered in. His hair was plastered to his head; the t-shirt he was wearing was soaked and stuck to his chest. He grinned at his sister walking past the kitchen table.

"What- yuk!" Dayne squealed as Duque reached around the counter and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Uugh! You're gross!" she yelled kicking out as he rubbed his sweat soaked head into her neck and shoulder. Laughing he set her down scooting out of her reach as she grabbed the kitchen towel and wiped at her face. "You are a pig." She glared. Duque just shrugged and peered into the pans.

"So, what's for breakfast, little sister?"

** NS **

King walked around the hide out restless and out of sorts. They hadn't had a decent hunt in the past week and the days were just too long. Still, Gael found plenty of stuff that needed doing and King came to know why the kids had always kept themselves busy. His thoughts drifted to the sketch he'd found under the main stairs. Dayne had dropped it when she'd been there and he assumed she'd never miss it since she'd been sketching constantly from the moment she woke up feeling better. Two days in her room and then she'd been all over the hide out. Every time he'd seen her she was drawing, sketching one of the NightStalkers but he'd never thought she'd take the time to draw him.

But she did and she did it well. He'd stuffed the sketch under his shirt and headed to his room unsure as to why he was hiding it but knowing he didn't want anyone to see him with it.

He'd lain down with the sketch held in front of him. A slow smile spreading across his face as he saw what she'd done. There were four sketches of him. The first was a profile view of his face, the second of him standing, the next was a portrait of his face but the last- the last one is the one that made him grin. He remembered that night. They'd come back earlier than usual without any real work having got done. Reaper, as usual, had plopped down in front of the TV but as soon as the infomercials kicked in he got up and left. King stuck through them unsure as to when he fell asleep but that's when she did it. He never even felt her and she must've spent a good long while sketching him. His grin widened as he remembered the blanket. Now he knew where it had come from.

He sighed and headed to the kitchen hoping Cole was busy making something they could eat without getting heart burn. He didn't make it half way through the hide out before Zoëy grabbed his arm.

"Please, pretty please King!" she began earning a chuckle.

"Please what, sweet heart?" he asked looking down at the little girl. Her big brown eyes widened slightly and he knew there was something she was going to ask him to do he probably shouldn't.

"I wanna go to a street fair." She pouted batting her lashes at him and he knew trouble was hounding his heels with this kid.

"A street fair?" he looked around at the empty room and up the stairs wanting very much to go in the kitchen and just plop down at the table but there was an insistent tugging on his arm.

"It'll be fun, please?" Zoëy pulled out a scrap of paper and held it out for him. "Look, this is were its going to be and it's only for three days."

King took the paper arching an eyebrow at the address. He smirked finally understanding why Zoëy wanted to go out all of a sudden.

"You two plan this?" he asked with a grin.

"Sort of. Will you take me?" Zoëy asked again. King sighed dramatically casting his eyes skyward.

"There's nothing else to do here."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Zoëy squealed wrapping her thin arms around King. "He got his Mom to go so we can 'accidentally' bump into them."

King re-read the email a frown forming on his face. "You're getting sneaky." And he wasn't sure he liked it. Where was the sweet little girl? What hap-.

' _What happened? Gee, doofus lets see. Oh yea! Drake murdered her Mom and took her hostage while threatening to kill her, kept her chained up like a puppy, then she saw you all tortured. Now, where'd the innocent little girl get to, huh?'_

"Come on." King huffed as he headed for their truck.

** NS **


	9. Get It Straight

"Slow down!" Dayne called after Témoc who seemed not to hear as he rushed into the street carnival. She hadn't wanted to go but Témoc had been so insistent and somehow managed to get Duque to go. She'd had no choice but to follow them if only too keep an eye out.

' _For vampires? Thought you didn't believe_ him _.'_

Dayne scowled and reaching Témoc grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop. Duque gave her a slight frown as Témoc held in a wince. Dayne let him go admonishing to stay close or they'd go home.

"You're crabby today." Duque observed as Témoc walked a few paces in front of them, his head swiveling from side to side trying to decide what ride to get on first.

"So don't annoy me." She threw back with a small smile. He noticed she kept glancing around as well, nervously biting her lip. The last week she hadn't wanted to go any where, not that he didn't appreciate the down time but it wasn't like her. Usually when he came home from a long absence she wanted to take him every where; dinner, lunch, a movie, sight seeing, even _shopping_!

Not this time, she hadn't wanted to come to the street carnival and even foisted off the decision on him. Now, if everyone had been behaving as usual Dayne would have been the one dragging his sorry butt out there and if he'd been behaving as expected they probably would be at home sitting in front of the TV ready to watch a movie or program.

It was if she thought they kept him locked up and away from civilization not that most of the places he found himself were any thing but watering holes. The rest of the time the towns he passed through had a _Starbucks_ or their equivalent of one so it wasn't that bad. He even got to go 'shopping' so when he came home he had gifts for everyone. That way they couldn't complain he didn't think of them while he was working.

** NS **

He couldn't believe he was at a street fair.

' _Carnival, doofus.'_

It was the last place he would think of to go, it just wasn't part of his routine, his life wasn't … normal. Their lives were on the opposite of normal but seeing the smile on Zoëy and the excitement… he couldn't help the sudden rush of anger. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to suffer- be cut off from everyday events, things and places other kids her age got to enjoy.

' _We're not normal. Not one of us cam go back to what we were and all there is, is what we've become.'_

"NightStalkers." He murmured seeing the faces of his friends now gone. The insistent tugs on his hand had him moving through the crowds. His usual NightStalker attire had to be left behind because according to Zoëy he couldn't go out in public carrying silver stakes or toting guns. Hannibal couldn't see what the problem was considering the many times he'd done it before and the dangers they faced especially now with the sun loving freaks on the loose. Still, he did as she asked only keeping a smaller gun strapped to his back under the brown leather jacket. Something was better than nothing especially if he had to use it. Which was why he had a set of stakes strapped to his arm, out of sight but within reach, just incase.

"Come on." Zoëy urged sounding impatient. "He said he'd wait by the Ferris wheel."

"Zoëy," King frowned. "They don't have one here. It's only a street fair-carnival, whatever."

"But that's what he said." Zoëy glanced at King with a little frown on her face.

"Maybe he meant one of those things there." He pointed at the little cages zipping around some flimsy looking contraption. He had no idea what they were called and if Zoëy thought she was getting in one of those she picked the wrong NightStalker. Anything happened to Zoëy and Abby would _kill_ him then Faye would take a turn. It was amazing how both women took to mothering the little girl.

' _It's her.'_

King absently re-directed Zoëy to a vendor not paying attention to what it was he was buying her as he studied Dayne. She stood in front of some loud ride with flashing lights looking left. Her long hair was pulled into a braid though some of the inky strands had come loose and floated about her face. She kept glancing around, one hand tugging on the quarter sleeves of the dark blue knitted sweater. It was un-buttoned revealing the white scalloped tank. Letting his eyes wander he took in the black cargos hanging loosely on her hips. It looked as if one tug would be enough to slip them down her hips…

His daydream was interrupted as a curly headed, huge looking guy came up behind Dayne and draped an arm around her shoulders. King scowled wondering if the tall; obviously in shape guy was the one he'd heard in her house a week ago. He pulled Dayne into his side saying something that made her laugh.

"Look!" Zoëy exclaimed. "There they are." She pointed one pink puffed finger in their direction. Grinning she yanked on his arm to get him moving before they lost sight of them. King knew that was impossible because all he saw was Dayne plucking the yellow bands from the guy's hand. She didn't see them approached as she tied the band around Témoc's wrist.

"I don't know why you just didn't get tickets." She grumbled straightening.

"Otra vez." Duque rolled his eyes. "Cant I spoil my nephew?" he complained with a wink at Témoc.

"Yeah, Ma." He agreed jumping into the conversation, after all, majority vote… that's how it worked in the family, that's how they got her to come in the first place. "Uncle Duque's hardly around. You gotta let us have some fun."

"You're liking this way too much." Dayne accused looking them both over with crossed arms. "Fine." she sighed and the faint smile abruptly faded as she caught sight of the approaching pair. Duque noticed and tensed at his little sister's sudden change.

"Zoëy!" Témoc yelled. A huge grin spread over his features and taking the yellow band from his Mom's lax fingers he ran towards the pair walking up behind them.

"Hello." King's voice held a hint of his usual smugness and after hearing the last part of their conversation it made much more sense. He noticed some similarities in their features, around the nose and mouth specifically but other than that you couldn't tell they were siblings. "Fancy meeting you here." He looked around grinning, taking in the rides and people before locking eyes with Dayne. "At a street carnival." She was glaring at him, tight lipped. "With rides and stuff." Her jaw clenched. "So, how've you been?"

Dayne couldn't believe this was happening. For the last week she'd managed to partially forget the past month had happened. Then her brother and son get her out of the house and _He_ appears. Just happens to show up at the same street carnival a couple of miles from her house? Coincidence or…

"Cuauhtémoc." Though her voice was soft the anger was evident and Témoc froze with his hands around Zoëy's wrist where he was tying the yellow band.

"Dayne, que pasa?" Duque placed a hand on her shoulder glancing from her to the tall rock like man who stood there grinning like his shit didn't stink.

"Nada." She clipped. "I just want to go home, now."

"Mom!" Témoc exclaimed.

"Name's King." Hannibal cut in extending his hand to Dayne's brother.

"Duque DeVega." He replied taking the offered hand. Both men squeezed hard assessing each other. Duque wasn't sure what King had done to piss off his little sister but she obviously didn't like the tall man. As big brother it was his duty to let this guy know she wasn't alone, though technically she usually was on her own, still he was there now and while he was there King was gonna have a hard time pissing off his little sister. He did wonder if King was bad news and what he'd done to get on his sisters bad side.

"Aw, Dayne." King smiled placidly while acknowledging the brotherly warning. "Let the kids have their fun." King winked at her earning a glare for his audacity and a slightly audible growl from her.

"Please, Mrs. DeVega." Zoëy cut in with a batting of her big brown eyes.

"Mrs.?" Duque inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Honey, that's not-." He shook his head at Zoëy chuckling softly as he got a mental picture. Dayne gave him a slight shove which only made him chuckle more.

"Zoëy, DeVega is my Father's last name. Mrs. DeVega would be our Mom." Dayne tore her eyes away from King offering a gentle smile to the little girl.

"But, I thought…" she looked confused but Témoc cut in with another explanation.

"My Dad's last name is Leon."

King found that particularly interesting, a boy using his Mom's last name instead of his Dad's. What did that say about the families?

"Témoc." Duque nodded over his shoulder at the flashing lights and laughing people. "Why don't you take your friend on a ride." He looked at his sister and King. "We'll wait here."

Témoc wasted no time grabbing Zoëy's hand and running off throwing a hasty thank you over his shoulder before his Mom could protest.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" Zoëy asked looking over her shoulder were King was talking to Témoc's Mom and Uncle. She still looked mad and she was glaring at King. Maybe she really didn't like him.

"Probably." Témoc answered with a careless shrug. "Uncle D will take care of it, though. Mom usually lets him handle things when he's around."

"He's not going away again, soon is he?" Zoëy asked apprehensively. It occurred to her that if his Uncle was around then they could probably get to hang out again before he started school.

"Don't know." Témoc shrugged again looking around the other people in front of them to see how far they had to go before they got their turn.

"You're Mom looks mad." Zoëy commented still looking back at the adults though it was hard to make them out in the crowds.

"She's worried is all. She still doesn't believe it, any of it and I can't even tell my Uncle but he knows something's up." Témoc knew it was only a matter of time before his Uncle figured it out or got the truth from his Mom but until then he was forced to play the idiot child.

"King said your Mom's too stubborn and she probably wouldn't believe it if it happened again." She noticed the scowl on Témoc's face and sighed. "You don't like King."

"No," Témoc answered. "I mean, yeah. I don't know. I like him, he's cool. He talks to me like- he doesn't treat me like a little kid but…" he glanced over his shoulder where the three adult still stood. Zoëy followed his gaze.

"Your Mom?" she guessed.

"Yeah, my Mom and I'm supposed to make sure no one messes with her." Témoc growled. In his mind he could still hear his Grandfather telling him to treat his Mom like the princess she was, to make her happy and be a good son. His Grandfather had died not much later and that was the last thing he'd asked of Témoc.

"King wouldn't mess with her. He likes your Mom." And that was true. She'd caught him with one of the sketches she'd left behind. Zoëy hadn't known she'd given one to King as well but she kept hers beside her bed. A whole sheet like Kings but with a drawing of her and Témoc posing and three more of Zoëy by herself. In one it looked as I the wind were blowing through her hair and in another Dayne had made her into a pixie with wings and a pretty dress.

"He better leave her alone." Témoc warned bringing Zoëy's attention to the moving line.

"But Kings nice. He takes care of me, all of us. He reads to me sometimes if it's not too late when they come back. He'd never let anything bad happen-."

"Like your Mom?" Témoc cut in angry. He could see it was the wrong this to say but how could she blindly trust in him when King couldn't even save her Mom? "Sorry. I didn't mean it." He apologized trying to get her to look at him but Zoëy avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You meant it." She replied in a quiet, hurt voice. "You were being mean."

"No- I'm sorry. Its just different is all." but the words only made the situation worse. It was as if he were saying her feelings didn't count, that what happened to her didn't matter because it wasn't him it happened to.

"Because she's your Mom?" Zoëy glared. She wiped at the tears angrily watching him open his mouth to deny that was the reason. "Just because King couldn't save my Mom doesn't mean he's bad or that he doesn't care. He didn't have to help you or your Mom. He could've left you both-."

"I'm sorry! Ok? I'm really sorry I said that."

** NS **

"So," Duque looked from one face to another a smile spreading over his face. "How do you know each other?" he watched them both assessing their expressions and while he knew his sister he noticed the shifting of King's eyes to Dayne.

"At a restaurant."

"Dark alley."

Duque glanced at each one eyebrows raised in question. Dayne was a dead give away to the lie as she began to stammer her explanation.

"It was the- we were walking out of- and past the street- we- I…"

King was enjoying the stammer seeing as how she was usually so sharp tongued when he came across her. Now that he thought of it, Dayne had never really said one nice thing to him.

"Bumped into each other, you know. Just one of those moments." He smiled again glancing at Dayne. "Unforgettable."

Right then Dayne could've taken one of those stupid looking sticks they carried around and shoved it into one of Hannibal's most sensitive orifices just to wipe that smug grin from his face.

"Uh-huh." Duque nodded once then turned to his sister. "Quien es este menso?" he hooked a thumb over his shoulder at King. That pretty much made it obvious as to who they were talking about, King was wondering about what they were saying.

"I- uh. Ya te dijo." Dayne replied glancing all over the place.

"Tu me crees un verdadero inbecill. Te conozco bien hermanita y no me trago ese cuento." But Dayne wasn't about to answer especially when she avoided looking at him. Duque breathed deep and turned to a curious King. "Who are you and how do you know my little sister?"

"Told you. Name's Hannibal King and I met your sister about a month back. Give or take a couple of days." Hannibal shrugged looking from one sibling to the other with a wink for Dayne.

"Why are you here?" Dayne asked in a clipped voice. It was obvious she didn't find the situation amusing but she was making it out to be worse than it really was.

' _Oh, really? Lets see, you save her from vampires-.'_

" _And she should be grateful I did!"_

' _Then when she turns you keep her isolated-.'_

" _For her own good! It wasn't like I didn't feed her. I gave her blood so she wouldn't have to suffer the hunger but did she take the-."_

' _And you did? Face it she wasn't about to suck blood even if it was from a blood bank. You know the feeling.'_

Yeah, arguing with your self is never good and King resolved not to do it any more because he'd loose. He'd always loose.

"Zoëy felt like partying and lets face it," King forced the charming smile back on his face though he was starting to get annoyed with her. Why couldn't Dayne just let it go and leave the kids to have some fun? "There's nothing better than a street carnival to tire a kid out."

"How did you know we'd be here?" Dayne's eyes narrowed at the slight flush on King's cheeks. That only proved her assumption was right.

"Yeah see," King chuckled shifting his body and scuffing one boot on the pavement. "I'm all for pulling pranks and causing mischief but I never did like giving up my partners in crime. Not very friendly you know?"

Duque could see Dayne was getting angrier with the big man and the fact that he wasn't giving up Témoc got Duque to thinking maybe he wasn't as bad as his sister thought. Then again maybe that was why Dayne didn't like him, because if she kept him away or ran him off by being a shrew she wouldn't have to deal with another man.

' _Hey Dr. Freud. You come up with that one all on your own? Wow.'_

"He's not telling you Dayne." It was difficult to keep the laughter from his voice though there was nothing he could do about the grin.

"I know who, Duque." Dayne snapped with a glare. Seeing the grin she slapped his arm making a face. "I'm not stupid. I just want to know how."

"What for?" King asked amused by their behavior. It brought back certain memories, things he hadn't thought of in long time.

"So it doesn't happen again." Dayne snapped.

"Look," King dropped the smile and the friendly façade since it wasn't working for her. "The kids wanted to see each other. They had fun and Zoëy finally has someone her age who can at least understand- she doesn't…" King felt a sliver of anger working its way to the surface. What was so bad about the kids being friends? Didn't she get that Zoëy had no one but a bunch of adults around 24/7, adults whose sole purpose for being was hunting vampires and killing them. What kind of life was that for Zoëy? What the hell were they doing to the little girl by denying her contact with other kids? They didn't do it on purpose and Zoëy knew they only had her best interest at heart but she was still lonely. Couldn't Dayne see that?

"Forget it." He bit out. "When the kids get back I'll take her home. We won't bother you again." with a nod to Duque, King walked off.

Dayne sighed in frustration as he left.

' _You're such a bitch.'_

She knew that, knew exactly what her Dad would say if he were there. Who was she to take away their friendship? It wasn't as if Zoëy were a bad influence on Témoc and she'd seen them together first hand. She'd always regretted not getting pregnant again after Témoc and he was lonely. Her brother loved to point out how he needed a little brother to push around because if he'd had a sister then he was pretty much screwed, like he'd been. At that point in the conversation Dayne would throw something and walk out of the room faking anger just to keep the pretence up. She knew he was right; Témoc needed another kid around if only so they could talk. The fact they were even friends after so short a period of time was just strange but it was a reality.

"Not a word." Dayne held up a hand to stop what her brother was going to say. Knowing him he was probably going to tell her she was over exaggerating but he didn't know about the vampires.

' _Oh! Now there's vampires!'_

"Esperame." She scowled hurrying after King. He hadn't gone far especially with all the people around but she noticed there was this little circle of empty space around him. It was as if people sensed he was dangerous, she'd noticed it herself on many occasions, the little vibe he put out that made most people want to go around him.

Dayne grabbed his arm. Suddenly she was pressed up against his chest with something sharp jabbing the skin over her heart. She looked up at him wide eyed a small gasp the only sound she made. King immediately let her go beginning to apologize but she shook her head.

"No, I should know better." He wondered at what she meant by that but Dayne didn't let him ask. "Look, I know… let them have their day alright. After, I'll talk with Témoc and work something out. set up play-dates or something." Dayne shook her head at how ridiculous that sounded. She'd never been one for play-dates yet here she was about to go down that path. She glanced at King tilting her head. "It's not fair to Zoëy or Témoc, not having other kids to talk to… at least none their age."

"Did you just call me an overgrown kid?" King blinked sure there was insult in there somewhere.

"No." Dayne replied with a little frown. "You did."

King's eyes widened, he'd almost believed her innocence.

"You implie-!"

"I did not!" Dayne retorted. "I'm not even going to argue over this." she shook her head waving her arms as she began to walk towards her brother.

"Big brother huh?" King nodded towards Duque as he fell in step beside her. "Wonder what that was like." Though if it were any thing like his memories of how it was they'd have some pretty good storied to tell, especially during the high school years.

"Oh please. _Please_ ask him about it." She begged. King glanced at her with a little frown, he didn't like the smile on her face.

"Maybe later." He muttered.

Dayne snorted giving him a once over before turning to look at her brother who was on his cell phone. She was quiet for a moment and he wondered what she was thinking as he took her arm and held her back as a group of people got in their way.

"I should've known something was up." King glanced down at her but she wasn't paying him any attention. "He was too nice this morning, doing all his chores, being extra helpful…"

King sighed as he led her through the mass of people. "E-mail." He muttered refusing to look at her.

"So that's what he's been doing!" she exclaimed. "Pero como no me di cuenta. God I'm an idiot. Hey, how did he get the address?"

"Why don't you ask hi-?"

"You did it!" Dayne accused.

"Wha-no!" King scowled at her shaking his head. "It wasn't me."

"It is until somebody else cops to it." Dayne replied smugly. King almost stopped walking as he re-assessed her.

"It's scary how that made total sense to me." he replied in a softer voice.

"Good." Dayne wore a satisfied smile. "Now, you can come up with a good story."

"Come again." King had no clue as to what she was talking about now.

"How you know me? The meeting?" she questioned with a look that said he wasn't as stupid as she thought he looked but was definitely rethinking that opinion.

"Oh, that yeah." He was still thinking about what to say when they heard Duque's side of the conversation.

"You can't wait 'til tom-." He was visibly grinding his teeth in annoyance. "How long's it gonna take?" he asked glaring at the ground. "Fine." He hung up and looked at Dayne. Immediately she started shaking her head.

"Ah no, no!"

"I swea-." Duque began but Dayne wasn't about to listen.

"No way!" she exclaimed again and King stood back to watch them.

"Dayn-."

"You're the one who wanted to come out in-."

"I have a good reason."

"What." she crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"I- I-." Duque knew that if he told her she'd never let him do it.

"What is it?" she asked again with a suspicious tilt of her head.

"Uh, can't tell you." Seeing the look eon her face he amended it. "Yet."

"Con una fregada, como nos vas a dejar? You brought the truck!"

"I'll be bac-."

"Oh right! 'I'll be back soon'. Ya te conozco! I'm your sister." Dayne retorted as if it were clear how stupid his excuse was when she knew the meaning of those words coming from him. 'Al rato' usually meant 'when ever I remember' and 'I'll be back soon' was no better. "What about Témoc? What am I suppose to tell him because this was all you."

"Who do you think the surprise is for, sis." Duque winked smiling widely. "Besides," he patted King's arm who up until then had been enjoying the back and forth between siblings. The smile faded just a bit, though. "Your friend looks like he's big enough to protect you until I get back." The bland smile on her brother's face didn't make her feel any better about being ditched.

"Ha!"

"Hey." King frowned at her disparaging comment. After all, he'd saved her from a vampire.

' _After he bit her and actually it was her kid who did the saving you just did all the carrying.'_

His scowl deepened.

"What's up?" three adults turned to the kids as one, surprised by their sudden appearance. Though they'd just been talking about one of them all three had forgotten they had kids in two for the night.

"Where are you going?" Témoc asked seeing his Uncle with the truck keys in hand.

"I got a surprise for you." Duque grinned turning to his sister. "But your Mom won't let me take care of the little details."

"Oyeme!" Dayne dropped her arms as she straightened to her full height.

"You guys have fun." He gave his sister one last mischievous wink as he left. She couldn't believe her brother had just left her there. At a street carnival with a stranger she _knew_ he knew she didn't like or at the very least annoyed her by existing.

"So," King smiled pleasantly at the smaller group. "What's next?"

** NS **


	10. Pranks & PlayDates

"I don't care." Abby growled slamming her fist into the bag swinging in front of her.

"I don't like having to share the munchkin either but think of it this way," Faye rolled onto her side continuing with another stretch. "She finally has another kid to play with and Témoc knows about us so she doesn't have to hide anything. Dayne knows too, even if she keeps denying it to herself." Faye's brow furrowed at the stubborn woman's denial that vampires were real.

" _That's very life like." Gael said in his soft voice. He smiled at Dayne extending his hand in greeting. "Me llamo Gael DelRey."_

" _Dayne-."_

" _DeVega. Si, lo se." he nodded releasing her hand. Faye was surprised Dayne hadn't jumped out of her seat but to her credit she just kept looking at Gael steadily. Faye enjoyed listening to his spanish brogue and hoped it made Dayne feel at ease the way it calmed her. Most of the time she had no idea what he was saying not that she cared becau- well, it didn't matter. Gael turned, as if he felt her eyes on him and smiled. Dayne noticed and taking a look at them she smiled._

" _She's nice."_

" _I think so." Gael agreed amiably. Faye listened to them talking, pretending to prepare for the test she was going to run on Dayne just to give Gael some time. She figured that out of all of them, he had the best chance of getting her to see vampires were real and the events from the alley had happened._

" _Dayne?" Faye turned frowning slightly at his tone. "Dayne." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder which made her flinch. "Esta bien?"_

" _Si, fine." She mumbled looking up but the charcoal she'd been sketching with was broken and the sheets were clenched in her hands crumpling the notepad._

" _So." Faye approached with her brightest smile but the wary look on Dayne's face annoyed her. "Look," she huffed loosing patience. "No one's going to hurt you and we're really not going to keep you any longer. I just- the tests…" and at the sheepish smile on her face Dayne only arched an incredulous eyebrow._

" _You don't believe us." Gael cut in as he stood._

" _Gael-." Faye frowned with a little shake of her head._

" _It's alright." He assured before turning to Dayne. "I know how it sounds, how we must look. Some people aren't strong enough to deal with this part of life."_

_It was then Faye understood what he was doing but she still wasn't sure how pissing off Dayne was going to get her to accept what she saw was real._

" _Excuse me?" Dayne stood as well._

" _I didn't believe it either. Not at first." He admitted with a smile for Faye._

" _He was the **biggest** non-believer!" she agreed grinning even though he scoffed. "Well you were, you tore up my lab."_

" _I did." he admitted sheepishly._

" _All you did was yell at King." Faye laughed giving a little shake of her head. "Personally, I think it's about time someone outside of the cell did so, someone he can't make a pile of ash, anyway."_

" _He tends to annoy her." Gael explained at the confused look on Dayne._

" _Annoy?" Faye scoffed._

"It's a bad idea." Abby snapped. "We move around a lot. What's going to happen when she can't go on a 'play date'?" she asked with a kick to the bag she followed it with a jab then an upper cut. "E-mail leaves a trail and we can't afford to be compromised."

"Abby." Faye sighed with a smile.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Abby stepped away from the swinging bag and un-strapped the gloves. She walked off the mat to Faye's surprise, throwing the gloves aside and continued up the stairs to the bathroom. Faye knew there was something bothering Abby but the other woman kept everything bottled up. The only one she showed any tenderness to was Zoëy and maybe it worried her, maybe she thought Zoëy was starting to like the 'normal' life at Témoc's house. Faye was just happy Zoëy came back excited after an afternoon with the DeVega family.

Abby was angry but she was always angry these days and she didn't like it. Daystar should have worked, it was supposed to work and yet all they managed to do was bring about some sort of evolution for the suck heads so there were varieties.

"31 _fucking_ flavors." She growled slamming her palms on the bathroom doors. Most of them resistant to sunlight which meant they were forced to decapitate them. At night there was no way to tell which ones died which way and that was dangerous. Sundogs and silver were still the best way to go.

It always came back to that. The useless virus they went to all the trouble of mixing with Drake's blood and he wasn't even dead. Killed the entire coroner's team as he escaped and now no one knew where he was. Ran to ground after killing everyone… Abby wanted him.

"And I'm going to get him." She vowed looking in the mirror.

** NS **

King tried to get some sleep as he tossed and turned on his bed. It was a full size and still not big enough for his huge frame. If he slept face down his feet dangled over the edge, if he slept on his back his arm usually hung over the edge as he flung it over his head. He didn't mind that so much except for the tingling in the offending limb as _it_ fell asleep.

After an hour of sleeplessness, though he was tired, King gave up and got dressed. They were hunting a particularly nasty nest of suck heads in the down town area but before that they or rather he had to make a stop.

King walked out of his room hiding a yawn behind his hand. He turned into the kitchen where he found Zoëy already at the table eating a sandwich. She waved hello trying to swallow the food in her mouth.

"You ready?" he asked taking the pot of black coffee always kept full and smiled when he saw it was fresh brewed. He poured a large mug foregoing the sugar and milk he usually dumped in it. He knew he was going to need all the caffeine he could get to stay awake at least until the fighting started, that's when adrenaline kicked in.

"Uh-huh. I'm all ready, King." Zoëy nodded still smiling even though she hadn't managed to swallow all her food.

King couldn't help but smile at her excitement. He knew Abby was beyond pissed off but that meant the suck heads had a bigger problem than he did. King was hoping Abby worked out all her anger during the hunt because he wasn't looking forward to the drive back to the hide out with a pissed of Whistler.

Zoëy got up and dumped her plate in the sink and once she drank all the milk set the cup in there as well. King gave her a wink and watched her go out. He could hear her lugging her overnight bag and sighed when it thumped down the stairs. It wasn't long before there was no coffee in his cup. King glanced at the pot debating whether he should have a second when Reaper walked in. His blond hair was messy and smirking, King handed him a clean mug while the blond stifled a yawn.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Reaper grunted acknowledgement taking the mug and flipping him the bird at the same time. King chuckled and set his mug in the sink pouring some water in it before heading out.

"You visiting your girl?" Reaper murmured raising the mug to his lips.

"Dropping off Zoëy." King answered ignoring the disbelieving chuckle behind him. The joke was getting old but the blond wasn't tired of it yet, especially when King decided to argue the point.

"Don't stay out too late. We got a hunt tonight." Reaper called out the door with another chuckle but there was no response. He could see why King liked her; physically she was very easy on the eyes. That long inky mane, the gold tinted skin, full lips and cat shaped eyes would draw anyone's admiring gaze and having her curves was never bad. She was small-petite really; small waist … yeah, he didn't doubt she got some cat calls on the street. Still, it wasn't just about her looks and Reaper had spent enough time around her kid to know she hadn't had much time to be happy lately. From the conversation-the only one he'd had with her- he learned she was an easy person to talk to. She listened attentively, replied in an honest voice when it was needed but mostly she just lent a comforting presence. Reaper felt comfortable around her and seeing her when King was around was more than entertaining. Those two managed to argue over everything and the fact that Dayne had still believed herself to be held captive only made her scathing comments that much funnier. He wondered if they'd have another 'polite conversation' this visit, it wouldn't be normal if they didn't argue.

King couldn't help thinking she didn't like him. That was fact. Dayne blamed him for all of it and though she was partially right King would've thought that after all his help in getting her back to normal would've counted for something. Then again she thought they'd kidnapped them, kept them locked up just because instead of for her own good.

' _Don't forget you finally let her go. She should be licking your balls!'_ the sarcasm wasn't lost on him.

King sighed and wiped a hand over his face remembering the 'conversation' he'd had with Abby. Thinking about it and both women gave him a head ache.

" _How long do you plan on keeping them?" Abby asked rounding the front of their latest SUV. She walked beside King matching his long strides as Reaper led the way up the stairs and towards the kitchen. The blond only had food on his mind after a hunt. King took his time answering making her wait until he'd set his gun down on Gael's work table. Abby left her bow but kept the revolver. She didn't like walking around unprotected even in their hide out, were they were supposed to be safe. He shook his head marginally thinking that had been their mistake, thinking they were safe any where…_

" _Faye's gonna run some tests." He sighed not bothering to look at his partner. There had been a time when he would've been right there, agreeing with her, following her lead but being grateful she'd saved his hide or given him back his life didn't mean he'd stopped thinking for himself. Not that he'd ever been a great thinking what with all the stunts he'd pulled. "Don't worry Whistler; she's not happy to be here either."_

_Abby pressed her lips together as if she'd tasted something sour and scowled at his back. What had happened to make him so… it didn't matter, none of them were the same. After Drake and everything that happened, the fact that Daystar failed to work properly… She was tiered, tired of going out and finding even more familiars, humans willing to put themselves under the fang. Why? Abby didn't understand, she didn't care to. They were traitors, deserters and they deserved to die just like any vampire. There were still to many of them and not enough NightStalkers to go around. They'd thought California had been cleaned up, all its vampires ashes and not a year later here they were again. Los Angeles, city of Angel's and King's bringing in strays…. Where had things gone wrong?_

" _Think she'll be nice" Reaper asked King as they neared the kitchen door and Abby stomped past them. The murmur of voices grew louder and the smell of food brought rumblings from both stomachs._

" _Which one and to who?" King raised a sardonic eyebrow. He wasn't going to play referee to either woman and he was definitely_ not _taking sides. That was always bad._

" _I'm pretty sure I heard your girl's voice in there." Reaper ignored King's look and half open mouth. What ever he'd been about to say never came out which brought a smirk to the blonds mouth. "Why is it we always want what we're told we can't have?"_

_King let the blond go in first and stood in the hall wondering about that._

He stopped at the foot of the stairs debating whether he should say what he was thinking of saying or just letting it go and keeping his jewels intact. Abigail was obviously planning on joining them and the way she was dressed only meant one thing. In the end his family jewels were more important so he kept his mouth shut and strode towards the SUV. King went around to the driver side and got in. He completely ignored the sound of the passenger door closing as he started the engine. He ignored the fact that Whistler sat next to him in complete NightStalkers hunting gear a full three hours before they were supposed to hit the nest. Still… it didn't mean he wasn't curious and found himself glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes as he drove out of the maze and onto the freeway.

"You want to get us there alive, King." It was clearly an order though he decided to take it as a suggestion because it was just too early to get into an argument.

"So," King peered into the rearview mirror searching for Zoëy. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

Zoëy's face brightened, she was barely able to contain her excitement. "Témoc says its movie marathon night and we're going to stay up as late as we want. His Mom doesn't like scary movies so his uncle got us some cartoons." She made a face that clearly said she wasn't happy to be thought of as a little kid. After all that had happened to her King wondered about that…the being a kid part. "They have a bunch of board games too and he has an _X-box_ and his uncle gave him a _Playstation_ …"

The rest of the ride was punctuated by Zoëy and her weekend plans at the DeVega home.

** NS **

Dayne dropped the box watching as dust puffed off the lid. She let out a breath which blew inky strands out of her eyes wondering why she was going through all the trouble of looking in it but a mental image of the mouse Duque stuffed down her shirt-. Dayne shuddered blocking the image as she knelt tearing the lid away. She needed ammunition and she was going to find it. _'Mamá always kept the really embarrassing stuff extra safe.'_

Dayne glanced over her shoulder checking the study door before diving back into the trove of humiliations clearly labeled **_'Duque'_**  in their Mother's hand. The scrolling letters were just as dark as the day she marked the box. Dayne remembered the beautiful chest that was ruined when the roof leaked. Thanks to the plastic wrapping and her Mother's foresight nothing inside was lost.

At first all she cared about were the embarrassing pictures but the albums contained too many images of her parents, younger than she remembered and happy. Her Mother's smiling face looked out at her from almost every picture. Her Father, the one usually behind the camera appeared sparingly though there were plenty of him with Duque napping. Those rare moments when her Mother would catch him with his first born...

Dayne couldn't help but sigh at the memories, Duque was four years older and though he had more memories of their parents when they were younger he'd left after graduation to join the Army leaving everyone behind. Mr. DeVega had been upset at first but soon realized his only son could die at any time. Peace was made quickly though acceptance came much later. Still, Dayne was the one home when their Mother died; she was the one home for the burial. Dayne was the one home dealing with their Father's mourning; she was there when he died and though she'd been alone for the wake Duque arrived the morning of the burial, finally there for one of their parents.

The sound of the door chimes jerked her out of the sad memories. She turned to the door ignoring the small pile of naked pictures and funky hair do's Duque had claimed were 'in style' at the time. She could hear the sound of running foot steps then Témoc's voice calling he'd get the door as she rose to her feet. Her eyes roamed down to the album still in her hands stopping on a picture of her Mother. She wasn't looking anywhere at the camera, her body was slightly turned away and it must've been a windy day because she had a hand raised to pluck dark strands out of her face. Something in the way she looked had Dayne's brow furrowed. She thought her Mother might look sad but- what had there been to be sad about?

"The door…" Dayne's head rose sharply turning to the study door. Témoc was answering the door. She was used to letting him get the door; he knew how to open it, what to do and had been doing it for the last two years…

But now it was different. Now there were _things_ they had to watch out for.

' _You mean vampires.'_

Things that didn't care whether it was daylight or moonlight though that was hard to believe. Any thing King had told her was more than _hard_ for her to believe and yet there she was, afraid to let her ten year old open a door alone.

The album dropped from her hand, it fell on the pile of pictures completely forgotten in her head long rush to get to the door before Témoc had a chance to let _them_ in. She reached the study door grabbing the frame as she headed out into the hall.

"Témoc, no habrás." She ordered stepping out of the study. Her foot snagged on something and cursing she grabbed for the hall table to steady herself as she looked down. There, just beside the study door and the table was a neat coil of rope. Dayne scowled at her brother's 'tool' one of which he insisted on leaving all over the house. She dipped her toe in the loops intending on sliding the whole mess under the hall table where it couldn't trip any one up all the while muttering about throwing his 'tools' in the trash if he kept this up. She hated the small distraction and glancing towards the door saw Témoc glance out the side window as he began opening it.

The rope snapped tight, wrapping around her black boot and catching the hem of her dark jeans. It pulled, yanking her leg up and with a surprised yell Dayne grabbed for the hall table with both hands as her body was jerked out from under her. The table fell over, the vase of flowers shattered on the hall floor spilling water all over the marble tiles and still she screamed curse after curse at her brother's nasty trick.

' _Oops, you fell for it again!'_

** NS **

"Now," King began in his best fatherly tone of voice as he parked in Dayne's drive way. He turned to look at his passengers, the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes ever present. "Don't forget to mind your manners and be polite."

Abby's eyes narrowed at what he implied but made no comment. She saw him wink at Zoëy before they all piled out of the SUV. Abby leaving behind her bow and arrows at Zoëy's request and covering the revolver strapped to her side with the hem of the thigh length jacket she wore. They walked up to the front door, Abby looking over her shoulder at the houses on either side and down the street. She felt the quiet press down on her and didn't like it; she didn't like the _normalness_ of the neighborhood. The familiarity of the everyday life wasn't her reality any more and though the life she had now was much harder she preferred it because Abby didn't know how to go back to being… _normal_.

King grinned at Zoëy hefting her overnight bag on his shoulder as he rang the door bell. They heard the chime sound, its hollow tone echoing inside. He wondered if she'd changed it, Dayne, or if was the same sound her parents had picked out. He didn't think she was the type to try and erase the past even if all there was were sad memories.

' _And how would you know? She could be a crazy ax murderer for all the time you've spent with her and still know jack shit about the woman.'_

He sighed; there was no denying that Dayne hadn't given much information about herself, unlike Témoc who seemed to open up to Zoëy about his and his Mother's life.

' _And that's why you're encouraging Zoëy to hang out with them. You want to know more. Aaw, aint that cute. King's got a crush on the little terror's Momma.'_

King scowled looking up at the boards over his head that covered the front porch when the crash from inside had both he and Abby reaching for a weapon. He looked at Abby nodding once as the door opened a crack. Abby grabbed Zoëy quickly pushing her behind and turning until she knelt staring at Zoëy.

"Go back to the car and lock the doors." Abby ordered in a steady voice. Her green eyes bore into Zoëy and with a jerky nod the little girl began to obey. Leaving her stuff behind Zoëy scrambled over the porch railing with Abby's help and scurried off to the SUV where she sat on the floor with the doors locked. She didn't dare peek out the window and though she knew _he_ was dead, because Abby and King had seen _him_ die, the image of his stretching fingers made her shiver with dread at what might be happening inside Témoc's house.

Abby waited until the SUV door closed before turning to the front door and carefully inching her way inside. The revolver felt cool in her palm as she brought it to bear on the figures in the hallway. She noticed the kid standing behind King who stood in the center of the hall and though she couldn't see Dayne, Abby heard the womans throaty voice. The words were definitely not English but the meaning was evident in the tone. Some one had made Dayne very angry but only Témoc knew exactly _how_ angry his Mother was just then.

King stood opened mouthed at the sight before him and though his eyes wandered over the image he was having trouble accepting that something like this could be done _inside_ a house.

"I'm going to give him something to complain about. Lo juro por todos los santos que se arrepentirá! He's gonna have the shits for weeks! I'll give him diarrhea and make him clean his own damn toilet!" Dayne raged still swaying in the center of her hall way. She kept thrashing, her hands reaching to the wall but never touching it and then she'd try grabbing at the rope but that was too far as well. The rope around her ankle was looped through a winch cleverly placed on the beam going through the vaulted ceiling of the hallway. The end of the rope, which had been hidden behind the large in-house potted tree, had knocked it over and torn some of the thin branches off, scattering green leaves all over the hall floor.

Témoc finally looked towards the open door and seeing Abby lowering her gun moved to look out side. He frowned not seeing Zoëy and questioned Abby.

"She's in the car." He didn't wait for her to finish before he went to get her leaving all three adults to deal with the situation.

"So," King tried hard not to grin. "You hang around here often?"

Dayne gave him a murderous look and without warning reached a clawed hand which thankfully missed him. The movement had her swaying once more and with a snort of laughter which he cut short he helped steady her. "You wanna explain how you ended up like this?"

"You think this is funny?" Dayne growled slapping his hand away from her waist. She tugged on the hem of her t-shirt but once she let go, the dark red material just slithered down leaving her midriff bare. "My brother clearly thinks this _funny_. He _thinks_ were fucking thirteen again!" her voice rose dangerously as she reached up to grab at her foot. Her fingers tried to pull on the knot but failed and dropping down again cursed once more.

King couldn't help being amused by the situation and clearly, playing practical jokes in this family was a hazard. He looked up, inspecting the rope around her ankle. "I can get this knot, hang out for a minute." He snorted back a laugh as he went around her to get a chair.

"I can get myself down." Dayne called to his back reaching up to her free leg and coming back down with a pocket knife. She swayed lazily still muttering curses under her breath as the blade snapped open in her hand. Dayne noticed the slightly arched eyebrow on Abby and shrugged. "With my brother home I have to be prepared."

Abby made no reply and watched as Dayne reached up once more. She easily grabbed the rope above her foot and pulled herself up higher as Témoc and Zoëy came inside. Abby noticed the little boy was carrying Zoëy's overnight bag which he easily set inside the living room. Zoëy's face was pale as she glanced wide eyed at the sight of Dayne hanging from her ceiling cutting a rope.

"My uncle's been playing tricks on her." Témoc whispered as he stood between Zoëy and Abby. "They've been going back and forth non-stop but this one's the best so far." He shook his head watching as King set the kitchen chair beside Dayne and began to step up. "I don't know how my Mom's going to top it…"

"I said I could do it on my own." Dayne growled feeling the rope loosen just as King's hand splayed on her back.

"You're one stubborn woman." King complained pushing her up as he stepped onto the chair. "Why can't you just let me hel-!"

"Let g-ah!" Dayne felt the rope break and the sudden release dropped her onto King who wasn't completely steady on his feet or the chair. Her legs dropped down swinging her forward which had King let her go would have made for a safe landing. As it was, King clutched at her waist with his left arm while reaching for the wall to keep himself upright. Unlike other houses, the hallway in Dayne's house was wide enough three people could walk side by side and that made the wall a lot farther away than King's long arm could reach.

With a curse and yell both went down with Dayne slamming her left knee into the marble tiles. She managed to keep hold of the switchblade which she held as far away from both of their bodies as her short arm would allow. Pain lanced through her knee and taking a sharp breath she momentarily clung to King, wrapping her fingers in his shirt and pulling him close so her face was hidden in the black material.

King was completely unprepared for the 'hug' though quickly realized from the hiss of breath coming from the feisty brunette that it was a pained reaction. Still, he had to hide the pleased smile though he did lean into her on the pretext of trying to get up. His nose came close to the top of her head but the inky locks were pulled in a braid, still, he caught the light scent of her.

' _The same one. She's wearing the same perfume.'_ It gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach but then she was pushing out of his arm and rolling onto her side to sit up. King pushed up as well, easily getting to his feet and offering a hand to her.

Dayne stared at the hand for a moment feeling the numbness start to leave and be replaced by a hot wave of pain coursing through her knee. Did she really want to stand up all on her own? Did she want to have any more contact with _him?_ Out of the two, having to hold King's hand for a moment was bearable, more so than trying to get up on her own and she didn't want them to see her in pain and looking like a fool as she tried to get on her feet by herself.

King began to think she wasn't going to accept his help when she slipped her small hand into his. He twitched involuntarily at the feel of her soft skin, smooth and warm in his and covered it by pulling her up quickly. She didn't even stumble though Dayne never moved from her spot in the center of the hallway.

"Thank you." She said softly. King glanced at her sharply wondering if she'd hit her head as well because that was the first nice thing she'd said to him.

Dayne felt her face heat slightly and looked to Abby but the woman made no comment just stood there taking in the situation and somehow Dayne couldn't help thinking she was amused by the scene. In reality she guessed it would be funny but this time Duque had gone a bit far. Who set an outdoor trap inside a house? She had to admit it was a bit on the brilliant side because she hadn't been expecting it but then she hadn't been expecting the huge hairy spider inside the pot she'd been about to use to cook. Dayne smiled evilly at the memory of Duque slapping at his back to get the mouse she'd shoved down his shirt out. He hadn't been expecting that either then the smile turned to a scowl as she remembered the snake he'd hidden in her bed. That had been a big fight; if there was anything Dayne feared more than spiders it was snakes. She hated snakes, couldn't stand them and Duque had kept both as pets when they were younger.

"So…" King glanced up at the beam then at Dayne unable to hide the grin. "Now that you're done hanging around-."

"Not funny." Dayne growled feeling the throbbing in her knee become an insistent pulse of pain.

"Of course not." King snickered trying to hide his laugh. "But we really have t-."

Suddenly her hand shot forward and the switch blade glinted in the thin beams of light coming through the window. Abby instinctively pulled out her gun aiming for Dayne but the woman was glaring at the upper corner of the hall.

"Fuck dick!" she hissed under her breath while King arched an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"You know…" he began only to receive a glare from Dayne. It was as if she knew what he was about to say not that it was difficult to know what King would reply to something like that. Abby snorted and holstered her weapon again.

"I - will - hurt - you." She said softly sounding each word distinctly, her brown eyes flashing with the green flecks. Her arm rose, a finger pointing at her knife stuck in the wall. "He put up a fucking spy cam to catch the show."

King looked to where she pointed and sure enough there were the remains of a small camera practically hidden in the shadowy corner.

"Some day you're gonna have to tell me how this started." King replied with a slightly arched eyebrow as he turned to her.

** NS **


	11. Just Another FUck Up

"So what took you?" Reaper asked as he got in the SUV. A big smile lit King's face in the rearview mirror but it was Abby who answered.

"Dayne felt like hanging out." Her voice was bland and that alone lent the words meaning. A puzzled look crossed Reaper's face but his attention shifted at King's snort of laughter. The blond knew they weren't telling him something and what ever it was definitely had them amused.

"Hang out…" he repeated. "Guess she's warming to you King."

Hannibal threw him a narrow eyed look over his shoulder but didn't reply. The blond was almost as snarky as he was. They usually went for days if some one didn't put a stop to them; most times King decided to be the more mature adult, which meant he just kept his mouth shut.

Abby was used to their 'bickering' and tuned it out, having the plugs in her ears pumping out music helped. Usually she was focused on the hunt, on what she was going to do. Her father had always been 'knocked for six' by how quickly she took to the hunting, her aptitude for handling weapons. It was all second nature for her, thanks to him.

Her mind wandered, she found herself thinking of Dayne hanging by her ankle in the middle of her hallway. She'd been cursing non-stop, threatening bodily harm on 'big brother' and Abby wondered what kind of man he was. She'd never thought to set an outdoor trap _inside_ a house but taking a closer look realized how cleverly disguised and well planned he'd set it up.

' _Maybe we can safe guard the hide out. Make it so it's not so easy to kill us in our beds… or playing…'_

Those thoughts brought a flush to her cheeks as anger welled inside her chest. She wanted Him bad, wanted to make Him pay for everything He took. Abigail Whistler wanted revenge and before she died she was going to do her damdest to get it.

"It's still early." Reaper grimaced as he made himself comfortable in the back. His big frame dwarfed the seat though it didn't keep him from closing his eyes and taking a nap.

"Early bird and krap…" King trailed off without much enthusiasm for the early mornings at least their version of early mornings. Hunting though was another thing, that he was enthusiastic about but right then he was busy thinking of Dayne. He was haunted by her; she was just another random casualty of this war, Vampire's vs. NightStalkers and no end in sight. He was tired; it was getting harder to see the point of this whole struggle, to find something else to fight for. Gael and Faye seemed to have each other but in this line of work no one knew how long it could last. If one didn't die the life they lead took its toll and did he want to suffer heart ache?

' _Yeah, I think I do.'_ King was surprised by the revelation but it was true. He'd been feeling it lately, feeling like he was missing something, something other than hunting vampires and beating the krap out of familiars. Killing them wasn't enough any more and maybe it was just that he hadn't gotten laid in the last two months…

' _Two months?'_

So maybe it had been a little longer, still- that wasn't the point. The point was he kept thinking of Dayne, to be exact he kept thinking of the freakish things she'd been saying while under the fang. She'd quoted Danica, quoted him for that matter and if that weren't weird enough Dayne thought it was all his doing.

"Stubborn…" he muttered wondering if she'd ever accept the truth. Would she ever admit to being turned even if for a brief moment? And that turned his thoughts to the hunt. There was a reason for this one, not that there wasn't a reason for any hunt but this one was important because according to Karen's e-mail the vampires were planning something big. Something bad and it was up to them to find out what it was.

** NS **

The morning slowly warmed up though the cool ocean breeze kept the NightStalkers from feeling it. After an eventless night of sitting in their hidden SUV Abby turned to find the blond surfer once again asleep in the back seat. Her features set into a scowl and picking one of her arrows jabbed the point into his thigh hard enough to jerk him awake but not draw blood. She wasn't stupid and they would need the blond fully functioning once they went inside.

"Wh- ahh! Shit! What the hell-?" Reaper growled jerking upright. His hand fisted ready to smack King when his foggy brain registered the scowling hell cat in the passenger seat.

"Morning peaches." King greeted with a merry smile and amused twinkle in his eye. Reaper mumbled some cursed incoherency while rubbing the sore spot on his thigh.

"Drink some coffee." Abby ordered tossing him the thermos filled with the now-luke warm drink. He barely caught it earning a death glare from her and the blond could almost hear the admonishment. _"You better get it together, Reaper."_

A bored silence fell over them, punctuated by the squelch of King shifting in his seat. The small movement earned him a harsh flick of Abby's green eyes. What was hardwired in the male DNA that made it impossible for them to sit still for any period of time? She was beginning to think it was the same gene that made it unfeasible for a male to put the toilet seat down.

"What'd I miss?" he asked into the silence while unscrewing the cap. He raised the black cylinder to his mouth and took a long distasteful swig of the brackish liquid.

"Well, Whistler did a strip tease on the hood to _Here I Go Again_ and I loved every minute of it," King answered in a practiced deadpan tone. He didn't have to look at Abby or Reaper to see the looks they were giving him. Two death glares for Hannibal King. He held the victory smile inward, happy in his own accomplishment.

Reaper finished his death glare and coughed, looking quizzically into the thermos. He tossed it aside with a frown. Coffee always tasted like battery acid mixed with chalk dust to him. "So, anyone here care to explain _why_ we are out here so Goddamn fucking early?" Reaper grumbled, leaning back as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Because," King started, his voice strangely smooth for it being so 'fucking early' in the morning, "now you can have the rest of the day all to yourself, you handsome little devil, you."

Reaper yawned to mask a smile. "Or maybe _you_ want the rest of the day to yourself."

' _Here we go'_ King knew exactly what was about to go down. Living in close quarters with so many people gave you the feeling of family. Family in the sense of the way your high school friends were your family. The love-hate relationship of a surrogate brother. King couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Oh God you're not go-."

"Because you wanna see Dayne! Ah-ha!" He yelled from the back. There's that high school brotherhood charm. The blonde even went so far as to slap his knee. Probably only because he didn't have a frat-boy to hi-five.

King glared at Reaper through the rearview mirror. "You are so freakin' gay, you know that?"

Reaper made a face and squirmed in his seat. " _You're_ gay."

"Apparently not, because you just insinuated that I was in love with Dayne."

"Never said that. Said you wanted to see her because you have a crush on her. End." He clapped his hands to signify this verbalized "end."

Couldn't argue with that. Though maybe crush wasn't the right word…

"Dude," King flicked his eyes to the big blonde in the backseat, "' _You're gay'_ was your comeback? You're slippin' man."

Reaper's eyes remained closed as his mouth slowly formed the words, "No, it's too early in the _God_ damn morning. And you _are_ gay. Not gay in the homosexual way but gay in the stupid way."

"Okay," King shrugged, "do you even know how to speak English anymore? Because you're not even making sense."

"My coherence is nonexistent before 9 a.m." Reaper answered, turning sideways in the seat and shoving his forehead against the side paneling of the door.

"Or maybe it's just your mental retardation." Considering they were well into the late afternoon…

"Yeah, whatever, you can say what you want. I know where you sleep, Hannibal."

"Ha. I'd like to see you try it."

"You won't because you'll be _sleeping_ , dumbass." Even half asleep the blond managed to catch on…

Enough half-asleep banter for King. He was getting the impression that it was only reflex for Reaper to argue back, considering the time of day and uncomfortable moments of sleep. "Whatever, shut up. Get in the zone, young Padi-Wan."

"What are you gonna do? Sick your _not_ girlfriend on me?"

"Ye-no! She's not -."King took a breath and tried – futily – to explain. "She's _not_ my _not_ girlfr-."

"Okay, so she's your girlfriend."

"No! I don't – I mean I, you and with –."

"Hey, ladies!" Abby suddenly yelled from the passenger's seat, "Why don't you both just shut the hell up? I mean, Jesus Christ, I don't want my ass killed because you two are too busy talking about cuties and braiding each other's hair."

That shut them up. For all of two seconds. Reaper screwed up his face and whispered to himself, "Am not a girl. I don't even know how to braid hair."

** NS **

"We going in soon?" Reaper asked in a bored tone. He set the now empty thermos on the front seat ignoring Abby's huff of exasperation. She turned her eyes to the building partially obstructed by the trees. It was big, huge and it sat overlooking the ocean on a cliff far removed from town or any other homes. Abby knew there were familiars in there, vampires as well but would He be there?

"Dude, why do they all get the big fancy digs?" the blond wondered not for the first time. King had asked the same thing before but no one really had an answer. It was like asking why a vampire drank blood. The clear answer was they needed to do so in order to survive but really, vampires enjoyed it. King thought the same went for the other things as well, their 'toys'. Money was nothing to them, the older ones, those over a century old had piles of cash just waiting to get spent. A big fancy house overlooking the ocean wasn't so far fetched once you got over the fact they were all dead.

"Since when do vam-."

"Aah! Nock it off!" Abby snapped. She ripped the useless ear phones from her head and shifted in her seat to face the blond. "Can't you be quiet?" she snarled tired of hearing their winning complaints. "Can either of you sit still?" her green eyes flashed on King, including him in her tirade. "You're like friggin three year olds! Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" she did a great impersonation of a little kid. King opened his mouth to protest but Abby cut in. "Goddam-! Get out of the car."

Both men glances at each other unsure of their next move but it only made her angrier.

"Get out of the fucking car." She growled in her most menacing tone.

"Yep."

"Sure"

"We're out."

"So out of…" the doors closed and both men couldn't help throwing each other another glance.

"Let's go."

King watched Abby head towards the huge house, his mind blank for the moment.

"Dude, she's-."

"I know."

** NS **

Getting in turned out to be easier than they had expected but they hadn't been expecting what they found. The house, if it could be called that, was a throw back to the movie 'Hostel'. The first room the NightStalkers entered was furnished with tables and cages along one side, the opposite held metal lockers. The sterile look of the metallic walls and tiled floor only enhanced the cold. Reaper looked around taking note of the cold draft.

"There's A/C pumping in here." He murmured in a low voice.

"Suckheads like it cold." King returned. He moved to the only door and waited a moment, his ear to the exit listening for any sound.

Reaper glanced at the tools laid out on the long table in the center of the room. Half of what he saw he had no idea what it could be used for but he'd heard the stories. Vampires clubs, dens where they congregated and cut on each other; places like the one his brother had gone to and never come back from…

"Flash bombs are set." Abby reported. She took up position beside King giving the go ahead now that they were all ready. With a nod King turned the knob and quietly slipped into the long hall. Abby followed close looking to the opposite end before following King. Reaper came out and all three moved silently through the nest.

At the next intersection the three separated. Reaper headed down the branching off hall. He didn't like the quietness, nor the sterile feel of the place. He'd always thought himself a more modern type of guy but the metal furnishings in their weird shapes… it gave him a case of the heebie jeebies.

' _It could be the vampires nesting here…'_ he thought. There was no color, just the endless gray of steel. He stopped at another door listening. There was the distinct sound of movement which never gave away the most important fact; where they allies or Suckheads in training?

** NS **

"I'll take the left." Abby whispered shifting around King. He watched her, frowning slightly. It wasn't that Whistler ever went off alone while on a hunt but lately he'd been noticing she did it more and more often.

"Whistler," he called suddenly. Abby stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Watch it." With a nod, Abby turned away. King watched her for a moment before he focused on his own hunt. They each had things to do and Hannibal was looking to finish his part first so he could have more time for fun.

For a big man he moved with silent ease, maybe it was the years of practice or the nifty little enhancements five years as a vampire had endowed him with. Either way, King had no trouble traversing the nest, what he did have trouble with where all the cages and chains not to mention cutting utensils.

"What the fuck…?" King wondered in a hushed voice. Through the open door he could make out a man. Clearly shackled, he was strung up, feet dangling and head slumped forward. King caught the coppery smell of blood and stepping into the room noticed the drain beneath the bare feet. The guys skin was pasty white giving the impression he was past the time of help. Unsure of going any further King cast his eyes around the 'cell'. The table beside the dangling body was laid out with an assortment of…tools. His brow furrowed at the screw drivers, saws, knives and blades he found there. The metal bowl and its content of bloody razor blades had him moving in further. His eyes traveled alongside the wall where an assortment of chains and whips were hung up.

King felt like he was in some sort of house of horrors what with all the torture equipment and bodies-.

"Uuuh…" the low groan snapped King's attention to the body he'd thought a corpse.

"Hey," King moved to the guys side, one hand shifting his head to search for bite marks but this one turned out to be clean.

"Mmm, wandered off the beaten track…" the silky voice purred. Startled King faced the door where a very busty and nearly naked red head stood. A pink tongue trailed along the red lips while the glassy eyes, a pale green, trailed over his body. Usually a look like that would bring out his signature grin and King would lay out the charm… usually, only this was no bar hopping romp in the sack, this- this was a-.

"Vampire."

"You get a treat for being so smart." She grinned and the tell tale points of her fangs shone ivory white. Her movements were fluid in a very make-his-skin-crawl kind of way. King couldn't help but wonder if his taste in women were improving; in the sense that he chose the live ones instead of living dead girls of the blood sucking variety.

"Don't go to the trouble." He threw back and raised his gun. The smile once again on his face.

"Aw sugar. Are you going to play hard to get, now?" King's smile wavered seeing another female, clad in shiny leather and playfully toying with a whip appear next to the first. Both vampires shared a knowing look before slinking towards him. Twin looks of hunger on their pale faces…

King felt his heart drop into his stomach. He took a step back brushing up against the guy still hanging by his wrist and jumped forward again. The little moment of hesitation gave the vampires perfect opportunity to disarm him. The whip stung, hurt like a bitch and numbed his hand…

King stood weaponless before the two when another female vampire came in. This one, a tall lanky blond sent shivers up King's spine. She was by far the best looking of the bunch, if he were actually paying attention to looks; her movements reminded him of a stalking cat about to pounce on its prey.

' _That would be me.'_ King realized finding it difficult to swallow past the dry lump in his throat. Behind him the guy uttered another groan and the whip lashed out again. A painful moan erupted from the bloody body.

"Shut him up." The blond ordered in a soft voice. Her smile was any thing but reassuring and the smaller, dominatrix dressed vampire strutted towards the pair of red blooded males. The whip played in her hands drawing King's eyes to the torture device.

"Pleasure…" the vampire purred.

"Help…" the guy muttered.

"Gimme a sec." King retorted feeling uneasy with the mess he found himself in.

** NS **

Abby heard the crying first, a soft whimper almost like a child. She approached cautiously reaching the closed door and putting her ear to it. The distinct sound of crying confirmed, Abby slowly turned the knob, gun held at the ready as the door slowly opened.

The inside was covered in shadows and looking to the walls noticed the faint glow from the curtained windows. The sun was up but you wouldn't know it from the looks of the room. Once again the sobs caught her attention and moving into the room carefully Abby searched out the source. She passed a fallen lamp, the bulb flicking as if it would cast light but never did. The smell, sweet and bringing a copper taste to her mouth stopped Abby. Reaching to her side she grasped the stake and moved closer to the windows. She wanted the light, wanted to see what trap they set for her. Her fingers grasped the heavy cloth sliding against the stake. With a hard yank she tore the curtain; a bright wash of sunlight bathed the room burning away the shadows.

Abby stood there, her mind trying to process what her eyes were seeing.

"My God…" she breathed and then the crying rose to a wail. From the bodies at the other end of the room emerged a girl. She was covered in blood, obviously hurt and reaching to Abby for help.

"Please! Please- they-! Oh God!" she cried and reached back to the mass. Abby inched closer trying to discern what the girl was tugging on. "Help us, please! I ca- cant-." Again she broke down into racking sobs. Her torso was bent over an obscured lump and as Abby got closer the smell of blood was overwhelming. "It was suppo-. I didn't want to come! … just a stupid party…"

"Are you bit?" Abby asked gripping her Wesson tighter. She wouldn't hesitate to dust another one. "Did they bite you?" but the girl sobbed harder clutching at the body in her arms. Abby sucked in a harsh breath and turned away from the body. Her brain latched onto the fact that both were very young, teenagers-.

' _In a fucking nest. They're familiars and one of them got their wish.'_ She told herself. Gritting her teeth she faced the huddled figure and brought the gun to bear on the girls head.

"Garth… wake up, please!" the girl sobbed. She squealed in fright sitting upright. "Garth?" she asked in a timid voice. She remembered seeing him bleed, blood all over his shirt and soaking into the rug at their feet…

"Vampire." Abby hissed aiming at the now standing teen. He looked around, unsure as to where he was or what he was doing. His eyes stopped on the girl noting her smudged face and tears before the smell overwhelmed him.

"Garth…?" the girl stood reaching out a hand only to clutch at her shirt.

"Move. He's a vampire, now." Abby ordered. The sound of her voice had the girl moving but instead of going away she ran to the new vampire. "No!"

** NS **


	12. Payback

Dayne watched the kids head up the stairs. Témoc, ever the little gentleman, carried Zoëy's bag up to her room. Once out of sight, she limped over to the couch and sank into the soft cushions gratefully. Not a groan or grunt of pain left her lips though the slight reddening of her face attested to how much it hurt.

 _"No llores, hija. Aguantese."_ Her father would say and she did, Dayne didn't complain of any pain, not unless it was something extreme.

Témoc led Zoëy down the hall lugging her duffel bag towards the old nursery. He didn't mind, Zoëy getting the bigger bedroom because it wasn't as if they'd be sleeping upstairs anyway.

"You got the new master bedroom. It has its own bathroom." Témoc said over his shoulder. "This one's mine." He pointed to a dark mahogany door on the left they passed. Reaching the next door Témoc pulled the brass handle opening it and dropping Zoëy's bag just inside. "Come on." He took her hand pulling Zoëy out of the room before she'd gotten a look inside.

"This is a big house." Zoëy commented while she kept looking around. There were pictures on the walls, drawings of landscapes she'd never seen before. One in particular grabbed her attention and Zoëy stopped to stare. It was a beach view, waves lapping at the sandy beach, a palm swaying though most of it was out of frame. Zoëy wished that place was real, it felt so peaceful…

"Mom drew that." Témoc said coming back to stand at her side.

"Is it a real place?" Zoëy asked still staring because to her it looked very much like a fairytale land especially with the vine and leaf border taking up the three edges of the frame.

"I don't remember." He shrugged. "I think I asked Mom once but I was little. Come on, the movies are downstairs."

Zoëy nodded, reluctantly turning to follow him. Halfway down the hall she stopped again at fancy door. It seemed out of place what with the swirling design on its border. She touched the brass handle liking the cool feel of the metal following the scrolling pattern with a finger.

"No." Témoc's voice made Zoëy jerk. Her hand pulled away from the door as if it had burned her.

"Sorry, I didn-." She apologized glancing at the door once again.

"It's my grandparent's bedroom. Nobody goes in there." Témoc replied softly.

"Why not?" Zoëy asked as Témoc took her hand and led her to the stairs. She glanced back once more, curious.

"Mom gets sad." He looked at the door as well remembering the few times he'd seen her go in there to clean. "I think she misses them."

Dayne heard them come down the stairs, the clomp of small feet loud to her. It put a thoughtful frown on her face that such a small insignificant sound would be so clear. Faye had said the vampirism virus usually left the victims with side effects but she hadn't been able to say what Dayne could expect. Aside from the obvious ones Faye had observed on those first days; an increase in strength, agility and stamina there was nothing she could tell Dayne to expect.

Now, here she was getting this enhanced hearing and trying to forget about the flashes of someone else's life. That had been difficult to deal with but then trying to figure out who she'd been tuning into turned out to be more difficult. Dayne hadn't talked about and she refused to dwell on that any more which was why she hadn't mentioned it to Faye.

Témoc hopped the last two steps from the staircase with Zoëy following more sedately.

"I'll get the snacks and drinks." Témoc called as he ran to the kitchen. Zoëy moved to help him but Dayne waved her back to the couch with a smile.

"He'll send you back anyway." She told the little girl who carefully took a seat. Zoëy kept in mind Faye's advice about being polite and helpful while she was at their house. She really didn't want to cause any trouble and she liked having a friend- another kid to play and talk with.

Dayne could see the little girl behaving differently, for one she was quieter than usual and it seemed as if she were afraid to move around. _'Probably thinks she'll break something.'_ Looking around the living room Dayne could see some of the old furnishings, her Mother's things… The tall vase on the side table in the corner that had a fresh bouquet of flowers from the back yard had been an anniversary gift from her Dad. Across the room on the mantle over the fireplace was a display of picture frames, some of them clunky metal ornate things her Mother had kept and three small porcelain figurines of mermaids. They had been gifts as well, memories of her parent's home in Mexico.

"You don't have to be so careful around here." Dayne took Zoëy's hand gently. "I want you to have fun. Ok?"

Zoëy smiled, it was slow in coming but then it was happy, her face lighting up. She nodded and immediately tucked her legs beneath her on the couch, shoes and all.

"I got your cup with ice Mom." Témoc set the tray on the coffee table and handed his Mom the glass and a coke. He offered Zoëy one of the juices his Mom always kept for him then grabbed one for himself. Dayne left the middle of the couch for him to sit in and as soon as he plopped down she started the DVD.

"Twix?" Témoc asked holding up the candy bar. Dayne took it with a smile. "Mom's favorite." He whispered to Zoëy as he set the popcorn bowl between them.

** NS **

Duque came in around 11 o'clock to a dark house. The sound of the 57" flat screen TV wasn't as loud as it usually was on movie night. He closed the door searching the wall for his spycam. The hall was too dark; he glanced over his shoulder while slipping his pen light out of his pocket. There was no one coming his way so he flashed the light above the door, to the right corner and found what was left of his cam. A snort of laughter escaped him quickly covered as he listened but it didn't sound as if anyone heard. Putting the light away he went into the living room to find Dayne half curled into the arm of the couch. He smiled seeing his little sister and walked over until he was standing behind the couch just looking at her. He'd been gone four years, a call or letter the only contact from wherever he happened to be. It wasn't that he didn't care or love his family, he did, loved them both…

Duque looked up, around the living room and noticed the little changes from his last visit. The drawing Dayne had done of their parents was gone from its spot above the mantel. In its place was a rounded metal votive holder in a sunburst design. A rectangular mirror on either side reflected the opposite wall.

Dayne shifted, her eyes fluttering open as she felt a shadow looming over her. Seeing Duque staring at the mantel she grabbed the small cushion at her side and slung it at his chest. It didn't hurt him but the surprise blow slightly doubled him over. He clutched the cushion to his middle, brown eyes staring at his sister's furious face.

"Pendejo! Saves lo que isiste?" Dayne snapped pulling herself into a sitting position and wincing at the ache in her knee.

"Pendejo?" Duque echoed straightening. His tone lost the humor and he tossed the cushion back onto the couch.

"Don't get all pissy with me." Dayne warned. She lowered her voice risking a glance at the kids sleeping on the rug in front of the TV. "You put a fucking camera to video your latest joke. No creas que se me va olvidar!" hanging by her ankle in the middle of the hall wasn't something she'd ever forget anyway.

"You put a rat down my shirt." Duque reminded her though there was no hiding the twitch of his lips as he tried not to laugh and he couldn't wait to get on his lap top to watch the feed.

"You hid a tarantula inside the pot I was going to make dinner with." she retorted scowling at his barely hidden laugh. The house had echoed with her scream at finding the hairy little monster in her kitchen.

"You put glue in my shampoo." He reminded her, trying to get all serious but the memory of Dayne's panicked yell was too funny. Then again she'd been having a good laugh at his expense.

"After you left the damn snake in my bed!" Dayne rose, clutching the back of the couch remembering the hissing slither of the nasty thing. She'd slept in Témoc's room; sure her brother wouldn't play a trick on her there.

"Well, yeah…" Duque agreed with a snort of laughter. "So, truce?" he asked and held out a hand. The smile on his face only pissed her off more and he knew it but still… he just couldn't help himself.

"Truce?" Dayne echoed in a soft tone. She glared at her brother who obviously thought this was where she'd give up. He'd think himself the winner, walk around the house acting all uppity and conceited… "No." Dayne snapped. "No te voy a dar el gusto. You just watch your back, brother. Paybacks a bitch, y tu no la conoces todavia." She grimaced getting off the couch and headed to the staircase.

"Dayne… come on…" Duque watched her limp to the staircase completely ignoring him. She went upstairs with him trying not to laugh too loudly and flopped down on the couch. She'd wait a couple of days before making her move, he could relax until then.

"That was cool." Témoc whispered from his spot on the floor. Duque half rose from his reclining position to look.

"You saw her swinging like a monkey?" he asked his nephew with a smile.

"She was really mad at you." Témoc nodded remembering how she'd been cursing and threatening to hurt his uncle but he couldn't help his own grin.

"Yeah." Duque agreed as he lay back. "Still is. So, what'd you do all day?"

"Watched movies." Témoc answered as he sat facing his uncle. "Boring one's cuz you know Mom doesn't like the scary ones."

"I know." Duque murmured thinking back to their childhood. Dayne had always been afraid of the scary movies, Dracula, The Wolfman, The Mummy- now that one had really freaked her out. Dad had been such a sucker for his little girl. She'd wake up in the middle of the night and there was the old man taking his little girl out to the nearest all night dinner for a milkshake and fries. Duque had resented that but as he grew up he realized Dad had taken those moments to talk. Duque'd always had time with the old man, be it tossing the ball around in the backyard, fixing the cars or summers going to work with him.

"Tomorrow," Duque turned to his nephew. "I'll take you two out; maybe convince your Mom to go sightseeing."

"She'll probably want to go shopping." Témoc said in a disgusted tone. He hadn't minded shopping with his Mom when he was younger but now it was just boring. All he did was walk behind her and hold the stuff she was going to try on. Most times she'd only buy one or two things from the pile anyway. There were a few instances when she hadn't bought anything at all! He just didn't see the point.

"We'll stay away from the stores." Duque promised.

** NS **

Dayne spent the day rubbing her knee with the homemade cream her Mother had taught her to make. It was good for taking down the swelling and loosening tight muscles. Considering the swollen bruise on her knee and the pain every time she tried walking let alone going up or down the stairs, Dayne was quick to lather on the salve. By midday her knee was back to its normal size and only slightly painful to walk with. The house being unusually quiet had her fidgeting, missing the sound of the kids. She'd stayed home and let Duque do his uncle thing since he was hardly ever around. Zoëy had been more insistent than Témoc for her to accompany them. Dayne had felt a little hurt by that but she understood, he wanted to spend time with his uncle and she was always around…

Now, with the free time Dayne snuck up into Duque's room. She searched the walls and pictures, anywhere he could've set up another damn camera. It would be just like him to assume she'd wait until he fell complacent before she struck with her revenge. Normally she would wait but this time Dayne wasn't in the mood for patience. When nothing was uncovered she headed into the bathroom and placed the first of her nasty surprises for him. The shower head was easy to remove but the dye packet was tricky to set in the nozzle. Frowning, she finally twisted it until the whole thing fit into the pipe and put the shower head back in place. He'd be pink for at least two days and the mental image had her smiling.

The next item on her list after having doused his pants and underwear drawer with itching powder was the Nair in his conditioner, not the one in his shower, the new bottle under the sink. She dumped out half the bottle and poured the cream in shaking it up so the two blended. Even if he didn't throw out the bottle in the shower he'd eventually get to this one and it was worth waiting to see the bald patches start on his head.

"One more." Dayne muttered looking over the bathroom. The more she thought about it the more she was sure it was the best place to set up the paint. Anywhere else in the house and she'd have to clean it up herself but in here, Duque was the only one who'd be seeing it. If he wanted his bathroom paint free he'd have to clean it up himself.

Ten minutes later with the bucket set up over his door and the rope secured she headed downstairs for the edible portion of her payback. Giving him the shits had probably sounded like an idle threat what with her swinging like some damn monkey…

** NS **

"What do you think your Mom's been doing all day?" Duque asked as they pulled into the driveway. He drove to the back parking in front of the garage. There was no doubt Dayne knew they were home, the purr of the engine was just as loud as the Chevy.

"Quien sabe." Témoc answered with a shrug as he opened the passenger door. He hopped down and reached back for Zoëy's stuffed bear and their back packs. "You think she already made dinner?" he asked leaning around to look at his uncle.

"A de tener la mesa lista." His uncle replied getting out and taking their bag of trash. Both kids had made sure to put any empty bottles and wrappers into the plastic bag. Something Zoëy found unusual since the NightStalker left everything but their guns in the cars.

They headed inside with Duque following, the trash disposed of on his way to the back door. He could hear the kids greet Dayne and her sending them off to wash up for dinner.

"What are we having?" Duque asked in the doorway. He offered his sister a big smile pretending not to know she was still upset with him. He watched her slightly limp to the counter where she'd set out the dishes and start to serve their plates.

"Mierda." She snapped.

"My favorite." Duque replied still smiling. He reached for the plate in her hand only to get smacked.

"You're a pig." Dayne stated. "Go wash your hands."

"And you're grumpy." Duque retorted but headed to the bathroom in the hall. Both kids ran back into the kitchen and sat down. Dyane set their plates in front of them and listened to their chatter as they told her about their day. After serving her own plate Dayne left enough in the pan for Duque to eat and slipped the packet back into her pocket.

She was sitting down eating with the kids by the time Duque came back. He gave her a pointed look but she didn't move from her seat. With an annoyed sigh he served himself frowning at the portion left in the pan.

"Why'd you make so little?" he complained walking around the counter to take his place at the table.

"Por que me dio la gana." Dayne replied refusing to look at him. She was obviously still upset about the whole hanging by her ankle and after watching the video he could see why. He'd never expected there to be an audience but it just so happened that King dude had shown up right about the time Dayne was threatening to make him sorry and give him the shits-.

Duque halted with his fork half way to his mouth and frowned at his food. He sniffed it, finding nothing out of the ordinary, what he'd eaten so far hadn't tasted weird either but then she wouldn't have served the kids the same food if she'd decided to 'poison' him.

Or would she?

He watched her take another bite and chew while the kids talked and ate. Duque shook his head and continued to eat. Dayne wouldn't give the kids diarrhea just to get to him.

** NS **

All four sat in the living room watching another movie, this time an action/comedy flick instead of those Disney fairy or Princess ones his Mom thought were 'age appropriate'. There was already a promise to break out the PlayStation once they were finished. Témoc was looking forward to beating his uncle once again.

Dayne watched her brother shift once more in his seat, an uncomfortable look on his face but he kept watching the movie. Dayne turned back, a slight smirk on he features. She slipped her hands in the pocket of her maroon sweater and felt the stiff paper packet. They said it was fast acting and had a natural taste…

Twenty minutes later Duque clutched his stomach and leaned forward. He felt it again, the rumble in his guts and the need find a toilet before he soiled himself had him out of his seat.

"You-!" he exclaimed to Dayne. Her slightly raised eyebrows and soft smile confirmed what he was thinking. "You poisoned me!"

"It's a laxative not Belladona." Dayne replied with a sigh.

"Bella-who?"

"Naughty Man's Cherries, menso." She turned back to the TV ignoring the kids curious looks though she kept her smile. "Use your restroom Duque and make sure the window is open. I don't want the entire house smelling."

He glared, unable to believe she would do something that mean. After all, she knew how much he loved her food; it was just like their Mom's-. Another rumble in his gut had him rushing to the stairs calling threats over his shoulder.

Dayne waited until he disappeared up the stairs before getting up and limping after him. She grabbed the camera from behind the vase by the stairs and hurried up. Both kids glanced at each other then quickly followed her up the stairs where a door slammed closed. Témoc stopped on the top step and watched his Mom open his uncle's door. There was a crash and some cursing while his Mom was doubled up with a fit of giggles. She'd straighten up and snap a couple of shots before the fit of laughter took over again.

"Paint! Fucking paint!" Duque roared, eyes narrowed with anger seeing the color. "Pink fucking paint!" he yelled out to Dayne who was having trouble staying up right and was using his door frame as a back rest. Another rumble in his gut made him clench his butt cheeks and seeing him slightly double over Dayne let out another gasp of giggles and snapped another shot.

"Better get on that toilet unless you want to have an accident in your pants." She warned through her laughter. She had no fear of him coming after her though that's exactly what he wanted to do. Dayne stepped out of his room and closed the door. Both Zoëy and Témoc were watching her with varying expressions on their faces. She tried to stop the laughter but couldn't so she waved them over and handed Témoc the camera. A moment later all three were laughing while Duque suffered in his bathroom.

"The best part is," she whispered walking them downstairs again. "He won't realize there's pink die in his shower. He'll just think the water's washing out the paint on his head!"

"That's mean, Mom." Témoc said though he couldn't help the grin. He'd been wondering how his Mom would top uncle Duque's indoor trap but now… well, there was no doubt as to who would win.

"Yeah, I sure am." Dayne agreed with a laugh.

** NS **


	13. Sorry's Not Good Enough

She was screaming.

Piercing high pitched howls, blood pouring…

There was no clear shot, not way to kill it, still…

It was an innocent girl.

Out with her boy friend, having fun at a party…

"Rae?" the vampire, newly turned and thirsty stared down at the limp girl in his arms. Blood flowed from the punctures in her throat; more ran out of her mouth, the soft features of his girl friend twisting in pain and fear. "Rae."

Garth snarled, his hands clutching at Rae's body, the soft snaps as her bones broke audible to his sensitive ears. The pale blue eyes focused on the woman holding the old revolver.

"You killed her."

Abby shook her head, denying it though she still held the gun, smelled the powder from the freshly fired weapon. The girl still hung limp in his arms, blood dripping from the hole in her back.

She had been dead from the moment he tore into her throat, dead- it wasn't Abby's fault. All she'd done was put the girl out of her misery… she wouldn't kill a human, not an innocent…

The vampire dropped the dead girl, bared his new fangs and lunged at the NightStalker.

** NS **

Sunday was spent scrubbing the pink paint from the tiles in his bathroom while Dayne and the kids hung out downstairs. Duque could smell the cookies baking but he ignored the grumblings from his stomach.

"Naughty man's cherries, my ass." He muttered averting his eyes from the toilet. The one he hadn't been able to leave for more than a couple of minutes the entire night. Duque viciously attacked the tile in front of him. He refused to look in the mirror, at his bright pink skin and though his hair was a dark brown the dye still managed to leave it tinged pink, more in some spots than others.

He was working out his anger on the bathroom floor though he really wanted to get Dayne and strangle her, or maybe hang her upside down for a couple of days, let all the blood drain to her head…

"Who am I kidding." He sighed tossing the scrub brush aside. She'd gotten him good, too good and the itching powder in his underwear drawer… he was just lucky there were spare clothes in his duffel.

"Diarrhea, paint bucket over the door, dye packet in the shower, itching powder…" he counted them off on his hand, a disbelieving chuckle and shake of his head. Combined, they sure as hell topped his indoor trap.

But she did it out of anger.

And the food… no, he couldn't forgive her for messing with his food.

"Food is sacred, Dayne." He grumbled again, still… what could he do to top this?

** NS **

Reaper could hear the screams echoing through his earpiece. He ran through the almost deserted house keeping his voice steady, saying he was on his way. The screams got louder; he could hear them in the hall now. Bursting into the darkening room he found the vampires rising. Bright flashes lit his end of the room as he fired. Sundogs hit the vampires, lighting two up from the inside and leaving piles of ash. The rest flinched, like they'd been stung but kept coming forward. He used the liquid silver bullets and got positive results clearing his room with a slight hitch in his breath.

They all carried different ammo never knowing which would save their lives. After the mess of DayStar and the new vampires it left behind, NightStalkers were more at a disadvantage than before. A lot of them were dying, much faster…

Reaching the door he jumped back as it was kicked open. Aiming, he scrambled away, heart racing. The dark shades obscured the pale brown eyes, almost gold in color but the growl revealed the white teeth and pointed fangs of another vampire. Reaper didn't think, he pulled the trigger, stumbling with curses as his foot hit something. He felt his body tilt, gravity pulling him down and knew there was nothing he could do to stop his fall.

He couldn't help feeling disappointed that his life would end like this, tripping over some corpse… what a way to die.

"Blade!" the vampires hissed drawing away from the fallen NightStalker and the door.

"Blade?" Reaper echoed as he half sat up. There was no response from the black clad figure as he easily sprinted past the fallen NightStalker and took out the first line of vampires. Reaper rolled to his feet drawing the shotgun from his back and fired into the small group that was left.

With the room clear Reaper took off after Blade trying to keep up. There was no denying the DayWalker was faster but he did leave a trail of ash the blond could follow.

"What the hell…" Reaper wondered out lout. He stooped in an open room with a vaulted ceiling. The blond aimed his shotgun and fired at a vampire as it lunged at Blade. The body ashed on the first try but then another took its place. "Where the fuck are they coming from?"

A new group of vampires came into the empty space to surround them. Reaper turned slowly surveying the snarling vamps.

"Get out." Blade ordered. There was no chance for Reaper to protest as the DayWalker lunged at the vampires in his way. Reaper fired into the crowd surging towards him all the while backing out.

** NS **

"Should I take some to your brother?" Zoëy asked grabbing a warm cookie from the tray on the counter. Dayne laughed and set the fourth tray on the stove top.

"I think you'd better not. He'll probably want you to taste them."

"Just in case, you know." Témoc added with a grin. He reached for another cookie, mouth already full of his last one.

"Témoc," Dayne sighed. "Limpiate la boca, goloso." She tossed him a small towel smiling. He caught it and wiped his mouth trying to talk through the cookie he was chewing.

"Eew!" Zoëy made a face seeing the drool of chocolate dribble down his chin.

"Témoc!" Dayne exclaimed again though neither could hold in their disgusted giggles. "Ugh, piglet- I know I taught you manners."

"Sorry." But he was smiling as he said it. Témoc held out the towel and watched his Mother rest both hands on her hips.

"In the sink." she said with a tilt of her head.

"Sorry." Témoc repeated quickly sliding off his stool and going to the sink where he rinsed the towel for good measure.

"How's you're leg?" Zoëy asked taking another bite of her cookie. Dayne glanced down at her knee, turning her leg and testing it by putting more weight on it. She 'hmd', eyebrows rising as she considered the lack of pain.

"All better, I guess." Dayne replied. She took another set of bowls to the sink pointing them out to Témoc who groaned but dutifully picked up the sponge. "So," she turned back to the stove and counter where she had her cooling rack set up. "What do you want to do today?"

** NS **

Excruciating pain.

That was all Hannibal King knew.

The three vampires had lashed him up like the half drained and dead body beside King. Intermittently the NightStalker could hear the guy moan but the fems ignored him. They were having fun with King.

"Don't hold it in, baby."

"We want to hear you scream."

"Makes it all…worth the trouble."

King glared, the muscles in his jaw jumping as another cut was made on his chest.

"I'm going to kill you." He snarled straining against his bonds. The vampires laughed, vivid memories of Danica flooded through King. He struggled harder, using his anger (And more than a smidgeon of fear) but he stayed exactly where they put him.

The red head licked her bloody finger, the pale eyes resting on King as he swayed gently.

"Mmm, good but we could do with some-."

"Don't tell me." King sighed. "Fish, right? I need more carp or some shit in my diet. Makes my blood all tasty and krap for you suck heads."

They smiled. Clearly they had no problem with a feisty captive, especially when they were just getting started with the torture.

"You really know how to get a girl-," the red head slid a hand over his cut chest, nails dragging over the wounds. "Hungry."

The other two laughed, enjoyed the sight of the NightStalker in pain. King kept his mouth clamped shut, his teeth biting on the inside of his lips. He wasn't going to give in, wasn't going to make it anymore fun for the bitches than it already was.

"Aw, he's so quiet now."

"Mm, I can make him scream."

The blond slipped around the red head, hands darting towards his pants and the buckle.

"Whoa, whoa-."

"See?" she crowed to the fems. "He's making noise again."

"What the fuck-."

"Hush now." A red lacquered nail tapped his lips. "Wait 'till we get started, pet."

King paled, the cold look in the dead eyes held the promise of pain but it was the fear of going back to what he'd been, to the burning thirst…

 _'No. I won't._ '

King wouldn't let it get to that.

If anything, he'd find a way to die.

** NS **

Dyane got off the phone and stood in the kitchen a long while. The worry on her face was the first thing Duque noticed when he entered.

"Que paso?"

At his voice Dayne jerked around, the phone slipped from her fingers and clattered on the tiled floor. She cursed and bent to retrieve it thankful it hadn't broken open.

"Did you need another bucket?" she asked coming up. Duque's eyes narrowed but let the dig pass.

"You got preocupona face, Dayne." He insisted taking a seat on the stool in front of the counter. "Don't lie."

Dayne sighed knowing it was useless to try anyway. For some reason Duque always knew when she had something to hide and it made high school that much harder. At least until he graduated…

"It's not worry." Dayne denied quickly getting to the reason for the call. "That was Faye. Seems Zoëy gets to hang out another day, two at most."

"Uh-huh." Duque grunted still watching his sister who flushed just a little. "Why?"

"Why?" Dayne echoed. "What do you mean why? No le veo nada malo. Zoëy and Témoc are having fun. I don't mind having her around. Do you?"

"No, you're not turning this on me." Duque defended. "I'm curious about why you suddenly set up 'play dates' for my nephew with total strangers you 'bumped into' in an alley at a restaurant close to 3 in the morning." Because that was the story they had both given and Duque didn't believe any of it. Témoc wasn't giving any info either which was good in that he was obeying Dayne and bad in that Duque was left in the dark. Still, Dayne didn't say or do anything that made him think she was anything other than annoyed with King.

"Ya te dije." Dayne said turning away from him to stack the dishes on the counter. She wanted something-anything that would keep her busy and not looking at her brother. "Zoëy and Témoc hit it off and I like her. She's a sweet girl, no trouble at all plus all she has is a couple of grown ups for company."

"No me trago el cuento. What happened to her parents, Dayne? Did you bother asking about-."

"They're dead." Dayne snapped with a glare at her brother. "Don't you _dare_ ask Zoëy about them. Ya fue suficiente no crees."

"Dayne-."

"No. You're big brother and think that makes it ok for you to butt in when you feel like and ask questions we may not want to answer but Zoëy is off limits, Duque." Dayne poked a finger at him. "Leave her alone."

There was a long moment of silence, one Dayne didn't think boded well but it was true. Duque left, sent a post card, letter or e-mail once in a blue moon… Half the time she didn't know if he was alive or well and then he just shows up. He comes in, stays for a couple of days or weeks and wants to know every detail of their lives. And what for? Why did he need to know if she was having trouble with the house, or with Témoc and his school or what was going on in her personal life.

_'Not that I have one but is it his business to know?'_

Of course not.

"You've gotten bossy since the last time I was here." Duque replied.

Dayne didn't know what to say to that. He'd completely by passed the argument they had been about to start and he had reason to want to argue; bucket of paint, die packet, diarrhea, itching powder and maybe he'd found out about the conditioner?

"Well, it's been two years."

Another long pause and both siblings couldn't find anything to say.

The back door swung open saving them from any awkwardness. Témoc came in followed by Zoëy.

"Mamá… we're bored!" Témoc stood in the kitchen, shoulders drooping forward, arms hanging limp with his puppy dog look perfectly in place. Dayne glanced at Zoëy who quickly shook her head and hid behind Témoc so he wouldn't see her pointing a finger at him. Clearly this was all Témoc's idea. Dayne arched an eyebrow at her son; clearly this wasn't his first time using 'the look'.

"Beach day." Duque shot to his feet both hands slapping the counter. "Get your gear."

Témoc whooped in delight and wasted no time running out of the kitchen and to his room. Zoëy stood quietly, uncertain whether to go or stay. She wanted to tell Dayne she hadn't brought any beach stuff but her brother was there. Zoëy was still unsure around Duque and a little embarrassed to bring up the lack of swim suit in front of him.

"Duque." Dayne's voice clearly carried a whining note. "The beach? Really?"

"Beach." Duque answered. "You got half an hour to pack- no shits, Dayne." He warned with a pointed finger.

"Please, I've got the pictures and don't need the re-shoot." Dayne retorted with a grin.

"30Minutes." Duque snapped leaving her to gloat.

"Dayne?"

"Yep, cariño." Dayne chuckled turning to Zoëy.

"Uum, I don't… have a suit." She murmured shoving both hands into the pockets of the dress Dayne had bought her the day before.

"Oh." She gave a little laugh. "Don't worry, there's a store on the way and I'm _sure_ my brother won't mind stopping. Or paying." Dayne waved Zoëy upstairs with another laugh as she started to get the counter set up for their picnic basket. She hated the beach, all the sand you never could get out of your hair no matter how much you washed. The water was always cold and California beaches were notoriously polluted no matter what the news said.

No, Dayne didn't like the beach. Still, she never said 'No' to going.

** NS **

"What happened?" Faye exclaimed seeing the bloody gashes on King's chest. They bled profusely with each movement and he let out a grunt of pain just so they knew how much it really hurt.

"Vampires got frisky." Blade replied before King could voice his own response, something equally snarky or maybe more so. "Had him tied and strung up like a side of beef."

"Hey," King protested but at Faye's inquiring look he nodded agreement.

"What the hell did you do?" Faye snapped. "Give them your hands and supply the rope?"

"Well I was looking for some fuzzy handcuffs but, you know, they just didn't have any." King snarked.

"What are you doing here?" Gael asked as he handed Faye the tray with medical equipment.

"The vampires are going after the cured."

Short and to the point. That was familiar; then again what else did they need to hear?

"Why?" Gael questioned. He didn't like the idea of the people they'd saved being hunted down.

"To turn them."

"Turn them?" Faye echoed, her hand lingering over a shallow cut on King's chest. "Why- I mean- well, yes. Why?"

There was silence in the infirmary where the NightStalkers had gathered, the reason lay on the table looking from Faye to his fellow NightStalkers completely ignoring his pain.

"Oow, pain…" King groaned earning a slight glare from Faye for his dramatics. The pain became more real when she set the alcohol wipe on the cut and started to clean it. "Mother of-!"

"Shut up." Faye ordered. Considering she was their Nurse/Doctor and patched them up King complied without complaint.

"The new strain- Karen thinks it's mutated. She's gotten samples from those she's cured; some of them have side effects."

"We know." King muttered from his position. "Didn't you hear-?"

"About your girl friend?" Blade cut in. "Turned much sooner than those before the DayStar was released."

"Yes." Faye pushed King's head back onto the table as he tried to protest, _again_ , that Dayne was not in fact his girl friend in the sense that they didn't and never had dated…

 _'Like they listen.'_ He sighed.

"Her reflexes, stamina, strength- it was all increased. I didn't see any signs of stress during the physical examination."

"She benched over two hundred lbs." Gael confirmed. "No problem, even seemed surprised at how easy it felt."

"Mm." Blade nodded. "Where is she?"

"Dayne went home." Faye replied. "There was no reason to keep her-."

"We got the stray." Gael confirmed.

"Bring her in." Silence met his order and even through the dark shades the NightStalkers could feel his intense gaze. Faye, Gael and Blade all turned to the silent King lying on the infirmary bed.

"Great." King sighed at their looks. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling wondering how he ever got that lucky. The woman already hated him…

** NS **

King stood outside her front door, his hands hanging at his sides. The sound of laughter reached his sensitive ears, Zoëy's loud and happy. Light from the TV flashed in the living room.

He'd sat in the Yukon across the street for the past hour watching her house. After the brief 'visit' from Blade the NightStalkers had tried to get in contact with as many of their cured they could find. There was a place set up to receive them, where they could be safe until the NightStalkers could figure out who this new Vampire Leader was.

 _"Bring her in."_ Blade ordered.

King already knew Dayne wouldn't want to go. The woman was stubborn and half the time he wanted to-.

 _'What?'_ the little voice in his head taunted. _'What do you want?'_

"Shut up." King muttered under his breath. He reached to the doorbell and pressed it before he could change his mind. He was there to pick up Zoëy. That was his excuse. He'd find a moment while Zoëy was getting her stuff together and take Dayne aside. He'd tell her exactly what Blade said and...

The door opened.

Duque didn't hesitate; he stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind him. King took a few steps back listening as the laughter was muffled making him wish he hadn't come, he could've let Reaper pick up Zoëy.

Duque stood silent, arms crossed as he stared at King. There was something about the NightStalker he didn't trust and Duque didn't like his flippant attitude.

"You like my sister."

King didn't know what to say to that. Then again did he really have anything to say?

"Huh?"

Duque dropped the arms, completely ignored the bruises on King's face and said what he couldn't in front of Dayne.

"Don't think my sister's an easy lay. She's got a kid to look after. You leave her alone."

King's face reddened and for a minute he couldn't find anything to say.

_'You like her. Everyone can tell.'_

So what if he did?

He could like Dayne.

There was no law against liking someone.

"You have the wrong idea." Was all King said in reply to Duque's accusation. He was doing his brotherly duty; protecting the little sister. King could relate- understand but in his place King wouldn't have been so 'nice'. He'd of had the guy ducking buckshot…

"Zoëy?"

"Inside." Duque replied. He opened the door and led the way. Both men found Zoëy and Dayne busy in front of the plasma TV, the game mats set up and giggling uncontrollably as they missed the arrows on the screen.

"Aah! NO!" Dayne exclaimed as the song ended and the box gave her a less than average rating. "One more." She turned to Zoëy whose face was flushed with exertion and started giggling again.

"Má! It's my turn." Témoc exclaimed jumping up from his seat on the couch.

"I'm Mom." Dayne replied turning to her son with a grin on her face. King could see she was flushed; her hair was falling out of the ponytail and-. _'She's smiling.'_

It was just a different side of her; usually Dayne was scowling at him, making some sort of snide comments- just being mean.

"Don't mess with me bab-." Dayne trailed off as she noticed King standing next to her brother. Her smile faded and the slight frown marred her features. The bruises stood out on his face, the pale white boy skin only making it more obvious under the hall light. For a minute she thought Duque had picked a fight with the NightStalker but then realized neither would be standing calmly in the hallway. At least not next to each other.

"Uhm, Zoëy." Dayne turned to the little girl. "Look who's here."

Both kids turned to the hall and while Zoëy yelled King's name, happy to see him, Témoc seemed to deflate. He'd known Zoëy would have to go back soon but it was late and he'd begun to think she'd stay another day. His Mom had said she would take them to the Zoo which they managed to upgrade to Sea World but that was only if Zoëy stayed another day.

Zoëy suddenly frowned, she turned to Témoc and both let out heavy sighs.

"Next time." Zoëy promised though she had been looking forward to it.

King arched an eyebrow, his brown eyes questioning the adults but it was Duque who whispered about the trip.

"Sea world, huh?" he grinned, the annoying face she remembered once more in place.

"Yeah, Shamu and…" Dayne shrugged. She had no idea what else was there since she'd never actually been to Sea World. Témoc had gone twice, both times with Duque and a couple of his military buddies.

Dayne turned back to the TV and started to unplug the game much to the kid's protests.

"What? Zoëy's going home and you are not staying up to play." Dayne informed Témoc who frowned. King watched the boy cross his arms, a stubborn tilt to his chin and then Dayne straightened. No smile, no frown, no expression on her face. She set her hands on her hips and quietly waited for… King had no idea what she was waiting for.

"Umm, I'm gonna get my stuff." Zoëy quickly dashed upstairs to the room she'd actually slept in the night before.

Duque took a step into the living room halting in mid stride at Dayne's frosty look. He realized it wasn't his place to interfere with how she raised his nephew. She was right, in saying he was big brother and stepped in when he felt there was need but Duque wasn't around often enough to take over the discipline of his nephew. If he did it now how was Dayne going to deal with Témoc the next time he decided to try and assert dominance?

"You have something to say?" Dayne questioned her son. There was nothing in the tone of her voice or expression in her face that warned of him being on thin ice. For the most part Dayne let Témoc just be. She didn't treat him as a regular Mom would treat their kids. At least she didn't behave the same way their Mom had behaved with them. For the last three years, they'd both been asked if they were siblings. A question Dayne had never expected and the first couple of times just assumed they were joking. It was Témoc who noted his Mom wasn't like all the other Mom's.

 _"You're a cool Mom."_ He said once after a Back to School Night event at his Elementary. _"And pretty."_

"No." Témoc snapped tossing a glare towards King. The NightStalker got the distinct impression his presence had something to do with this sudden change in attitude.

"Snap at me again and you will feel the back of my hand." Dayne warned. Her tone dropped, making it much more husky than normal. "Get ready for bed."

"But I wan-."

"No." Dayne cut in. She pointed to the stairs and after a moment Témoc stormed out of the living room. "Curse or kill me in your brain so long as I don't hear you, Cuauhtémoc." she called to his back.

** NS **

It took some doing on his part but King got Dayne alone. For all of five minutes. It was frustrating, the way Duque stuck to his sister like a leech.

"Here." Dayne tossed the controller at her brother when Zoëy finally came downstairs with her bag. King went to her side and took the heavy duffel, surprised at the bulging ties. He was sure there hadn't been half so much stuff in there.

"A girl needs clothes." Dayne replied at his look. "Pretty girls more than the rest." she smiled down at Zoëy who nodded.

"Well, you are pretty." King agreed flicking his glance at Dayne. There was an awkward pause noticed by Duque who glanced over his shoulder.

"Time to go." King said in a rush almost pushing the little girl out the door. He waited as Zoëy hugged Dayne and waved bye to Duque.

"You're not half bad, Zoëy." Duque said with a wink. "Come back anytime." In response Dayne threw one of the couch cushions at his back.

"Menso, you're not funny." Dayne snapped. "Don't listen to him; Mamá dropped him on his head when he was a baby."

"What? She did not!" Duque half stood, ready to argue with his sister when he noticed her smirk.

"He looks kinda pink dontcha think?"

Zoëy covered her giggle with both hands but it drew King's attention.

"Pink?" King questioned looking from one sibling to the other. He was surprised when Duque turned his back and didn't say anything as he put away the game console. Just then the TV blared to life with some commercial, the red lights shinning onto the bent head. "Pink." King repeated with a slight frown. He wasn't sure if it was just the light but Duque's hair definitely seemed…pinkish…?

"Okay then." All three walked out of the living room with Dayne particularly smug. At the door she moved aside to let them pass, one hand trailing over Zoëy's head. King noticed Zoëy's hair was pulled away from her face and set in two braids, each with a ribbon tied at each end to match her shirt.

"You do that?" King asked gently taking one of the braids in his hand as Zoëy passed them.

"It's called combing her hair, Hannibal." Dayne retorted half amused by his surprise.

King looked at her sharply, the sound of his given name drawing his attention more than if she'd been yelling at him.

"Zoëy, why don't you use the restroom before we go." He said still looking at Dayne.

"But I don't have to go, King." Zoëy replied, her brow slightly furrowed.

"You will when you get there." King insisted and with a gentle push sent her back inside grumbling about not understanding adults.

"You want to explain that?" Dayne said crossing her arms. Anxiety crept up her spine seeing the look in his eyes. She wondered what sort of 'story' he was going to try on her this time.

"I needed to talk to you. Alone." he said at her arched brow. "Blade paid us a… visit."

"Uh-huh." Still, she kept quiet wondering if that had to do with the bruises on his face. She was curious, wanting to ask but at the same time she didn't want to hear him talk about vampires being real and how he and the others hunted them down… No she didn't want to hear any of it, especially not around Duque.

"The vampires are hunting down those we've cured." King saw her stiffen, saw her look over her shoulder, afraid her brother would overhear them, hear what they were talking about. "You're supposed to come back with me-."

"What?" Dayne glared. "Go back there? You have got to be crazy!" she finished in a hissed whisper.

"We can't protect you if you're out here. Blade has a place set up-." She couldn't believe he was trying that again. The protecting krap when it wasn't real, none of it could possibly be real!

"Would you stop with the vampire krap!" Dayne snapped stepping outside and drawing him with her. "I told you before. I don't believe this shit and you need to stop pretending like I do." She let go of his arm, practically throwing it away from her.

"Don't belie-. You know what? Fine." King threw his hands up. "I give. You're right and I'm wrong and the whole fucking world is perfect. Just so God damn fucking perfect!" he snapped watching as Dayne stuck her head back in the door to see if her brother had heard them.

"Keep your voice down! I swear you are worse than a three year old having a fit." Dayne returned.

"Me!" King scoffed. "You can't accept the fact you got bit by a vampire and then turned into one."

"And I grew horns and a tail." Dayne retorted. "Do you realize how crazy you sound?"

"Do you?" King snapped.

"Mira pendejo, I-." Dayne quickly stepped back from King as Zoëy rushed into the hallway. "Hi."

"Hey." King added with a forced smile. Both adults pretending they hadn't been arguing about vampires.

"You were wrong." Zoëy stated. "I still didn't have to go."

With a heavy sigh he turned to see Dayne with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"Perfect." King grumbled tossing his eyes to the night sky. "Fucking perfect."

** NS **

Faye met them in the garage, opening the back passenger door as King got out and grabbed Zoëy's bag.

"So how was it?" Faye asked. "Look at these! I could never learn to braid like this."

"Dayne knows." Zoëy piped up drawing one of her braids forward. "Her Mom taught her when she was little. She showed me how; I can braid yours if you want."

"Great, don't bother trying to teach me, though. I just get a bunch of knots." Faye confessed.

King watched them head upstairs, a goofy smile on his face seeing Zoëy so animated and happy.

"Goofy grin… Oh right." Reaper teased. "You saw your girl."

King scowled, the grin wiped off so fast Reaper let out a guffaw. He followed King out of the car port and to the rec room still laughing.

"Oy, where's the betty?" Cole asked looking around both men but there was no Dayne. He looked inquiringly at King who tossed another glare at the snickering blond.

"I'm thinking King fucked up the invite." Reaper snorted.

"You were supposed to bring in 'er in. Blade's got that secret hide out for 'em all set up." Cole snapped.

"What the fuck." King couldn't believe they were getting on his ass. He glared at the laughing blond wanting very much to smack him. Then Cole was at his back demanding to know what King was going to do now and King had no idea what he was supposed to do other than bring Dayne in.

"She doesn't want to come!" he finally yelled at the unrelenting pair. King shoved past Cole and out of the rec room. He could hear them, Reaper's out right laughter and Cole grumbling about his lack of manners as he headed up to his room.

"King." He pulled up short, a sigh sliding past his clenched lips. "Where is she?" Abby demanded. She didn't bother hiding her annoyance with his 'pet' especially now that Zoëy was spending more time with her.

King turned around, annoyance stamped into his features as he answered her.

"Oh, 'Hey King. How was it?' or maybe try; 'You're still breathing and in one piece!'. I like this one; 'So, was there any trouble? Did Zoëy have fun?'-."

"King." Abby ground her teeth together, hands fisting at her sides.

"She didn't believe me." King snapped. "Wouldn't come in. I'm surprised you don't like her." He said over his shoulder. "You're both stubborn and pig headed."

Abby opened her mouth to make a retort but couldn't find anything to say. How many times had her Mother said the same thing? Hadn't that been the first thing her Father ever commented on? What was the real reason Abby couldn't stand the woman? What was it about Dayne that had Abby scowling just at mention of her?

_'She's normal.'_

But Abby hadn't wanted normal.

She'd wanted this.

She'd demanded Abraham Whistler accept her choice, help her get started…

_'I wanted this.'_

Key word…

** NS **


	14. Old Friends, New Friends

It was early morning and Dayne had been up filing thermals with black coffee and ice chests with warm breakfast burritos, empanadas and other treats Témoc loved. She yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she put the food away while Duque got Témoc ready to leave.

The last week had been… well it had just _been_. Duque had pretty much taken over Témoc's time but Dayne didn't mind that so much since she concentrated on her sketches for the new novel. She just couldn't get Kaelin out of her head, his story; it wasn't that she believed them- about the vampires because- well, it just couldn't. There was something in Kaelin's tone, when he was talking… the emotion- it was all genuine. The blond hadn't been faking, that much she could see.

"Buenos dias." Duque walked to his seat at the kitchen table, hair still wet from his shower. Dayne barely glanced at her brother as he came into the kitchen. Her thoughts on the new sketches she was going to work on once she took a nap.

"Uh-huh." Was her only reply though she assumed Témoc was not far behind. She served him a plate of Huevos Rancheros and a cup of black coffee before going back to filling the ice chest.

"You grumpy little sister?" Duque asked through a mouthful of spicy eggs. He gave a contented sigh at the delicious breakfast. No fear of diarrhea this time, now that he had apologized and promised not to hang her by her ankle again or any other appendages. She'd made him promise not to set any indoor traps either. Témoc had grumbled about that rule.

"You got me up at the crack of dawn." Dayne growled mildly. She'd taken pity on him and tossed out the tampered conditioner bottle. There was no sense in starting up another feud while he was home. "Grumpy is not the word you're looking for." She cast a side glance at him and couldn't help smiling at the goofy faces he was making. "Ay, dios. Parece que no comes." She scoffed at the way he was eating, as if he'd never eat like that again.

"Not like this." Duque replied after swallowing a particularly large bite. "Mama fue buena maestra." He wanted to say he'd miss her cooking once he was on duty again but that would only bring down the mood and he didn't want his sister all gloomy especially just before he took his nephew for the week.

"Buenos dias." Témoc called sleepily as he entered the kitchen. He took a seat next to his uncle smiling a thank you when his Mom set a plate of eggs like Duque's before him and a tall glass of orange juice.

She kissed the top of his head giving him a one armed hugged before finishing the packing. Once that was done she headed upstairs to get dressed though it was very likely she'd end up falling asleep again after they left, since that was her initial plan. Four thirty in the morning was just too early to be up and about.

"A quick shower." Dayne murmured grabbing the first change of clothes in her closet. "That's what I need." The bathroom door closed and soon the water was running. There were plenty of empty bedrooms, bigger than her current one but she'd always slept in that room, _her_ room. Duque hadn't upgraded either and both siblings still used their childhood bedrooms, the only difference being the bathroom added to his bedroom. Their parent's old suite was empty though nothing had been moved, just dusted and cleaned whenever it was needed. Témoc had the room next to what used to be a nursery. Dayne still remembered when her Dad had remodeled it and now they had another bedroom with a connecting door to Duque's bathroom.

All those empty rooms and it was only Témoc and herself. Soon it would only be her, at least for the next four days. She still wasn't sure she wanted to let Témoc go on the camping trip especially since Duque was going with his military buddies. That meant guns and she had a strict rule about guns. Though her brother agreed not to teach her son how to use one she doubted he'd keep his word and after the gun she'd taken from Témoc she had no illusions of ever keeping her son from _wanting_ one. That reminded her of the conversation she still had pending with _Him_.

King had been around, at least twice that she knew of. The first time both he and Zoëy dropped in for a visit. Duque was out getting his gear for the trip so King went off again on how she needed to go with him for 'protection'. Dayne had made it clear, she didn't believe him, refused to talk about _it_ and in no uncertain terms said she wasn't going anywhere with him.

The second time had been a fluke. Duque had caught King outside, sitting in the black SUV. Dayne had no idea what they'd said to each other but it was clear her brother had 'scared' him off.

_'Typical.'_

It was just too much to ask that he grow up. Being older didn't mean he was Dad and Dayne didn't like the fact he kept trying to butt in, kept asking about King and how they met and where-. Even more after the second visit being more specific and still Dayne said nothing. There were just too many questions and all she wanted to do was forget it all happened. Dayne wanted to pretend none of it happened. She refused to even consider Hannibal might be right, refused to let thoughts of him even cross her mind because then she'd have to think about that night and the flaming ash in the shape of a human body, the gunshots…

The doorbell rang jarring Dayne out of her memories but she ignored it knowing Duque would get the door. She dried her hair as best she could with the towel opting not to use the hair dryer and got dressed. It was a comfortable day for her and the stone washed jeans with the torn knee hung just a little loose only held up by her hips, though nothing compared to before. After a week being home, Dayne had gained back a few of the pounds she'd lost while with the NightStalkers. Duque still said she looked anorexic which pissed her off to no end because she liked food, liked keeping it _in_ her body where it was supposed to be and did the most good.

Dayne slipped the plum tank over her head before stepping into the hall and heading to her room. She could hear voices down stairs, her brother and someone else but she couldn't make out the words. She wasn't bothered by the voices knowing she wasn't alone. Dayne grabbed an ash gray knitted sweater and buttoned it while slipping her feet into some leather sandals. She barely glanced in the mirror as she went out into the hall again heading downstairs.

"Everything's all set. The others are meeting us-." Duque glanced over his shoulder wondering at Patrick's sudden gaping mouth. He frowned when he saw Dayne come down the stairs with a soft smile on her face. It was her 'I just got up and not completely here' look. Duque remembered the one friend he'd brought home, the only one he'd trusted around his sister… He scowled and turned to his friend with a backhanded hit to his stomach getting his attention.

"Oof!" Patrick let out a surprised breath the jade eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Watch it." Duque warned with a nod towards his sister. He didn't want her going through another death and getting involved with Patrick would end up hurting his sister. The life they led was dangerous and Pat lived it to the fullest being the daredevil of their unit. Turning to Dayne he looked her over and though she was all covered up he still wanted something to complain about.

"Hey, don't you comb your hair?" he asked noting the damp strands flowing loosely about her face. It was the one thing their Dad had been adamant about. A woman was supposed to have long hair and he'd always get upset when she cut it. Then Dayne would sidle up to the old man, hug and kiss him until she got a smile and it was all good. Only his sister could get their Father to smile…

Dayne arched a dark eyebrow, brown eyes narrowing dangerously. "Cuidado hermanito. Yo tengo fotos." The green flecks glittered in the soft light of the lamps drawing Duque's attention. He frowned, wondered if she had taken to wearing contacts but refrained from asking considering the obvious threat. He knew she'd do it too and showing pictures of him drenched in pink paint would only make their camping weekend unbearable.

"Hello." She said to the quiet guy standing just behind her brother. "I'm Dayne."

"Pat- err, Patrick." He corrected with a slight blush as he smiled. He ignored Duque's warning look and stepped around him extending his hand. Dayne took it moving forward to meet him half way.

There were few guys her brother brought home and she knew the reason. It was just like him to think she was weak and defenseless, probably thought her stupid as well. Dayne had learned her lesson the first time around and dating her brother's friends wasn't a mistake she would make again.

Her eyes roamed over the sandy blond noting his height. She always did like tall men and this one had dark green eyes… _'Always had a thing for green eyes.'_ Dayne thought with a soft smile. She liked to admire handsome men especially when they were physically attractive and fit. Hence the handsome, add to that the uniform and…

"So," she glanced from her brother to Patrick with an impish smile. "You guy's all going camping." Her head tilted forward still smiling. "You taking any guns?" she asked innocently. She noticed Duque sit up straighter but kept her eyes on his friend.

Patrick smiled wider, green eyes twinkling as he shook his head. "No, ma'am. Not this time around."

"Ma'am?" Dayne's brow furrowed not sure she liked the sound of that.

"Just habit." Pat replied with a blush and then she finally noticed his Texan drawl.

"'S ok. Got a few of those myself." She replied then turned to her brother. "Too bad _you_ don't have as many." Dayne made a face then went to the kitchen where Témoc was still eating. He was on his second plate.

Duque waited until he heard her voice in the kitchen before turning a scowl on Pat. The green eyed Texan was having a hard time hiding the grin on his face and finally just let it show.

"I swear-."

"Dude, I'm not stupid." Pat retorted in a low voice. "I remember what you said about her." and he did he just hadn't realized she was that cute or how much fun it was to mess with Duque. The beaner just asked for it sometimes.

"You remember the part where she's my sister and-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bodily harm, maiming and death. I remember." Pat waved off Duque's threats with characteristic carelessness. "She's gorgeous." He stated knowing exactly what the other man would do.

Duque got to his feet ready to pounce on the blond. "She got any food left in there?" Patrick asked quickly heading into the kitchen and away from Duque's menacing glower.

** NS **

"Don't forget he has to start school next week." Dayne reminded him yet again as she walked the three to the truck parked in front of the garage.

"I know." Duque grumbled trying to get to the truck quickly. Témoc hopped in the open door clearly excited over the trip but Pat was taking his time. His slow gait kept pace with Dayne's much to Duque's annoyance. He realized the blond was doing it purposely and still couldn't help the twitching of his hands. "Would you move it already!" he snapped.

"Who ever heard of a camping trip- expedition really, look at all this." She waved a slim hand at the truck bed covered with a large tarp and securely tied down. "You sure you don't have any guns hiding in all that?"

"No." the lie slipped easily past his lips and being out of patience shoved Pat to the other side of the truck.

"I'm going." Patrick chuckled then turned to the little brunette glaring at her brother. "We'll bring him back in one piece." He said with a nod. Duque glared harder and only faced Dayne once the Texan closed his door.

"Eres un grocero." Dayne stated crossing her arms.

"And you're a brat." He retorted. Duque sighed letting out some of the frustration that had built up. Lying to her was easy but that didn't mean he liked it. She was the only family left and though he hadn't been present when it happened he'd seen how badly the carjacking had affected her. Even now she wasn't the same sister he'd grown up with, the loud, obnoxious, prankster or the ever popular, much too boy crazy teenager.

Dayne was just too quiet, she didn't trust easily and she worried too much even if it was him Témoc was with.

 _'Maybe it's just a Mom thing. Mamá used to worry… not like this though. Never this bad.'_ He sighed.

"We'll be back this weekend. Five days, Dayne." He smiled, one hand reaching to tug at a loose lock. "No es una eternidad." As expected she smiled back half heartedly slapping at his hand.

"Who ever heard of camping halfway through the week." She grumbled shaking her head. "It's Wednesday."

"It's the only time Ray and Thomas had available." Duque didn't say he'd complained about that too but it was the only time those two would be able to hang out before Duque had to go back. Dayne didn't know he was due to report by the end of next week giving him an extra five days at home once they returned from the woods. "They're late." He grumbled looking down the drive way and seeing no sign of the two or their truck.

"They're always late, Duque." Dayne leaned in wrapping her arms around his waist. "You should be used to it by now." He didn't hesitate, returning the hug he held her close for a moment before dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I have my cell. You can call at night to check up on us." He said as they parted. "Don't expect me to answer during the day. We'll be too busy."

Dayne rolled her eyes smiling as he got in the truck. The door closed and the engine purred to life. The excited face of Témoc, securely buckled between the two men, looked back at her. He waved as they drove down the drive way and into the street with Dayne walking slowly to the sidewalk but by the time she got there the truck was gone. She wrapped both arms around herself sighing.

"Five days… what am I going to do?" she wondered. After a long moment the cold morning chilled her enough that she turned back to the house. It loomed larger than before and knowing there was no one inside she hesitated. Her skin goose bumped reminding her that the light sweater wasn't enough protection against the cold morning still; she couldn't help feel a sense of foreboding.

' _Something bad is coming.'_

As before, she hated the warning premonition because there was no way of knowing what kind of bad was coming… or when.

** NS **

"So, where are your friends?" Pat asked glancing out the side window and seeing only the flowing traffic. There were a lot of people on the freeway, though not as many as there would be in three hours.

"Probably just getting up." Duque replied slipping the cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and spoke into the receiver. It dialed and after five rings a groggy voice finally answered.

"I'm up." Ray coughed then cleared his throat while the rustling of sheets sounded in the background.

"You're late." He snapped. "Get your ass in gear and move it!"

"Pendejo, I'm not military." Ray grouched though the sound of running water said he was already moving.

"I can tell and get Thomas up. I'm already on my way and if I have to wait for you guys I'm leaving without either one of you lazy, cabrones." Duque warned hanging up before Ray had a chance to mouth off.

"Drill sergeant DeVega." Pat teased averting his eyes from the death glare.

"Fuckers know I hate waiting around." He retorted. "And they weren't where they were supposed to be." It was a ritual the three performed to the letter. Duque always planned for them being late, which was the only thing that had changed through the years he'd known the two. Ray and Thomas kept to the script, always late and in trouble with Duque not far behind much to his parent's annoyance. But the boys were inseparable and became part of the family. The brothers Duque never had.

"Are we going to shoot?" Témoc asked with an eager glance at each one. Pat arched a blond eyebrow leaving the answer to Duque who couldn't help his widening grin.

"Tu que crees?" he asked instead and Témoc's excited whoop drowned out the music. "Ey, you can't tell your Mom either. Si se da cuenta me mata."

"I won't tell. I promise!" Témoc asserted. "What do I get?"

Two hours later and an increase in traffic the cell rang. On the second ring Duque answered, a slight smirk on his face. The conversation though one sided was short and as he put the cell away he glanced in the rearview mirror. Pat followed his gaze checking the side mirror but only saw more cars. At his questioning look Duque shrugged and continued to drive listening to the satellite radio he'd installed on his last visit home. He liked not having to listen to the commercials, all that wasted time…

A couple of miles down the highway he took an off ramp though not the exit and continued on the freeway. He passed Ray's exit but knew he was already with Thomas and if that moron wasn't lagging it they'd both be up ahead.

"You want something to drink?" Duque asked seeing the marker for the exit he wanted.

"Mom packed some coffee." Témoc answered reaching for the thermos at his feet. "There's juice too…"

"Deja, we're making a stop up ahead anyway." Duque said.

"Meeting up with your friends?" Patrick smirked. He hoped the guys were there because he didn't want to wait either. "Don't forget we're meeting with Yuki and Will-."

"I'm not wasting any time on these, mensos. They aint there I'm not waiting." Duque answered taking the exit.

** NS **

"Nos dejo." The first stated kicking a scuffed boot against the gravel.

"No seas pendejó, llegamos antes que el." His friend retorted with a scowl of annoyance.

"Pendejó tu." The dark haired guy threw back. "Nunca estas listo." He complained. "Siempre te tenemos que esperar y por eso llegamos tarde." As before the complaint went past deaf ears. Ray just didn't care and both Thomas and Duque should've been used to it by then.

"Don't be such a bitch." There was an exaggerated eye roll. "Paola te trae del mandil y eso que todavía no te casas. Ya me imagino como te va ir. Uuuy!" he chortled picturing his friend changing dirty diapers and cleaning house in a frilly apron. Seeing the look on his face he decided it was time to make peace. "No te enojes Thomas, te estoy fregando."

"I'll fuck with you later too, y no te quejes." Thomas warned turning back to the road. He heard Ray chuckle and ignored it. This too was part of the routine which had Paola confused as to why, if he already knew Ray was constantly late, did he still get pissed off. She'd pointed out too that maybe he should follow Duque's example and plan for it. Thomas knew she was right, knew Ray wasn't going to change but if he didn't complain then who would? Nope, he'd just have to keep bitching because that was his role in the relationship.

"Ya nos dejo." He muttered again glancing at his watch. Thomas didn't want to go back home and tell Paola the weekend camping trip, which they were taking during a work week, was canceled and all because Ray couldn't wake up on time. Paola had been planning the week for herself since he'd first told her he was going and though at first she'd been upset he gradually got her to see it as a good thing. Now she had time to do her girly thing for the wedding with her sisters and Mother and friends… he shuddered thinking of how much he _didn't_ want to go home this week.

"Call him." He ordered turning to Ray catching sight of the familiar Chevy truck. The loud engine purred as it came up beside them and stopped. Leaning casually on the window Duque eyed the two guys similar in height and coloring with a smirk.

"Thought I left you, huh." The laughter was threaded in each word. Ray straightened looking as if there was nothing important going on and rolled his eyes towards Thomas.

"Acá, tu vieja andaba chingando que lo dejaste." He smirked. "Paola knows about you two?" he teased.

Thomas's usual glare was replaced by a lecherous smile. He moved towards Duque's window laying his rough hand on his arm and in the most feminine voice he could muster turned to Ray giving him a flirty bat of his absurdly long lashes. "Don't be jealous. Maybe, if you're _real_ good we'll let you join us."

Duque chortled throwing Thomas's hand off his arm at the horrified look on Ray's face. "You are too easy man."

Thomas laughed as well and nodded agreement. "You should see your face, fucker. Eyes bugged out…Ha!"

"You fudgebackers are fucking crazy. I'm not sharing a tent with either of you!" Ray retorted eyeing them uncomfortably.

"He bagging on you?" Duque asked and at Thomas's nod turned an evil smirk on Ray. "You shouldn't fuck around if you're not gonna take it."

"Aaw, fuck!" Ray groaned. He wondered if it weren't better for him to stay behind but it was his truck… "Fuck."

"Fucker," Duque snapped with a nod to his right. "Watch the language around the boy. He comes back with a new vocabulary I'm telling Dayne it was you and she's not going to be happy."

"Témoc? You got the boy after all?" Ray asked peering in the truck.

"Hey Uncle Ray." Témoc waved smiling wider.

"Epa, indio." Ray grinned then nodded hello to the white guy in the passenger seat. "Hey." To Duque he asked; "Y el guero?"

"Patrick, this is Ray the lazy ass who couldn't make it to my house this morning." Duque sat back so they could see each other. "The gay one's Thomas-."

"Órale cabron! I got a girl-." He cut in affronted by the lie.

"So you're bi, it's ok-." Duque continued knowing it was getting a rise out of his friend even though they didn't have a problem pretending to be gay.

"Puto tu cabron! I like tits and pussy so fuck you-." The laughter cut off what ever he was about to say as both Duque and Ray had their fun. Thomas snapped his trap shut and breathed deeply, after a moment he could see the funny side of the situation. "Yeah, fuckers, laugh it up but I guarantee I'll get you back."

"Come on," Ray smirked. "You know you take it in the ass…"

"Alright," Duque snorted trying to stop his laugh. "Ya estuvo, this is Patrick. We work together now get your asses in gear. We got another two we're meeting up with."

** NS **

They stopped overnight in order to meet up with the rest of their group. Japheth was already at the hotel with Yuki and William. The trio had checked into adjacent rooms reserving the two next to theirs for Duque.

"We're here." Duque nudged Témoc who blinked sleepily. He stretched with a big yawn as Patrick got out of the truck. Témoc followed slowly barely catching his bag as Pat tossed it.

"Hey!" the loud voice drew both men's gaze to the second floor walkway were a grinning brunette leaned on the metal rail. "You drive like an old man, DeVega."

"Japheth." Pat smirked with an amused glint in his eye. He shouldered his own bag leading Témoc forward as Duque rounded the truck bed. "I tried to make him go faster but you know how he gets."

"Yeah, grumpy, bitchy…" Japheth began to count on his hand.

"Damn well don't complain when you need me to get your ass from getting shot." Duque growled following Pat and Témoc upstairs.

"That was only one time!" Japheth protested straightening. "You said what happens in the field stays in the field!" he accused pointing a finger at Duque.

"Did I say anything?" Duque asked Pat who turned innocent green eyes to Japheth.

"Nope. Never said nothing about you getting shot in the ass."

"Who got shot in the ass?" Témoc asked tuning into the conversation. Both men let out snorts of laughter as Japheth glared.

"Fuckers aint right." He muttered, arms crossed.

"Come on." Pat said pushing past him with Témoc in front. "It was fucking funny."

"My **_ass_** was bleeding!" Japheth griped following the trio. "I was in pain-."

"You were bitching about a butt graze." Duque retorted as Japheth let them into their room.

"Almost sounded like he was dying, didn't he?" Pat asked turning to Duque as he set his bags next to the TV stand.

"You guys talking about Japheth's butt graze again?" Yuki asked from the connecting door.

"No." Japheth denied.

"Yes." Pat answered raising his voice over Japheth's.

"Dude," Yuki shook his head as if he were tired of the joke. "You were crying like a little girl."

More laughter drowned out what he was going to say and then from the other room a disembodied voice reached the three men.

"Ooh! My Ass! My Ass! I'm fucking dead! Did you get the motherfucker? Did ya! Aah! My Ass! That SOB shot me in the ass!"

"Damn," Yuki clutched at his stomach he was laughing so hard. "That was so you."

"Fuck you." Japheth retorted glaring though his voice remained at normal speaking levels.

"You got butt shot?" Témoc asked drawing the blue eyes to him and another burst of laughter echoed in the room.

"Yeah," Japheth answered before turning a glare on the others. "I aint waking none of you bitches up so set your alarms." He left their room to more laughter then a door slammed and they couldn't help but laugh again.

"It never gets old." William said walking into the room and wiping at his face. He chuckled once more before catching sight of Témoc. "Hey," he nodded in greeting. "So who's the kid?" he asked the guys.

"My nephew." Duque replied stepping up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Get ready for bed." Témoc headed into the bathroom dragging his bag.

"Your sister let him come along?" Yuki asked mildly surprised because both guys knew she didn't like guns. It was one of the complaints Duque had let slip and after, it was easier to tell them about Emiliano and the aftermath.

"She doesn't know and she's not going to find out." The warning was clear.

"DeVega," Pat called from the door. "Your friends are here."

Duque went out again and waited in a perfect imitation on Japheth's pose as Ray and Thomas got out of their SUV.

"What took you?" he asked with a smirk. Thomas scowled up, the door slamming.

"You cut us off!" Ray accused slinging his own bag over his shoulder. "I almost got side swiped by that rig."

"That little truck?" Duque asked innocently of the red sixteen wheeler he'd barely managed to get in front of. "No seas vieja, you had a good three feet of perfectly empty space to cut in."

Ray's eyes bugged out and his mouth opened like a fish out of water while Thomas pushed past him and up the stairs.

"Next time don't be mouthing off about his driving." He grouched.

"Yeah," Duque agreed turning to face his childhood friends. "Don't bitch-."

"You drive like a granny!" Ray shouted. Behind them a trio of snickers quickly turned to coughs as Ray turned. He scowled at the new guys who went back into the rooms casting amused glances over their shoulders.

"You should know better, Ray." And Ray did, he knew exactly how Duque drove and today as any other time he had Témoc in the truck, Duque turned into some old blind person. "We grew up together. What makes you think I'd change?" Duque smiled and threw an arm over Ray's shoulders leading him to the other room.

"Asshole." Ray grumbled.

"Puto." Duque returned amused. "Don't forget to set the alarm. We're out of here 0600."

"Ain't military, bitch." Ray grumbled throwing his bag by the bed.

"Shut up Ray." Thomas sighed dropping onto the bed with a muffled 'go away' as he pulled the pillow over his head.

** NS **

"It's a forty-five minute drive up the mountain." Japheth traced the road with a finger as the group stood around the hood of the SUV. "The road has a bunch of side trails, little roads leading in to the woods but this is the one we want." He tapped the thin black line looking at the men around the map.

"If we're going camping why not go exploring as well?" all eyes turned to the newest member of the group.

Vincent looked up at the shuttered faces and decided it was better if he just kept his mouth shut. Being the new guy when most of these guys had been together since childhood was definitely obvious.

"Because Yuki doesn't like going off road without a plan." Japheth replied. At Vincent's confused frown and Yuki's reddened face William jumped in.

"You ever see 'Wrong Turn'?" he asked.

"Yeeaah…" Vincent drew out the word still not getting it.

"Yuki, doesn't want to end up chopped in half or eaten by freaks in the middle of the woods." Pat stated with a smirk he hid behind his hand.

"You-… It's a movie." Vincent stated to the amusement of everyone. Even Témoc, sitting on the hood of the SUV had to chuckle. A big guy like the Asian dude, afraid of a horror movie..?

"Gaisi wu wei yain xiongquin xipan." Yuki muttered, face crimson.

"Alright." Japheth called them back to order and continued outlining the road they'd take. Ten minutes later everyone piled into their respective vehicles and set off. Japheth with Yuki, William and Vincent in the lead. Duque followed behind while Ray and Thomas brought up the rear. Forty five minutes later the small caravan turned off the main road and into the wooded area bouncing along a dirt road to their camp sight.

** NS **


	15. Camping Sucks andYou Were Right

Dayne was happy, giddy with excitement. The publishers were interested and all they'd seen were the first sketches and the outline of Kaelin's story. They liked what she had even though they said it was too long for a Graphic Novel. Then they had the most brilliant idea, they wanted to make it a series. Four novels.

Four!

She hadn't been sure about showing them the portfolio, it wasn't as if she'd set up a meeting for a new book, all she'd been doing was going to pick up another check and some itinerary for an event they wanted her to attend.

"And they gave me a sword." She murmured glancing down at the Katana in her hand. Sales for the Graphic Novel had been better than they expected and Janine was so happy she had it made just like Dayne had drawn it. Janine said she was raking in the dough so it wasn't as if the sword was a pain especially when she wanted Dayne to stay happy with her rep at the Publishing house. The Katana was an exact replica of the one her character carried in the novel, all the details were the same, even the glyphs she'd drawn on the blade.

"Ken would love this." Dayne smiled sadly remembering the geeky little Japanese boy who got her into Manga. If it hadn't been for him she'd never have started the Graphic Novel. Dayne helped him with his English and he helped her with the background info not to mention the language.

Duque would give him a hard time whenever he caught them together especially if they were at home. Mr. DeVega had gone so far as to tease her he'd end up with Japanese grandchildren but Ken had never looked at her that way. Poor Ken had been a good sport though and thanks to him she had her little work out house in the back yard. He was by the far the best friend she'd ever had and the smartest as far as she was concerned. Then life happened…

Dayne stuck her key into the lock opening the trunk. A bottle clinked making her turn around, breath held as she listened. She didn't see anything though she peered intently. Dayne stepped away from the Chevy frowning though she didn't dare call out. Something was wrong, she could feel it and deciding it was smartest to get out of there turned back to the trunk.

The scream echoed in the underground garage bouncing from one wall to the next in an endless chorus. Two strong hands clamped on her upper arms to keep her from falling. The portfolio slipped and though she clamped her fingers on it the sheets spilled out of the open sides.

"Sorry." He smiled dropping his hands from her arms. "Did I scare you?"

Dayne nodded jerkily as she stepped out of his reach. The smile did nothing to make the anxious pit in her stomach dissolve. She shivered wondering at how cold his hands had been. Again she had a strong urge to run. She didn't believe his apology and hearing a soft step turned to find a woman sauntering towards them. Dayne frowned, unsure as to what either of them was doing there. Neither looked as if they'd come to visit the publishers and the entire building was owned by them. For that matter how did they get in without a pass?

"Excuse me." Dayne's voice sounded calm though she felt anything but. She moved to retrieve her portfolio still clutching the Katana as if she'd use it. The blade was the real thing, made to be used though it was intended as a show piece but Dayne had no intentions of ever drawing it. Why would she ever need to? Yet, here she was, in a dark and secluded parking garage with two strangers that gave her the heebie geebies in a major bad way.

"You're not leaving yet." The words were icily polite though it was a statement not a question. "Are you." Dayne halted as he stepped in her way. She swallowed glancing over her shoulder at the woman. She was heavily made up and her blond hair was almost white, a match for the contacts in her eyes. They had to be contacts; no one had eyes that pale.

_'Vampires.'_

For once she didn't fight the idea, in her mind she saw it again, the man bursting in a puff of ash and sparks just out of her line of sight that night.

_'Take their heads, They're vampires!'_

"No." she mumbled slightly shaking her head. She couldn't just attack someone, it wasn't- no, no one had a right to just start hitting someone.

The man smiled wider, his lips pulling back, revealing abnormally long incisors. Dayne shook her head trying to swallow past the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe it was happening, not again. _"Just when everything was going great, when life starts making sense."_

"We've been looking for you." The woman's voice was high pitched and angry as if it were all Dayne's fault they hadn't found her sooner.

_'Maybe she doesn't like being a vampire. Do her a favor,'_

Dayne felt a hand on her shoulder; the fear that had her frozen fell away. Her focus sharpened, every sound clearer so that the thumping of her heart drowned out anything else. Turning she struck with the sheathed Katana hitting the woman's head. There was a screech and hands yanked her aside, Dayne stumbled though her eyes searched for the next attack, swinging blindly. Dayne was going on instinct; it was an alien emotion comparing it to an animal's impulse to feed or survive.

He caught the Katana with a satisfied smirk and bared fangs. The heat of anger burst in her chest and pulling freed the blade from its scabbard Dayne attacked. She was a little frightened with how natural her body felt, the way it moved and how her mind was working. It was as if there were another Dayne living inside her, an instinctual being and this was her only purpose.

He was still smirking as the sharp edge of the blade bit into his neck. Dayne winced at the momentary feel, like a dull knife cutting into soft butter… once again she felt she had no right to be doing this, hurting people but it was they who'd attacked her. They were the ones who wanted to hurt her and for what? Why did they want her?

 _"We can't protect you if you're out here."_ King's words echoed in her head and she was regretting having told him to leave her alone.

The bright flash made her wince as he burst into ash. The woman screeched but Dayne only stared at the pile by her feet.

_'That's what happens when you stake 'em or decapitate one.'_

_S_ he hadn't wanted to believe it, to admit she'd seen one. That life wasn't the way she'd thought and that some of those stories were based on fact.

_'Everything is based on fact.'_

Her body tensed, her right arm lashed out and the blade pierced soft flesh but unlike before there was no papery dull butter knife feel. The sword pulled down and Dayne turned, her mouth dropped open with a horrified gasp watching as the woman's hand gripped the blade protruding from her chest.

_'Oops.'_

Blood slid down the shiny blades edge as she dropped to her knees. The weight dragged Dayne with her as her legs gave out. Her eyes latched onto the blonds face unable to look away even as blood began to spill out of the corner of her mouth as she gasped. The woman fell back sliding off the blade with a sickening wet squish, blood immediately began pooling under her as the light left the pale eyes.

"She's not a vampire." The phrase repeated over and over in her mind. Dayne had just murdered a human being, stuck a sword in her chest. "She's not a vampire."

Tears welled blurring everything, the sharp pain in her temples made her drop the sword as she reached to clutch at her head. Something wet trickled from her nose and wiping it saw blood staining her fingertips. Panic seized her making it difficult to breathe as her chest constricted. Why was she bleeding?

 _'Get out! Get in your car, now!'_ but she couldn't begin to move, not when she'd just killed another human being.

 _'More will come to find you! Get up and go!'_ Dayne nodded not wanting to confront any others. Her fingers fumbled with the sword hastily getting up and going towards the Chevy when she turned back to pick up her portfolio and the scabbard. She dropped them in the trunk grabbing a rag to wipe the blade before setting it in the trunk. The rag she stuffed in a plastic bag before closing the trunk and heading around to the driver's side. The Chevy started sounding overly loud in the parking garage but she pulled forward as calmly as possible.

Once on the street she took her usual route to the freeway and when she was in the midst of the flowing traffic the horror of what she'd done of what had happened began to play out in her mind again. She had blood on her hands, she killed a human being, she was a murdered, a killer, a criminal. Tears spilled down her cheeks which she quickly wiped away with a harsh hand. A sob escaped her throat and more tears spilled but she couldn't stop, she had to get home, had to get clean, wash it all away, figure out what to d-.

_'Do? What do you mean do? They were vampires!'_

"They weren't! They weren't vampires! She was a human being. A human and I- I killed her…" Dayne shook her head as if trying to deny what she knew she'd done. "Oh my God … I kille-."

_'Oh, yeah. Well, I guess you're right but it's not like she was completely human. She was his familiar, so don't feel bad. She was practically a vampire.'_

Dayne couldn't help the hysterical laughter that tore from her throat. "This isn't happening." She shook her head. "I have to call someone… I have to report this."

_'And what are you going to say?'_

"I- I ca- it was…self- defenc… They were going to kill me!" she gasped out as the knowledge of what might have happened to her finally sunk in. They could've turned her, made her into- in-. No, either way she would be dead.

_'They who? Who was going to kill you?'_

"There- th- ma- vam…"

_'Just one body sweet heart and that's all the police is going to see besides, she wasn't walking around with a big shiny sword…'_

Dayne could feel tears well again at the taunting voice, her voice. _'Who's going to believe you?'_

Everything she came up with, each solution to her problem was torn up and thrown aside. There were so many unexplained factors that if she even tried to explain they'd label her insane. She would go to jail for murder or worse, she'd end up in a loony bin! Témoc… where did that leave him?

She knew Duque would take care of him but if Sra. Leonora found out… Dayne felt as if her head would explode with all the pressure that was accumulating. All the what if's and things she'd left undone. How could she not have thought of drawing up a contingency plan for Témoc? If anything happened to her- what kind of Mother was she to leave him unprotected that way?

_'Nadie tiene la vida segura. Todo tiene su temporada, hija…'_

Her Mother's last words echoed inside the car while tears kept rolling down her cheeks. When they asked her why she'd murdered an unarmed woman what would she say? Because they'd find out. Every one always got caught; it's how it was meant to be and as for her excuse?

 _"I was defending myself against vampires and I thought she was one. Oops."_ Yeah, that was a great excuse and all true.

_'Who's going to believe you?'_

Who indeed…

Dayne realized she'd been driving on the wrong freeway for the past ten miles and getting off grabbed her cell. She scrolled through her list grumbling to herself. She knew who would believe her and having to swallow her pride was proving easier to do under the circumstances.

** NS **

King flipped the cell open with a smirk playing about his lips. He was curious about the call since she'd practically sworn never to call him when he handed over his digits.

"Twenty four hours, seven days a week. Extra cheese, extra sauce, pepperoni, anc-."

On the other end Dayne cut into the teasing which would usually annoy her.

_"I lied."_

Those two words caught Hannibal off guard. He frowned, glancing around he checked to see if anyone was hiding somewhere… playing a trick?

_"Everything you said, all the stuff you told me… It's true. I believe you. I know its real, all of it."_

King scowled down at the ground listening to her as the fear in her voice grew, an edge of panic, it made him head for the SUV, though she tried to cover it with her non-stop flow of words.

 _"You were right, I was wrong and I was scared not that I'm completely ok with the whole thing-."_ that she was apologizing to him barely registered.

"Woa, woa are you ok?" King cut in slamming the driver side door closed and starting the engine. "Where are you?" he asked looking over his shoulder as he turned the SUV and pulled out of the hide out. He sped along the streets to get to the freeway.

 _"Wonderful really, nothing a little_ night _work-out cant tak-."_

"Night?" King's voice dropped lower as the panic and fear in her voice began to make sense.

 _"Yes and I'm driving."_ She snapped. There was a slight pause and King began to think she'd cut off then he heard her take a shuddering breath.

 _"What do you think happened?"_ Dayne felt anger rise up into her throat. _"God!"_ she slammed her hand on the steering wheel and tried to cover the teary voice. _"Why- I mean-. Fuck! Shit!"_ she slammed her hand again wincing at the pain and welcoming it as well.

"Listen," King cut in gently, changing lanes in order to get to her house. He knew the way blind folded having been there plenty of times in the past two months for Zoëy. "I need you to calm dow-."

 _"Don't."_ Dayne yelled hating the tone of voice he was using _. "I hate being told to calm down in a patronizing tone, as if what I'm feeling is just something that's easily put aside until there's a more convenient time to_ freak out _!_ _I can walk and chew gum while reading a_ fucking _book! So don't be telling me to calm down you patronizing prick!"_ there was plenty more she wanted to say but the heaving breaths made that impossible for the moment.

King could practically see her glaring at him. He wondered if she was doing that slight huffing pose as well or if her eyes had those dark green flecks shinning again.

"You forgot tall, dark and devastatingly gorgeous." Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say in such a situation. Silence reined for a long moment before her wavering laugh drifted through to his ear. He smiled relieved that she was able to see the humor. It meant she wasn't totally gone or useless.

"Good, now that we're done with pleasantries I'm heading out. Just stay on the line with me." he wasn't that far now, especially since he was pretty much breaking the speed limit and the carpool lane rules.

 _"You have a weird sense of humor."_ Dayne replied much softer. He couldn't disagree and it wasn't the first time someone had told him that.

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind." He shrugged though Dayne couldn't see the annoyingly smug smile.

 _"I'll say."_ Dayne replied thankfully taking the distraction he provided. _"You're parent's must've broken the mold after they saw you."_

King frowned knowing there was an insult in there though her words could be taken either way except this was Dayne and she didn't particularly have a soft spot for him. That bothered King.

"Unfortunately they weren't that smart."

 _"Dios mió."_ Dayne's voice held a soft note of taunting which he wasn't about to ignore.

"Hey." He'd been right to think she was insulting him but still, he couldn't help the grin.

_"Oh, come on. One of you is bad enough. How could they inflict more torture on the human race by repeating the first mistake?"_

"I was planned!" King exclaimed.

_"Well that's even worse."_

"All right, all right, smart ass." He was definitely the butt of her jokes but at least she wasn't panicking. For the moment he was able to keep her from loosing it, so he was willing to take the insults.

_"Nope."_

"No, what?" he asked confused. Had he missed part of the conversation?

_"You got the wrong anatomy part. My brain is smart, not my ass."_

"See that's my point."

_"No and what are you doing looking at my ass?"_

For a moment his mouth worked but no answer came. If he'd have kept doing that then he would have been better off than what ended up coming out of it. "Oh- uh- I- was- are you almost there?"

_"Are you? Why the change of subject?"_

"Almost and I'm not changing the subject."

 _"Sure."_ The slightly bantering tone finally wore of and he could hear fear edge into her voice once more. The silence stretched as he took the next exit and had to wait at the red light. Dayne wasn't far from her neighborhood though she still didn't feel safe. They couldn't say much on the phone, they didn't even mention names, not that it made much difference. There were a million ways to interpret the call; especially for those blind to the world the NightStalkers lived in. Her worry was clear, her fear reasonable especially if she'd been attacked which he assumed is what had happened. They'd been expecting some kind of action especially since Karen warned them the vampires were going after any know human who'd been cured by the anti-virus she'd managed to engineer. King had just assumed the suckheads would come after him.

_'Oh really. That's why you've been sneaking past her neighborhood when no one else is with you?'_

Blade was tracking down those Karen knew about and some of the other cells were getting them to safe houses. There were going to be plenty of displaced people with new identities floating about in the world. As far as they knew the vampires wanted the survivors because of the varied side effects, especially anyone bitten after Daystar.

Karen had no side effects because she'd never been turned but King had been under the fang five years before he was cured. Dayne had been under almost two weeks but it was a new strain of vampirism and Faye had been sure there were other side effects besides the ones she was able to document.

How the vampires knew about Dayne… well, they'd caught the familiar who escaped the night she was bitten and thanks to Abby he didn't have a chance to find out who the familiar was working for since he'd fallen ten stories. By the time the NightStalkers made it to the ground the familiar had been flattened out on the pavement.

"Everything's going to be fine." He murmured trying to reassure her.

 _"Uh-huh."_ She replied automatically.

"I won't let anything happen." He said in a stronger voice, willing her to believe he'd do his best to keep her and her family safe. She might give him a hard time, annoy him to no end, make him regret ever saving her life at least once every time they saw each other but right then he was done lying to himself. Hannibal King had a soft spot for Dayne DeVega. She was a strong woman, stubborn but he'd seen her, the way she loved those close to her. Témoc, her brother and now even Zoëy found some warmth. The kind you only got from a Mom even if it wasn't her own. Dayne treated Zoëy as part of her family, behaved with the little girl as she did with Témoc and Zoëy couldn't stop talking about Dayne after the last sleep over. All the girly things King could care less about but made Zoëy happy. Of course Abby found excuses not to let it happen again.

 _"I believe you."_ Her soft voice washed over him. There was trust in her answer. King didn't know what to say but thankfully he was only a block away from her house, from her and he found himself wanting to be part of those she loved.

** NS **

_"I'm here."_ Dayne pulled into her drive way. There was a minute flash on her left before she drove to the back of the house and into the garage.

"I see you." King replied and a minute later he pulled into her drive way as well. The line went dead as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He turned right parking along side the back porch where the black SUV was out of sight. Dayne walked out of the garage arms laden with the contents of her trunk. He slipped out of the SUV with ease and as soon as Dayne saw him stride towards her; tall, strong, capable... she couldn't help the droop in her shoulders or the sob that escaped her. Tears welled again blurring her vision though she tried to blink them away.

King noticed and hurried forward, hating to see her cry. He hated to see any woman cry. It just- he felt… awful, guilty as if he were to blame in some inexplicable way. Everything fell out of her hands. He watched her drop to her knees scrambling to pick up all the sheets and King had an inkling of what they were. He wondered what she'd been drawing as he knelt beside her and gathered everything he could. Dayne took the sheets stuffing them in the portfolio, this time making sure she zipped up the sides and reached for her purse. She saw his finger close around the Katana, the blade reflecting the moonlight. His free hand picked up the scabbard even as her eyes locked on the plastic bag with the bloody rag. She didn't know how long she knelt there just staring while silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come on." King's voice, soft and comforting coupled with his gentle touch as he helped her up broke the trance. He helped carry her things and when her hand shook so bad she couldn't fit the key into the lock he took it from her and opened the back door. She stopped in the middle of the kitchen, glazed eyes drifting over the familiar room and suddenly she was talking.

"That arch wasn't there before." Dayne pointed to the wall with a decorated archway which led into the hall going to the front door. Her voice came out in short choppy sentences that made no sense. King frowned at the out of place comment and set her things on the kitchen table and took Dayne by her shoulders. He turned her until she faced him, even bent so his face was the only thing Dayne could see.

"Where's the kid?" he asked getting her to focus on him. She didn't reply so he gently shook and asked again. She seemed to come alive then.

"Duque!" she exclaimed clutching at his arms in a panic. "He- my brother- took him- they went camping for the weekend. Oh my God!" Her eyes went wide. "Hannibal-!"

"Woa, calm dow-. Just hold on." He amended. King couldn't blame her, those two where the only family she had. "When did they leave?" he tried to keep his voice even, never breaking eye contact with her. One hand cupping her face, his fingers twining in the loose waves.

"Yest- err, last night. He-he said they were meeting with a couple other guys before heading up. Duque took Témoc and there was another guy, uhh…" her brow furrowed in exasperation but remembering the guys name wasn't important and she knew it. "God! I can't think of his name!"

Worry was making her incoherent so it was up to him to keep Dayne on track.

"Does he have a phone?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Que pendeja, como no pensé…" Dayne railed. King decided to go for some levity since it had worked before …

"Uh-huh, you know I don't understand what you just said."

"Perdón, sorry! Just-." Dayne didn't catch the implied levity instead took her cell phone and dialed.

King sighed watching the as the petite brunette chewed her lower lop waiting for her brother to answer. She paced, three steps to the door and three back to him.

"Be calm." She looked over at him brow furrowed. "When he answers." He explained. "Be calm…" he trailed off as she nodded. Her eyes widened and she turned away from him. All King could make out of the one sided conversation where names, si meant yes and no well, even an idiot knew that one. He could tell when she spoke to the kid because her tone was calmer as she re-assured him. He hoped she was telling him to be careful. When she hung up he walked to her side and gently sat her at the table taking a chair beside her and turning it so they were face to face. He didn't let go of her hand as he leaned towards her.

"Now tell me what happened?"

** NS **


	16. Wait, Vampires?

The cell snapped closed but the sound was drowned out by the guys sitting around a fire. Duque's friends, there were two he'd gone to school with, Thomas and Ray, Patrik from the special unit he was currently with along with Japheth. He'd been in basic training with Yuki and William, they'd brought along a friend of theirs, Vincent.

Témoc had been enjoying his time with 'the guys', talking to his uncle, learning to shoot though he'd had to avoid questions on the gun his Mom had confiscated when they got home and why it wasn't as hard for him to shoot. Témoc had hidden his smile remembering Gael saying he was a quick learner.

This was just another thing Dayne had told Témoc not to talk about and it was obvious Duque had questions. He didn't ask them and Témoc didn't say, grateful he didn't have to choose. He loved his Mom and his uncle even though he was hardly around but uncle D never missed a birthday or holiday. There was always a card or call; sometimes there was only a package- no return address…

Duque left Témoc alone knowing he was following his sister's instructions and it wasn't right for him to undermine her authority with the boy. Duque knew that eventually she would tell him, if she thought it was important enough but until then he kept his eyes and ears open.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if his little sister was seeing someone. That King dude?

"You get service out here?" Ray asked.

"It's called satellite." Duque answered with a smirk. He pushed thoughts of his sister's personal life out of his mind. He really didn't want to know.

"You got a sat phone?" Thomas exclaimed. He held out a hand for the cell phone, fingers itching to inspect the little technical miracle.

"It's a cell phone, Thomas." Duque replied.

"With GPS, internet access…" Yuki trailed off grinning at the looks on the two guys.

"In that piece of shit!" Ray shook his head, not believing them.

"That's too small." Thomas agreed. Duque tossed the cell up and caught it, holding it just out of their reach.

"It's called technology, cabron."

"Military." William said with a shrug.

"Hey, anyway you can score me one of those?" Ray asked with a hopeful grin. It wouldn't be the first time Duque had gotten them something from where ever he ended up going. There hadn't been a problem before and only once had Duque said no. Ray was hoping this wouldn't be the second time.

Témoc sat down and listened to the guys talk. They'd been camping out four days now and tomorrow they had one last trail to hike. Japheth had scouted ahead that afternoon and no one was complaining about the hikes or the target practice, though they were careful. Témoc dug the toes of his boots into the soft dirt while he poked a stick into the fire. Duque didn't comment as he slipped the cell into his pocket, the extra battery was in his pack but he'd turn it off in an hour just to preserve what he had.

They sat on fallen logs around the crackling fire pit, Thomas and Ray the only ones with chairs while Yuki used the metal stool. It was William's turn to tell a story or joke- it really didn't matter what so long as he entertained the group. Thomas and Ray had each regaled them with old camping stories from when they were kids. Plenty of poison oak and one unfortunate encounter with a skunk.

William was floundering with a joke. They all knew he wasn't the best story teller and they'd long ago found out he couldn't tell a joke so no one minded when Vincent cut in with something he'd heard from another unit. Duque didn't say but the whole thing sounded like an urban legend.

"I heard about that." Thomas piped up. He leaned forward clearly interested in the story.

"Shut up." Ray scoffed with a shake of his head.

"No. Remember I got that universal satellite cable. My girl can't get enough of those God dammed soaps." He grumbled. "Anyway, it was on one of those news stations. This guy was going on about vampires-."

Témoc's head jerked up from where he was staring at the ground. His ears perked at the sound of 'vampires'.

"Everyone he killed was a vampire. They thought he was a psychopath." Vincent stated. He half smiled watching them all start to debate the veracity of such a story especially when one of their own had seen the program.

"Yeah," Thomas nodded taking up the tale. "This guy, a Dr… He did some kind of case study on him. It was all over the news. He went on a killing spree- damn psycho showed up at the Dr.'s office and killed him." Thomas's brow furrowed as he tried to think what other information he was forgetting. "I think some of those news stations said he had two accomplices."

"Then he can't be a psychopath." Ray stated. He ignored Thomas's glare and continued. "Not if he's got a following. I mean what psycho has a following?"

"You saying there's a cult now?" Yuki questioned with more than a little disbelief. Still, the conversation was better than sitting there and listening to William try and tell a joke or just plain sitting in front of the fire with nothing to keep them entertained.

"You never know." Japheth threw in just to annoy the Asian.

"That's bull shit." Yuki scoffed. He turned to Vincent sitting at his left. "It's just another story right?"

The flames reflected in Vincent's eyes so they shined like a cat. A slow smile spread over his features and as his lips pulled back the long fangs were revealed. There was silence around the camp fire. None of the men knew what to think while something was telling them it wasn't a prank.

Témoc knew exactly what Vincent was, he'd seen them before but he hadn't thought this guy was one of them. He'd been in the sun with all of them…

 _"Some of them can come at you in the day. Those are the toughest to kill."_ Reaper had warned.

"Vampire!" Témoc yelled springing to his feet just a Vincent lashed out. He struck Yuki, one swipe tearing out skin and tendons to leave a squirting gash on the tall Asian's neck. Turning to his right, Vincent grabbed a now standing William and bit into his throat. Will never had the chance to scream or struggle and the hand reaching for his side arm hung limp.

Vincent threw his head back, blood streaming from his mouth to drench his chin and throat until it soaked his shirt collar. His pale eyes took in the shocked group, with one hand he twisted Will's head, bones snapping before he let the body drop.

Duque, who by habit carried his pistol, drew automatically firing. Vincent jerked with each bullet, stumbling back a couple of paces. Thomas and Ray scrambled up from where they'd fallen out of their chairs, yelling and cursing as they backed away. Each one scrambled, looking for some sort of weapon and only able to grab at weeds, sticks and rocks.

Témoc could see his uncle hesitate, the vampire grinned looking up when he didn't ash. It bared the longs fangs ready to launch itself at Duque when Témoc's foot hit the log. It sent him tumbling over the rough wood to the ground. The fall broke him out of his silent shock and he yelled.

"Silver! You need silver bullets, tio!" but Duque re-loaded and began firing this time walking towards Vincent. He had two men down and the threat before him. Duque wasn't letting it get to his nephew.

Vincent lunged at Duque, jumping over the campfire as Témoc scrambled to his feet. He watched as Vincent grabbed his uncle's writs and yanked out the pistol. Duque tried to fight back, delivering a knee into the vampire's side but it only pissed of Vincent. He grabbed Duque's shirt in one fist easily lifting him off the ground and threw him across to land in one of the tents. Duque was un-bitten but he was un-armed as well.

** NS **

"Muevete cabron!" Ray snapped. He didn't bother to see if Thomas was still following him but he was going where Japheth had pointed.

"Get to the truck!" Thomas panted; they could both see the shine of metal ahead. The silver SUV was locked but they knew where the rifles were, under the tarp in the bed of Duque's truck. Both guys hauled themselves into the back throwing aside the tarp and grabbing up rifles. Thomas strapped two onto his back grabbing a box of cartridges and another rifle. Ray was the first to jump down a rifle on his back another in hand already loading it as he ran back to the campsite. Both could hear the sounds of gun fire.

"This isn't happening!" Thomas muttered more than a bit panicked. There was no way vampires were real and they couldn't have just been attacked by one. That dude- Vincent- he was crazy! Some sick, crazy mother fucker who- who-.

"No lo creo." Ray muttered when they heard the second set of shots "Hurry up!" he threw over his shoulder. Both men picked up their pace, rifles clutched in sweaty hands.

** NS **

Témoc inched his way around the flames until it was between them.

"You're not getting away." Vincent growled looking like some blood crazed animal.

"Tio Duque!" Témoc screamed. "Tio!" fear washed off him in waves but it was Patrick who came to his aid. He grabbed Vincent from behind trying to lock his arms around the vampire's neck. Vincent reached over his head and grabbed onto Pat. He yanked him forward tossing the sandy blond Texan onto his back in the soft dirt.

Témoc could see the fight was mostly one sided and had Patrick not been trained it would have ended much sooner. Patrick was trained and though he got hit, he managed not to get knocked out, unlike Duque.

Témoc called again for him and stumbled over the fallen stool hissing in pain as his shin hit the metal legs. He backed up seeing Vincent come after him again. Témoc scrambled back on his butt until his back hit the log and had it not gotten in his way there was no doubt Témoc would have kept going. Anything to get away from those bared fangs.

Japheth came up behind the vampire, the shots echoing in the woods. Vincent jerked, turned until he faced Japheth who suddenly ran out of bullets. His face wore a confused expression mixed with anger and fear. He tried to re-load but Vincent kicked him, the blow sending Japheth into a struggling Duque. Both went down, Duque cushioning the other man's fall.

Patrick threw a right cross catching Vincent square in the jaw. The blow seemed to stun the vampire and Pat didn't let up. He put his fist in Vincent's face again, adding a knee to his chest and an elbow to the lower back. Vincent went down on all fours rolling with the kick Patrick aimed at his ribs. Vincent came up; fangs bared and blocked the next fist coming at his face. He grabbed both of Pat's wrists and pulled him forward at the same time bringing his head forward. There was a crunch and a warm gush of blood flowed from Pat's nose. The sandy blond went down, landing hard on his back.

"Fucking die!" Ray yelled then both shots went so far wide they ricocheted off the trees three yards to the vampire's left. Témoc scrambled to his feet yelling at his uncles friends.

"You gotta chop off his head!" But no one was paying attention.

"Aim!" Thomas ordered. "Asi pendejo!" he raised the rifle and fired once. The bullet hit dead center, a bright red splotch blooming on the light colored shirt.

"His head!" Témoc yelled again. "Chop it off!" he gave a frustrated yell threaded with fear and looked for his own weapon. A gun wouldn't do him much good and then he saw it. The small red can of lighter fluid. The little pocket one Japheth had set aside. Témoc snatched it up and scrambled around the campfire as Vincent rounded on him again. None of the bullets were doing anything but pissing it off and for some reason it was coming after him. "Chop his fucking head off!" Témoc screamed again. He was red faced and angry but the adults didn't seem to notice or care that the kid in their group knew what the fuck he was talking about.

Vincent stopped; his body bent towards Témoc, the fanged grin looked triumphant.

"Come on." Témoc dared him, the red canister clutched in his sweaty hand.

"You're dead." Vincent stated. He sprang towards Témoc who stuck his arm forward, the lighter fluid squirting out. It hit the fire first making it flare then arched up towards the vampire. The liquid soaked into the clothes catching on fire instantly. Témoc gave a frightened yell backing up as a flaming Vincent screamed and flailed. The burning body kept coming towards him and Témoc forgot about the log at his back. He went over landing on his side, the lighter fluid canister flying out of his hand.

Duque scrambled up, the bleeding gash on his forehead making his vision slightly blurred but he could see the flaming vampire going for his nephew. Both men scrambled to their feet, Duque searching for a weapon, anything that could help him. His foot kicked one of the long branches tossed aside because it was too big for the fire. He grabbed it off the ground rushing forward. Duque swung, putting all his weight into the swing and felt the impact as the wood cracked the burning vampire's skull.

Vincent's head snapped around, the body falling backwards when it suddenly combusted. All four watched as the vampire ashed, leaving nothing behind.

Not animals, or owl hoots.

"What the fuck was that!" Duque yelled.

Témoc poked his head over the log, wide eyed and looking for the vampire.

"Did you kill it?" he asked suddenly timid.

Pat chose that moment to sit up still clutching at his busted nose. He wasn't bleeding but both hands were stained red.

"…think he broke my nose…" he moaned through both hands.

"Did you?" Témoc asked again getting to his feet.

"Where's he- it-son of a…" Patrick got up a bloody hand still clutching his nose. "I owe it a bloody nose."

"Went up like ash." Duque answered. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what he saw. He'd shot, emptied an entire clip into Vincent and still… he'd kept coming.

"Ok." Témoc nodded coming around the log. "Ok, Mom said I wasn't supposed to tell but-."

"They're dead!" Thomas exclaimed. He pulled his hand away from the corpse backing away so fast he stumbled, though he kept his feet. "He tore out his throat. Ho- I-."

"Tio!" Témoc yelled yanking on Duque's arm.

"What the hell just happened?" Ray demanded. His face was streaked with dirt; both guys had scratches on their faces from their mad dash through the trees. "We shot him- it- that-!" he turned to Patrick striding towards the sandy blond pissed off. "You! You brought him. He came with you and them-."

"Hey!" Duque yelled. "Pat's in my unit." he put his body between them, angry and confused but he knew Pat and the others weren't to blame. "We have to trust each other in our line of work."

"Esplica esto!" Ray yelled. "What the fuck just happened!" but Duque couldn't, he didn't know where to begin explaining what they'd all seen.

"He was a vampire!" Témoc answered. All eyes turned to him but he didn't care. He'd just fried a vampire and having all these big tough guys staring at him wasn't half as scary as that. "Mom said I couldn't tell you but we almost got bit. He could've killed all of us! Or worse, _we_ could be vampires!"

There was another long moment of silence and had Témoc been a few years older he would have realized that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say to the group.

"Vampires aren't real." Ray snapped.

"Then what the fuck was sitting with you?" Pat asked.

"Témoc, no es hora de cuentos." Duque warned. He hated to think his nephew would make up lies at a time like that.

"No es cuento!" Témoc exclaimed in a huff. "You asked me what was up with Mom and she told me I couldn't ever say anything!"

"Témoc…" but Thomas couldn't help looking at the dead soldiers laid out by the fire. "What do we do?" he muttered to no one in particular.

"Call the police." Duque retorted. "That's what we do." He reached to his pocket for the cell phone when Témoc jumped on him again.

"NO!"

"What are you going to say?" Japheth asked. He put his hand to his ear like it was a phone. "Hello, we're out in the middle of nowhere just camping out you know. We have a small emergency though; we've got two dead bodies and one missing guy." He shook his head scoffing. "Come on dude, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Yeah," Ray scoffed. "They'll come running. To lock our asses up!"

"You have a better idea?" Pat asked through his hand.

"You have to get rid of them." Témoc ordered. Again all eyes fell on the kid who seemed to know more than any of them only what he kept saying wasn't making sense. Nothing they'd seen made any sense at all.

 _"These new vampires, they're harder to kill."_ Reaper had said. He explained they never knew what to use on the suckheads and how different their bites were. That's why Abby had wanted to get rid of Dayne instead of trying to find her a cure. There was no way to mass produce one since each victim had to be treated individually. _"Makes our job harder, kid."_

Témoc realized they weren't going to listen, they weren't going to do what he knew would work. He scowled and grabbed the lighter fluid managing to squirt both bodies before Thomas grabbed him around the waist.

"You have to get rid of them!" Témoc yelled refusing to let go of the small canister. "You can't just leave them like that. Tio!"

"Sueltalo." Duque barked. He kept a firm grip on Témoc's arm who looked like he wanted to continue with the lighting of dead bodies.

"We can't just burn them." Duque told him though he glanced at the dead bodies wondering if maybe they should.

"We have to tell the police." Pat re-iterated. "Sorry kid, but we can't just burn them."

"Someone's gonna come looking for them." Japheth warned. Duque and Patrick nodded. They knew what would happen then.

"Questions get asked, we're the ones to blame if we stay quiet." Pat warned but they all knew that.

"Then we better have something to say." Duque stated.

** NS **

Duque coached Thomas and Ray on their story. It was easy; all they had to remember was that they had gotten up for more firewood. To make it more plausible Duque had scattered their stash of branches while Japheth and Pat scourged the area for all their discarded bullet shells. They had to have missed some but it was dark.

"You heard the yelling and saw Vincent attack William and Yuki. You both took off-."

"No seas puto-. Why do we have to say we ran?" Ray complained. It was the truth but it didn't sound good.

"How else are you going to explain the scrapes on your faces?" Duque snapped. Both men shut up and listened. Their part wasn't hard to tell then again they were the two who ran.

Duque's part was short and to the point. He tried to stop them and somehow ended up getting knocked out. When he came to Vincent was gone. In all the commotion they'd lost track of Témoc who quickly piped up and said he was hiding.

The police couldn't budge the kid on his story and when they tried Témoc clammed up. He wouldn't even say his name or give them his Mom's info. No phone number so they couldn't contact her and he kept asking for his uncle.

The detectives kept on Japheth and Patrick who was the worse for wear. His face had swollen, the bright red patch of skin had begun to turn a deep purple and even with the lack of medical treatment (medication) Pat didn't change his story.

Vincent had gotten the upper hand, smacked his head against Pat's face and knocked him down. All he could remember was Japheth helping him up.

Japheth's story matched, he'd seen Pat and Vincent fighting and then Pat was down so he jumped in. Aimed his pistol but Vincent hadn't stuck around and Japheth couldn't shoot.

"We can't hold them." The burly detective scowled as he slapped down their statements. He was frustrated knowing there was something else going on but none of them where giving it up.

"You wanna threaten to take the kid and place him in foster care?" It was a long shot but they could find something to make it happen. "Might get us some truth…"

"They're military." He scowled, the chair creaking with his heavy weight. "No, just cut 'em loose." The heavy sigh was anything but happy.

"This just doesn't add up." The old detective grumbled.

** NS **

The group of six pulled into the hotel and when Duque ordered two room's Ray was the first to protest.

"Hell no!" Ray exclaimed.

"Dude, we are so bunking with you three." Thomas added dropping his bag on the ground.

"It's broad daylight-." Pat began but realized Vincent had taken the same hikes they had during the day. They'd been out in the woods four days straight before the attack… "That's not possible."

"Mom said the same thing." Témoc replied as he headed up to their room.

"What do you mean?" Duque stopped his nephew only now letting everything from the night before sink in. All of Témoc's yelling and his warnings… "Dayne knows?"

"No way." Thomas breathed. "You think she'd buy this?"

"Keep digging, baboso." Duque warned with a glare. He let the questions wait until they all piled into the room. Dropping his bag on the bed he turned to his nephew. "Ahora si."

Témoc told him everything. From the moment they left **_Troy_** ** _'s_** to the stupid argument over the jacket and them running from the vampires into the alley and hiding behind the dumpster. That's when it got difficult, telling his uncle about his Mom getting bit and then his part in shooting the vampire who ashed. Abby wanting to kill his Mom and King refusing to let her do it.

"Wait, King?" Duque interrupted with a shake of his head. "The big guy from the street carnival?"

Témoc nodded and Duque couldn't help getting angry all over again. He'd just left her there, left his sister with some freak who 'hunted vampires' for a living. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Zoëy's Mom, she was killed by the vampire of all vampire's and now Abby and King take care of her."

"Are you buying this shit?" Ray demanded. It earned him a glare from Duque.

"I know my sister." He stood up a frown on his face. "She's been…different, this time."

"Mom doesn't want to believe him." Témoc said low voiced. Even so it drew Duque's attention again, he moved to the bed grabbing his bag and headed for the door. Japheth got in his face.

"Where ya going, Duke?" he didn't budge even when Duque tried going around.

"Move." Duque snapped. Patrick came out of the restroom a white towel over his nose.

"No." Japheth replied.

"She's alone, Japheth." That was Duque's reason for leaving with no sleep. "I left my little sister alone with those things out there."

"She's not alone." Témoc interjected.

"What?" both men turned to the boy who apparently had all the answers.

"King was with her. When Mom called, she said King was at the house and that I should be careful, keep my eyes open."

"Your Mom's ok?" Duque questioned. "She's not hurt-."

"No, Tio Duque…" Témoc hesitated not sure if he should say what he'd noticed. "She sounded… nervous-."

That was all Duque needed to hear. Once again he made for the door with Thomas and Japheth blocking his way.

"You can't go off alone." Japheth grumbled knowing Duque would take off anyway and they couldn't stop him except by force. "Fine." He threw his hands up and moved to get his bag. "Just let me pick up my gear-."

"Hey, you can't just leave us behind!" Ray exclaimed hastily grabbing up his own bag.

"Screw this." Thomas reached for his bag as well. "I'm going too."

Patrick lugged his duffel out and into the truck once again grumbling about having just paid for their room.

"Bad idea." He mumbled rolling his window down and rubbing his eyes. They were bloodshot and grainy feeling. They stung from lack of sleep but it wouldn't be the first time he'd gone without.

** NS **


	17. Saturday Morning Cartoon Un-Funny

This time they couldn't complain about his driving. Knowing his sister was 'alone' was enough incentive to break as many speed limits as he could. After the first three calls- all complaints about his speeding from the lagers on his ass, Duque tossed the cell phone to Pat who snorted awake.

Témoc had long since fallen asleep, his heavy weight pressing on Patrick's side but he didn't mind. The kid's warmth and weight felt ... comforting in a way. It reminded him of hiw own family; what he left behind when joining the Army and how much he enjoyed the short visits he could make home.

"You gonna slow down, Duke?" the sleepy yawn caused him more pain and the sandy head ended up bent towards his knees clutching at his face and trying not to make a sound that would wake the kid. They hadn't slept much since the fiasco at the camp fire and the hours spent at the police station trying to lie their way out of the cells and murder sentences.

"Pop another pill and shut up." Duque ordered steering around another patch of granny drivers. He could hear the blast of horns but ignored them.

** NS **

It was late morning by the time the small caravan pulled up to the DeVega home. Duque went straight to the garage parking his truck outside when he noticed the Chevy in his usual spot. Getting out he saw the black SUV parked at their back door. He scowled wondering what the hell the man was still doing there.

With his sister.

"Get the others back here." He ordered Pat at the same time drawing his pistol. "Stay back, Témoc."

Ray's truck made no sound as it parked in the driveway. Both Thomas and he got out watching as Duque headed up the stairs to the door. He tried the handle finding it locked and used his house keys. The latch popped open just as Patrick and Japheth turned the corner. They both drew their side arms and moved past Ray, Thomas and Témoc who was ordered to stay behind.

All three men moved with military precision into the kitchen with Duque taking point. Japheth checked the two doors on his side finding a full pantry and the laundry room.

"Clear." He responded with a nod.

"Clear." Patrick added though he was busy flipping through the sketches on the kitchen table and the katana lying over them.

Duque frowned but didn't say anything. He moved into the hall with Japheth at his back. He motioned towards the study remembering the night he surprised Dayne coming home. She'd kicked him-.

Duque shook his head. It made sense now, why she'd reacted that way.

"Clear." Japheth whispered and Duque once again moved towards the living room. He went straight for the stairs leaving Japheth to check out the ground floor with Patrick.

Duque knew what steps to avoid, the creaking and warped boards that would undoubtedly announce his presence.

** NS **

The brown eyes opened to a sunny room and frowned. The color of his ceiling was white- well, sort of white in some spots and then King realized where it was he'd slept. The soft sigh at his side and the warm shift of her body brought a smile to his face.

That's how he felt. King let his eyes drift closed for a moment wondering how long it had been since he'd slept through the night. He tried to think but found he didn't care now. Rolling onto his side King gently draped his arm around Dayne's bare back and rested his head on the fluffy pillows. She had her face turned away from him but he could smell her hair. The same perfume… though he still couldn't describe it or identify the scent King knew it would be a long time before he forgot it.

Or the woman sleeping peacefully at his side.

He was enjoying this rare moment of peace when he heard the creak of steps in the hall. Frowning King listened for a second but there was no mistaking what he'd heard. He'd been living with the side effects far too long to start questioning himself now. Very carefully, King gently slipped his arm out from under Dayne. He pulled the covers up to cover her bare back. The slow smile spread over his face again as he caught sight of the small Casablanca tattoo on her back. He dropped a soft kiss on her skin noting the lavender shading was still bright against her golden skin; the leaves shaded a dark green around the edges.

There was a story there but he'd have to ask some other time. Grabbing his pants from the floor, King slipped them on padding barefoot to the door, his gun making a slight whining noise as it charged. He listened against the dark wood, knowing there was someone standing on the other side. His hand hovered over the doorknob when it started to turn.

The slight screech and the click as the latch gave way drew his eyes to the bed where Dayne shifted. King could see the slight furrow of her brow as she turned in the bed, unconsciously towards the sound. King took a step back raising his gun when suddenly the door burst open bouncing against the wall with a loud crash.

Both men yelled and Dayne yelped coming up off the pillows and clutching at the covers.

"Drop it!" King yelled.

"You drop it!" Duque snapped. He could see his sister in the back. Hair all messed up and clutching the covers over her bare shoulders. Anger washed through him and then Dayne was yelling.

"Get out!" Dayne screeched more embarrassed at having her brother find her in bed with-. "Out! Get out of my room, Duque!"

She could feel her face heat and then Duque's glare.

"Que preocupada te vez." He snapped before glaring at King. "You hurt her… and vampires will be the last of your worries." He warned before walking out of her door. Dayne covered her face wanting to cry and scream and doing neither.

King knew he was in the shitter. The look on her brother's face was…murder. He'd just been caught with the guys little sister-.

"Vampires?" King frowned staring at the empty doorway.

"Close the door." Dayne said from the bed and seeing him just stand there she threw a pillow at his back. King absently obeyed, ignoring the pillow and padding back to her bed wondering what Témoc had been telling his uncle.

Dayne huddled into her blankets well aware of her lack of clothes and finding that more important than the look on his face. When he sat down she inched away but he moved closer.

"How does he know about the vampires, Dayne?"

"Who?" Dayne questioned more concerned with not letting the covers slide down or getting too close to him. "What!" she sat up, eyes going wide at his question. She turned to the door half getting out of bed when she remembered the lack of clothes. Another whimper and she blushed wondering how she was going to explain King to her brother and now worried about what may have happened to Témoc and her Duque.

"Vampires, Dayne." King repeated. He cupped his hand on her face, gently turning her to look at him. "Your brother knows." He smoothed her hair out of her eyes, his touch gentle.

"He can't know." Dayne murmured, oddly calmed by the simple touch. "I didn-."

"Then Témoc did." King cut in with a lopsided smile. He was enjoying this side of Dayne. The dreamy expression in her eyes and soft look about her face… "And he probably had good reason." He chuckled. "Don't hang him." King teased getting a small smile from her. Dayne had lost count of how many times she'd threatened Témoc with hanging or maiming of some kind at his travesuras, not that she would hurt him but the exaggeration helped most times if it didn't get a laugh.

King pulled her close, lips touching with hers briefly. He pulled away watching Dayne's eyes flutter open. Surprise, a soft sigh and the beginnings of a smile… King liked that. Liked that he could make Dayne look at him that way…

** NS **

Patrick stuck his head in the closet under the stairs while Japheth went into the side room just off the living room.

"Bathroom." He called out only to find Ray, Thomas and Témoc standing in the hallway.

"There's another room." Thomas supplied. He pointed to Patrick's left. "Used to be an office for Mr. DeVega." But that had been a long time ago, back when they had been grade schoolers.

"Now it's Dayne's." Ray hadn't been in there, in Dayne's little studio but she'd told him Mr. DeVega had given her the space when she started working on the graphic novel. The old man had practically locked her in there until she could put something resembling a book together.

And then Dayne cried. Ray should've known better, he should've realized the wake was no place to talk about… well; it wasn't his intention to make her cry. Not on that day…

"I'll check it out." Patrick volunteered. He was curious about the studio, about the drawings Duke's little sister would have hanging up in there. The little he saw of the sketches on the kitchen table interested him. Drawing wasn't something he did professionally but he liked to doodle every once in a while. The guys said he wasn't half bad though all they'd seen were the explicit stick figures they seemed to get a kick out of. The camera was more Patrick's thing; it was easier to carry around and didn't take long to capture the image, especially when they didn't have the time.

The door eased open quietly, obviously well oiled and in use. He stepped in, weapon drawn but Pat could see there was no one in there. Holstering his side arm Patrick scanned the walls finding a few poster boards with 11x14 drawings, some in charcoal and a few in color. One in particular caught his eye; he'd seen it before but couldn't remember where.

The woman stood tall, the robes bright colors of red, azure and jade, the black hair pulled away from her face with a fancy comb shaped like a dragon. The way it was drawn gave the impression it was a live being, one claw extending towards her right temple, the body wrapping around towards the back of her head, its tail lost in the inky strands.

Her gray eyes were a contrast to the red lips and the obvious choice of nationality. He noticed the woman held a sword, the point dragging on the ground and then it made sense.

This was the same drawing DeVega had shown them. It was the cover of his sister's graphic novel.

Patrick moved off to the next drawing but was drawn to the charcoal sketch of the windblown tree on the banks of what could be a lake or maybe a larger body of water. The details were all in the tree, the rough bark of its trunk and the swaying of its branches. Everything else was blurred, as if a fog bank had drifted in. The whole drawing gave off a feeling of loneliness… He wondered what had made her draw that way.

** NS **

"It's clear." Duque said coming down the stairs. He noticed the three figures standing in the hall and scowled distinctly remembering having told them to wait outside.

"Este fue." Ray pointed at Témoc who immediately ran towards the stairs. Duque grabbed him, hauled him off his feet and carried him under his arm back towards the kitchen.

"But my Mom." Témoc protested.

"Esta bien." Duque snapped. He set his nephew down and led him out of the living room ordering the others ahead. He didn't want any of them seeing who came down those stairs.

Japheth grabbed Patrick as he came out of Dayne's studio casting a curious look up the stairs. Duque hadn't gone upstairs that ticked off so it was certain something up there had put the permanent scowl on his face. He sighed knowing there was going to be some harsh words thrown about, more than likely a fist or two.

"Where's Mom?" Témoc asked again avoiding the chair Duque tried to push him into.

"Ya te dije, she's ok." Duque snapped. He took a deep breath and tried again even though he couldn't get the picture of the bare chested asshole pointing a gun at him from his little sister's bedroom. "She'll be down in a minute. Now sit your ass down and don't move." He looked at the others and pointed at the chairs around the table. "You too."

"What?" Pat scoffed and the painful half grin he tried was wiped off immediately feeling the shooting spikes and at seeing the muscle jump in Duque's jaw. "Shit." He grabbed for his nose, stopping himself before actually touching the deformed mass. It was also clear their leader was in a foul mood.

"So…the yelling?" Thomas questioned getting another glare for his nosyness.

"Nothing." Duque snapped again then turned to Pat and Japheth. "The house clear?"

"Yes, sir." Japheth and Pat replied in unison.

"Man I still want to know what the fuck happened out there." Ray sighed. He wiped his tired face running both hands through the dark hair. At his side Thomas dropped his head onto the table, banging it slightly. They were all tired, Ray and Thomas the worse for wear since they weren't used to going without sleep.

Duque noticed Japheth kept to his feet, arms crossed but he still had his gun in one hand. He'd taken position by the door while Pat sat facing the hallway with a hand resting on his sidearm.

"This shit isn't real." Thomas muttered.

"Vampires are real." Témoc insisted yet again though he didn't try half so hard to make them believe him.

"Hey," Patrick waved a hand at his busted nose which was now an amazing purplish-red mass of…ugh. "Got my nose busted by one of those and it sure fucking feels real."

"What's the plan?" Japheth asked drawing their attention. All complaints ceased, even Ray and Thomas quit their moaning to listen.

Duque stood in his kitchen; the life he'd thought was normal had suddenly gone into the Twilight Zone as far as he was concerned. But he knew there was one person who could answer all their questions, somebody who could make sense out of this mess only he was busy getting it on with his baby sister in their parent's home.

"We get answers." Duque replied through clenched teeth. "Then we make a plan."

"Cool." Témoc breathed suddenly excited. "You can become NightStalkers."

"Who and what?" Japheth questioned with a slight frown. "That sounds like some- some-."

"Saturday morning cartoon reject?"

All eyes went to the man heading towards them. He strode into into the kitchen like he belonged. He had the same ease of movement Ray had noticedin Japheth and Patrick, and in Duque as as well. They also noticed the tussled that matched Dayne's as she hurried into the kitchen right behind him.

"Mom!" Dayne brushed past Duque to envelope Témoc in her arms.

"Que paso? Estas bien?" she asked him.

"Si Mamá." Témoc answered hugging her back. "I'm fine."

Duque kicked Patrick's chair glaring at him for the lack of warning.

"What? Figured he was with your sister." Pat replied shrugging. After all it hadn't looked as if the guy had been holding her captive.

"Oh my God." Dayne exclaimed seeing the bruise on Pat's face. "What happened?" she moved to inspect his purple nose then glared at her brother. "Duque, you didn't…?"

"No." Japheth replied with a slight smile. "He didn't do this. Vincent did."

"Who?" Dayne looked confused, she had no idea who he was and then she paled wondering if this one could be a vampire but then what would it be doing in her house with her brother and his friends?

"We were attacked." Duque cut in. He ignored Dayne's shocked gasp and glared at King. Both men stood at eye level but King wasn't going to give the man a reason for the fight he was looking for, at least not more of a reason than he already had.

"Who the fuck is he?" Ray snapped finally getting to his feet.

"You were attacked?" Dayne echoed but Duque wasn't even looking at her. "Duque!" she grabbed his arm to pull him around but he shook her off and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded in anger.

"You told me to get out!" Duque yelled.

"Where are the bodies?" King cut in before they could get into a real argument. "Did you get rid of them?" he looked to Témoc who shook his head 'No'. "Fuck… fuck." King nodded and slightly turned away from the group huddled in Dayne's kitchen as he dialed.

"Who the fuck is he?" Ray demanded once again.

"The bodies." King asked. "Where are they?"

"What?" Thomas shook his head not sure who to answer first or what to answer.

"The bodies!" King snapped. "Where the fuck are they?"

"Coroners." Japheth replied watching as King turned around again and mumbled curse after curse under his breath. Then he stopped as the line was picked up and he started explaining there was a situation.

"We gotta clean up." King muttered into the cell phone. "What town?"

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Ray snapped when King repeated his question. Japheth gave him the towns name wondering what the hell was going on.

"Camping." Dayne snapped and her sudden raised voice drew all eyes to the arguing siblings. "Vamos ir por unos dias. Se va a divertir. That's what you said!"

"He was having fun!" Duque yelled back.

"In the woods with a vampire!" she screamed. They all watched as she shoved him. Two small hands… and Duque stumbled back into the counter.

"How was I to know-."

"I called and you didn't tell me!" Dayne snapped.

" _You_ didn't tell _me_." Duque snarled low voiced. He got in her face, a finger jabbing her shoulder and then King snapped his cell phone closed and grabbed Dayne's arm. He tried pulling her behind him only to find the siblings turn on him.

"But out!" they yelled in unison and Dayne smacked his hand off her arm before both went back to yelling at each other in rapid Spanish.

King stood speechless but it was obvious they weren't.

"Bad idea." Patrick noted moving so he stood between Japheth and King.

"Yeah." King agreed.

"So who are you?" Pat asked still watching Duque go at it with his sister. He had a vague idea of what was being said but half of it was cursing.

"Hannibal King." He replied.

"The vampire expert." Japheth retorted looking at him skeptically.

"Uh…huh?" King frowned. "I just get rid of them."

"Well you're not that good are you?" Ray snapped. He was still pissed over being ignored but at least he wasn't the one getting chewed out by Dayne or Duque. Either one was bad…

King turned to the shorter man giving him a once over wanting very much to reply in his usual snaky fashion but seeing as how there was so much yelling and-ah who was he kidding?

"I'm still breathing." King grinned like he had no worries.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Patrick replied but he couldn't help the small pained smile either.

"Shouldn't we…?" King motioned to the siblings now that Dayne was smacking her brother whenever she got the chance. He almost butted in when Duque's hand fisted but the man never raised his arm to her. He was red faced and yelling at the top of his lungs but Dayne was just as loud.

"Don't worry about them." Thomas said drawing Témoc away from the yelling pair. "It won't be the first time they get into a fight. Not that Duque fights back."

"He really lets her kick his ass?" Japheth questioned incredulous.

"He tries not to but Dayne fights dirty." Thomas revealed. That made King more curious since he hadn't seen this side to Dayne. He realized how little he really knew about her.

"Plus Mr. DeVega would kick his ass if she so much as got a bruise." Ray added with a knowing look.

"You know," Japheth cut in. "That's nice and all but…"

"What the fuck happened out there?" Ray finished.

"Well…" King looked at each man absently patting Témoc's head who glowered at being treated like such a kid.

"Vampires." Témoc snapped shoving King's hand off his head and finger combing his hair again. "I told them but they didn't believe me."

"Your Mom didn't believe me either and you see how that's going." King retorted waving a hand at the siblings who miraculously had calmed down a bit.

"Vincent killed them." Pat mumbled. "Tore Yuki's throat- never had a chance."

"William never felt it." Japheth agreed. "We fired, emptied two clips into him…"

"He just grinned." Pat murmured, the green eyes hardened. "I know Duque emptied his clip. And Japheth's. That's three clips, sixteen rounds each."

"No way that's possible." Ray agreed ignoring Thomas' scowl.

"We saw him-." Thomas clenched his teeth not wanting to say but; "We ran."

"We both did and came back strapped." Ray snapped. He glared daring any of them to call them cowards.

"I told them to go." Japheth said. "We needed something bigger, more damage."

"Regular bullets don't work." King said with a shrug. The fact two of them ran didn't faze him, it was the normal reaction whether they were told to run or not.

"We didn't know." Ray scowled.

"Now you do." King retorted.

"I told them we had to burn the bodies." Témoc said. Again all eyes turned to him, the men wondering how he knew what to do. "Because of the new vampires. Reaper said their bite's different."

"Don't worry." King assured. "NightStalkers are taking care of it."

Patrick opened his mouth curious about the club name they had picked out. Mostly he just wanted to know why and who.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Dayne yelled. She forcibly pushed them out when they just stared at her. Even Témoc got kicked out of the kitchen though Dayne gave him quick hug before sending him to bed.

"And you-."

"But out." King raised his hands in defeat and backed up. "I got it." He couldn't help feeling disappointed. Last night she had been so open with him. She'd talked to him and there was none of her usual sarcasm or snappish remarks he'd come to expect. When he'd held her Dayne had slowly found her way onto his lap and huddled in his arms. She hadn't let go of his shirt even when he carried her upstairs intending to let her sleep…

"Hannibal…" Dayne sighed, some of the anger at her brother's words ebbing. It wasn't his fault- maybe just a little but Duque had no right to tell her whom she could or couldn't see. She had no idea what, if anything would come of last night but one thing was certain. "Stick around."

King stood still for a moment not sure he'd hear her correctly. He found himself nodding and then Dayne gave a little shake of her head, a small smile on her face as she went to the counter.

** NS **

"She's cooking?" Patrick asked with an incredulous look at Duque.

"She's worried." Duque answered.

"She's mad." Témoc disagreed.

"You're right." Ray lay a hand on Duque's shoulder. "She's different."

"I can hear you!" Dayne's voice drifted to them from the kitchen, annoyance in every syllable.

"It was Ray!" Thomas piped up hunching when Ray punched his arm and scowled.

"Knock it off." Duque ordered then turned to King. "Vampires." there was a moment of silence, the men taking seats or standing around the living room. "They don't exist. Only I just survived an encounter with what my nephew says is a vampire. Only vampires are allergic to the sun and he was out there." Duque jabbed a finger towards his front door, his voice threaded with restrained anger. "In the fucking sun-. What the hell was it?"

"A vampire." King replied simply. He looked around the living room seeing all the glares and angry looks and shrugged. This wasn't the first time he'd peeled back the layers of their perfect world and it was always the same. "Ok. But just remember you asked for it."

King sat down in the couch making himself comfortable and started to tell them about the Familiars and the vampires and Blade and… of course, the NightStalkers.

** NS **

Dayne set the table, for once all the places would be occupied. She'd made plenty of food, all the staples of a regular home- at least hers. The rice was done, the beans were refried and she'd tossed a green salad while the chicken was frying. There was a fresh pie, baked last night and ice cream in the freezer. She moved her things to the window seat and made sure all her sketches were securely zipped up in the portfolio. The Katana went under the cushion now a reminder of the woman she'd murdered. She couldn't look at it… Her hands shook and fear clutched at her insides, the guy's voices faded and all she could hear was the dead woman's gasp.

Dayne closed her eyes but it only made the memory worse. She could see again, the dark parking garage, the pale woman- her blood… Dayne gasped, both hands clutching at the wooden table as she leaned over.

Again she could feel the cold metal shackles around her wrists, the vampires surrounding her and the snarling Pomeranian that wouldn't shut up. His shoulder was bleeding again and then Zoëy…

She had to run, had to get away from it.

Dayne clenched her teeth and held in the pain clutching at her gut. They were so scared… the burning in her legs- theirs. It wasn't her running through the woods, it wasn't her fear. It was theirs, Ray and Thomas. None of it was hers…

Breathing wasn't so difficult once she realized there was no one there. The pain in her gut eased and the kitchen, though blurry began to focus.

Témoc.

He'd been out there as well. The vampires snarling face…

"NO."

The plate crashed to the tiled floor, it shattered but Dayne didn't hear it. All she could hear was the panicked yells, Témoc calling for Duque and she was on the ground, her knees stinging…

From the living room came the rush of feet, a small voice calling her name.

** NS **

The crash in the kitchen jerked them all out of their slumped seats. Duque was the first to bolt, King right on his heels as he jumped over the couch in his haste to get to Dayne. He slid into the kitchen gun drawn looking for the source of their trouble only to find the simmering pot on the stove, a table set with plates and Dayne kneeling on the floor.

Duque clutched her upper arms, slightly shaking her as he called her name. Témoc slipped around both men with a small hand clutching at her blouse and all of them asking her questions. King could see her clutching at her nose and knew. It happened again and grabbing a towel from the counter slipped his hand between the siblings until it was pressed on her nose. Duque scowled up at King but helped his sister into the chair. Dayne smacked his arms out of her way; she pushed both men away brown eyes flashing and the green flecks becoming more pronounced.

"Enough! Estoy bien." She snapped taking the towel from her face. Duque frowned seeing the red smudge on her nose and blood on the towel.

"Since when do you get nose bleeds, Dayne?" he'd never known her to be that delicate. She'd banged her face on the mats quite a few times when they were younger and not once did she bleed. Of course Dad kicked his ass…

"I don't." she denied quickly getting to her feet and feeling the room spin. Dayne pressed the towel to her face again and grabbed the closest chair to pull herself through the sudden crush of bodies in her kitchen.

"A donde vas?" Duque demanded standing in her way. Dayne pulled the towel from her face and glared up at her brother.

"Bathroom. Do you mind?" she snapped.

"Let her go, Tio." Témoc piped up at his Mother's side. He moved Duque aside ushering her through. The other guys hastily got out of her way with King watching, a bemused smile on his face.

"That kid…" he murmured. King noticed the tense set of her shoulders and the look on her face… it was last night all over again.

** NS **

Dayne reached for the taps, both hands trembling when she heard the footsteps approaching. She reached to close the door not wanting to argue with Duque again or answer questions she couldn't even begin to find answers to.

"Whoa there." King held the door, kept it from hitting him and searched her face. A slow trickle of tears slid down her cheek which he immediately reached to wipe away. Dayne let out a sob though she held back.

"What's happening to me?"

King stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"I can- see-." Dayne shook her head, scrunched her eyes closed and tried to make sense but none of it made sense. "Feel- I _feel_ -. They're not mine." She felt his hand wipe the fresh tears. Her own reaching to hold his writs. "I know because- because I've- I…"

"Ok. One thing at a time." King murmured wiping at her face with a small towel. Dayne touched his chest, her hand lingering over the scar from the stake Drake had shoved into his shoulder.

"You were chained- hurt…" she looked up at him, confused as to why she would know that when they hadn't talked about their pasts.

"How-?" King was more than a bit weirded out. It wasn't the first time Dayne had said something, revealed things about him she shouldn't know- things Abby didn't know, none of the NightStalkers...

"Angry, scared…" Dayne mumbled. "Hurt- its all…" she shook her head frowning. "Confused. But it's not mine. The memory-." She looked to him for answers.

"No, its not." King agreed. He set the towel down both hands resting on her upper arms.

"But how- why?"

"I don't know." King replied feeling a sense of uselessness. "These are new vampires, Dayne. A new strain and we have no clue how it works."

"I- this… it won't go away?" Dayne asked. He knew what she wanted to hear, what she was hoping for but he couldn't lie.

"No, sweet heart." He shook his head hating the look that came into her eyes. Her chin trembled and he could see her bite down on her lip to keep herself from crying. "This is how we are." He didn't know how to reassure her, to make her feel better about their situation. The only thing he could offer was more knowledge. "Faye can run some tests. It'll help and maybe…"

"I'll get used to it?" Dayne echoed. She could see that's what he'd been thinking. "Maybe figure out how to apply this… become one of you, a NightStalker?" there was a note of panic in her voice.

"If you're with us you'll be safe." King assured. "Er. Safe-er. The vampires definitely want you-."

"I'm not leaving!" Dayne exclaimed pulling away from him. "I don't- no! No, Hannibal. I don't want to go out every night and hunt for vampires. I don- I can't." She hated the pleading tone in her voice. It was as if she were asking him for permission to be excused. "I have a life- a child… I can't. I'm not the one who wants to look for adventure; I'm not the one looking for thrills in this family. I can't."

King knew that. He knew from the start this wasn't a woman who could drop everything on a whim and just take off. Dayne was the responsible sort, she took care of her family, she made sure home _was_ home. No, the adventurer, the adrenaline junkie in her family was Duque.

And King wouldn't change that.

"Look, first we'll have Faye run some tests, figure out what's going on and send another sample to Karen. We can deal with the rest once we know more." King tried his best to sound reassuring, to make her feel comforted. He wouldn't deny it hurt that she didn't want to go with him, it was as if she were saying he and the others weren't as good as what she had and maybe she was right. What could King offer her? What could he give her other than a nightly worry that some vampire would break in like before.

Dayne leaned into him burying her face in his chest. She could breathe a sigh of relief here, just for a moment. There was no demanding brother wanting to know what she was doing or where she'd been. She didn't have to think about any vampires-.

_'Not right now. Not with him…'_

"I don't think your brother likes me." King murmured to the top of her head. He felt Dayne's chuckle and then she mumbled he had a good reason.

"He caught you with his naked sister."

"You're right." King agreed and then he got a dreamy look on his face as he thought about the night before. "Hmmm."

"Are you…?" Dayne pulled away to look at him. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed slapping a hand onto his chest. "Stop that."

"What?" King offered his most innocent look but he couldn't hide the smile lifting the corner of his lips.

"Stop picturing it!"

** NS **


	18. Old Faces, New Faces, Bruised Faces and Bloody Faces

"We are not holing up in my house!" Duque snapped as his friends kept bringing up the spare bedrooms upstairs.

"Why not?" Ray and Thomas asked in unison.

"You got your own homes. You got Paola." He jabbed fork towards Thomas who had the decency to blush. It still didn't keep him from adding his excuse.

"Who thinks I'm out camping for another two days."

"You got guns and training." Ray interjected.

"Ha- wait." Japheth cut his laugh short. "I saw him shoot, Duque."

"Japheth's right." Patrick agreed munching carefully on the chicken. "Guy can't hit a mark for shit."

"Hey!" Ray protested setting his fork down.

"Cállate pendejo." Thomas elbowed him. "He's helping."

"OH!" Ray immediately changed his tone. "Uuh, they're right. I can't."

"Shut up." Duque snapped. He set his fork down unable to eat while King was up there with his sister.

Alone.

All over again.

"We got extra blankets, Tio."

"Extra bedroom…" Thomas added to Témoc's statement.

"Two." Ray added taking another bite. "What? There are!"

There was silence as the men finished eating but Duque was the first to get up and toss his dishes in the sink. He was on his way to get her when the pair walked into the kitchen. Duque noticed King looked very comfortable with his arm drapped across her shoulders. Duque noticed the hand playing with her hair and she didn't seem to mind. It brought the scowl back to Duque's face.

"Ustedes ya saben donde están las recamaras." Dayne said coming into the kitchen. "Go ahead." She waved a hand over her shoulder when they hesitated.

"Dyane." Her brother warned but she glared at him.

"They're tired. All of them and after-." She didn't say the rest, didn't have to. "Just go upstairs. Témoc también." He looked ready to protest, not wanting to leave her alone but just then he yawned.

"Aw, Mom…" Dayne smiled and watched Ray lead him out of the kitchen.

"Cabron camínale." Ray noticed Dayne's glare and hunched a little. "Sorry."

"We can get a room." Patrick offered, wincing as he got to his feet.

"No." Dayne shook her head watching the sandy headed Texan reach to touch his nose only to pull his hand away without contact. "You're all welcome to stay. Both of you."

"We're used to going on little sleep." Japheth revealed now standing as well.

"Then you should take what little you can when you can." Dayne replied. She offered a small smile. "There's an empty bedroom upstairs, you're welcome to it."

"Thank you." Pat said. Before he got past her, Dayne gently grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back into the kitchen as she moved away from King.

"Take a seat." She pulled the chair out for him and moved around the kitchen counter to the pantry.

"Second door on your left." He nodded to Japheth. "I'll get the cot." Duque replied moving to follow Ray and Thomas. In a lower voice he stopped beside his sister and King. "We still need to talk."

King didn't like the sound of those words or the look on her brother's face. It gave him a bad feeling. He turned to Dayne who ignored both of them.

Patrick sat, a wary glance tossed at King but the NightStalker just shrugged. They watched as she pulled out a dinged up, gray metal box she set on the kitchen island. Both saw the faded red cross and then Dayne had a mason jar with turqious goop clinging to its sides, in her hand.

"Did either of them set your nose?" she asked. The lid dinged on the counter as she opened the first aid kit. King noticed it was better stocked than most people had in their homes and looked at her again, wondering what she needed with such a nicely stuffed kit.

"Uh... I wouldn’t want them to mess up perfection." Patrick grimmaced because the idea of letting either of them try and set his broken nose was just bad anyway he thought about it.

Dayne sighed. "Okay, well...I'll try not to make it any prettier." she blew out a breath as she washed her hands in the sink before moving towards Patrick.

"Woa, wait." King stepped in. "You're going to... Have you ever...?"

"I think I know where his nose is supposed to go, Hannibal." Dayne frowned but inside she was full of nerves.

"Uh, just a suggestion." Patrick interjected as Dayne moved into his personal space. He held her wrists, nervous about letting her touch the throbbing pulse he was sort of used to by now. "Do it fast and uh, I'll try not to mve. Much."

"Oh." Dayne nodded. "Okay." When he let go of her wrists, she shook her hands out and drew in a breath. "Fast, fast, just ... ok."

"Oh shit." King muttered. He moved behind Patrick's chair and braced his hands on the texan's shoulders while Patrick griped the sides of his seat.

"Quit." Dayne grumbled. "You two are gonna make me nervous." she frowned at them. Patrick opened his mouth to reply but Dayne grabbed his nose and shoved as hard as she dared until the bone crunched back in place. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelped hearing Patrick's pained yell. Blood ran down his chin and when he reached up to grab at his nose Dayne prevented his hands from touching. "No! No touching!"

"My nose!" Patrick moaned fisting his hands in the loose shirt at her waist. His eyes were watering but he didn’t dare open them until he was sure the tears couldn’t escape.

"Gimme the mason jar."

King grabbed it, unscrewing the lid before handing it to her.

"The gauze and some wipes." she ordered. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." Dayne said with a wince, seeing the swelling. She was worried it had gotten worse and all because she'd thought to help him.

"Ya-huh. Got it." Patrick hissed through gritted teeth. He felt the cold sting of the antiseptic wipes and the brush of her fingers over his nose and cheekbones. But just like she said, it hurt like a motha and then some.

"You'll feel a cool sensation now." she dipped her fingers into the mason jar and got a glop of the goo she spread generously over his nose. "And then it'll warm up but it will reduce the swelling so don’t wipe it off."

"...warm, really warm now..." Patrick agreed with discomfort.

"Yeah- ow!" Dayne pulled out of his grasp but he quickly dropped his hands from her waist with an apology. "Its fine, just try not to wipe it off alright? Its really good, I make it myself. We've been using it since ... practically for ever."

"What is it?" King sniffed the jar, frowning when she took it from his hands.

"Family recipe. Got it from a vis-abuela somewhere on my ...Dad's side, I think? I forget. Its what I used on my knee after my brother used his indoor trap for a prank." she grabbed the pills and a glass of water. "Drink these and then you get upstairs."

King helped Patrick up from the chair and over to the staircase once he downed the pain killers.

"Thanks, I got it from here." Patrick slowly pulled himself up the staircase as King went back to the  kitchen where Dayne was putting the goopy blue jar back into the pantry along with the first aid kit.

"First time?" he asked.

She just shrugged moving towards the sink where she washed her hands again. King sidled up to her, his hands gently sliding around her waist to hike up the shirt as he kissed her cheek.

"What are you-?" Dayne tried to step out of his arms but he had her pinned and the red fingerprints on her skin that didnt belong to him were visible.

"That's what I thought." he growled under his breath.

"Its fine." she brushed his hands aside and grabbed them some plates. "He didn’t mean to grab on that hard and I did hurt him. A lot. You saw his nose right?"

"I saw." But he didnt have to like it. King frowned because he was getting rather territorial with his one night stand. _'Is that what this is?'_ but then, why would she ask him to stick around. _'It was more like she ordered.'_

"I didn't get a good feeling…" he hooked a thumb over his shoulder moving towards the table.

"Neither did I." Dayne replied but she didn't look particularly bothered by his concern or her brothers need to butt in where she didn’t want him to.

"He's not-?"

"Yes. He will." She cut in and once more noticed her lack of worry then again, Duque would be on _his_ ass not hers. "Did you eat?"

"Wha- wait." King shook his head looking at the woman standing by the stove incredulously. "You're asking about food?"

"So you're not hungry." She arched a dark eyebrow watching as he thought about it.

"Umm, yeah."

"Then sit down." she couldn't help her smile as she served two plates.

"It's your show." King sighed.

** NS **

Duque stormed into the kitchen glaring at the pair calmly seated at his table eating.

She was _eating_.

"Your kid almost dies and you're sitting down to lunch?" Duque demanded. Dayne didn't look up from her plate and ignored King's sudden stillness along with her brother's glare.

"He was only camping, after all." Dayne replied much more calm than she felt. "You said I shouldn't worry." She raised the fork and took another bite of her food knowing it was a bad idea to keep eating when they were heading for a fight.

Another one.

"No es chiste!" Duque yelled slamming his hand onto the table.

"No, NO lo es!" Dayne snapped tossing her fork down. She got up, her chair scraping on the tiles while King wondered if he should get out of their way or just sit very still and hope they ignored him. 'But out' was still fresh in his mind.

"No me vengas con sermones! Ya estoy muy grande para-."

"Si, se supone que eres un adulto ya y deberías saber lo que haces, but it's not just you, Dayne. Who the hell is he to you?" Duque jabbed a finger towards King.

 _'So much for staying quiet and pretending to be a fucking statue.'_ King thought with an inward sigh.

"Don't bring him into this! Eso no te incumbe-."

"HE's in my house!" Duque yelled shoving off the table.

"Oh," Dayne crossed her arms and stood at her end of the table. "So now it's _your_ house."

King could tell that was the wrong thing to say and apparently Duque was getting to the same conclusion.

"Funny, because I seem to be paying all the bills and taking care of the house-."

"Ours, alright. Y contestame-."

"You should be thanking him!" Dayne snapped throwing a hand towards King. He started to raise a finger in protest, to say it wasn't the right thing to say especially right then.

"Oh, ho!" Duque tossed his head back laughing though it didn't sound happy or amused. "Hey man," he turned to King. "Thanks for sleeping with my little sister."

"No-." King shook his head starting to stand but Dayne cut him off.

"Asshole!" she couldn't believe he was going there, that he'd behave this way but then this wasn't high school anymore. They were supposed to be adults only this was similar to that fight.

"Hey!" Duque warned raising a finger.

"You are an asshole!" Dayne repeated. "Que te pasa?"

"A mi?"

"He saved you a funeral. Mine!" she threw the roll of napkins at him. They scattered all over the table and the plates as King started to rise once more.

"You two should s-."

"Shut up!" both siblings glared at him.

"Fuck…" King slumped back into his chair thinking he should've known better than to get in the middle of their fight. "Lesson learned."

"Me importa un bledo si te enojas! Agradece que estoy viva para que me grites, because you sure as hell weren't here for any-."

"I was working!" Duque exclaimed using his chosen profession as an excuse.

"Bull shit! You ran-."

"Cállate!" he roared moving around the table but Dayne wasn't listening. She was beyond that, all this time she'd kept quiet, had left it alone but not today.

"You weren't here for Mom. You didn't come back for Dad and you sure as hell would've avoided mine!"

"Shut. Up." Duque ordered in a softer tone of voice. King shifted in his seat, not liking where the siblings were heading.

"No." Dayne retorted once again crossing her arms. Her pose pretty much screamed 'What are you going to do if I don't?' Duque's jaw clenched, the muscle jumping and knowing he couldn't touch Dayne he found King sitting in the midst of their family fight.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" he demanded rounding on the NightStalker.

"Hey, I was-." King shrugged, just a little taken aback by the sudden question.

"Don't change the subject." Dayne snapped dropping her pose and taking a step towards them. Duque ignored her, his eyes still on King.

"I asked you a question."

"And I told you we aren't done!" Dayne grabbed Duque's arm yanking him around. They were both angry but he knew better, he knew their boundaries and still he couldn't stop himself. Duque flung her hand off his arm with more force than he needed.

"I say we're done!"

Dayne stumbled but didn't fall, she turned to him still angry but now there was something else in her eyes.

"Como siempre." She murmured and the softness of her voice only hurt more than if she'd hit or screamed at him.

The kitchen was silent. Both siblings taking a moment to stare before Dayne walked out. She didn't even notice King sitting at the table on her way out.

King got an antsy feeling now that he was left alone with Duque. Things could get ugly again and as pissed off as he was there was a very remote possibility King could avoid the fight her brother wanted.

Duque leaned onto the table, brown eyes darkening but it was a moment before he spoke. A moment that made King want to fidget but forced himself to remain in his seat pretending to be comfortable.

"She's not alone."

"Really." King leaned back in the chair, one leg stretching out. "Last I heard it's been two years since you dropped by." He could see the muscles in his jaw jump but King went one further knowing he was baiting a caged beast. "How long are you staying this time?"

"You don't know shit!" Duque thundered slamming a fist into the table. The fact that King was right and that Dayne had told a stranger as much only pissed him off. Shame washed through him as well but he forced it away, ignored it as he ignored the guilt… He wasn't there. He couldn't be there. Not for that…

"No." King agreed. "I don't."

"Now what?" Duque asked pushing away from the table. King wondered what it was he meant. "You got my sister in the sack." Duque stated. "What. You figure she's got a kid, easy enough to fuck and hit the road?"

King's chair scraped loudly on the tiles as he got up. Hands fisted and features hard, Duque could see he'd offended the NightStalker and he didn't care. He'd been blind to Simon's intentions with Dayne but this time he wasn’t going to let some unknown asshole put her through the same thing. Duque stood ready for a fight giving glare for glare because it wasn’t just about his little sister. There was Témoc as well.

"You don't know me."

"You're a guy." Duque retorted and he better than his sister knew what guy's wanted. He'd known what Simon was like, what he was capable of and the trail of broken hearts he'd left through high school.

"Not that kind." King moved towards the back door but Duque stood in his way. They stared at each other, both men unwilling to show weakness.

"You break her heart…" Duque's threat was clear and King had no doubt the brother would come to kick his ass if he thought he'd hurt Dayne.

With a nod King moved past and left.

** NS **

"Where've you been?" Reaper asked as King threw himself on the couch in front of the TV. When he didn't answer the blond looked away from his movie to survey the NightStalker. A smirk started at the corners of his mouth and King knew what was coming. "You got laid!"

Reaper sat up completely ignoring the action flick to question King.

"So who was it?"

"Lay off, Kaelin."

"Wha- no way! I want details man!"

Just then Zoëy ran in all smiles and asking if they were really going to Témoc's house. Reaper took one look at King and fell back into his seat.

"No. Way."

"We aren't going?" Zoëy asked confused by Reaper's statement and King's silence. "Faye said you wanted her to get ready cus we were going to see Dayne and Témoc."

"I heard somewhere that blonds were supposed to have more fun." Reaper commented still grinning like a fool. "You sure you're not a blond, King?"

"Zoëy, check up on Faye would ya?" King ruffled her hair and Zoëy wondered what that had to do with going to see Témoc but she didn't ask. Instead she went to get Faye and found the woman packing two black pouches into her satchel purse.

"Are you ready?"

"Just about. You want to get me that metal case there?" Faye pointed to the medium sized tin that contained her syringes. Zoëy handed it over and then Gael came in, smiling.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked snaking an arm around Faye and dropping a kiss on her neck.

"Of King? Ha!" Faye giggled. She turned around and looped her arm over his shoulder. "He's not as much fun." She winked and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss before escaping his embrace and heading out the door with Zoëy. "Don't wait up, baby!"

"But- what abou-?" Gael sighed, a rueful smile on his face.

** NS **

"Are you sure about this King?" Faye asked for the hundredth time. "Dayne probably heard your mumbling when you played nurse and that's how she knows about… that."

"NO." King said once again. It was clear he was running out of patience but Zoëy was in the back seat. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"And you know that how?" Faye quipped looking out her window. King scowled ready to respond but Faye didn't give him a chance. "That's a nice house." She commented as King pulled into the empty driveway. He noticed the lack of cars and wondered where the guys had gone since the day before. Zoëy was quick to get out of the SUV and run up the front path. She waited at the porch steps and waved wanting them to hurry up. Faye took her bag from the seat and let the door close as she went to Zoëy while King trailed behind. He wasn't sure about the sort of reception he was going to get and just hoped it was Dayne who answered the door. Or maybe it would be better if Témoc was the one who let them in?

"You're in a hurry." Faye grinned taking Zoëy's hand and going up the steps. They waited for King, Faye looking at him pointedly then at the bell but it was Zoëy who rang. A moment later they heard running footsteps but before the door was opened the curtain at the window was pulled aside. Témoc's face lit up at the sight of Zoëy and the door was yanked open.

"I just got your e-mail." Témoc said to Zoëy. "Hi, come in." he waved Faye and King into the hall way closing the door. King shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the living room. He didn't see or hear Dayne anywhere but he was sure she wasn't going to leave the boy alone.

"Má!" Témoc yelled. "Zoëy's here! With Faye and King." Here he glanced over his shoulder at them but didn't say anything. The door, practically hidden in the little hall off the living room, opened and Dayne came out. She was wiping her hands on a rag but the black smudges wouldn't disappear. She looked nervous and avoided King's eyes barely nodding to say hello.

He realized she was embarrassed, probably wondering what to do next… King was wondering the same thing. He wanted to know if she regretted their night together, maybe she wanted to forget the whole thing and just didn't know how to tell him. King frowned, remembering the dreamy look in her eyes, the soft sigh when he kissed her, how easily she fell into his arms…

_'No. She can't have regrets…'_

But maybe she was thinking about the boy.

"So, I heard you're sort of an empath now." Faye stated with a grin. Dayne looked startled for a moment, her eyes darting to King but it was obvious he'd told Faye. The blue eyed woman was there to give her a 'check up' in order to figure out what was going on.

"What's that?" Témoc asked looking at the adults curiously. Dayne realized this wasn't a conversation she wanted him to hear but she couldn't just shoo him away without an answer. It wasn't a difficult question, either.

"It means your Mom's just a little more sensitive to other people's feelings than she was before being bit." King answered much to both women's surprise. They each stared at him, Faye with a huge grin and Dayne slightly opened mouth. "What?"

"Uh- Témoc. You and Zoëy go to the back yard. Play…" Dayne trailed off not sure what would get their attention but it was obvious she wanted the kids out of the house.

"Come on." Témoc waved Zoëy out of the living room looking disgusted. "They want us gone so they can talk. Grown ups."

King chuckled, amused by the boy's attitude. He was used to Zoëy, her sweet nature and easy going attitude. She was quiet and maybe it was after all that happened in the last two years but Témoc…  The kid was definitely different. Maybe because he was a boy- more active, outspoken, at times a little too demanding- as if he were the adult instead of the kid.

"Umm. How…?" Dayne hedged not sure what was going to happen next. Faye, still smiling set her bag on the couch and started taking out the black pouches and metal tin.

"Roll up a sleeve and let me take another sample. After that well… we'll see." The metal tin popped open and Dayne averted her eyes from the shiny needles in it.

"Odio las heringas." She muttered with a pained sigh. It made no difference since she still pushed up her sleeve and held out her arm, face turned away. "Talk to me." She ordered.

King frowned not sure if she was talking to him and then she glared.

"Right. Uhhm, so did you sleep well?" as soon as the words left his mouth he could've shot himself.

"Oww!" Dayne flinched but Faye had good hold of her arm. "Slept fine." She muttered lowering her eyes. The truth was she'd been up thinking about...well about him and how…

Dayne had spent most of the night in her studio, sketching, drawing, just trying not to think about Hannibal and the night they spent together. She tried keeping the images she'd picked up from the guys out of her head as well but that hadn't turned out so well. There was a night's worth of drawings to prove how well she'd failed _not_ to think about that. Both Japheth and Duque had gone out. They'd left Patrick asleep upstairs-

"Tell me about the… memories." Faye asked softly. She'd packed up the needles and her sample. There was a note pad in her hand, a pen in the other as she sat across from Dayne. There was no mistaking the dark circles under the woman's eyes were from a sleepless night and by the smudges on her hands Faye had a pretty good idea of what she'd been doing.

** NS **

King meandered out of the living room leaving both women to talk quietly. He'd already told Faye as much as he could, not that he had answers. Talking about the Familiars and the Vampires who owned them always left a bad taste in his mouth. Memories of his time in captivity always left him feeling restless, anxiety creeping throughout his body and a need to go out and hurt something- preferably a vampire because they left a satisfying pile of ash in their wake. Still, King couldn't deny what happened, he couldn't forget it either and he'd tried. All he knew was the hunting, all he'd cared about was getting as many as he could find. It wasn't about saving innocent people, not for Hannibal King.

_'Then why her? Why help this one?'_

That was the million dollar question and it was driving him nuts. Why had he stopped Abby from doing the same thing he'd done plenty of times before? Why help her?

_'Don't lie to yourself, King. It wasn't just the kid…'_

He walked down the hall, absently glancing over his head to the wooden beam where Duque had set his trap and Dayne had been swaying from. There was nothing there and according to Zoëy, the payback had more than made up for the rope swing on Dayne's ankle.

In the kitchen he noticed the clean counter, no mess from the late lunch they'd all had the day before. King sighed wondering if it was still worth it, the hunting, the killing… Even he was starting to feel the hopelessness of it all.

Daystar was supposed to work. It was supposed to kill all the vampires, get rid of them once and for all.

"Instead we get 31Flavors." King muttered frowning at the counter. The marble tiles shone in the sunlight coming from the window. He stood there quietly, thinking- coming to terms with how he really felt.

It wasn't enough anymore.

Hannibal was ready for more.

The only problem was he couldn't get it. Not now and all because of his reputation with the vampires and Familiars. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking he could leave the NightStalkers and be a regular Joe, not with everything he knew.

The Vampires were going after the cured, granted they were a small number but he fell right into the mix and alone he wouldn't stand a chance. They wanted him. The vampires would kill him any chance they got and what about Dayne?

King moved to the back door, he opened it and stepped into the sunshine. It felt good, to feel the warmth on his skin…five years he'd gone without. Five long years…

"Hit it harder."

The soft grunt brought King's attention to the Dojo in their backyard. One of the white paneled doors was open but he couldn't see them. Quietly, King walked towards the little house curious as to what the kids were doing.

"You're gonna hurt yourself like that." Témoc warned. "Here. Keep your wrist straight and make a fist."

King mouthed the words repeating after Témoc, now more than curious as to what they were doing. He peeked around the open panel door to see Témoc holding the punching bag and Zoëy putting her small fist into it. He grinned watching the fierce expression on her face as she tried to punch but the bag didn't move.

Témoc sighed, rolling his eyes and King couldn't blame him. Zoëy just wasn't getting it and she'd been living with the NightStalkers for over five years now. Punching shouldn't have been that hard considering she'd sat and watched them spar for hours on end. First Dex, Abby and him and now Gael, Cole and Kaelin.

"Fine." Zoëy snapped seeing the look on Témoc's face. She dropped her arms and stepped away from the bag. "You do it, since you know how."

King swallowed his chuckle since he was supposed to be spying. Témoc  let out a huff and moved around the bag.

"You make a fist, like this." He raised his arm and showed her. Zoëy glared, her little mouth pursed and with arms crossed stood mute. "When you punch you keep you're wrist straight." He demonstrated again, managing to make the bag sway. King nodded thinking it wasn't half bad; the kid had a good stance when it came to fighting and his techniques where still rough but for a kid, King wondered again where he'd been learning his stuff. For that matter, how did Dayne know how to fight? Where and why had she learned to defend herself?

"How come you know all this stuff?" Zoëy asked. "I thought only King and the NightStalkers did all of this." She waved her hands around the room, her meaning clear. Témoc  stepped away from the punching bag staring at her for a moment. King waited, glad Zoëy had asked his question because he doubted the boy would tell him.

"When I was a baby my Dad was killed." Témoc  revealed. Zoëy blanched. She'd known his Dad was dead but he'd never said anything about how or why, now she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Mom was there. She saw him…"

King watched the boy's head drop, the slight hitch in his voice and remembered Dayne's feverish babbling. He hadn't known then what she was saying but the pleading note in her voice, the way she'd clung to his arm- afraid to let go.

It made sense.

"I'm sorry." Zoëy murmured clutching her hands together.

"I was a baby. I don't remember my Dad but Gramps said he was good to Mom, said he loved her a lot. Gramps wouldn't have let him near Mom otherwise, I know. He used to tell me stories about my Mom and Dad." He smiled just a little, remembering. "My Mom was happy."

King felt something twist in his gut. Was the memory of her dead husband another reason she didn't want to go with him? Was Témoc  just an excuse for staying?

"Dayne looks happy… most times." Zoëy added at his look.

"Yeah, you weren't there before. My Mom didn't sleep most of the time. She used to have nightmares, always tired, she _hates_ guns, she'd walk around the house at night looking out the windows always scared." Anger, that's what King heard in Témoc's voice. "I heard them, my Grandfather and Mom. He would talk to her sometimes, take her down to the library so they wouldn't wake me but I'd sit by the door and listen. Mom would cry, talk about that night and she'd cry because she was so scared, she couldn't do anything to help my Dad." Témoc's far off look fell away and determination set his childish features into a harsh mask. "I'm not going to be scared and I'm not going to let my Mom be scared."

"Témoc, you're just a kid. What can you do?" Zoëy asked wide eyed.

"Tio Duque started teaching me to fight; he got my Mom to take me to a Dojo during the school year." He waved at the punching bag beside them, his eyes taking in the entire room. "I practice here almost everyday. I'm gonna get bigger, Zoëy." He nodded, a smile playing around his mouth. "And I'll be stronger too."

King heard and saw the determination on the boy's face. It was familiar but he was more concerned with the thoughts going around the kid's head.

"One, just one encounter with vampires and the kid takes it out." King shook his head scowling, nothing good could come of it and Dayne wasn't going to be happy with him when she found out Témoc had been learning to shoot with Gael. "We got a mini-NightStalker." He grumbled turning away from the little Dojo.

** NS **

Duque drove home, the perpetual scowl he'd worn since their interrupted camping trip was in place and thoughts of his sister… The scowl deepened, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Talking, he'd tried talking to her but they only ended up yelling and after a full day of it Témoc had finally told them to shut up.

Témoc.

Duque growled deep in his throat, anger still building inside him but Témoc was right. They couldn't get anywhere by fighting and arguing until they were hoarse from yelling and it galled him that a kid knew better than he.

 _"You're gonna have to calm down if you want to fix things."_ Japheth was right but calming down was harder to do. He wanted to hit 'stuff' because people were out of the question.

_'Not if they're vampires.'_

Yeah, vampires… That's what started the whole mess in the first place and what was he supposed to do about it?

 _"You can become NightStalkers."_ Témoc had said.

Duque heard all he wanted from King. His 'explanation' on the vampires and why Vincent had been out in the sunlight. Their fucked up DayStar, chemical warfare never worked out, it was the one thing he hated about his job. They got vaccinated, took pills, ran tests and all so they could go in, set off their package and slip out without being contaminated by their own weapons. Duque didn't bother to think about the people he'd helped kill, he'd chosen his job and he wasn't changing his mind, not this late in life.

What about Dayne and Témoc?

Was it fair to leave them alone after what he'd found out? He didn't have a choice, he was due back in three days and then he'd be out of contact… No.

He had to figure something out.

** NS **

"Familiars." Dayne repeated feeling anxious all over again. "These- they're people. Regular people who want to be vampires?" it seemed incredulous, something so far fetched it just couldn't be real.

_'You forget the pale pasty blond with the practically white eyes you gutted?'_

Dayne wiped her charcoal smudged hands over her face uncaring of the dark smudges left on her forehead and cheeks in her effort to drown out the voice. Her conscience.

"Unfortunately vampires aren't the only thing we have to worry about." Faye sighed. "King told you about the cured. They're all being hunted down by vampires. We still don't know why but it's happening. You and Témoc would be safer at the Hide Out, where we can protect you."

"NO." Dayne snapped. The green flecks seemed to dominate the brown made all the more noticeable by the shaft of light coming in the window. Faye leaned forward, lips pursed and curious.

"Dayne? What color are your eyes?"

Dayne wasn't sure what that had to do with the topic at hand, her re-locating to the NightStalkers Hide Out.

"Uuh, brown." Dayne replied slightly shifting away from Faye as she leaned closer.

"Really? Cuz they look… well they've got green too." Faye replied moving to sit on the coffee table in front of Dayne.

"What? No." she replied frowning. "I don't have- I've never- my eyes are brown. Just plain brown." Dayne stated, nodding as if that would make it true.

King walked into the living room on the end of that statement.

"Not plain." He smiled coming to stand behind the couch and watched Faye pull out her little pocket light. "See?" he nodded. "It's usually noticeable when you get angry; the little green flecks get darker-."

"My eyes are brown." Dayne snapped standing. "They've always been brown and they'll stay brown 'till I die."

"You want to check in the mirror?" King offered pointing to the one hanging on the wall, the smile wiped from his face. Before Dayne could snap at him again the front door opened. All eyes turned to see who would come in but King was ready for anything. One hand rested on his side where he had his gun strapped and Faye moved to her bag reaching in for her weapon as well when Duque stepped into the hall.

"Hi." King said in a flat tone and watched Duque reach to his back and tuck down his shirt. Apparently big brother was also strapped.

"What are you doing here?" Duque snarled slamming the door closed behind him.

"Duque?" he stopped in mid stride hearing Dayne's voice and then she was standing in the hallway, her face smudged black in places wearing her oldest pair of jeans- full of snags and holes, frayed beyond repair at the hem and pockets. Her shirt was no better, one of their Dad's old work shirts, the material so thin it was practically see through but Dayne had a strappy tank underneath.

He could see she hadn't slept from the dark smudges under her eyes and the mess of black hair hazardly pulled into a messy bun. By the look of her hands she'd been up working on her drawings the whole night.

"Que hace este aqui?" Duque asked past gritted teeth. He could see his sister sigh knowing she was past being angry and wouldn't be baited into another fight. Not yet, anyway.

"Knock it off, D." Dayne turned back into the living room taking King by the arm when he looked as if he'd stand there glaring at Duque. "You too."

King turned his scowl onto her then seeing her small hand on his arm followed quietly. He wondered if it meant anything. Was it some sort of unspoken signal she was sending him?

 _'You are disgusting.'_ The little voice in his head stated. King agreed taking a deep breath and exhaling as he tried to clear his head from the things he wanted in order to do what needed doing.

"Faye," Dayne waved to the figure coming into the living room behind them. "The scowl walking in is my older brother, Duque DeVega." She turned to her brother ignoring his furious scowl and Faye's amused arched brow. "Faye Azunsyo. She's a NightStalker."

** NS **


	19. Don't Let The Door Hit You In The Ass On Your Way Out

Another sleepless night.

It seemed all she ever had were sleepless nights in which to re-live her encounter in the parking garage, remembered the sticky feel of blood on her hands and the smell of it. Of blood…

Dayne closed her eyes, tried to shut them out and set her back against the wall beside her bedroom window. She knew it was useless, trying to get some sleep would only bring on the nightmares again and that she couldn't handle.

_'Not tonight.'_

Not another memory of what her fear had caused, of all she'd lost and taken from Témoc.

"Que hice?" she questioned herself covering her face and refusing to let the tears fall. The same hands that had fumbled with her wallet, that had tentatively tried to stop the bleeding, had shoved a sword through a woman's stomach.

How far had she come since then? From being a frightened victim to – she was a murderer. There was blood on her hands and nothing could ever wash it away. She'd heard all they'd had to say. About the familiars- human's that wanted to become vampires so they did their bidding with no qualms. The DayStar virus- it was supposed to get rid of them, of all the vampires. As far as the NightStalkers knew, that's exactly what had happened only it wasn't. All DayStar did was mutate the strain, change the vampires and give some of them what they'd been wanting for centuries.

They could walk in the sun.

Other's picked up on you're thoughts, read through your mind and gave you major head pains. Most of the vampires just developed a strong thirst, more so than normal and fewer still could move objects without so much as laying finger on them. Telekinesis.

"Vampires are real." She murmured into the silent room. Her lips twisted up in a smile. There was no humor, no emotion aside from a slight disgust. "I saw them. I knew and I called him a liar."

Hannibal hadn't seemed to hold it against her. As a matter of fact, he'd forgiven her quite easily all Dayne'd had to do was sleep with him.

She slid down the wall, a dry laugh slipping past her lips.

"What have I done?"

She was loosing it, things were getting out of her control and she hated not being in control. Dayne hated not knowing what was happening or when.

How else was she to explain her night with Hannibal?

 _'You liked it.'_ The little voice singsonged and Dayne was in no mood to argue or disagree. She wouldn't deny it was true either and seeing him again…

He made her nervous. A hot flush would wash through her body; her hands would get sweaty, she felt her heart speed up and she'd get short of breath but somehow managed not to let it show in front of Hannibal.

_'Nerves of steel, ha!'_

Right, nerves of steel…

"He still died."

They all die.

Dayne lay her head in her arms and finally cried. The gentle roll of tears soaked into the sleeve of her shirt but no sound went past her lips.

She was quiet, always had been.

** NS **

King went up to the door, he stood there for a while wanting to knock but not knowing if he should. Maybe Dayne wouldn't want to see him; she'd barely spoken to him yesterday. What if she didn't want to talk to him? What if Duque answered the door?

"Fuck." He muttered. He pushed the bell before he could change his mind and fuck whatever happened next.

It was a while before he heard someone come to the door. He'd been about to push the bell again when the lock clicked and the door opened slowly.

King stood silent just as Dayne stood and watched him. Her eyes seemed bigger and the green flecks appeared to swirl in their depths. He cleared his throat and shifted from one foot to the other but still, Dayne kept quiet.

"In some places it's polite to invite the person knocking on your door inside." King said to fill the silence. Then he realized he hadn't been invited to knock on her door. "Unless, you don't want me- I mean, that you want me- no, no, I – fuck me." he muttered at the end. Then realized how badly _that_ sounded as well. "I didn't mean-. Dayne, can I come in?"

The briefest smile graced her soft lips before she moved away from the door. King stepped in closing it behind him and followed her to the living room.

"Faye works fast." Dayne commented. King watched her; she padded around the living room, a slight hunch in her shoulders and realized she was tired.

"No, I mean she does work fast but not this fast. Dayne?" King moved around the couch a hand reaching to her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." Dayne replied, a flash of a smile crossed her face and then she was staring out the window by the staircase.

"Dayne," King gripped her by the shoulders and forcibly turned her around. "You are not peachy." He retorted looking into her face but all he could see were the dark smudges under her eyes and the yellowed tinge to her skin. "Have you slept?"

"No." Dayne murmured. If she could've shrugged she would have but as it was King's hands rested on her shoulders.

"You haven't taken… anything, have you?" he asked now more concerned but she just shook her head.

"I'm not the type, Hannibal." A real smile ghosted her lips then.

"Yeah, well…" he draped his arm over her shoulders and led her to the couch. "You're not sleeping either and that's not good."

"I can't." She replied pulling out of his arm as he made to sit on the couch. She had to keep moving, had to keep busy or then- then, she couldn't fall asleep.

"Dayne." King snagged her wrist and pulled her down onto the couch easily.

"Los dos son iguales." She scowled pulling her hand away.

"Ah-ah, you're either going to tell me what's keeping you up or you're taking a nap right here, right now." He demanded draping an arm around her again. She shifted, squirming around but he wasn't letting her up and she gave up almost the moment she started trying to get away. "What is it sweetheart?"

Dayne couldn't help her chuckle. Her head dropped onto his chest, shaking from side to side.

"Corazon."

"Pardon? You lost me with the language change." King murmured though he wore a smile, one hand trailed in her loose hair.

"It's what you called me." they were quiet for a moment before Dayne broke the silence again. "Why are you here, Hannibal? If Faye didn't send you to give me good news- or bad- then why?"

"Cant a guy just drop by?" King asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat. She was getting to the reason he'd shown up before he even had a chance to figure out what he wanted to ask and how. Making some smart ass comments or joking wouldn't be his best move.

"Sure, were you thinking of a repeat of before?" Dayne tilted her head slightly but still couldn't get a look at his face.

"I- no. No, that's not why I'm here." He denied. "Actually, I am." He backtracked. "I mean- not for- I just want you- not that I do because- or don't- I just have questions… Fuck me!" he hissed again, one hand going to his face. His head bounced off the couch, clearly without the pain he was looking for and why was he having such a hard time getting his questions out?

_'She makes me nervous.'_

It was true. Anytime he was around her, anytime he saw her, heard her voice- it made him nervous. His hands got clammy, his heart beat faster, he suddenly felt warmer than usual…

"You say that a lot, don't you?" she sighed softly, her body completely relaxed against him. "Fuck."

King started, hearing her repeat it.

"What's so great about it. 'Fuck.'" She said again. "Why is that one so popular? 'Fuck.' I mean-."

"Enough." King cut in. "Just… don't. Ok? Don't say it anymore."

"Ah, pero que niñas." She murmured clearly disgusted with him. "You're all such big babies. Why's it such a big deal for a girl to cuss?"

"It's- that's not-. What?" King couldn't believe she was asking him that.

"Not a difficult question so answer it." Dayne demanded in a soft voice. He could hear her laughter, the amusement she was getting from his discomfort but it didn't bother him.

"Nope, not difficult." He replied settling into the comfortable cushions. He'd gone there to talk and they were talking. "You called me a girl didn't you?"

"Uh-huh, sure did." Dayne chuckled snuggling into his arm. Her eyes were slowly drifting shut but she refused to fall asleep.

"It's a big deal because…" King trailed off, he realized no guy cared what girl was cussing so long as it wasn't _their_ girl doing it. "Because its you, Dayne."

"Me?" she murmured, eyes half opening again.

"Yeah sweetheart, its you." He shifted so he could look down at her, his fingers trailing in her hair. "You don't… do you have second thoughts about… it?"

"Do you?" she returned. He saw her eyes open, she stared straight ahead suddenly very still and King knew she was worried about his answer.

"No, not me but I thought maybe you-."

"Don't." Dayne replied sitting up. "I don't have second thoughts." She turned and looked at him, a small smile. "I just… well, I didn't know what to say or do. It's not something I-." She shook her head. "And then you're insisting there's Vampires!" she finished with a shrug. He frowned wondering what they had to do with their night. "You were right and … I knew it."

"Not that I don't like hearing you say I'm right…" King began but Dayne surprised him by leaning in for a kiss. Both arms wrapped around his neck and of their own volition his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You make me nervous, Hannibal." She whispered pulling away slightly. "I don't know why but… you do."

"Same here." He replied, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

Dayne frowned and almost immediately grinned. She found it funny that both of them had been feeling the same way and hadn't had the courage to say so until then.

"Pero que tontos." She murmured.

** NS **

Duque pulled into the driveway frowning because the big SUV out front looked familiar he just didn't want to believe it belonged to the person he was sure it belonged to.

"Para eso me quería fuera de la casa." He ground out. "Use the back door." He ordered as Témoc jumped out of the truck. He carried four bags, two in each hand and all of them with school clothes and essentials. Duque got out and carried in the rest of the bags leaving them on the kitchen table where Témoc had dropped his before going to the refrigerator. "Get me a glass, indio."

"Sure, Tio." He didn't bother looking at his uncle as he set about getting another glass. Duque headed down the hall to the front of the house. He was determined to set them straight because fucking around in their parents house, where they had grown up and now where his nephew was growing up was not gonna fly. They just couldn't do that shit in the house.

"Hey!" Duque stopped behind the couch and glared. There they were, both of them. His little sister fast asleep on the NightStalkers chest and to add another nail to the coffin the fucker had fallen asleep as well. "Wake the fuck up." He ordered slamming a fist into the couch.

King started awake, one hand reaching for his gun only to find hostile brown eyes flashing death rays at him.

Dayne started as well, both hands clutching at King as she looked around in confusion.

"What the fuck are you doing here, again?" Duque demanded.

"Duque, knock it off." Dayne snapped though it lacked the heat of anger. King knew she was tired; the little nap hadn't been of much help thanks to big brother barging in and waking them up. At least Dayne had slept longer than King, that he was certain of.

"You're asleep in the living- this is why you sent me with Témoc. To get me out of the house so you could-."

"That's enough." King warned standing up. "She didn't know I was going to show up and these accusations are getting tiresome."

"Get the fuck out of my house before I toss you out." Duque warned. He was getting angrier by the second and it wasn't just because of Dayne, it was everything. This guy just dropped into his little sister's life and tore it to shreds. Vampires, Familiars, things chasing after her and Témoc because she'd been bitten and then cured. Dayne had been a vampire. That's what they told him, King and Faye. And Dayne, she'd just sat there, not once denying the story, because it had to be a story…

_'Then explain Vincent, dumb shit.'_

"Ya dije que no!" Dayne snapped getting to her feet. She winced raising both hands to clutch at her temples. "Now I have a headache. Son of…menso." She amended with a glower for her brother.

"Témoc," Duque called down the hall. "Get your Mom some Excedrin and water."

"Got it!" Témoc replied while Duque went around the couch to her. King had his arm around her waist, one hand caressing the strands out of her face as he tried to look at her.

"Dammit!" Duque snapped, he knew the look on her face, the paleness and hunch of her shoulders. "No dormiste y no me digas que no."

"It's your bickering that gave me a headache." Dayne replied sitting down again. She kept her head cradled in both hands aware of the men hovering over her. "You just don't shut up. You keep harping on the same thing over and over, como viejita."

"I got reason-."

"To shut up about it." Dayne retorted never once looking up. King could see her fingers digging into her temples. "Who I sleep with is none of your business. Papá lo dijo mejor, tu no te vas acostar con el. So leave it alone. Please."

"Pero- y Cuauhtémoc?" Duque demanded crossing his arms.

"Me, what-?" Témoc asked walking into the living room. "Why are you here?" he stopped, the glass in one hand and his Mom's pill in the other just staring at King.

"Hey." King replied for some reason more uncomfortable around the boy than his Uncle. "Uhh, just dropped by… uhh, to…"

"Témoc." Dayne called raising her head just a little. He went to her side instantly seeing the way she clutched at her head. He knew the signs, knew she was getting one of her head pains and he'd heard her, his Mom walking around the house again. She was having nightmares and this time his grandfather wasn't there to make it better. His uncle was leaving in a couple of days-. Nope, it was just him and his Mom all over again.

"You should go upstairs, Mom." He handed her the glass as she took the pill from his hand.

"I'll be fine." Dayne said before swallowing. "Here, take this back to the kitchen and then go put your stuff away. Get ready for school, ok?" she could see he wanted to stay, he probably assumed there'd be more fighting and yelling since King was there. Dayne couldn't blame Témoc for jumping to conclusions since Duque had walked in doing just that. "Go, mi niño."

With a little shove, Témoc headed back into the hall, his feet dragging. Dayne turned to both men, a serious expression on her face.

"Now, you two are going to stop arguing. I'm not going to have Témoc listen to all the bickering." Dayne focused on her brother, brown eyes flashing. "You're my brother. I love you. So butt out of my personal life, ok."

Duque started to open his mouth to protest when Dayne straightened in her seat, the expression on her face changing just slightly to one he recognized. He gave a heavy sigh, more exasperation than acquiescence.

"As for you." Dayne turned to Hannibal, they both remembered the first time she'd turned to him; 'Butt out' had been fresh in his mind. King raised both hands keeping his mouth shut with a superhuman effort because there were tons of things he could say just then. "Don't antagonize my brother. He doesn't know how to deal with a smart ass not in the military." A sweet smile lit her features and King returned it. The implied insult wasn't lost on Duque but he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm going." Témoc said looking at all three adults as he walked past. His arms were loaded with bags, a couple being dragged behind him. It made Dayne smile seeing him go, taking everything in one trip because he knew she wanted him away from the adult conversation.

"Need some help?" King offered coming behind him to take the bags he was dragging.

"No." Témoc snapped with a glare. He noticed his Mom's stare and dropped his eyes. "Thank you. I can do it myself." He muttered starting up the stairs again.

"Uh, sure." King retreated moving back to his spot by the couch.

The living room was silent as all three adults stared at one another. No one said anything but Dayne could feel King's unease and Duque's restrained anger. It was making her head ache worse. Finally she stood up.

"I'm going to clean up." She stated then headed to the stairs. On the third step she turned around. "He better be here when I come down." She warned pointing at King though her eyes were on Duque. He grumbled under his breath but didn't reply then Dayne smiled and headed up.

King was at a loss. He'd just been left with the lion, in the lion's den but Dayne had effectively ordered him to stay.

 _'Stay.'_ He wondered, his brow furrowed. _'Like a God damn mutt, stay?'_

** NS **

They always kicked him out. Always got rid of the kid because he was a kid and it wasn't kid business the adults were talking about.

Témoc tossed the bags into the middle of his room. It had started out as such a nice day. His uncle took him to get his school stuff, clothes, back pack, notebooks, folders, pencils, new shoes. It was the first time there wasn't a limit; his Mom had set aside the money from her GraphicNovel for the shopping trip. It was cool, being able to get what he wanted without worrying about what he could have. Still, he shouldn't get used to it. That's what his Mom said; _"Don't get used to getting the stuff you want because you don't know what will happen. Besides, stuff won't make you happy. Just worry about what you need…"_

His grandfather had said almost the same thing. Just take what you need and leave the rest because you can't take it with you when you die.

"I'm still a kid." Témoc grumbled pawing through the bags and setting things in piles. "I got a long time before I die."

"Talking to yourself again." Dayne said from the door. Témoc turned around so fast he fell on his butt. "You need a Loquista, Témoc?" she twirled her finger by her ear smiling.

"No." Témoc answered a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I aint crazy Ma."

"Oh good. Because I'm getting old and I'm going to need someone to take care of me when I can't walk anymore. Someone who's going to mash my food because old people don't have teeth, you know." She grinned hearing him laugh.

"You're going to live for ever Mom." Témoc retorted from the floor.

"From your mouth to God's ear, baby." Dayne sighed.

** NS **

"So." King nodded, flashed a grin and nodded again. Duque didn't reply, he just kept staring at the NightStalker. "Where are your friends?"

"On base." Duque replied shortly. He kept his arms crossed and didn't move.

"Oh." King nodded again. "So when…?"

"What do you want?" Duque asked dropping his arms. "Why are you here? Why do you keep coming around my sister? Why do you spy on my house?"

"You want the truth?" King asked because he could easily make up some story, he was good at that.

"No, spin me a fucking fairy tale, asshole." Duque snapped.

"You kiss your Mother with that mouth?" King replied and immediately realized his mistake. "Dude I didn't mean-."

"Fuck you." Duque snarled.

"You're not my type." King hung his head clenching both hands and bit his lip. Everything coming out of his mouth was wrong. Every word made the situation worse and for some reason King couldn't help himself. "Alright. I'm sorry about the Mom crack. It was in bad taste."

"You're lucky my sister's here." Duque stated once again standing stiff with hands fisted. The man wanted a fight; anger was built up inside of him.

"No bullshit." King stated. "All the people we've cured, those that were bit by vampires, they're being hunted down. That's why I was sitting outside your house, why I keep coming around."

"Who's hunting them? More vampires? The Familiars?" Duque scoffed.

"Uh, yeah." King sighed. "You're telling me vampires aren't real." He said in disgust because really, what the hell had they killed in the woods? Who the fuck murdered his buddies?

"No. I'm saying this whole thing is your God dam fault." Duque snapped. "My sister was doing fine without you barging in. What the fuck, did you just pick her from a crowd one day and say 'Hey, there's one I can-'."

"I swear if the next word out of your mouth is 'fuck'…" King warned.

"What? You're going to kick my ass?" Duque mocked. "Tu y quien mas, puto?"

"You know, I'm getting tired of not knowing what the fuck you're saying." King grouched with a glare.

"Then learn the language." Duque retorted. Both men glanced at the stairs during their argument, aware that Dayne was upstairs but King knew she could probably hear them. Then again, maybe that wasn't one of the side effects?

"You don't like me. You blame me for the mess Dayne's in. Fine." King agreed. "I'm still the one trying to help here. I'm still going to be around when you leave-."

"I'm not going any where!" Duque cut in.

"What do you mean you're not going anywhere?" both men turned around at the sound of her voice. She'd crept down so silently King hadn't even heard her.

"Answer me." Dayne waited on the bottom step, her eyes on Duque until he finally heaved in a breath.

"I'm not going back. I'm not leaving you two alone-."

"Duque por favor. When are you going to stop harping about Hannibal and-."

"I meant you and Témoc." Duque snapped.

"Oh." Dayne had the decency to blush. "Well, you're making such a big deal about him I just assumed…"

"Usa tu cabesa." He ordered getting a glare in return.

"El burro ablando de orejas." Dayne retorted. "What are you going to do about your contract? Did you happen to forget you belong to the U.S. government for the next four years-."

"Vampires, Dayne." Duque cut in. It was like a bucket of cold water being thrown at her. "I'm not leaving you two alone. I'm staying here where I belong, where I can protect you."

"Protect." Dayne repeated. "Now, right now is when you realized I need to be protected." Hurt covered each word and Duque couldn't help but look away from what he saw in her eyes. "What's going to happen when the MP's come for you? Who's going to 'protect' me then, huh?"

"Already thought about that." Duque replied. "We're selling the house, get rid of everything, move out of town, out of state. I know some one; we can change our names, get new documents. You always wanted to go overseas, Dayne. We can go anywhere you want now. Move anywhere in the world…"

"Sell the house?" she asked in a whisper. "Mamí and Papí's house? Where we grew up?" she shook her head, disbelief on her features. "Estas loco? I'm not leaving-."

"Ray and Thomas. We sign it over to them-. I already talked to them about it. They're willing to keep it for Témoc, for when he's older and wants to come home…" he could see from her expression it wasn't going over well. She had always been opposed to change, ever since their Mom had died but once she accepted it Dayne adapted easily. It was getting her to accept the change that was troublesome.

"I'm not leaving!" Dayne yelled coming into the living room. "I wouldn't go with him and I'm not leaving with you either!" she stomped her foot, a sure sign she wanted to hit Duque but King only saw the childishness and grinned.

"With him?" Duque glared at King pointing at the NightStalker. "He asked you to leave?"

"It's the only way we can be sure she'd be safe." King added. "With all of us around… There's less chance they can get at her."

"No." Dayne flat out refused glaring at King. "No." she turned to Duque, a finger raised at him. "I'm not going anywhere and you aren't staying. What would Dad say, Duque?" the soft question had him frowning.

"He'd say it was about time I realized where my duty lies." Duque spoke softly but there was conviction in every syllable.

"No, Duque." Dayne lay gentle hands on her brother's arm. "He was proud of you for going. I know he didn't say it, nor did he show it but every time there was a letter or package his face would light up and he wouldn't stop telling Témoc stories about you as a kid." Her eyes glittered with tears remembering those few times. "Papí wouldn't want to see his only son behind bars."

"Dad isn't here, Dayne." Duque replied just as soft.

"Eres un bruto." She grumbled. "You're going back or I'll call them to come get you. Patrick and Japheth left me their numbers." That little revelation had Duque scowling.

"What? Like hell they did!" He exclaimed, Duque had been clear his sister was off limits and then they both went behind his back and tried to pass of their digits? "Those sons of-."

The sound of the door chime cut him off. Both siblings turned to King but he shrugged.

"Vampires don't usually knock." He quipped.

"Yo voy." Dayne sighed giving him a look that said 'grow up'.

"No." Duque held her arm and walked past her. "I'll get the door."

Dayne grumbled but left it alone. She wasn't going to win and she didn't need to fight over who got to answer the stupid door. Then again, what if this time the vampires decided to use the door chime?

Dayne turned to King, concern on her features.

"Hannibal, do you..?" she waved at his side where she could see the gun was strapped. "Just in case."

"I thought you hated these things." King replied, one hand resting on his gun. He could hear the charge accumulating as he looked at her.

"What else works against them?" Dayne questioned with a shrug. He could've told her Blade did just fine with his sword and the knives he kept concealed on his person and Abby had the UV arc Hedges had built for her. Faye didn't do so bad with the weapon herself but she was more or less bound to the Hide Out considering her strength lay in medicine. i.e. Patching them up.

Of course flash bombs did their fare share of damage as well.

** NS **

Duque pulled open the door, one hand resting on his back where he kept his weapon concealed. Two men stood on his front porch, the blond in a dark suit removed the dark shades revealing pale gray eyes but it was the dark haired man next to him that brought the scowl to his face.

"Símon ." The name drifted to the living room where Dayne started at hearing it. She frowned and headed to the front door leaving King standing alone in her living room. She knew Duque had never liked Símon , at least not after they started dating because before that they'd been friends.

"Duke." Hearing his voice Dayne had no doubts it really was their Símon  at the door. "Day." He nodded seeing her walk into the hallway. Her eyes widened, both arms coming up, one hand reaching to her throat. Duque moved left blocking Símon 's view of her.

"What do you want?" he snapped, the brown eyes raking the black suit with thin gray pinstripes. The white shirt had a shine to it and the tie, solid black was shiny as well, no doubt made of silk or something just as expensive.

The blond cleared his throat effectively drawing both men's eyes to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Duque snapped glaring at the Detective.

"Detective Rhys McCann." He replied non-plused. One hand waved at Símon . "And you know Agent DeFranco of the FBI."

"FBI." King echoed feeling the blood drain from his face. "What the fuck is FBI doing here?" he wondered out loud, still keeping his voice to a whisper.

_'Who gives a flying fuck. You get caught by FBI and it's a teeny tiny cell for the rest of your natural born days or nights, whatever.'_

Dayne glanced over her shoulder to the living room wondering at King's absence but then she heard the Detective and blanched. Why was he back at her front door?

"What's FBI doing here?" Duque asked then turned to Símon  with the next rude question. "For that matter what the hell are you doing here?"

"You are…?" Rhys questioned already not liking the man at the door.

"Her broth-."

"We're busy today." Duque cut in moving to close the door. "So get to the point, what you're doing here and what you want?"

"Still polite as ever." Símon  commented noticing Dayne come to stand at the door.

"Símon," she pushed Duque far enough to make room for herself at the door. "What's going on?"

Símon  couldn't help his smile. He knew she was trying to avoid another fight between them like she'd tried many times when they were younger.

"I'm investigating a string of murders." He revealed then mentioned her publishing house. He saw her face blanche and immediately knew there was something to look into. Duque lay a protective arm over her shoulders glaring at Símon . "I know you were reported missing a little more than a month back."

"What? Who reported her missing?" Duque demanded straightening.

"Entonces tu no fuiste." Dayne murmured with a slight frown.

"Yo cuando si no estaba." Duque retorted. He turned to Símon . "Who reported her missing?"

"I'm sorry." Rhys replied. "I can't give you that information."

"What do you mean 'cant'." Duque snapped turning to the Detective. "Someone files a missing report on _my_ sister and you can't tell me who?"

Dayne flinched, slightly drawing into herself. Símon  saw her face, the pinched look to her features and knew she still hated to see her brother arguing.

"I'm just doing my job." Rhys repeated, keeping his pale gray eyes on Duque.

"Like I said at the Precinct." Símon  cut in. "This is FBI now."

"Of course," Rhys replied slipping his shades in place. "Once its FBI there's no need for a gumshoe." He turned and headed down the front steps oblivious to the hard stare Símon  threw at his back.

King heard the front door close and three voices in the hallway. Clearly they had invited one of the civil servants inside.

"Gotta hide." King muttered turning to search the room for possibilities and headed for the first door he saw. Opening it only revealed a small cramped space full of coats. "Fucking closet?"

The voices got louder and realizing he didn't have time to head for the bathroom or her studio he shoved his big frame into the cramped space. A couple of the coats lost their hangers or they broke as he made room, one in particular kept him from closing the door until he yanked it from the corner.

Dayne was the first to walk in, King's name on her lips when she realized there was no one in the living room. She frowned looking at Duque but he'd been with her at the door and apparently he was still trying to bait Símon .

"FBI, figured you'd go and snoop into people's lives-."

"Uh- hi!" Dayne cut into her brother's insult before he could get any further. She bit her lip at her lame attempt to get them off track. "Would you like something to drink?" she added ignoring Duque's scowl.

In his closet King scowled as well. He couldn't believe Dayne was playing hostess when he was in her tiny closet hiding from the FBI _they_ invited into the house.

"No," Símon  replied. "Thank you." He took a moment to get to his questions. He already knew she'd been to the publishing house having talked to her publicist and the security guards. He'd reviewed the security tapes as well and it put her on the scene just minutes before the murder.

"I was there." Dayne admitted her hand once again going to her throat. Símon  could see she was nervous. Something had her scared and the side glances she kept throwing at Duque only made him wonder if it was her brother she was frightened of.

"Did you see anything unusual?" Símon  asked in a gentler tone. He could see Duque out of the corner of his eyes, clench his jaw. Her brother was angry-

"No, nothing." Dayne shook her head dropping her eyes. Again, she could see the pale woman, hear the gasp of breath as she died, feel the sword slice into her and smell the sickly scent of blood.

"Who filed the report?" Duque asked drawing Símon's gaze from his sister. She was fidgeting way too much. It only made her look guilty and Símon wasn't a fool, he'd know she was lying and once he started asking questions Dayne wasn't going to hold out long. For some reason she always caved and like when they were kids it still annoyed Duque to no end. He just couldn't take her anywhere they weren't supposed to go.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss-."

"Then what fucking good are you?" Duque demanded walking around the couch.

"Duque-." Dayne stepped forward, her eyes wide and face paling.

"Nah, he comes back here all bad ass Mr. FBI and he can't find out who's checking up on you?" Duque demanded. What he really wanted was to put his fist in Simon's face for what he'd done-

"Duque, por favor!" Dayne gasped completely at a loss as to what was going on with her brother. First he was picking fights with Hannibal and now he took up with Símon right where they had left off senior year.

"It's fine." Símon said in his most magnanimous tone. Dayne couldn't help her inward take of breath and roll of her eyes. They were at it again. "Your brother's upset. I would be as well if someone were 'checking up' on you."

There was a moment of silence; Dayne couldn't believe she was hearing him right and Duque? He was gnashing his teeth together at Símon's gall.

"Hijo de puta!" he roared lunging towards Símon. "What the fuck! You think you can come back and hit on her you fucking bastard!"

"NO! Duque!" Dayne jumped between them, her slight frame dwarfed by Duque's muscular build and yet she kept him well away from Símon who stood calmly at the other end of the couch.

"Cállate, Duque! Témoc's upstairs and I don't want him coming down!" Dayne begged shoving on his chest again. "Stop it!"

"Yeah," Duque taunted. "You're still the same punk who let's my sister fight instead of being the man we both know yo-." His cheek burned and Duque found himself hunched over dragging in short breaths.

The sudden silence drove King positively insane. First there's lots and lots of yelling and he could hear the siblings arguing, _again_.

 _'Really, do they ever get along?'_ King wondered shifting again since his leg started cramping. As reward for his troubles another hanger jabbed into his side. Grumbling King reached around to remove it but it was stuck, the harder he pulled the less it wanted to move.

"Fuck, fucking, fucker!" King hissed yanking once more. The hanger came out and as he smiled in satisfaction something hard came down on his head before crashing against the door and landing at his feet. "Fuck me."

All eyes turned to the closet door. Duque glaring as he looked around the living room finally remembering they were missing a NightStalker.

"Ay, no." Dayne gasped covering her mouth. She wondered if maybe they'd just stacked things wrong in the closet because there was no reason for King to be hiding in there.

Right?

Símon moved towards the door, a hand reaching for the weapon at his side when Dayne jumped forward moving past both men.

 _'Guns are bad. Guns kill people. And they all have fucking guns in my house!'_ Dayne screamed in her head. She just couldn't let another tragedy happen, not around her.

"I told you it wouldn't fit!" Dayne tossed over her shoulder. "You just never listen. If Mom's stuff broke I'll do worse than rats." She threatened scowling at her brother's confused look. She reached for the door, fervently praying and hoping Símon wouldn't follow her.

King heard her, almost smiled at the threats she was tossing out when the door opened. He scrambled to fit further back into the closet but there was not much room left.

Dayne gasped, disbelief clearly written on her features. It was comical and since the door blocked her from their view King slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her in. She let out a sort of gasping squeak and then King really grinned.

"Rats?" he whispered as Dayne kept staring at him, one hand splayed against his chest.

"Rats?" she echoed nodding absently. Dayne couldn't believe he was hiding in her closet or that he was smiling-. "Rats!" she exclaimed and pulled away from King to glare at her brother. "Worse than rats, Duque."

He glared back at her wondering what the hell she was talking about but didn't say a word since she shook her head.

"Why are you hiding in here?" she whispered leaning back into the closet and leaving her brother to deal with Símon .

"Wanted by the FBI." King replied with a shrug.

"Oh." Dayne nodded as if that made total sense then realized she had no clue as to why he was wanted by the FBI. Confusion set in. "Huh?"

"Long story." He added at her shocked expression.

"So, FBI man." Duque said drawing his attention away from Dayne. "You volunteer for this when you heard my sister was on your question list?"

"I've been on this case long before Day’s name came up" Símon replied. He noticed the glare on Duque's face.

"Then you're not that good." He retorted. "And her name is Dayne." He snapped hating that Símon still used his sister's middle name.

"I see you felt the need to serve your country." Símon noted deciding to ignore the correction. "Must keep you away from here."

"It's work." Duque snapped. It was the second time since he'd been home that he'd been called on his long absence from his family.

"Work…" Símon nodded. "Traveling the world. Special command, top secret assignments." he remembered the conversations they'd had before Dayne ever came into the picture. Duque wanting to travel the world, going from one adventure to another and it looked as if he had that but at what cost? "Mr. DeVega passed away-."

"Enough!" Dayne cut in, anger evident in her voice. "I don't need a repeat of senior year."

"Which one?" Duque questioned. "His or yours?"

"Either." She snapped. "Duque por favor." Dayne took him by the arm and finally managed to make him back off though big brother took up his stance and crossed his arms. "Símon," she turned to him still nervous. "I didn't see anything in the garage. I left-."

"Okay." Símon cut in. he knew she was lying and Dayne was worried she hadn't been convincing enough. "I have your number." He waved his little black notepad. "If I have any questions-."

"You'll find someone else to answer them." Duque ordered.

"I'll walk you out." Dayne interjected before either of them could start bickering again. She threw a glare at her brother following Símon out of the living room. In the hall Símon walked to the door stealing glances at her.

"You still can't manage a decent lie." He whispered leaning towards her ear. Dayne started, brown eyes looking up at him and then she remembered what it was she'd disliked about him.

"You were great at it." Dayne replied. She decided to forego the anger and get some answers. "Who filed the report, Símon?" she wasn't about to let him go off without telling her what he knew and he could see the determination on her face.

"There was no name." he sighed. "No logged call, I really don't know." He shrugged. After all the time that had passed Dayne could still recognize the look on Símon's face; frustration mixed with a bit of anger.

It was no different for Símon. One thing he'd never had trouble with was reading her and just as he'd noticed the lie he could tell worry was gnawing at her.

** NS **


	20. 1st Date, 2nd Date Rules

An unspoken truce had been agreed on by Duque and King. Neither man had to voice their dislike for the FBI agent who clearly had some sort of past relationship with Dayne. At least it sounded that way to King from her closet and the fact Duque had snarled at Mr. FBI worse than big brother snarled at him added to that conclusion. Still, curiosity being what it was King couldn't help but ask all sorts of question after Símon had finally left.

1) Who was he?

2) Why did she invite him inside?

3) What made her play hostess when he was hiding in the closet?

And that had Dayne asking her own set of questions about what he was doing in the closet in the first place and why he was wanted by the FBI. Of course he hedged, tried changing the subject, even attempted to put the attention back on Dayne and this Símon she'd been so nice to. Then Duque had jumped in revealing the reason they'd been so quiet all of a sudden. Dayne apologized but Duque didn't care, after she sucker punched him and then King let him in on one of their little side effects; enhanced strength. If Dayne wanted she could pick him up one handed, she'd benched a little over 200lbs that he knew of. It took the focus off his Wanted poster for a while until Duque blamed all of his little sister's troubles on the NightStalkers.

In the end Dayne called in Japheth and Patrick.

And King told her all about their little adventure alongside Blade, the release of DayStar, Drake the big bad of all vampires. He left out the torture and capture parts but Dayne could feel the discomfort, flashes of those memories swept through her as he talked and King knew it.

** NS **

"We'll knock you out if we have to." Japheth stated. The blue eyes turned hard, his mouth set in a grim line and next to him Patrick took up his stance, both men ready to toss him in the truck and get him back on base.

"I-."

"Have to go." Dayne interrupted her brother's tired argument. "I'm not letting you get thrown in jail because you're afraid vampires will come and get us in the middle of the night." She rolled her eyes playing down her own fear of that happening.

"You were attacked-."

"But not here." Dayne interrupted him again. "The only one jumping out at me in the house was you. We both know how that ended."

Duque frowned, the phantom ache of her foot in his chest. He actually reached up and rubbed on the spot.

"You sucker punched me." he growled. Worse than that she did it in front of Símon. "In front of him."

"Otra vez." Dayne sighed rolling her eyes. She'd apologized for the hasty reaction a hundred times already but it wasn't making any difference to her brother. "You better hit him. Tie him up and dump him in the trunk because he's not going quietly." She warned the men turning away from the scowling face of her brother.

"Sorry man." Patrick shrugged taking a step towards him. "We got five hours left before we're all listed AWOL."

"I don't like being in jail, Duke." Japheth stated. "Man, I am way too pretty for those fuckers."

All three heard Dayne's chuckle, Duque turning to see her leaning on the wooden arch leading into the hall.

"Muy chistosa. Andale, laugh all you want." He snapped before turning back to his friends. "Fine." He glared; they parted to let him past then followed him to the door. Duque stopped in front of his sister, worry, concern, stubborn male pride all warring over his features. Dayne took pity on him, still stamping down her own concerns over being left alone.

She'd told them both not to worry. Told them she could handle things on her own. Even went so far as to remind Duque of the times she'd managed to knock him on his ass in their back yard. He'd taught her what he knew, got her into the self defense class all with a phone call when he found out about Emiliano.

So what if he hadn't physically been present? Duque had been halfway across the world doing God only knew what and he was leaving to do the same again. He didn't need to be worrying about her being hunted down by vampires.

_'Because they aren't real?'_

Dayne wasn't even going to deny their existence; they were way past denials with everything that had happened.

She lay a hand on her brothers arm, a soft smile on her face.

"Please, don't worry, D."

"You're all the family I have left." Duque murmured gripping her hand in return. "I expect daily e-mails and I don't care what's in them."

"Every day?" Dayne groaned in a very childish fashion, she even slumped her shoulders and sort of stomped her foot.

"That is what 'daily' means." Duque retorted with the beginnings of a smile. "I'm coming home, Dayne."

"I know." She replied letting him pull her in for a hug.

Japheth and Patrick kept a respectful distance as the siblings said their goodbyes. They'd been around them both for two days straight. Patrick as well as Japheth could see the family resemblance around the eyes and nose but both agreed Dayne was the more attractive of the siblings. That statement had Duque ordering both men out of his house and back to base.

Still, it afforded the two a distraction, kept them from thinking too much on their camping trip, on their dead friends and what would likely be hunting them now that they knew vampires really existed.

"Love you, baby sister." Duque pulled away, took one long look at her and headed out their front door.

"Take care of my brother." She asked the guys as they walked out after Duque.

"We'll send 'im home." Patrick promised with a nod of his sandy blond head. He got a small smile from her in return.

** NS **

Témoc started school the same week Duque reported to base for his next tour of duty after having leave. He missed his uncle but found himself too busy to make any complaints. Summer was definitely over when the homework kept him at his desk until his Mother called him for dinner. It was all the reading he had to do that slowed Témoc down. Verbal math problems, social science chapters he would have to give answers on the next day, history assignments he couldn't answer unless he read through the material, science pamphlets he would have to do reports on… and all because he'd let his Mom put him in a private school.

The classes were small, no more than 18-20 kids per teacher; the school was medium sized, only 500 student's grades k-7 and what sold his Mom on the school?

It had its own high school.

Témoc sighed as he stuffed the half he'd already finished into his back pack. He'd been hoping his Mom would invite Zoëy for the weekend but the way things were going and with all the homework he still had left Témoc doubted his Mom would ask King.

Thinking about him brought a frown to the childish face. All of a sudden the dude was hanging out way to much at their house. Of course he always brought Zoëy but that was just his excuse. His Mom was no better, defending the NightStalker, making him be polite and apologize when he wasn't.

"Témoc!"

The sound of his Mother's voice drifted up from the staircase. He left his back pack on the desk, papers and a notebook half out but the smell of dinner was too enticing for a ten year old.

** NS **

Dayne got off the phone, a frown on her face because she really didn't feel like going out especially when she'd be staying up late. It wasn't safe out in the dark not that being inside with locked windows and doors was any better. He did say it was only to help her get over her fear. Of course this was Hannibal talking and he tended to talk a lot, usually until he got what he wanted.

But a date?

Dayne hadn't been on a date in… well, it had been a while. Would she even remember what to do? How to behave?

_'What are you going to wear?'_

She sighed, one hand covering her face.

"NO." She mumbled straightening from her slumped pose. "No, I just won't go."

_'Yeah, that easy huh?'_

"Who am I kidding." Dayne moaned slowly making her way out of the studio and up the stairs. She knew Hannibal would pester her until she gave in, or tried to shoot herself, or him.

Now that was an idea. Unfortunately Dayne wouldn't know what to do afterwards and she hated guns.

"Dammed if I do. Dammed if I don't." Either way she ended up going through her entire closet. Twice. Somehow she couldn't find anything to wear.

"Damn, was it always this annoying?" she wondered looking at the mess on her bed, the comfy reading chair and the floor around her bed. "Témoc!"

Dayne headed downstairs again all the while calling for her son. It was Friday, that meant no homework and all he'd been doing was playing video games in front of the idiot box. "Get your jacket."

She grabbed her keys from the hooks on the wall leading into the hall, turning back to grab her purse from the closet before heading to the back door.

"Where we going, Má?" Témoc asked in a grumble. He'd been about to pass the next level when she'd yelled his name and then the stupid Zombie grabbed him and tore into his neck.

"To the store." Dayne replied holding the door open for him to walk out.

"Which store?" he asked standing on the threshold as he looked at his Mother.

"The one with clothes, Témoc ya salte." She demanded pulling him out onto the back porch.

"Shopping? You're taking me shopping!" he exclaimed. "Má… its Friday-."

"Which means no school on Saturday." Dayne retorted skipping down the steps with Témoc dragging behind her. "Move your butt Mister o te traigo de la oreja."

He grumbled but having his ear pulled wasn't fun so he hurried to get in the Chevy before she could make good on her threat.

** NS **

"A date?"

King spun around to face the door cursing under his breath at being overheard.

"You're taking her on a date?"

King could only hope the blond didn't go spreading the news then again hoping for something hadn't really gotten him anywhere before.

"It's not a date." King retorted. Laughter met his denial.

"I heard the word 'date' in that conversation." Reaper said between amused laughter. "She actually said 'Yes'?"

King scowled. The way Reaper said it, it made it sound as if- as if-. "What the fuck!"

"Aw, don't get your panties in a bunch, King. I'm just saying, Dayne looked smarter than that is all."

"Fuck you." King snapped scowling. The retort only made the blond laugh harder.

"Nah dude. You aint my type." With that the blond turned and walked down the hall. King heard him calling for Cole already announcing King was going on a date.

"Date?"

King groaned, wiped both hands on his face and decided to get out of the Hide Out before the urge to kill one of the good guys overwhelmed his restraint.

He was almost to the SUV when a pair of piercing aqua colored eyes and matching streaks in the dark hair came out of nowhere to stand in his way.

"Wha-ah!" King jumped. His hand automatically drawing his weapon and aiming.

"I heard you were going on a date." Faye stated completely uncaring of the gun aimed at her chest.

"What the fuck- I could've shot you!" King retorted, holstering his gun.

"Then Gael would be very upset with you, King." Faye said waving his concern aside. "Now, you're not going dressed like that." She eyed his current NightStalker attire with disdain. "Are you?"

King glared, he hadn't found anything wrong with his clothes and looking himself over again still saw nothing wrong. Faye sighed and grabbed his hand forcibly pulling him along.

"Where are you taking me?" King wondered not at all sure it was safe.

"To get you dressed for this date." Faye tossed over her shoulder.

** NS **

The unmarked car sat outside the restaurant and waited in the dying light for the couple to finish their meal. People passed by the glass front, young couples holding hands, groups of kids making noise and hanging out, older people all just strolling through the promenade.

Símon flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window. It was a nasty habit; one his partner kept telling him would get him killed in the long run. As usual he would reply a bullet was likely to get him first.

"Damn." He grumbled once again as his hand reached for the camera he'd forgotten to bring but Símon hadn't been planning on a stakeout when he went to the DeVega home.

There he was pulling up only to find her coming out with some guy. They got in the black SUV and drove with him still staring after her. He wondered where she'd left her son because the boy sure as hell hadn't come out with them. Then he noticed the red Chevy Silverado in the drive way. There was light in the living room so obviously Dayne had called in the babysitters. A quick check on the plates gave him Thomas' name and address.

There had been a time when all four guys had been close friends. They hung out, played sports together, spent time at each other's houses- hell they'd practically been like brothers.

 _'In another life, it's all part of another life.'_ Símon expelled a weary breath. He'd never admit to it out loud but he missed having those friends. He could easily picture himself spending off days at one of their houses, kicking back with a beer…

Símon glared out the window, watching the couple in the restaurant. Dayne was smiling. She was on a date.

 _'You fucked up a long time ago._ ' He reminded himself so what made him think coming into her life now would make a difference?

** NS **

King shifted in his chair again. His eyes wandered over Dayne sitting across from him in the candlelit restaurant. He was trying not to stare and doing a bad job but it wasn't his fault. She was the one in the little blue dress that practically fit her like a second skin- and her skin… King wanted to reach over the table and run his fingers down her bare shoulder. She was almost glowing with the candles lit around them…

"Not that I'm complaining but is there a reason you're staring at me like…" Dayne trailed off because saying he looked like a man in a desert searching for water would sound like an exaggeration. Except the look on King's face… what else could she compare it to?

"You're beautiful." King responded without thinking. He cleared his throat and sat straight in his chair glancing around uncomfortably. What the hell had possessed him to say that to her?

"Oh." Dayne glanced at the table, her face suddenly feeling hot. "Umm, thank you."

"You're… embarrassed?" King wondered with a small frown. "Whoa, you are." He was surprised but found it rather cute considering.

"I haven't been out- I mean with a guy- I'm not-." Dayne ended with a huff and frown much to King's amusement.

"I haven't either." King said with his usual smirk in place.

"Well, I hope not because then there would be a big problem." Dayne retorted watching as King caught the implication in the words.

"Hey, I'm not- I don't." he affirmed. Dayne smirked and took another bite of her food. They settled into a comfortable silence, both eating and drinking. The murmur of other people in the restaurant filled their silence until it was time for dessert.

"So, chocolate?" King asked.

"Typical." Dayne shook her head in amusement. "Just because it's said to be a woman's favorite sweet doesn't mean we don't like variety, Hannibal."

"Variety."

"Yes," she eyed him a moment which seemed to take his breath away because there was a definite implied after… he could almost hear her… "Variety."

"Right." King cleared his throat. "I'll keep it mind."

"You do that." Dayne set the menu down, her lips turned into a smile and then King jerked in his seat. Dayne arched a dark eyebrow in question but King said nothing even when the waiter asked him what else they would like. Dayne chuckled softly, answered the waiter never taking her eyes from King who tried very hard not to squirm. Once the waiter was gone King reached under the table.

"You're trouble." He whispered in a husky voice.

"Only when I have to." Dayne shrugged and sat back in her chair with a pleased smile. "Can I have my foot back?"

** NS **

"I think it was about time." Paola retorted with a gentle shove at Thomas' shoulder.

"Duque doesn't." Thomas replied chuckling. The look on his friends face and his reaction was amusing but the circumstances… that wasn't funny. Coming home to find out Dayne had known about the vampires- Thomas still had a hard time accepting that. He had a hard time sleeping, something Paola had noticed but still hadn't asked about.

"He hasn't been around the past two years. No word, no call… Dayne has a right to be mad at him for playing big brother all of a sudden." Paola retorted and having seen King she couldn't fault Dayne for starting a relationship. The man was gorgeous and she didn't see what Duque had to complain about. King had been super polite and well mannered and seeing Dayne… Paola laughed.

"The poor guy almost passed out for lack of air." Paola giggled thinking of King's wide eyed stare.

"Duque… he would've kicked him out." Thomas shook his head. "She did it on purpose. You all do." He accused threading his fingers through Paola's long brown hair. She snuggled into his side smirking.

"Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?" before Thomas could answer they heard the muted rumble of King's SUV pull into the drive. It wasn't long before a door slammed closed and then another. Both got up from the couch, Paola glancing at the stairs but Témoc had gone to bed a long time ago. The front door opened as Thomas stepped into the hallway his shoulders tense until he saw Dayne.

"Hi." Thomas raised a hand and waved.

"Hi again." King said walking in behind Dayne. His eyes flicked to the living room arch where Paola stood smiling.

"Hace rato se fue a dormir." Paola assured.

"Gracias." Dayne sighed in relief walking towards them. King followed and the four went back to the living room.

"Did he put up a fight?" because Témoc hadn't been happy about her going on a date with King. He'd been very vocal and after ten minutes of letting him speak Dayne had asserted parental authority again. That left Témoc with one option, moody brooding but at least he was quiet about it.

"Not a peep." Paola assured. She was quick to pull Thomas back into the hall smiling at Dayne and flicking her light brown eyes at King. "Don't forget, the rehearsal dinner is next Saturday."

"And then the wedding." Thomas added smirking as he held the coat for Paola.

"Oh! Ya se me olvidaba." Paola stuck her hand in her purse and pulled out a snowy envelope. "You're invitation and directions, not that you'd get lost."

"No, I won't get lost." Dayne assured with a chuckle. "Gracias otra vez."

"No te preocupes." Thomas assured.

"Témoc's a sweetheart. We don't mind." Paola seconded as she slipped her coat on.

"Anytime, Dayne. Ya sabes que el esquincle es bien querido." Thomas reminded her and she did know Témoc was always welcome with Duque's friends. They were surrogate uncles for Témoc whether Duque was away or at home.

"We have plenty if you want to bring a guest." Paola assured with another glance at King that didn't escape his notice. "The more the merrier. Right?" she nudged Thomas who grimaced but agreed with her as they opened the front door.

"Thank you." Dayne said once more watching them rush out of her house. She heard Paola's laughter and grinned. If Hannibal hadn't noticed the obvious invitation Dayne would be shocked.

King leaned against the wall watching Dayne. The easy laughter and teasingly playful woman was different- not what he'd been expecting at all. Still, he wasn't going to complain. He liked her, more than he had before.

There had only been one rule- forced on him by Faye- and that was 'no vampire talk' the entire evening. King could see the reason for it, not that he'd been planning on talking about vampires on their date. Actually, he was surprised the subject hadn't come up. They'd spent the entire night sharing anecdotes on both sides and King hadn't felt uncomfortable remembering his childhood or talking about his parents with Dayne. It was almost as if they'd both avoided any subject that was uncomfortable.

He liked her more than he did before.

"So." Dayne turned to him smiling. She waved the snowy envelope in his direction walking towards the living room.

"Plenty for a guest." He said stretching his arm and catching her around the waist. King gently tugged her towards him and Dayne easily fit her body to his.

"Is it against the rules for me to ask you for the second date?" Dayne murmured looking up at him.

"Do you want to call Faye and find out?" King offered slipping a hand into his pocket for the cell. "She's the expert. Or thinks she is." He added with a chuckle.

"We can figure this out on our own, don't you think?" Dayne laughed softly. Her hands splayed on King's chest almost absently caressing the soft cloth of his shirt.

"Its not rocket science." King agreed.

"Dinner, Saturday?" Dayne tapped the envelope on his chest, her smile teasing.

"Pick you up at seven." King replied sliding his hands under her trench coat and slipping it off her shoulders.

"Bring Zoëy." Dayne said taking her coat from him and moving into the living room. King blinked, his brow furrowed.

"Huh?" he walked in stopping behind the couch.

"Zoëy. Témoc will have someone to talk to because there won't be many kids at this dinner. They can hang out." Dayne replied closing the closet door. "He's been asking when she could sleep over but he's had so much school work…" she trailed off, a little embarrassed by her 'Mom' rant.

"She said they had plenty." King shrugged stepping around the couch. He took her hand and pulled her down beside him. He was still pleasantly surprised by how comfortable they were with each other.

"What's funny?" Dayne asked.

"You." He answered then realized how it sounded. "Not you, you but- before, when we first met."

Dayne groaned and settled herself into his side.

"You mean, that crazy woman who was absolutely horrible to you?" she asked.

"Mean, definitely." King agreed with a slight shrug. "Horrible… eh."

Dayne laughed, a light happy sound King hadn't heard before. He sifted around until they were facing each other. When he leaned towards her, Dayne slowly pulled back.

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to kiss you on our first date."

King raised a questioning eyebrow at those words. He didn't miss the teasing smile flitting over her lips.

** NS **

King didn't stand a chance, not that he was expecting to be ambushed at the top of the stairs. So when, not only Faye but Reaper, Gael and Cole suddenly appeared out of nowhere he almost rolled down them.

"Fuck-."

"You." Cole finished for King.

"Yeah, we want to know how it went." Reaper demanded with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"What-."

"You screwed it up didn't you?" Cole demanded shaking his head in disgust.

"Both of you shut up." Faye ordered smacking their arms simultaneously. She turned her aqua eyes on King expectantly. "Well." she demanded after a second of long silence.

"Uuh…" King shook his head finally breaking through the fog of confusion in his head. "What the hell-. What is this?" he demanded glaring at them.

"Your personal inquisition squad." Gael answered without remorse. He placed his hands on Faye's shoulders and shrugged.

"You didn't talk about NightStalkers business, right." Faye's eyes were down right frosty.

"No. There was no vampire talk, nothing to do with the NightStalkers." King assured taking a step towards the group trying to get past them.

"And?" Faye prodded as the NightStalkers took a collective step back still in King's way.

"And what?" King frowned.

"You…" Reaper muttered. His blond head shook from side to side, the medium length locks swinging into his eyes. "Oh man. You did."

"Did wot?" Cole asked frowning.

"He got laid." Reaper announced with a huge, satisfied grin. There was silence after that quickly broken by Faye's foot in his shin. "Gah!"

"Why are you so crass? Never mind. You-." She rounded on King, her finger jabbing at his breast bone.

"I didn't sleep with Dayne." King quickly denied. "We went to dinner and then I took her home. There was no getting laid anytime during or after the date." He assured.

"Just dinner?" Gael questioned. King glared at him shaking his head.

"You talked?" Cole echoed incredulously.

"What- that's it?" Faye demanded. "You took her to dinner and you talked?"

"Uh," King wasn't sure what his answer should be but he told the truth. "Yeah?" he hoped it was the right answer.

"Ponce." Cole snorted walking away from the group and muttering to himself about yanks.

"I don't believe you." Faye said throwing her hands up. "I tell you not to talk about vampires, I tell you to take her somewhere nice- you didn't go to Mc Donald's did you, King?"

"No!" King retorted. Gael tried to cover his laughter but had to walk away. Even halfway down the hall King could still hear him.

"Small miracle, you did something right." Faye snapped ignoring Gael.

"So did you kiss her?" Reaper asked eyeing King and still smirking.

"You don't kiss on the first date." Faye retorted with a glare at the blond.

"Says who?" he demanded.

"Everybody knows that." Faye scoffed. "What kind of-."

"Okay, well you two have fun figuring that out." King said slipping past them. He managed to get into his room before they were yelling after him. He stuck his head out the door and put a finger to his mouth. "Shush, people are sleeping."

"Trying to." Abby's voice sounded from down the hall very annoyed.

** NS **

Témoc watched his Mom enter the kitchen with a white garment bag. The only reason he knew that was because it looked like the bag her blue dress had been in. Except this bag wasn't as long.

"Má?" Témoc walked around the counter, his brow furrowed as he saw a second bag with a box inside. She set everything on the kitchen table wearing a pleased smile.

"Homework all done?" she asked looking up.

"Yup. Uh… Má?" he asked reaching for the bag. "What's all this?"

"Hmm-oh." Dayne reached for the white garment bag taking the zipper but changed her mind. "This is for Paola and Thomas' rehearsal dinner."

"Má!" Témoc groaned. "You're putting me in a monkey suit before the wedding?"

Dayne let out her chuckle at the sour look her son wore. He didn't make any secret of the fact he didn't like wearing suits and ties.

"Unless you like sating and lace this isn't for you." She said.

"Huh?" Témoc reached for the box but Dayne moved it out of his reach.

"Not for you so don't." Dayne carried the two bags out of the kitchen. "Get ready for dinner."

"What are we eating?" he called after his Mom.

"Food!" Dayne yelled with a laugh.

** NS **

Abby watched as King and Zoëy drove out of the HideOut more upset than usual. This was getting ridiculous, the sleepovers and play dates-. Abby didn't care what the others said. She was not jealous of Dayne and the time Zoëy spent at her house. That wasn't the problem. What worried her was the lack of concern King was displaying. There were upgraded vampires out there hunting down the cured and just because big brother and his soldiers had taken care of those…

There was a big player rounding up the cured. What for? So far none of the NightStalkers knew but Blade had been clear. He wanted Dayne brought in and relocated. Problem was King hadn't done it and Dayne refused to go. With all his spying, which he said wasn't spying, left the NightStalkers vulnerable. He wasn't getting enough rest and it was affecting their hunting.

"Now he's dating." Abby grumbled and headed back to her room. She wanted to avoid the new NightStalkers. Reaper was getting much too annoying not to hit him and she was aware that they couldn't afford to be anymore short handed. The suck heads outnumbered them and yet they somehow managed to survive.

_'Not all of us.'_

Once again the anger wasn't far from the surface. Just thinking about Dex and Hedges ignited the rage. Abby had a lot to pay the vampires for, too many of her friends and family were gone because of them.

"I'm not letting them take anymore." Abby vowed.

** NS **

Only once during the night did Thomas have a thought for the vampires and only because he couldn't escape the image of his guests running out of the restaurant screaming in panic. The nightmare was so vivid he was relived when he saw King standing next to Dayne. Then he realized they were saying hello and Paola nudged him in the ribs to get him to answer.

Ray was no better, he kept showing up at their house with plenty of excuses. Paola didn't say anything though Thomas knew she had to be wondering at the odd behavior from them both. Dumb ass, Ray had 'joked' about accompanying them on their honeymoon. That only made Paola more suspicious and let them know in no uncertain terms her honeymoon was not going to include a third person.

_'There went that hope…'_

The night felt a lot longer than it really was. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the speeches were funny. Quite a few managed to jerk a few tears and plenty of sighs from the females in attendance. Paola couldn't have asked for a better night, aside from Thomas' distracted behavior but he was there and that's all that mattered. She could ask him later why he was behaving strangely. She didn't want to assume he was having second thoughts, suffering from cold feet…That was normal for a guy.

Dayne cast a glance towards the kids every once in a while during the dinner. There was a table set aside for the group of ten. It was more kids than she'd thought would attend but smaller than Thomas and Paola's families put together. The teenagers were all in attendance and they made their own party as kids naturally did. For her part, Dayne enjoyed the few hours outside of home. There was only so much work she could put in and having this night to distract her from the drawings on her table was welcome.

King couldn't help feeling…normal. Yes, that was the right word. He felt normal, like any regular joe and he liked it. The wide smile on his face wouldn't abate and King didn't care. It felt good to be among people, even if they were strangers. For one night he was just another guy, he wasn't a NightStalkers, he didn't have to worry about vampires and he sure as hell was going to enjoy the reprieve.

"How about a video quote?"

King’s smile drooped just a little at the videographers' question. At his side Dayne laughed turning to the camera.

"I'm not sure what to say except enjoy married life and some advice for Thomas." She took a breath but it didn't keep her from laughing. "Paola is always right; don't forget it and you'll avoid the couch."

There were laughs from the camera guys and two other women added their voices in agreement. The camera moved off to get their well wishes and King couldn't help himself.

"How is she always right?"

Dayne tilted her head slightly, the green flecks in her eyes barely visible in the low light of the restaurant.

"The woman is always right, Hannibal." She tapped a shiny black fingernail on her glass. "First rule for a happy life."

"There's rules for that too." King scoffed amused. He'd thought Faye was the one with the rules. "Why do there have to be rules?"

"So we can break them." Dayne leaned in with a conspiratorial smile on her red lips. He slipped an arm around her waist, feeling the smooth satin under his palm. He couldn't decide which dress had been more flattering to her but the silver mini dress was definitely in the lead.

"Are we breaking a rule…?" King murmured into her ear. His mouth grazed her cheek, hearing her breath sigh past her lips. She fit herself against him nodding silently. He chuckled and started to sway with the music playing through the restaurant. They weren't the only couple dancing so they didn't stand out except for Témoc.

He was frowning.

Zoëy followed his gaze to Dayne and King as they danced. She couldn't keep from smiling even when Témoc glared at her. She was happy for King and she liked Dayne. Aside from the NightStalkers there hadn't been anyone who cared about Zoëy. There hadn't been an opportunity for socializing but with Dayne… Zoëy liked sleeping over, she liked helping with the meals and around the house. It felt liked home, as though she belonged there. Zoëy wouldn't leave the NightStalkers, they were her family now but she also wanted what Témoc had. Dayne made it easy to feel like part of her family. She treated Zoëy like a daughter already and it wasn't as though it was a chore. Dayne liked having the little girl around, liked doing the girly things she couldn't with Témoc. He'd already complained a few times because Dayne would have Zoëy to herself combing her hair or fussing about clothes… Now Témoc had to watch out for King?

"They look nice." Zoëy commented softly.

"He better leave my Mom alone." Témoc snapped. Zoëy frowned, not sure why Témoc would be mad at King. She looked at the adults again, her eyes slightly widening when they kissed.

"Son of a-." Témoc got up from his chair pushing through the people dancing before Zoëy could think of anything to say. She started to follow him when someone got in his way.

Thomas half turned, glancing down at the hard shove he felt against his side.

"Témoc-?" he grabbed the kids shoulder stopping him. "Que te pasa, esquincle?" he asked seeing the scowl on his face.

"Let go." Témoc growled trying to pull out of Thomas' hold.

"Ora, cabron…" Thomas frowned looking around and then he saw what had Témoc angry. "Okay." He sighed gripping Témoc's upper arm. "Understand one thing, Cuauhtémoc. You're a kid. Yeah, I know your Mom treats you like you're older than you really are but right now she's not going to. So settle down and go back to Zoëy with the other kids and just forget what you saw."

"But h-."

"No buts, Témoc." Thomas shook his head. "Your Mom knows what she's doing and," he glanced at his friends little sister. She looked happy, happier than he'd seen her be in the last two years. "King isn't a bad guy." His meaning was clear and Témoc didn't have to hear the exact words to know what he was talking about.

"What's going on?" Paola asked. She smiled down at Témoc. "Aren't you having fun?" her brow furrowed with concern at his dark scowl.

"Of course he is." Thomas answered giving Témoc a little shove towards the kids table.

"Right." Paola said dryly. "The frown he's wearing says otherwise."

"That's because his Mom's on a date." Thomas said hooking a thumb over his shoulder. Paola looked around his shoulder, her eyebrows raised slightly until she smiled.

"Aw."

That was the last thing Témoc wanted to hear.

"Didn't I tell you-."

"Si, cariño." Thomas agreed with his own smile. He didn't forget about Témoc and pointed a finger drawing Paola's eyes to the glare directed at her.

"Right, Témoc-."

"I'll go back to my table." He said with a last glare at his Mom still dancing with King. Thankfully he wasn't kissing her anymore.

Paola watched him shove through a group of people clearly upset by what he'd seen. Her eyes filled with worry and turned to her fiancé.

"Thomas, should we-?"

"Nope. Just let him cool off." He slipped an arm around her waist and drew her into the people dancing. "You can talk to Dayne before they leave if it makes you feel better. She can deal with Témoc."

Paola laughed and tightened her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy Thomas. Happier than happy and even happier that Dayne's finally-."

"Whoa, slow down." Thomas warned. "They aint getting married."

Thomas wondered what Duque would think about that. It was no secret he was blaming the vampire attack on King but the guy hadn't painted the bulls eyes on their backs. He wondered who had and if they'd ever be safe again.

"Not yet." Paola winked. She smiled and Thomas groaned. He knew she was up to something…

** NS **


	21. Baby, I Want...

Símon knocked on the door and waited patiently. He wasn't expecting a warm welcome or for an easy in. It didn't change the fact he wanted a second chance but for that he'd have to talk fast and be extremely convincing. The last thing he wanted was for the door to be slammed in his face which was exactly what he deserved.

He heard footsteps and then silence. Símon didn't doubt he was being watched through the peep hole. Feeling nervous he raised a hand and waved. He felt like an idiot as soon as he did but the door opened.

"Hi."

Dayne didn't reply. She stood in her door patiently waiting for Símon to say what he was doing on her porch. She hadn't been expecting a visit from him and at first she'd thought it had to do with his case and the underground garage. Then he'd waved, that nervous twist to his mouth…

"Uhm…" Símon's tie suddenly felt a little too tight but he kept from pulling on it. Instead he took a good look at her, the charcoal smudges on her cheek and forehead. She looked much better than the first time he'd show up on her doorstep. "You look great."

"Heh." Dayne scoffed. She knew exactly what she looked like. Charcoal on her face and staining her hands, her hair was clipped away and messy. She was wearing another of her Dad's old button up shirts, a tank and comfortable, faded jeans. She was a mess and he hadn't changed.

"You're a liar." But that wasn't news and now Dayne knew why he was at her door.

"Dayne-."

"Don't lie. Just accept it. I have." Dayne replied dryly. They stood quietly for a minute before Símon tried to apologize again. He shifted from one foot to the other, a sight she was enjoying a little too much but she couldn't help it. After all those years where she'd wondered if he was alive…

"I'm sorry."

Dayne blinked, unable to believe he'd said those words. They were unexpected and for her, too late. What was she supposed to do with his apology now?

She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder then looked at him again and opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say.

"I-. You have every right to be upset-."

"I'm not." Dayne said with a shake of her head. The words just came out and Dayne realized she meant them. She really wasn't upset, so he left without so much as a goodbye. Left her without an explanation and wondering if he was alive or dead. So yeah, Dayne had been 'upset' but that had been years ago.

_'Practically another life.'_

"Not…huh." Símon let out a breath not sure how to take that. His eyes searched her face but he could see she was telling the truth. He shifted again really looking at Dayne for the first time. Símon knew about her, he'd heard she'd gotten married and though he'd been too far it wasn't so far he couldn't have made a call. So many times- the phone had been in his hand. Hell, he'd started to dial a half dozen times only to hang up before the first ring.

"So… my apology is accepted?" he asked thinking he was getting off way too easy. Wasn't this supposed to be harder? Wasn't she supposed to make him grovel a bit?

"Apology. Sure, I accept." Dayne nodded. She took a step back prepared to close the door and end the conversation right there.

"Uh-woa-wait, wait." Símon protested taking a step into the house, almost immediately he backed off. "Uhm, I'm not- can I come inside?"

"What for?" Dayne asked. She almost grinned at the confusion on Símon's face but managed to hide her pleasure. This was going in her box of memories because it was rare to get Símon. Even Duque'd had a hard time putting one over on Símon and they'd been as close as brothers. All four of them…

"Well, to- so we can talk." Símon explained. He noted the slight droop in her lips and noticed the shadow in her eyes. After years of silence Símon couldn't explain why it was so easy to read her, to know her moods.

"I told you I don't know anything about your case." Dayne said once more. She tried to keep from being nervous, tried not to show it because somehow Símon would notice. She wondered why it was that he could still pick up on her moods after so many years. Hadn't she changed at all?

"I'm not here about the case." He could see her hesitate; probably wondering if this was some sort of trick. He hated that she felt unsure about his motives, hated that she couldn't trust him. It was up to him to change that, he would have to earn her trust and it wasn't going to be easy.

"I have a lot of work to do Símon." Dayne shook her head looking back at the empty hall wishing Témoc were home. "Why now? I mean, why do you have to do this now?" she couldn't help thinking about the last couple of weeks. Of everything that happened since her celebratory night with Témoc and being bit by the vampire. She wasn't the same anymore… "It's been years and I moved on."

"I know." Símon replied dropping his eyes to the ground. "I just… thoug-hoped. I hoped we could become … friends."

Dayne was shocked. That was the last thing she was expecting him to say and she had no clue as to how to respond. First of all, was he serious? And who was he kidding! All of a sudden he wanted to be friends?

Of course! Once Duque found out Símon was hanging around his little sister there was going to be trouble and that Dayne didn't need.

"Forget it. You and D have issues and I'm not going to be the catalyst for another fight." Dayne shook her head but nothing was going to change the fact she'd been the cause of their animosity.

"That was then." Simon protested. He frowned but she wasn’t lying about that. He'd seen her brothers anger. "Duque's still-."

"I'm not getting involved, Símon." Dayne cut in with a frown. She could see he didn't like her answer. "He's my brother. My family."

"I'm not asking you to choose, Day. I just wasn't to be a friend again." Símon's voice was quiet, ringing with sincerity.

"That's exactly what this is." Dayne replied with a sad twist of her lips. "My name… its Dayne." She took a step back into the house, her eyes on Símon.

"Goodbye, Símon."

He stood on the porch listening to the soft click of the door closing. He released a heavy breath and dropped his head back but it didn't remove the sudden weight he felt on his chest. He'd asked and she'd said 'No' but he hadn't been expecting it to be easy.

Símon straightened, fixed his jacket and headed back to his car. He wasn't giving up and with Duque out of the picture he was sure to have success.

So long as he was persistent.

** NS **

Again, it wasn't easy to keep her anger in check and on a hunt Abby didn't bother to curb it anymore. A fact the other NightStalkers had noticed. King had reluctantly broached the subject of her 'recklessness' on the drive back to the HideOut which resulted in more trouble than he'd expected.

"You're the one losing focus." Abby accused.

"How is that even possible?" King retorted. "Why am I even- this conversation is about yo-."

"No, it's about _you_ not being here 100%. Two weeks ago you were vampire meat until Blade rescued your dumb ass." Abby reminded him.

"Whoa-." King glared in protest but Abby wasn't letting him get a word in.

"I'm not the one losing focus. I'm _always_ here, King. I'm on the job, not off playing house with some strays who should've been moved to the safe house Blad-."

"She's not going!" King yelled. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Abby? Tie her up and drag her against her will to God knows where?" he demanded getting angry.

"She's a risk, King!" Abby snapped. "To us, to you-. You don't even see it do you?" she demanded. "She doesn't have a choice in this. She _has_ to go-."

"I see _you_ going off alone to hunt. That's what I see and not just me." he glared at her. "Everyone's noticed and it's dangerous, Abby. You keep saying I'm not focused on the job anymore and blame it on Dayne if you want but we both know the problem here and it isn't her."

"What are you, some fucking shrink now, King?"

He turned down the narrow street to the warehouse they were using. There weren't any lights aside from the SUV's headlights.

"I'd tell you to relax-." King started to say using his snarky tone of voice that really didn't help in certain situations.

"Fuck relaxing!" Abby yelled. She shoved the passenger side door open just as King came to a stop in the warehouse they were using. "You're too damn busy getting domesticated some of us have to pick up the slack."

"Domesticated!" King echoed only slightly annoyed by the comment.

"You're going to deny it?" Abby waited but King made no reply to her accusation. "What's going to happen when we have to leave? What are you going to tell Zoëy when she can't have a sleep over let alone talk to the kid?" Abby demanded taking a couple of steps towards him. She could see he was trying to figure out an answer that would work both ways. A way that Zoëy could stay in touch with Témoc and for him to keep whatever relationship he'd started with Dayne but nothing would work.

Hadn't Dayne been clear that she wanted no part of being a NightStalker? She'd said it more than once, said she wasn't going to leave her life, not for him, and not for anyone.

King moved around the SUV without looking at Abby.

"I'll be back in the morning." He said before driving out of their warehouse. She already knew where he was heading and it pissed her off all the more. He was proving her right and making her out to be the bad guy. Abby didn't acknowledge that he was right about her. She wasn't going to listen to his psycho babble and if anyone brought up her hunting behavior… No, Abby was beyond pissed and instead of going up to her room she grabbed the keys for her bike and followed King's example.

The squeal of tires echoed in the warehouse just as their raised voices had. Still, no one came out to investigate the sudden silence.

** NS **

Témoc greeted Faye and Gael as they arrived at his house. Right behind them stood King holding Zoëy's hand, both NightStalkers wore suits and Faye was in an aqua colored dress almost a match to her eyes.

"Come in." Témoc stepped aside and let them pass. "Mom's still getting ready but she said to go upstairs." Here Témoc glared at King whose eyes strayed towards the stairs. "Just the girls."

Gael covered his chuckle with a hand but it wasn't missed by anyone. King glowered but he didn't move anywhere close to the stairs. Faye took Zoëy's hand laughing and headed up. King didn't miss the wink Gael tossed her way but he didn't say a word.

"Dayne!" Faye called up. "I thought you'd be done by now."

"Just getting dressed!"

King heard her voice and he perked up at the words. Témoc's sudden glare reminded him it wasn't the time or place to be picturing Dayne _un_ dressed. He was lucky they hadn't been caught by the kid on those nights King kept showing up at their door.

"What time are we supposed to be at the church?" Gael asked drawing Témoc's attention. The boy let out a breath unable to stop from giving King one last glare.

"Invitation says twelve."

"That means we're sitting here for at least forty five minutes." Gael shook his head and took a seat on the couch.

"I think there might be a game…" Témoc trailed off with a raised brow. "Or you could take a tour. Mom said it would be ok. She thinks you could probably rig some inside traps like Uncle D. Just in case, you know."

"Why?" King was instantly alert, worried that somehow one of the vampires or a familiar had tried to do something.

"Relax, King." Gael stood, his tone calm and it helped Témoc keep the worry from his voice. He wasn't going to tell the NightStalkers his Mom spent most nights pacing the house or up late working on the graphic novel.

"I'm relaxed." King snapped though he tugged on the tie around his neck. "It's just this monkey suit."

"She just wants to be safe here." Témoc repeated. "She worries about me." and that's what made him feel as though he weren't doing enough. He was _supposed_ to be the man of the house. That's what Gramps had said and even though his Mom didn't treat him like a little kid there were things only time was going to change. Témoc wanted more than anything to be older, at least bigger so he could protect her. Then there wouldn't be any need for King to keep coming around.

"I'll take a look." Gael moved around the couch with a smile. "We could probably rig something up, right King?"

"Yeah." Hannibal agreed, once again he looked very much like the NightStalker Témoc remembered from the alley. "Not a problem."

** NS **

"Zoëy." Dayne waved from the hall bathroom, her head sticking out of the door. "Come on, hurry up."

"Wow," Zoëy looked up at Faye, both walking into the bathroom where Dayne had an array of tools spread out on the counter. Her hair was already done up, the shiny black locks were pulled away from her face and cascaded down her back in waves.

"Hi, time limit?" Faye questioned as Dayne took Zoëy and sat her on the stool she'd just brought in. With a comb in hand she started untangling the lose hair.

"Not really." Dayne replied though she was quick to separate the russet locks into sections. "Your dress almost matches your eyes." She noted with another glance at Faye.

"Yeah, I tried but it's not easy shopping on NightStalker budget." Faye made a slight face but she peered at her image in the large mirror. "Unless I'm buying medical supplies or weapons, then it's not an issue but a dress…" her pale hands smoothed down the satin along her waist and hips.

"It's just so hard to be you." Dayne sighed in mock sympathy. Both women laughed and Faye lent a hand getting Zoëy ready.

"Thanks." Faye said after a moment of silence. Zoëy watched them in the mirror, as usual keeping quiet.

"For what? You're the one helping me get this little beauty ready for the party." Dayne smiled in the mirror at Zoëy. She grabbed a spray from the counter and set her hand over Zoëy's eyes.

"The invitation." Faye replied. She didn't want to say this was about as normal as her relationship with Gael could ever be but it was nice. For one night they wouldn't have to think about vampires, Familiars or being NightStalkers. For one night they could just be a normal couple, out for an evening of fun, not that most guys considered a wedding a fun evening. Something about taking their girls to a wedding made them sweat. With the way their lives were, a wedding date wasn't a problem for Gael.

"You're welcome." Dayne replied as she set the can back on the counter, checking the rollers in Zoëy's hair. There was a silent agreement not to mention what they were thinking and they focused on the little girl.

"So what are we doing?" Faye questioned eyeing Zoëy.

"I don't know." Dayne replied tilting her head in thought. "Up or down?"

"Hmm." Faye tilted her head, her brow furrowed. "Where's the dress?"

"Right here." Dayne quickly turned and pulled down the zipper of the white garment bag hanging in the bathroom. All three stared at the dress she had bought. The white lace skirt stopped two inches short of the hem allowing a view of the rose-tinged satin underskirt. A darker colored sash tied around high on the waist and as the garment bag was pushed back they saw the puffed satin sleeves and rounded collar. There was a pearl button on each sleeve and pulling the dress out Dayne showed them the back, also adorned with a row of pearl buttons.

"That's for me?" Zoëy whispered.

"Of course, though I almost made Témoc wear it for being nosy." Dayne replied laughing.

"That would've been great blackmail pictures." Faye noted with a chuckle. That only made Dayne and Zoëy burst into a fit of giggles remembering Duque drenched in pink paint.

"I've got plenty of those already." Dayne replied. She set a box on the counter along with snowy stockings. "I found these cute leather slippers and your dress even comes with a little bag." She held up the lace square which Zoëy took. "I'm not a fan of pink but it was either blue or green." She made a face and shrugged. "Figured I couldn't go wrong with pink."

"You never thought of having a little girl?" Faye asked after a short pause. She was smiling, her eyes on Zoëy's face. Dayne's silence brought up the aqua eyes but Dayne had her back turned to them. Her reflection in the mirror was obscured by the garment bag.

"It would've been nice." Dayne replied softly. "My Dad would've liked having a little girl to spoil." At one time, when she had been young and naïve and believed the happy ever after was possible, yes. Dayne had dreamed of a bigger family- at least a sibling for Témoc. She could remember having that conversation with Símon his senior year… when she thought he had changed his mind about leaving and tried the college thing with Duque.

Dayne turned to them, pushing thoughts of the past and what she had thought _could_ be out of her head. She forced herself to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "So I'm thinking down."

Faye blinked not sure as to what Dayne was referring until she reached for the rollers in Zoëy's hair.

"Oh, down sounds good." Faye agreed. Between them they had Zoëy's hair in lose curls. The russet locks secured away from her little face by simple barrettes and then Zoëy was lightly made up with a soft pink eye shadow and gloss on her lips.

They stepped out to let her dress.

"I'll get my dress on too." Dayne said walking towards her room. Faye stood in the hall looking at the frames. Zoëy had told them about the drawings and it was easy to find the 'beach' sketch. It didn't draw her attention as much as the drawing halfway down the hall. Another landscape but there was something dark about it. Something that discomforted Faye about the lonely quality of the tree-.

"Zoëy ready?" Dayne asked stepping into the hall. She was busy putting in her earring. Faye turned, her eyes scanning the length of Dayne and smiled.

"Don't you look nice." She said stopping at the bathroom door and tapping on it lightly.

"Uh, thanks. It's just…pink but not pink-." Dayne reached for the door suddenly uncomfortable with the knowing smile on Faye's face. "Hey, Zoëy we gotta get out of here sweetie."

Faye laughed softly, ignored by Dayne. The door opened and both women looked at the little girl, their smiles softening to the point of eliciting an 'Aw'.

"Buttons. I couldn't do the buttons." Zoëy murmured turning her back.

"I'll get the sash." Faye knelt taking the length of dark pink. "I make killer bows."

** NS **

Gael slowly walked around Dayne's work room. Témoc watched them from the door, curiosity glinting in his brown eyes. He couldn't help wondering why. It wasn't so much as the reason for them being in his house or how they'd all ended up… together. No, Témoc was curious as to _why_ bad things had happened to all of them. It wasn't fair. Not for him, or his Mom, or Zoëy… so _why,_ that was his question.

"This is disturbing." King muttered drawing Gael's attention from the drawings on the wall. He went around the drafting table, careful not to disturb her work station. Apparently King wasn't as concerned with riffling through the sketches laid out.

"Reaper?" Gael frowned.

"Yep, looks like him too." King confirmed tilting his head to study the drawings. He flipped through pages of sketches, all of the blond, with a glare. The green eyed monster was rising and then he stopped on a page he wasn't sure he was seeing. The order made no sense but it didn't have to for him. He'd been there, the dark alley and it was depicted almost as he'd seen the attack happen.

_'How the hell…?'_

The next page was different, King didn't recognize the place. Too many trees and though he didn't mind 'camping', he wasn't the type to volunteer. Gael inched around, his eyes riveted to the page King was having trouble turning, until the pages were in his hands.

"Look familiar?" King asked frowning at the new NightStalker. Gael barely offered a nod though he couldn't be sure. He'd only heard the story once, one drunken night before Abby or King joined the cell. He couldn't imagine Reaper would ever give so much detail as Dayne had drawn. The blond hadn't spoken to anyone for three days afterward. Hard as he tried, Gael couldn't look away from the sketches. He was too enthralled by the images of what he'd heard.

"I think they left without us." Faye's voice drifted towards the NightStalkers. King was quick to answer already following Témoc into the living room. The words he'd started to say died on his lips seeing Dayne take the last two steps.

"You've left King speechless." Faye noted with a smile at Zoëy, though she knew who it was he couldn't look away from. She took the little girls hand and turned her showing off the dress. "I'd swear you were a little princess, Zoëy."

"It's so pretty." Zoëy couldn't stop smiling even when King muttered some response. His eyes were riveted on Dayne and for some reason she wasn't looking at him.

"I want lots of pictures. So here." Dayne handed them each a disposable camera which Témoc took with enthusiasm. "They're digital so take as many as you want but there better be a variety. Not just face close-ups." She warned. "And try not to lose them."

"I'll put them in here." Zoëy offered slipping the camera into her little bag. Témoc easily handed his over and then Faye was asking for Gael.

"I'll get him!" Témoc cried running into the work studio.

"We'll start to the front door." Faye said taking Zoëy and then it was just King and Dayne. She fidgeted, finally looking at him, a faint blush stained her cheeks and Dayne was just a little annoyed by her discomfort. It wasn't like they were on a first date…

"Hi."

Dayne smiled and King could've kicked himself for the stupid greeting.

"You look-."

"You're-."

They stopped, each with a wry chuckle. King let his eyes roam over her once more, taking in the lose waves of her inky hair pulled away from her face and gathered by a calla lily in the back. Her eyes were lined in black, somehow large and mysterious. The tint of gold only enhanced the green flecks in her eyes. King stepped forward, his hand taking hers though his eyes slid down to the soft lips. He didn't think, just leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

Dayne closed her eyes, tilted her head back and rose on her toes. It was so natural, neither felt the discomfort of a moment before and then King pulled back to watch her eyes flutter open.

He smiled.

"You look beautiful." He murmured stepping back and admiring the dark rose sheath.

"It's not pink." Dayne sighed pressing her palm against her throat. "I don't do pink but this I can live with."

It hadn't been her first choice but Paola was the bride and as part of the wedding party Dayne kept her mouth shut and smiled. At least she had let everyone choose their own design, that was something.

"We're going to be late, Má." Témoc said frowning at King. The NightStalker could almost believe it was his fault.

"You'll get wrinkles." Dayne said gently swiping at her sons face and heading for the door. "Come on. Témoc can't be late for this wedding." She smiled.

"Má." Témoc warned rushing to get to the front door first.

"I'm pretty sure Laurita won't be too upset if you're late-."

"Má!" Témoc cried only to hear her laugh.

"Who's that?" King asked at her side.

"The flower girl he's walking with down the aisle." Dayne answered grinning.

"You got two dates." King raised an admiring eyebrow at Témoc who headed out the door and down the steps. "Kids got game."

"Oh please." Dayne scoffed gently digging an elbow in his side. King rubbed it taking the house keys from her hand and making sure the door was locked behind them.

"Try not to lose us, King." Gael asked in a tired voice as he headed to the SUV in the drive way.

"Drive faster." King retorted following Dayne to the Chevy waiting in the drive. Témoc was already sitting inside, his eyes looking straight ahead. It only brought another smile to Dayne's face.

"Just don't break the speed limit." Gael ordered. "We don't need to get pulled over."

"There won't be any speeding." Dayne answered with a look at King. He let out a breath and just shrugged.

At his back King definitely heard Gael chuckle but he ignored the NightStalker and helped Dayne into the car. He closed the door and went around to the driver's side once again slipping in with a smile.

"You look like the cat who ate the cream." Dayne noted with a laugh.

"Feel like it." King answered as they pulled into the street.

"My baby does that." She agreed pointing right. "Get on the freeway like your heading… back."

King ignored the slip following her instructions to the church. It wasn't too far but silence was never his friend.

"So what should I know about the lucky couple?" he asked.

"Ay Dios," Dayne sighed. "Thomas is practically family. He was always at our house with Ray. Those two and Duque were joined at the hip…" she laughed remembering the years when everything was simple.

** NS **

He didn't like to be kept waiting. It made him nervous and he didn't like meeting like this. In such a public place but there was nothing he could do about it. He liked the money, that he didn't have any complaints about. Money couldn't buy you happiness but it sure as hell made life comfortable.

Still, as a cop he couldn't fully enjoy the money he'd made doing business… on the side. Too many questions with no simple or easy answers. He wasn't stupid, greedy for sure but never stupid.

Rhys looked up as the chair was pulled aside. His pale gray eyes surveyed the woman taking a seat across from him. As always he felt a tendril of lust slither through him for the brunette tempered by some unexplained repulsion. It wasn't anything blatantly obvious but Rhys hadn't lasted as long on the force by ignoring his instincts.

There was something off about the woman. He didn't even know her name. He had no way of contacting her. She called him, told him what she wanted and when. It was up to him to get it and so far Rhys hadn't had to deal with a lack of delivery by either party.

"There's FBI on this." Rhys said leaning onto the table. "Old friend of hers. The guy looks like he'd be happy to be more than just that." He smirked, one hand pushing the large yellow envelope across the table.

"That's too bad." She murmured taking the envelope; she set down a slim wallet over it, the black nails tapping on the leather. "I trust you have all I need."

"Pictures, schedule, addresses- it's all in there." Rhys acknowledged. "She doesn't have a set pattern aside from the kid. There's some surveillance shots of his school and his usual route home."

"Good."

Rhys shifted in his chair; curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you planning for the kid?"

Her eyes flicked up to him at the question and Rhys instinctively shifted his body as far from her as the chair would allow. The question had been a mistake, he'd known it but now…

"None of my business. Just," he glanced around the patio; it was mostly empty, only a few customer sitting around drinking coffees. "Agent DeFranco, the FBI man heading up these weird murders, I hear he's tenacious. The type that gets his guy… or girl."

"As you said, that's none of your business." She replied. Her voice though soft was cold.

"Right." Rhys sat back, hiding his discomfort. She pushed the wallet towards him, off the envelope and started to rise.

"I don't like this curiosity you're exhibiting." Her eyes didn't waver from his face. "You know what happened to the cat. It'd be a shame. Humans don't have nine lives."

The threat wasn't even veiled but even so Rhys had no doubt she was capable of fulfilling it. She smiled, her head barely nodding then she turned and walked out of the patio café.

** NS **

It was going to be just another day spent working up some more sketches and trying to put some sort of timeline together for what Kaelin had told her-.

"Has it been four months already?"

Four months since she'd sat and listened to his story. The things he remembered and how they stuck in her head that she'd had trouble sleeping because of it. Sketching them out was the only way to find relief and so Dayne spent a week of sleepless nights in her studio. Sketches the NightStalkers had managed to find- not that she'd hidden them but it sure made for uncomfortable questions she didn't want to answer.

Lying hadn't ever been one of her strengths and time hadn't improved her. Símon had assured her of that.

"Tired of me already?" King turned his head, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Huh? No." Dayne bit her bottom lip. She turned onto her side embarrassed to have said that out loud. "No, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's tired."

"Ha!" King laughed and by the smirk on her face was relieved to see she was just teasing. "I did have a reason for showing up." He murmured drawing his hand down her side.

"I can see that." Dayne replied softly. "Can I expect this to become habit?" she scooted closer, her body shifting to allow his hand an unobstructed path along her hip. She didn't look as though she would mind if it did. King wouldn't mind spending the day the way they had again but he hadn't planned on ending in her bedroom in the first place.

It wasn't a bad idea and he leaned towards her, lips brushing against hers teasingly. She smiled, giggled pushing him onto his back and laying over him. King wrapped his arms around her, splayed his hands over her back in a caress. The sheet was pushed down as he explored and Dayne squirmed, her leg hooking over his hips. She kissed him, both hands sliding over his shoulders to brace on the pillow. She pushed up, King's hands resting on the back of her thighs…

The bell chime sounded as his hands began to slowly glide up her sides. Dayne glanced at the door, slightly frowning at the interruption. He took advantage of her distraction, easily rolling so he had her pinned.

"Hey-." Whatever she was going to say was put on hold. She kissed him back, arms wrapping around his shoulders. King skimmed light fingers over her thighs when the door chimed sounded again.

King frowned at the interruption, the annoyance easily ignored when Dayne slipped her hand between them. The smug little smirk playing about her lips was almost a challenge and he liked the dare. “You want to play it like this?”

“Was this a game?” Dayne whispered. She hooked her legs behind his knees and pulled just enough to get his attention. But it wasn’t enough to drown out the door chime when it sounded yet again. She sighed, arms dropping to the pillow on either side of her head as King  glared over his shoulder towards the door as if he could see who was at the front door.

"Were you expecting someone?" King asked rising to a sitting position.

"Nope, nobody." Dayne sighed sitting up. She drew the sheet around herself, something King noticed and he smirked.

"What?" Dayne asked. He leaned towards her, his hand plucking at the sheet with a grin.

"Cute, you're hiding." He chuckled then gently nipped at her shoulder. He tugged the sheet down, lips trailing along her collar while his hand cupped her breast.

"Am not. I just…" but Dayne blushed because she really had been covering herself. It was ridiculous; they'd pretty much spent the morning making a mess of her bedroom all the while naked...

She turned away but King had no trouble recognizing the look on her face.

"You're blushing." He said in her ear all the while gently pushing her back onto the pillows. She didn’t resist and King slowly pulled the sheet away from her body, his mouth leaving a warm trail as it followed. Dayne’s hands lightly rested on his shoulders, eyes closing. King looked up; she wore this half smile, relaxed… He couldn’t believe his luck.

“You're beautiful.” He murmured crawling up her body. She looked at him, hands sliding down his shoulders to play over the muscles on his chest.

“Not so bad yourself.” She teased and quickly squealed in surprise at the firm bite on her breast. King chuckled, tongue lightly flicking over her skin before taking the rosy bud into his mouth never once looking away from her eyes.

Dayne didn’t think, she just felt and enjoyed his touch. She had a hand threaded into his hair, the other tugging on his shoulder and kicking off the sheet from her leg. His weight settle on her, hips angled so she could feel him and he teased her.

“Hannibal…”

He tugged on her nipple, watching as she bit her lip and felt the thrust of her hips in response. She hooked her leg behind his thigh and gave an insistent pull.

“Patience.” King chuckled. He kissed her shoulder, lips moving towards her neck and Dayne turned her head to give him better access. She didn’t want patience and almost said so though the digital numbers on the nightstand jumped out at her.

"Dios mio!" Dayne cried, eyes on the clock. "Its 1:45."

"Uh-huh…" he didn’t care and didn’t pay any attention. He ran his hand down her leg, hand hooking behind her thigh as he nibbled at her ear.

"Témoc will be hom-." The bell chime sounded for the fourth time.

King almost ignored it but Dayne gave a light shove on his shoulders and then the damn bell sounded _again_. She heard the curses he directed towards the door and almost echoed them. Dayne was torn between going to answer it and staying in bed with Hannibal for one more toe curling experience.

King sat up then cursed again as Dayne started to get out of bed. She frowned, leaning down to grab King's shirt; the closest piece of clothing available. She slipped it over her head, pulling her hair out of the large neckline and headed into the hall mumbling about the time.

King looked after her, groaned but he started to dress. It was clear his afternoon with Dayne was just about over. Lacing up his boots, King quietly followed Dayne just a little more relaxed than the first time her doorbell had rung after she'd come home from the hideout. He heard voices in the hall. The new voice bothered King for a reason but he couldn't quite figure out why. He grabbed his gun, the charge whirring softly at his side.

** NS **

Dayne tried not to fidget but she was sure there was a bright neon sign on her forehead that announced exactly what she'd been doing just ten minutes ago upstairs with King. It didn't help that Símon was staring at her, his eyes traveling the length of King's gray t-shirt and her messy hair. She was just glad he hadn't asked 'why'.

"I was going to leave." Símon said. "Didn't think you were home…" again his eyes traveled the length of her and Dayne was grateful the shirt was big on her small frame.

"I was just-." Dayne hooked a thumb over her shoulder; her face burning with embarrassment because she was sure Símon knew exactly what she was _just_. "I was sleeping. Late night. Worki- sketching, work…"

_'Shut up. Quiet is better so shut up.'_

"Right." Símon agreed with a polite smile, the motion barely raised the corner of his lips. "Actually I came by to invite you for lunch-."

"Oh. Uhm…" Dayne looked at the floor, more uncomfortable than before. "I don't… Símon… actually I'm on my way out. I have to pick up my son from school." She moved to close the door, an embarrassed smile of apology on her lips.

"I could drive you." Símon offered limiting his eyes to Dayne instead of inside the house as he wanted to do.

"I can drive myself, thanks." Dayne replied. She glanced over her shoulder wondering if King had heard any of it. He'd never pretended not to be above average especially after taking the cure. She just hoped his hearing wasn't as 'above average' as Faye had said.

"Day -ne." Símon corrected when she frowned at him. "I'm trying, here."

"That's not my problem, Símon. I didn't leave without a word of explanation and yes, it hurt _then_ but like I said before, I moved on. My life is… I'm not the same." he just had no idea how different she was and Dayne couldn't say anything about it. Símon was FBI and he was looking into the murder at the Publishing House… Talking to him would only end up badly.

"You're not the only one I'm trying-."

"No Símon." She shook her head. "I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"You're just as stubborn as your brother." Símon snapped. "You know, Ray won't answer my calls? As for Thomas, he's got another week before the honeymoon's over-."

"Don't you dare, Símon." Dayne warned with a step in his direction.

"I want you in my life." Símon said. The words echoed in the hall, a long silence Dayne didn't know how to cover and it stopped her on the threshold. She didn't know what to say to that.

Símon wanted her in his life?

What exactly did that mean? More importantly was the question whether she wanted him in hers. How would that happen?

"Duke's the key to getting all of you talking to me but he's off being GI Joe." Símon explained. "You're the nex-."

"No." Dayne repeated with a firm shake of her head. She couldn't get involved with whatever was going on with the guys. Duque wouldn't like it and right now she had bigger concerns than boys making up again.

"But you're-."

"No. No, why can't you take 'No' for an answer?" Dayne demanded. "That was always your problem Símon. Anytime I said 'No' you'd start talking-."

"Dayne, I just-."

"See? You're doing it again!" Dayne accused. "No. I'm not talking to the guys on your behalf. No, Símon. You hear that? I said 'No'. Forget it."

"You know the only reason they don't talk to me is because of D." Símon said. His eyes were steady on Dayne and she felt a sliver of guilt because the only reason Duque was upset was her fault. "Duque's not here. You are. You can get them to hear me out."

"Thomas is on his honeymoon." Dayne protested rather weakly. "He's only been married two weeks!"

"Ray's in town." Símon offered with a slight shrug. He could see her arguing internally. The smile threatening to show was firmly hidden away but Símon knew the skirmish was won in his favor.

"Just go away, Símon." Dayne snapped. She glared at him closing the door firmly before cursing under her breath. She padded down the hall to the living room unaware of King until he stepped in her way. "Eek!"

"Who was that?" King asked watching Dayne take a step back from him. She had one hand covering her mouth but it was too late to take back the surprised squeak.

"You frightened me!" Dayne accused glaring up at him. King raised an eyebrow in question, something that made her uncomfortable though there was no reason.

"FBI man?" he questioned.

"Símon, he came by a few days ago…" Dayne could've kicked herself. What the hell did she have to go and say that for?

"What'd he want?" King asked crossing his arms. Dayne's eyes flicked to his chest, the way his muscles were defined and almost smiled.

He cleared his throat.

"Huh-umm, nothing. An apology, he just stopped by to apologize. He thinks I can talk the guys into forgiving him but he's wrong." Dayne explained in a rush. She went around King, her shoulder rising in a shrug. "I don't even know why they don't talk, Duque never said anything and the guys won't either so…" she turned on the second stair, brown eyes narrowing on King.

"Are you…" Dayne shook her head but the way King was scowling… "You're jealous?"

"What?" King exclaimed. "No-o! No. No, I am not _jealous_. _"_ He denied vehemently. Dayne's lips turned up in a smile and she chuckled. "Hey! I am not jealous." King re-iterated but it didn't wipe away the smile on her face.

"It's ok, if you are." Dayne said, grinning. She kinda liked that he was jealous though there wasn't any reason. Símon was in the past and as far as she was concerned he had no place in her future. But Dayne refused to think past 'today'.

"I think it's cute."

"Cute?" King echoed. The word was like an insult to his ego and he wasn't about to let her think he was jealous of some old FBI boyfriend of hers from back in the day. "Cute."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be the type-." Dayne yelped in surprise. She grabbed his shoulders reflexively as King lifted her up. Wide eyed at the unexpected action, he didn't give her a chance to ask what he was doing.

"I'm not jealous." He stated covering her lips with his. Instead of heading upstairs, King took two strides and dropped onto the couch with Dayne in his lap. The t-shirt was easy to get rid of and Dayne wasn't going to protest. They'd left their business upstairs unfinished and King was intent on picking up right where he'd left off.

Dayne pulled back only to reach between them and undo his jeans. It was the little smirk on her parted lips that had King laying her on the couch without warning. He kicked off his jeans in record time, boots snagging for a second before he sent those flying too then grabbed her leg and roughly pulled her under him. Dayne gasped, more aroused than frightened by his actions. She didn't want any tender touches- not right now and he seemed to pick up on that.

The feel of his calloused palms on her thigh made her shiver and the unexpected thrust elicited a gasp. Dayne wiggled beneath Hannibal, felt him fill her and settled into his rhythm. He enveloped her, an arm wrapped around her, hand tangled in her hair. There was a soft smile on her lips as they kissed, he felt it and pulled back. Her eyes weren't 'just brown', the green flecks stood out in their depths…

"Beautiful…" King breathed with a deep thrust. Dayne gripped his shoulders, pulled him down and closed her eyes. She hooked her leg over him, arching her back. He couldn't miss the moans of pleasure, felt her walls clamp around him each time and buried his face in her shoulder. His mouth found the rapid pulse in her neck; tongue lightly grazed the fang punctures and bit down gently.

Dayne felt that, shuddered at the pressure of his teeth- "Hard." She breathed, nails digging into his back. She turned her head, bared her neck for him but King hesitated. He kissed her jaw, grazed his teeth on her skin before placing another kiss on the mark.

"Please." She could remember how it felt, the pain shooting through her body when the vampire had bitten her. She didn't want that memory; she didn't want the vampires reminder of that night. "I want you, Hannibal."

He hesitated, wasn't sure how he felt about it, of 'biting' Dayne…all those others, the ones he couldn't stop himself from drinking- No. She wasn't a victim; he wasn't going to hurt her-

King licked at the skin, fit his mouth over the marks and bit down, teeth cutting into her skin just enough to leave a bright mark.

** NS **


	22. Where You Can't Go

The HideOut hadn't seen as much activity since Abby and King had joined the new cell. Information and plans were pored over, laid out and projected onto the white wall in what Gael had set up as his 'office'. Really, it was just the place Cole and he would work out the schematics for improving their weapons.

"How secure is this info?" Abby asked. Her green eyes were hard with tense lines around her lips and her mood was sour. Even Faye had a hard time getting a civil response from the NightStalker. The most obvious change was her distance from Zoëy; she just wouldn't spend as much time with the little girl supposedly in her care. Faye was of the opinion she was feeling displaced because of Dayne and Témoc. Gael could see how that might be possible but he had other thoughts. King hadn't had much luck talking to her, evidenced by his two day disappearance the week before.

"Secure." Cole assured drawing up some info Karen had e-mailed to them. "So far the list has six different types. All evolved from the DayStar virus."

"Great." Reaper snorted a derisive laugh. "Aside from being immune to UV light-."

"The mind reading suck heads." King interrupted sardonically.

"We know the vampires of the house Ash are the weaker of the vampire covens, they now have a resistance to what used to be lethal. We can still kill them with blue juice housed in silver bullets. Other than that, chop their heads off and fire." Gael crossed his arms. He didn't look too happy about their choices; none of them did because life had just gotten harder.

"Back to the Middle Ages." Reaper muttered.

"Fire always works." Cole stated. "I rigged up some of the flash bombs to work like napalm."

"They _are_ napalm." Gael corrected.

"The mind reading," Abby said. "We know some of the vampire families had different… abilities. Could DayStar have somehow evolved…?"

"It's likely." Faye agreed. "We don't know the extent of the mutation; we don't know anything remotely useful-." She bit her lip, frustrated by the lack of information.

"We're going after this new leader. The one rounding up cured victims." Gael stated leaving out the fact that those same cured victims were now dead. His brown eyes rested on each of the NightStalkers, wondered who would end up dying-.

"Problem is we don't know what he looks like." Cole muttered taking a step away from the desk and his computer.

"Why do you assume it's a 'He'?" Abby demanded. They couldn't be sure and last time- well, sure it was usually a bad _guy_ not a girl but these suckheads made no distinction.

"She, then." Cole snapped glaring.

"Children, children. Why do we even care? It's just another suck head." King pacified only to have two sets of eyes glaring at him.

"We care because we don't know who exactly it is we're trying to kill, King." Abby snarled.

"It's not like it will matter." Faye butted in hoping to head off the argument Abby was intent on starting. "We don't know exactly how many there are or how big this nest is. Last I checked there are only six of us."

"Don't forget Blade." King reminded her. "He counts for at least another five."

"We're joining another cell." Gael announced. Silence met the words, unfortunately it was short lived and then everyone was talking at once. It was a moment before the NightStalkers quieted enough to hear the plan handed down directly from Blade.

The hybrid wasn't happy to be enlisting the aid of anyone but Karen had insisted and it made sense. Even Blade wouldn't be able to take out all the vampires in his way, that job was going to fall on the NightStalkers. Blade was going straight for the snakes head.

"Everyone is going." Gael said though his eyes rested on Faye. Worry lined his brow but they all knew the risks of the life they had been forced into.

"Who's this cell we're hooking up with?" Reaper asked. "Just this one job right? We're not gonna be hanging out cus six people is hard enough to hide without adding mo-."

"No worries." Cole assured. "We'll be meeting up with them in Colorado-."

"How far are we going to hunt this suckhead down?" King asked standing up. He didn't mind the travel, hell he'd drive to the other side of the world if he had to just to get the last vampire if that's what it took.

"Olllin's our contact." Gael answered. "He's been working some connections, finding out about these new vampires and how to kill them. We meet up with his cell there and find out the rest from Kaleo."

"Kaleo?" King snorted but the others didn't find it any funnier than Reaper who usually seconded King's comments. "So you know these guys?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Just Ollin." Gael replied with a side glance at Faye. "It was right before Faye… He's a good man to have on our side."

"Oo-kay, then…" King trailed off, his eyes wandering over the NightStalkers. "Guess we start packing."

** NS **

"Are we leaving?"

The small voice at his back made him flinch. He'd been thinking about it, leaving. There was no one who could stay behind; everyone was needed for this hunt but taking Zoëy… King couldn't do it. He couldn't take the little girl _in_ to danger and that's exactly where the NightStalkers were heading. That was their life, _his_ life.

"Got a nest to clean out." King said quietly. He kept packing, not looking at her because he heard in her voice what was on her face. She didn't want to go. Of that there was no doubt and King knew the reason but what was he going to do?

He'd taken on the responsibility of caring for Zoëy just as much as Abby had. He was honest enough with himself to admit he was afraid to leave the little girl anywhere for fear of something happening, something he wouldn't be there to stop and he'd miss Zoëy's happy little face and voice too much.

_'You're being selfish.'_

So what if he was? Who else would take care of her? Who was going to worry about making the little girl happy? Who was going to see to her well being?

_'You know the answer to that, you're just afraid of Abby.'_

King scowled at the half filled bag on his bed.

"Oh."

He heard her little feet and then she was standing on his left, her face turned up to his.

"Are we going to say goodbye?" Zoëy asked quietly. King looked into her large eyes, they were too understanding for a little girl. Filled with sadness at having to leave a place she'd found to fit in and people who accepted her and knew the truth.

Zoëy slipped her hand into King's.

** NS **

"We need to talk." King said striding into Abby's room without permission. He kicked the door closed as he took a seat in the only chair.

"No." Abby said. She'd been thinking- expecting him come at her with some moronic idea regarding Zoëy. By the look on his face Abby saw he'd been practicing mentally but she wasn't about to give in.

"We can't take Zoëy." As a preamble to whatever he was going to propose Abby thought it sucked. But King never pretended to sugar coat or sensor the things that came out of his mouth. "I mean, we can and probably would but we don't have to because she could sta-."

"No." Abby cut in glaring. "You're not taking her to that-." She ground her teeth together making an effort. "Zoëy goes with us. That's how it's been and how it's going to be."

"Normally I wouldn't argue-."

"Right." Abby scoffed.

" _But_ we have an option here." King continued deciding to ignore her snide remarks.

"No, there isn't another option." Abby asserted. "Did you happen to forget your precious Dayne's one of the cured this vampire is rounding up? You want to leave Zoëy with _her_?"

"There hasn't been any indication the vampires have any idea about her." King argued. "Besides, Zoëy would love it; she'd get to hang out all day with the kid and Dayne pretty much-."

"Acts like a Mother to her. Yeah. I know!" Abby yelled. "Did you forget Zoëy _had_ a Mom? Sommerfield asked me to take of her and that's what I'm going to do. What I have been doing."

"Woa, where's this coming from, Whistler?" King sat up in the chair, frowning. "Nobody's saying you haven't."

"And there wont because I'm not going to abandon her-."

"We're not abandoning Zoëy. I'm just saying we leave her with Dayne until this hunt is over."

"And the next hunt? And the one after that?" Abby demanded. "You're not focused Hannibal and I'm not shirking my responsibility to Zoëy."

"But I am?" King demanded getting to his feet. "Because I'm thinking she'd be happy and safer with Dayne than traveling across the country with us to hunt down some vampires. Oh wait, my idea _is_ better!" he yelled.

"She's not staying." Abby protested. King shook his head; both hands trailing through his messy hair making it stick up.

"This… thing, this- whatever it is- animosity- you have for Dayne-. I don't get it Abbs, I don't even want to know." He waved her opened mouthed protest aside. "You don't know her-."

"Of course you do." Abby cut in sarcastically. "Sleeping with someone doesn't mean you know them!"

"I'm not-. You know," King sighed. "You're not seeing the bigger picture here. What I'm suggesting isn't easy for me either. You think I want to leave the kid behind?" he questioned.

"I love her too, Abby." He wasn't afraid to admit it, he wasn't too macho for that and Abby could see the sincerity. It didn't make her any less willing to let Zoëy go. She wasn't willing to loose what little affection Zoëy had for her to another woman. Didn't Dayne have enough with King?

"You weren't there last time." He didn't have to elaborate, they both knew what he meant and it was as though Abby were seeing Zoëy shackled to that statue again.

"You didn't see them bring her in or the look on her little face…" King turned his back on Abby. His hand on the door, already half open. "I wouldn't risk that again."

Abby ground her teeth together, her eyes almost boring holes into the closed door.

** NS **

Dayne stared at her room. She stood in the door, remembering her parents tucking her in when she'd been a little girl. Her Mother had sat and read to her, her Dad had checked her closet and under the bed when she woke up in the middle of the night afraid a mummy had gotten in. It didn't take them long to figure out who was putting those ideas in her head before bedtime and Duque had learned real quick it wasn't funny.

There were other memories, sneaking out her window onto the roof to meet with Símon. The one time she'd had friends sleep over and Duque with the guys had snuck up to her window and outside her door… water balloons and shaving cream. Her parents hadn't been amused.

Dayne's smile faded seeing the room stripped of her belongings. She took a deep breath and straightened away from the door frame.

It was time.

Time for her to grow up, to be the adult in the house. She wasn't a little girl anymore and refusing to move on wasn't going to make life any easier.

She was moving into their room.

 _'Nope, not_ theirs _. It's your room now.'_

Of course it was, this was her house now, she was the grown up and though it was difficult not to think of her parents in their bedroom she was going to do it. She would sleep there from now on. It wasn't going to make her sad; she wasn't going to cry every time she walked in there as had been her habit.

They were dead and gone, had been for a couple of years now and so she'd take comfort in the thought that her parents would be there. Somehow watching over her as she slept. Yes, that's exactly how she would think of it. That gave her comfort. The time for hiding was over, she was going to accept change.

"Mom?"

Dayne turned, her smile brightening.

"Thought they'd be nice." Témoc muttered holding out the vase for her to take. He averted his face, flushed with embarrassment but Dayne didn't tease him.

"They're very pretty. That's nice of you, corazon." She set them on the dresser, smiling to herself as she arranged the daisies he'd picked from the bushes in their yard. He'd even cut the stems to make the small bouquet sort of even.

"You're the one giving up your room." Témoc replied with a shrug. Looking at him Dayne could see he was concerned about it, the fact she was sleeping in her parent's bedroom.

 _'Not theirs,_ yours _!'_

"Your tio wouldn't like coming home to find his room taken over by a little girl, Témoc." Dayne replied with a wry chuckle trying to picture her brother's reaction. "Not that he'd come home before Zoëy went back with Abby and King…I thought you were happy Zoëy was coming to stay with us for a little while." she noted.

"I am." Témoc assured. "Its – you're always so sad when you clean grampas room. I thought…"

Dayne sighed. She hadn't thought he'd noticed but Témoc was so quiet about certain things she just assumed he didn't pick up on them. She hugged him to her, slowly walking out of her old room and into the hall. She was trying to make light of how she felt and Témoc went along willingly, his arms swinging from side to side as she led him into the hallway as though he were a puppet.

"Témoc… como te explico? Mira, I do get sad. I miss my Dad, miss your tio however annoying he is at times but it's normal. They're all gone and I love them very much. That's why I get sad but I know it won't change anything. So I've decided its time to put the past behind us. From now on there's no more being sad about things I can't affect."

Témoc leaned against her like a rag doll for a little while, thinking over what she'd said. He'd already known she was sad, he could see it and she had trouble sleeping again. Ever since King had taken them from the alley, and the vampires, and with her being bitten, all the changes-.

"You're ok now?" he asked. Brown eyes peeked up at her, his brown just a little wrinkled with the effort.

"As I'll ever be." Dayne said truthfully. She felt his arms slip around her waist, a hug that felt more as though he were asking for comfort instead of giving. "I love you too much, amor." Dayne leaned back, one hand tugging on his hair to get him to look up. When he did she smiled and waited for him to respond.

"Me too." Témoc replied laconically.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dayne assured. "You could sound more sincere with the 'I love you'." She protested lightly smacking his head.

"Má." Témoc grinned. He made a face when she kissed his forehead but didn't protest. He really didn't mind when his Mom was mushy with him…

** NS **

The door slammed, sounding rather loud in the quiet street. He noticed the SUV slightly rocked but didn't say anything. He didn't interfere when she opened the passenger door and left him to get the bags. King followed them up the front steps to the door, seeing Zoëy sneak a glance he winked. Her smile was bright, the movement drawing Abby's eyes but both quickly looked at the door.

Témoc opened it with his Mother standing just a little to the side, a step behind. Dayne smiled, her greeting soft. In contrast Témoc wasted no time pointing King to the upstairs and drawing Zoëy behind him to see her 'new' room. King threw a wary glance over his shoulder but Dayne gently pushed him after the kids. Still, he wasn't sure what Abby would say or do while she was alone with Dayne.

"I'm against this." Abby stated harshly. Her glare didn't bother Dayne; she was feeling everything the NightStalker was feeling. Anger was fresh and right at the surface, hiding the fears Abby kept from the others.

"I realize that." Dayne replied. She stood calm before the angry woman in full NightStalkers regalia. Had the neighbors seen them at her door? Dayne almost smiled at what they might assume.

"You're still being hunted by the vampires. Refusing to move-."

"Is my choice." Dayne cut in. "I'm not uprooting my son to go into hiding. I certainly won't choose to live the way you've chosen." She'd said as much to King on two occasions and he'd seemed to understand why. Abby certainly wasn't in the mood to listen or understand. All she heard in Dayne's words was disdain, a lack of appreciation for having saved her life in the alley.

"The way I choose to live is none of your business but so we're clear that's the only reason you're not sucking blood-!" Abby hardly noticed having taken a step towards the other woman.

"No thanks to you." Dayne snapped. She took a breath making the effort not to let Abby's emotions add to her own. It was difficult to separate the two when the NightStalker was doing her best to antagonize. Dayne forced herself to understand Abby, the anger and her concerns for Zoëy were valid.

"Anything happens to Zoëy…" Abby ground past her clenched teeth. The threat didn't have to be finished because there was nothing Abby could say that would cover what she'd be capable of doing to anyone who hurt the little girl.

Kings heavy boots clomped down the stairs in a hurry.

"So, she's taking your room?" he asked to cover the charged silence. Abby's eyes turned on him, narrowed. Dayne let out a little breath and King realized he'd put his foot in his mouth. But it wasn't as bad as other times…

"It's nice. Thanks- for Zoëy." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the stairs where he still stood leaning his arm on the banister.

"I wanted to ask about Zoëy going to school-."

"No." Abby snapped.

"What Abby means," King smoothly interjected. He walked past Abby careful not to turn his back on her. "Is we're not exactly carpool Mom's." he smiled apologetically, draping his arm over Dayne's shoulders. "Zoëy doesn't go to public school. Sommerfield was teaching her."

"Oh." Dayne nodded, understanding. "What about now? Any home schooling?"

"Well…" King trailed off, his eyes falling on Abby for some help but the NightStalker was glaring at him, arms crossed.

"Nope." He sighed.

"Hmm. I'm not the best teacher but I'll see what I can do." Dayne shook her head wondering how she'd explain- lie- that's what she'd be doing. She was going to lie to get info-.

_'Internet.'_

Of course, there was that.

"We won't be gone long enough." Abby growled. Her face felt hot and King saw the red splashed across her cheeks.

"She deserves to learn just as much as anybody else." Dayne frowned. "Ignorance helps no one."

"Okay!" King put himself in front of Dayne as Abby lunged forward. "I'll meet you at the car. Door's that way Whistler." He forced her into the hall way leaving Dayne in the living room.

"Zoëy-."

"Can wave goodbye from the door when I come out." King finished. "You, how ever, are going to be sitting _in_ the car." He said forcefully. Abby stomped on his foot making him bite his tongue against the pain. She walked out without a backwards glance and King was thankful she hadn't done anything more permanent.

"Hannibal…?"

"Yup!" King shook out his foot and walked back. He tried a grin but she was serious and it slid from his face.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Her eyes were wide, imagining the worst scenario and he wasn't even gone yet. "Where are you going that you can't take Zoëy?"

"We could. Take Zoëy, I mean but I thought this would be best." King answered drawing her into his arms.

"Don't lie, Hannibal. Just tell me what's happening." She asked softly. Her head rested on his chest, avoiding his face so she wouldn't see how much he was trying to hide from her. He was going to make it sound harmless, just another day at work but this way she could pretend it was true.

"We're meeting up with another cell. There'll be more than enough of us to get the job done with minimal risk." King said to the top of her head. Her body relaxed just a little but not enough.

"Why?"

"It's a big one, Dayne. The vampire chasing all the cured we've saved."

This time she did look at him, shocked by what he'd said.

"I'm going to make sure you're safe." King promised. He'd said that before, the night she'd called him, scared and not making much sense. Now, as before, he meant it.

"I believe you." She whispered. Her eyes didn't leave his face but her grip tightened on his forearms. She trusted him to do as he said; he could hear it in her words.

_'Feel the weight on your shoulders do ya?'_

Yep, he sure did and it wasn't as uncomfortable as King had expected it to be. Somehow she made him feel accepted, not that he didn't feel at home with the NightStalkers but with Dayne it was entirely different. This was a family and she was accepting him, taking Zoëy without complaint- this was exactly what Abby had a problem with. She accused him of becoming 'domesticated', that he wasn't as capable of doing the job he'd been doing for the better part of his adult life.

Was she right?

Dayne rose on her toes, both arms twining around his neck. He didn't think just bent and picked her up, their lips touched softly as though she were breakable.

_'She is breakable. Can't forget that. Never forget.'_

"Ahem! Urrh!"

King cracked an eye, a frown wrinkling his forehead but he couldn't really complain. Both kids stood on the second stair, Témoc looked _very_ upset. His face definitely was a shade darker and at his side Zoëy shifted from one foot to the other eyeing all three.

"You need a doctor, Témoc?" Dayne asked once King set her on the floor. She turned hiding the twitch of her lips at the scowl on her little boys face. It was just too adult a look for a child but there it was.

"No." Témoc growled, his dark eyes resting on King.

"Really? Que fue eso? It sounded as though you had something stuck in your throat." Dayne insisted.

"Kid had to clear his throat. Probably swallowed wrong." King intervened. The look on Témoc's face was not grateful and Dayne definitely didn't appreciate his butting in.

"Next time-."

"You walking me out, Zoëy?" King stepped towards the kids interrupting Dayne's 'warning'. He could feel her glare right between his shoulder blades.

"Where's Abby?" she asked lightly bounding the last two steps.

"In the car." He replied. Her small hand slipped in his, both walking into the hallway.

"You're coming back aren't you?"

"Of course." He answered.

** NS **

The sun shone bright, so much it made his shades a necessity. Stepping out of the air conditioned car the lack of a breeze was uncomfortable. He shrugged his shoulders, hands reaching to remove the suit jacket but he stopped. It really wasn't necessary, the front door wasn't far, then again it might take longer than he expected. She was just too stubborn.

His mouth twisted with annoyance but he didn't take off the jacket. As always his head turned, eyes scanning both ends of the street he was crossing. There were a few people outside, none paying much attention to him but that was normal. People on her block tended to mind their own business. Símon wondered if the old lady two houses over had passed away yet. She seemed to know everything about everyone.

He scanned the front yard, not much had been changed since he'd last lived in the area. The brick path was still lined with white flower pots, the three floor home looked as though it had gotten a fresh coat of paint recently, the wrap around porch still had the two rocking chairs and table at one end and the wooden wind chimes were silent. He'd always felt comfortable there, part of the family…

Símon hadn't realized he missed that, not until he'd been walking up the steps to ask questions about his case. She'd been the same, at first anyway. Just seeing her- Símon could've pretended they were in high school again but Duque had dashed that daydream. He couldn't blame them, her for taking Duque's side or him for being an overprotective big brother. He'd felt the same protective urge for Dayne. More than once he'd had to restrain himself from breaking Ken in half. The stringy kid had practically come between him and Dayne with his stories and comic books. Then Mr. DeVega had recruited Duque to build Dayne's back yard dojo and Ken had been around 24/7. Duque's teasing hadn't bothered Dayne and Ken had ignored it in favor of poring over blue prints with Mr. DeVega. Ray and Thomas had provided the rest of the labor and between the four guys Dayne's dojo was finished just like Ken had sketched it for her.

Was it still there?

Símon knocked on the door pushing old memories aside. The past was done with and no matter how he would like to go back and make different choices he was stuck with his mistakes. All he could do now was try and make up for the trouble he'd caused her.

More than one set of footsteps reached the door but it wasn't opened. The white curtain on the long window at the side was pulled aside. Símon barely had a chance to see a small face before the curtain was closed again. Something scraped the floor inside and then Símon almost chuckled hearing the voice come through the peephole.

_"Who are you?"_

Símon cleared his throat, smothering the smile threatening to keep the door from being opened.

"My name's Símon. Can I talk to your Mom?" he asked.

_"What do you want her for?"_

Símon ducked his head so the kid wouldn't see the grin tugging on his mouth. He sucked in a breath, amused by the boy's behavior.

"I need to ask her some questions about a job. Can you get her to come to the door, please?" there was silence, for a second Símon thought the boy wouldn't get Dayne.

_"You got ID?"_

At that Símon did laugh.

"Sure. You want me to pass it through the grate here?" he asked taking his badge and tilting it so it would fit through the iron grate Mr. DeVega had kept screwed shut from the inside.

 _"How'd you know-?"_ Témoc frowned.

_"Témoc."_

Símon heard her voice and the boy jumped onto the floor, at least he assumed so because of the scraping from whatever he'd been standing on. He heard their muffled voices and _two_ kids- Símon didn't remember Dayne having two children…

 _"What do you want?"_ Dayne asked through the peephole.

"It's Símon." He said.

 _"I know that. What do you want?"_ Dayne replied. He could almost see her eye roll.

"Open the door. That's what and then I'll tell you what else I want." Símon retorted.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Dayne scowled, he couldn't see it but he knew she was. _"Tu quien te crees?"_

"Don't get upset." Símon chuckled. "You're easy to mess with."

 _"It's real easy to ignore you now. Te enseńo."_ Dayne snapped the little grate closed.

"Dayne!" Símon heard her behind the door; he heard the kids' voices but couldn't make out specific words. "I was kidding. Dayne?" he knocked on the door ignoring the bell chime. She'd have to open the door eventually; she couldn't ignore the incessant knocking. She wasn't that patient.

 _"Go away."_ Dayne ordered behind the door.

"I will." Símon assured. "After you talk to me."

 _"Con una fregada. I already told you I'm not getting involved. The guys don't want to talk to you, not my problem. Go bang on Ray's door. He could use the work out."_ Dayne made a shooing noise.

"You could help." Símon argued. "Dayne?" he leaned into the door, peering through the closed grate but he couldn't see anything. "I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Dayne?" he muttered a curse under his breath. "Ten minutes. You can spare ten minutes cant you?"

He wasn't expecting the door to be pulled open, not when his weight was resting on it. Símon took a lunging step into the hall, surprised. Dayne stopped him with a hand to his chest. The look on her face was a mixture of annoyance, surprise and anger.

"Out." She ordered pushing back. Símon obeyed walking backwards onto the porch once more. Símon's gaze rested on the kids standing behind her. The boy he knew was hers, he'd seen the file and a picture but the little girl… he had no clue and that made him start to ask questions. At least he wanted to but Símon was smart enough not to get ahead of himself. First he had to get in.

"I kinda wanted in, Dayne. Just to talk." He assured seeing the frown on her face.

"I told you-."

"I know." Símon cut in, his eyes slid to the kids and this time Dayne turned following the direction of his gaze.

"Upstairs." Dayne waved a hand in the general direction but Témoc hesitated. "Now, Témoc. Upstairs."

After another stare at Símon and a quick glance at Dayne, Témoc turned and headed into the living room. He didn't say anything to Zoëyy but she was on his heels.

"He looked upset." Símon commented as Témoc and Zoëyy disappeared around the corner.

"Because like any child he can sense an asshole." Dayne retorted. Símon raised a brow at that, eyeing her crossed armed pose.

"I deserve that." He agreed with a nod. "And much worse." He added seeing her open mouth. "Look," Símon let out a heavy breath, dropped his head and prepared. He was going to be completely honest, say what should've been said the moment he'd stood at her door.

"You're sorry, yeah I heard the first time." Dayne snapped. "I still haven't changed my mind-."

"I love you."

The words muffled the sounds of a regular day on the cedar lined block. A rush of memories flooded them both, the silence stretched as they waited for the other to speak but neither wanted to say the first word. Dayne didn't know _what_ to say. What was she supposed to say to that? _Why_ had Símon said that? Years. Years had gone by without any contact. She'd built a life, of course it came crashing down almost from the very beginning but it was _her life_. What right did Símon have to come and throw a wrench in it now?

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until his head started to pound with the sound of his heart beat. Símon breathed deeply through his nose, brown eyes searching her face for some favorable emotion to his declaration. It hadn't been this hard the first time. Of course she hadn't been left to wonder why he'd left or if he lived. It wasn't supposed to be easy, not when he had too much to explain and not enough time.

"I meant it then." He murmured taking a tentative step towards her. "I still feel the same. When I saw you in the hall…I knew." He shook his head unable to understand how he'd gone so many years without any contact, without hearing her voice or looking into her eyes…

"Go away, Símon." Dayne whispered taking a step away from him.

"I want you in my life. I didn't realize how much you meant to me, Dayne. All these years I just thought it was the job, the excuse for not settling- I don't want to settle." He was sure, knew exactly why it had never worked out with any of the women he'd briefly been involved in. None of them could ever replace her, could be anything like the girl he'd tried not to think of since leaving.

They weren't Dayne.

"I'm not playing, Símon." Dayne warned dropping her arms but he followed her into the hall. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Was Hannibal right to be jealous?

_'Nah, why would Hannibal be jealous of Símon?'_

For one, the ex-boyfriend was back and he was looking to hook up. Was that all or did Símon really want more?

"Good because I'm not either." He assured moving so that he stood directly in front of her. She had to tilt her head back and the sun shining behind him on the porch threw his features into shadow. "Leaving was the worst thing I've ever done. That's not a mistake I want to make again."

"No, Símon." She shook her head reaching past him to the door. "You're not fooling me. I'm not helping with Ray or Thomas."

"It's not about them." He exclaimed putting his hand on the door. "Yeah, they're part of why I'm on your doorstep but _you_ are more important to me. It's you I want to forgive me. You I want to spend time with. _You_ -."

"Who already said no!" Dayne yelled. "God damn it! What is so hard for you to get through that thick skull, Símon?" her eyes flashed and Símon noticed the sparks of green in the brown depths.

 _'Contacts. That's different.'_ He thought.

"I have a different life. A child to raise and no time to be dealing with you and your hang ups." Dayne slapped his hand off the door. She was mad at him for coming back, for saying all the things she'd wanted him to say, things she'd dreamed him saying to her. Months. That's how long Dayne had waited, had pined for at least one letter, if not a call from him. But it never came, no letter, no phone call, no message of any kind. It was almost as if he'd never existed, he'd left everything behind and though Símon hadn't counted his Father as much of a family Dayne had believed she'd been important to him. At least her family had been welcoming, had treated Símon like another son… and he'd just left.

"Just give me a chance, Dayne." Símon asked. He took her face in both his hands, gently cupping her cheeks as he'd done many times before. It felt natural, like he was home and Dayne couldn't suppress the sharp inhalation of breath at his touch. "Let me try… I want to be _here_."

Dayne jerked out of his hold, smacked his hands aside while putting some distance between them. It was disconcerting, the things he was saying and the emotions that brought. Most of all Dayne wasn't sure how to take the confusion. There was so much time between the girl she'd been- the one Símon thought she still was, because how could he say he still loved her? He hadn't spoken to her in years; never bothered to find out how she was doing- he didn't know her anymore!

_'You've survived a vampire bite. That's new and there's the whole killing a human being…'_

But according to the NightStalkers and their 'ideas', Familiars didn't count as human beings. Hannibal didn't hold a different opinion either. She didn't think he could with what the vampires had put him through. In his place, she likely would have the same opinion-.

Dayne lunged towards the door, pushing it closed and shoving him out of her house at the same time. No, it was better to get Símon out of her life, keep him out of it just like he'd chosen. Nobody would believe her story, nobody other than the NightStalkers and Hannibal.

_'Hannibal.'_

Yes, focus on the big man she found so much comfort with. The man who said she was one of the undead and saved her from death more than once. The gentle and understanding man who put up with her crazy denials and stubbornness all the while drawing on her anger to help her cope. Without Hannibal and the NightStalkers where would she be?

"You can't be here. I don't want you here, Símon. I can't have you here." Dayne said pushing the door against his big frame.

"If it's your son you're concerned-."

"It's everything!" Dayne snapped. She left off on the door and glared at him. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do Símon? Forget the last few years of my life happened and just be the seventeen year old girl you had fun with?"

Had he really thought that? Was he that selfish?

"I am not that girl. _You_ don't know me anymore." Dayne stated firmly. "I've got my responsibilities so _you_ need to go work out your issues somewhere else."

"The only issue I have to work out is with you." Símon repeated stubbornly. He wasn’t going to give up so easily because he already knew what life without her was like and what he wanted was the life they had planned together when they'd laid out on the roof outside her bedroom window while her family had been sleeping.

"Now that's where you're wrong because the 'we' you're trying to imply here is no longer a 'we'." Dayne grabbed the door again and shoved it. "Te me vas. Muevete." She ordered waving a hand towards the street. Símon accepted defeat and backed off. The door slammed shut and her footsteps faded but he wasn't giving up. He couldn't give up.

** NS **

_I love you._

He said it.

Did he mean it?

Why the hell did she care? Why even think about it? He didn't deserve this, the tossing and turning because she couldn't get those words out of her head.

Why did it matter?

What was it about Símon coming back and saying those three words that bothered her so much? It wasn't as though he hadn't said it to her before.

_'When you were kids. Before he took off.'_

And things were different now. Much, much different and that was the problem. Dayne couldn't tell Símon about Hannibal or the NightStalkers. He'd _never_ believe the vampire story- he was just as stubborn as Duque.

"Aww, D…" she threw an arm over her face and groaned. She'd have to tell him eventually, she was surprised big brother hadn't asked about 'FBI' man. They were just as childish- probably worse now that they were older.

"Morning, why can't it be morning already?" Dayne muttered.

** NS **


	23. When It's Time To Lose

Being stuck in a car with six other people was on the list of torture tactics. The fact that those six people _chose_ to be in that car for the two day trek across four states, even if it was just the tip of Nevada, only made them grumpier. King couldn't decide who was worse; on the one hand he had to deal with Reaper, his 'jokes' and 'car games' that none of the NightStalkers found amusing. Hell, the guy could make anything into a drinking game.

_'Beer would be good. Yup, miss beer.'_

Only he wasn't about to let someone else drive. Who knew how much longer their self inflicted torture would last. Whistler. He blew a breath and leaned his head on the window. The woman had been down right nasty from the moment he pulled away from Dayne's house and Zoëyy.

She was over reacting. That's what and he was sick of it. They hadn't abandoned her, they weren't _Not_ going back. All he'd done was find a safe place for Zoëy, just until they got this latest threat under control. It wasn't permanent…

_'Would it be so bad?'_

Because Zoëy could live a normal life, the way she was meant to. He could picture her going to school, her happy face, making friends, at parties and growing up, doing the college thing… it's the life Somerfield had wanted for Zoëy.

 _'I must be getting soft in my old age.'_ Hannibal mused because he wanted the same thing. It was one reason he'd wanted to leave Zoëy behind. He couldn't help wishing it was that easy for him. There was no doubt King wanted to settle down, leave the hunting. The feeling was stronger now that he'd met Dayne and spent a week with her and Témoc. Her life was one of those perfect paintings, something imaginary- Hollywood almost but more than _how_ it looked, Hannibal wanted the _feeling._

"Good God aren't we there yet?" Cole demanded as he rose from the back seat. King glanced in the rearview mirror, noticed the lick of hair sticking up behind the Brits head and the flash of annoyance on Abby's face.

"Does it look like we're there?" Reaper asked. He shifted in the passenger seat, Abby's usual spot, and snickered at Cole. He made clucking noises but fell short of a rooster.

"Quit bitching." Faye grumbled cracking an aqua eye open.

"Some of us are sleeping." Gael murmured. He drew a breath and shifted. Faye shut her eyes and snuggled into his side. King eyed the couple in the mirror, envying them. It could easily have been him with Dayne.

_'She doesn't want this life.'_

She'd made that very clear and why the hell would she? Really, what was so fucking great about his life?

All he ever did was hunt. He killed day in and day out, nothing changed except the city and the NightStalkers. He was tired of it, sick of it never getting any better, of feeling like nothing they did made a damn difference. Deep down Hannibal knew it wasn't completely true. They made a _small_ difference.

_'And this suckhead is fucking with it.'_

** NS **

Símon sat on the front steps holding an array of lilies and white Casablanca's as Dayne pulled into her driveway. He could see her frown, then glance at the street as if she might just leave and come home later. Something stopped her though, he wasn't sure if the look on her face was fear because she ended up glaring at him. But he wasn't moving from her step, not today.

_'I've got all night.'_

His case wasn't going anywhere at the moment, mostly he blamed it on an outside source. There was someone blocking his investigation but he'd solve the mystery, not matter what it took.

Dayne got out of the Chevy, annoyed with his persistence. She didn't remember Símon ever being so stubborn when it came to women. If a girl had said 'No' back in high school, he didn't give her a second thought.

 _'Not when it was you saying_ No _because he'd start talking…'_

Dayne scowled ignoring that annoying little voice in her head. It just wouldn’t quit. Like Símon.

"Necio, no entiendes?"

"I couldn't get Orchids." Símon said ignoring her question. He held up the bouquet, his face a little anxious because he was running out of excuses and ideas. Dayne glanced at the bouquet and at him.

"Lilies are still one of your favorites…" he wondered if she'd had the Casablanca on her back removed. After all the trouble they'd gone through for her to get the tattoo Símon hoped she hadn't.

She heard the silent question and something happened. What, she didn't know but Dayne shied away from old memories and instead took the bouquet from him.

"Don't ask me for anything."

Símon got to his feet, a smile on his face as Dayne stepped past him to the door. His eyes strayed to her lower back which he raised almost immediately.

"Ten minutes and then homework." She called over her shoulder eyeing Símon with a slight frown. Both kids bounded up the steps and into the house brushing past Símon who closed the door behind them.

"Má, por que esta aqui?" he heard Témoc call from the living.

"Nine minutes, Cuauhtémoc." She warned. A muttered curse reached his ears but he only caught the kids backs as they ran up the stairs.

"Hey." Dayne eyed him from the kitchen. "Quit snooping."

Símon chuckled though it was short lived as he remembered the last time he'd been in the house. He walked down the hall wiping the frown off his face and found her setting up plates on the table. He did look around, felt the familiarity of the house welcome him. He'd spent so much of his time here it was practically home.

"Daydreaming now?" she shook her head. "Tell me you sat in the sun a _really_ long time."

"You're meaner." Símon grinned though it was a little forced. He pulled the stool from the counter and sat. "But yeah, practically got heat stroke waiting for you to get home."

"Aw," Dayne mocked. "Too bad, wear more layers next time." She almost bit her tongue at the implied invitation for him to sit on her front stoop again. The last thing she needed was for Símon  to bump into Hannibal.

"You _are_ meaner." Símon chuckled. She didn't respond, instead gathered the food, a green salad and a pitcher of lemonade were set on the table. Still silent she took a serving bowl with white rice and another with baked chicken. Then she took three small bowls from the oven, beans with fried cheese melted on top.

"Gotta love your timing." Dayne said noting his look at the familiar dishes. She found herself wondering if he'd had any decent home cooking since the last time her Mom had invited him to dinner.

_'So much time…'_

"I wasn't expecting lunch." Símon replied watching as Dayne spooned the salsa over each bowl. The sound of running feet announced the kids, both fresh faced with clean hands. They took the bowls and sat eyeing Símon while Dayne got another plate.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat and eyed his hands pointedly.

"Right." Símon got to his feet and washed at the sink behind her. Again it all felt so familiar. How many times had he eaten with them, sat at the table-.

"Meuvete." Dayne jabbed her elbow at his back, it got Símon moving to the table where the kids eyed him.

"Hi." Símon smiled. Both glanced at Dayne before mumbling hello. He just got more curious but questions had to wait for after they said grace.

"Má-."

"Como te fue en la escuela?" Dayne interrupted. Témoc glanced at Símon wondering why but answered her anyway. He gave her the details of his day-she would only ask for if he left them out. Símon ate, listened to the boy knowing Dayne had cut in purposely. But why? She hadn't introduced him either though the kid obviously remembered him. Their meeting wasn't something he'd been able to forget, what with vampires…

"I didn't know you had two children." Símon looked at Dayne, purposely drawing her attention and rather selfishly too because he didn't want to think about the vam- about _that_. She paused with a forkful to her mouth then set it on her plate staring at the half eaten food.

"Did you forget the part where you don't ask-."

"I didn't." Símon cut in.

"Sounded a lot like a question, Símon."

"You didn't say anything about questions." He corrected much to her annoyance. "Speculating-."

"Don't." she snapped. Her eyes dropped to the plate again, saw the food and didn't feel hungry anymore. Right then she was cursing whatever weakness had let her invite him in for lunch.

_'Why did I? Why?'_

"I'm Símon." She heard him say and looked up sharply. "And you're Témoc. But…" he smiled at Zoëy. "I don't know your name." he waited, caught the shift of her eyes to Dayne and then Témoc stood up.

"Come on." He took her hand and pulled Zoëy out of the kitchen. Témoc glanced once at his Mom not happy to leave her alone with the FBI man. Still, Zoëy lived with King and the other NightStalkers, if Símon found out then he might take them all away and Zoëy would be left alone… No. Símon wouldn't be any different than any of the grown ups who'd run into the vampires and lived to pretend it hadn't happened. The guy was FBI…

"You're good." Símon praised. His fingers cupped the glass of lemonade, eyes picking out the pulp pieces.

"You should go." Dayne murmured still in her seat.

"Why are you hiding the girl from me?" because it wouldn't matter if she'd had another child, not to him. He didn't care about that, hell he loved kids… "I know she's not yours, Dayne. She doesn't look like anyone in your family I've met. There's only one birth certificate. For the boy-."

"Cuauhtémoc." Dayne corrected with a glare pushing away from the table. "And she is family." The napkin landed in her food as she stood and waited expectantly. Símon took another drink from his glass then stood. Flowers had gotten him in the door and his mouth was getting him the boot. He just couldn't win.

"Thank you, for lunch." He clarified. "I've missed having home cooked meals like your Mom used to make." He meant it. Dayne knew he did and the memories of better times brought a shimmer of tears to her eyes. She wished life wasn't so complicated, that things could be simpler, like they'd been when she was a child. Dayne squeezed her eyes shut; willing the tears back and felt Símon brush her cheek.

"Out." Dayne snapped taking a step back, instinctively wiping a hand where he'd kissed her. Símon didn't say anything, he couldn't. She'd pulled away from him, from a simple touch… Slowly, he backed away but couldn't hide his feelings, not all of them. They were on his face and Dayne was having a hard time ignoring what she felt him feeling. It was confusing, wanting to reach out to her/him and knowing it was his feelings she was tapping into. The anger simmering underneath old wants and desires-. Getting Símon out of her house had never been so important and Dayne wouldn't breathe a sigh of relief until the door was firmly shut behind him.

** NS **

"How long does it take to drive from California to Colorado?" Maori grumbled from her seat beside Itziar who played with the dreads hanging over her dark shoulder. She flicked black eyes at her girlfriend but didn't say anything. The touching wasn't so bad, in fact, Maori enjoyed it but she could see Ath's bleu-green gaze on them. The thoughts going on in his brain were easy to figure out; he was such a perv and didn't deny it. He seemed rather proud of the fact and the only thing keeping Maori from slicing off his balls was the fact he didn't _try_ anything with Itziar or herself.

"They drove across four states." Itziar replied sliding her hand down Maori's arm. Her brown eyes, more like an amber whiskey, slid down the dark skin oblivious to Ath and his wandering gaze or the slight droop of his jaw.

"Hey, got a black SUV pulling up to our 'Do Not Enter' sign." Kaleo announced poking his head out the 'office' door. At a soft beep from the room he raised an arm pointing towards Hugo and Ollin. "And just passed the 'Keep Out' line. Set up-."

"Finally!" Maori jumped to her feet, more than ready to get started on something even if it wasn't the hunt she was looking forward to. Now those words, 'looking forward to' more than aptly described her view on life. She 'looked forward to' each and every single hunt, 'looked forward to' the fights and the killing though it wasn't really killing if they were suckheads, and Familiars were lobbed into the same category. Maori 'looked forward to' whatever future afforded her an opportunity to pay them all back. Every one of them.

"Baby…" but Itziar knew her girl wasn't listening to anyone anymore. Sometimes even she couldn't get her to calm down, be reasonable and was lucky the woman had lived as long as she had considering. "I got it." She stood up with a slight nod to Kaleo who returned to his office. Ath lumbered up, blue-green eyes following the bounce of her blue jeans down the stairs.

"Enjoying the view?" Itziar drawled adding an exaggerated wiggle as she walked towards the group assembling for the 'meet and greet'.

"Uh-huh." Ath grunted.

"Eye it, cus you aint buying, bitch." Maori smirked; in her hand was a double barreled shot gun, sawed off and across her chest one strip of blue shells. Beside her Itziar belted on her weapons; stakes, knives and at her hip the machete. She was just as deadly with it as with a gun.

"Take your positions." Ollin ordered.

"Hey, do we know who's coming at our back door?" Hugo asked lazily buckling on his gun belt. The question drew all eyes to him but he shrugged off the glares and scowls. "Just curious. They don't seem in a particular hurry to kill us."

From the cat walk echoed the clump of boots as Kaleo leaned over to yell at the group geared for the fight they assumed was coming.

"Cancel that. They're here."

"They who?" Maori snarled. She wasn't happy being denied the chance to kill something.

"They the California NightStalkers we've been expecting." Kaleo replied not at all bothered by her tone. They were all used to Maori's nasty mood and looks. He did wonder how the new NightStalkers would get along with her.

"Great," Hugo slapped his hands together rubbing the palms as he eyed the girls. "Guess I'm bunking with you for the week."

"A week?" Itziar laughed. Maori had an amused smirk on her full lips and Hugo had a sudden rush of blood flow to a certain area just thinking about what the woman could do and had done.

"I've got Ath's snoring and Ollin's dream talking to keep me up at night." Kaleo called down in protest. The girl's smirked; chuckling at the thought of all four males bunked in Kaleo's room. It wasn't that they couldn't get other accommodations, usually Ollin or Ath fell asleep in the rec room watching TV or Hugo was invited to spend the night with Maori and Itziar but with the visiting NightStalkers in residence…

"We might be able to suffer him for the week." Itziar conceded. Maori leaned into her side allowing the taller woman to slip an arm around her waist. She wasn't as cold as when she'd arrived. Her lips didn't pull back in a snarl at the slightest touch and with Itziar the smaller woman was 'docile' in comparison.

The knowing look in their eyes had Ath looking forward to the evening, he was rather impatient now because he'd be forced to wait until the NightStalkers were settled in and caught up to speed.

** NS **

It was late in the week and still no word from Hannibal or any of the NightStalkers. Dayne was worried but she didn't show it, she couldn't. Zoëy's concern was enough and seeing the only adult panic wasn't going to help the little girl. Still, Dayne couldn't help wondering what was keeping Hannibal from making just _one_ phone call.

"How hard is it to pick up a phone." Dayne muttered. The charcoal in her hand snapped in half scattering crumbs all over the sheet. With a frustrated huff she picked the pieces from the sketch and tossed them in her extras box. She was trying to clean up some of the smudges when the door creaked.

"Hi." Zoëy's soft voice floated into the studio.

"Done already?" Dayne murmured barely taking her eyes from the sheet on her table. Zoëy nodded approaching her with the thick book in hand.

"Everything you gave me for today." She answered.

"Mmmm, you're faster than I expected." Dayne flashed a brief smile at the little girl. "Smarter too. Get that from your Mom, huh?" but she wasn't expecting an answer.

They were silent, Zoëy watching as Dayne blended in the smudges the charcoal had left. Dayne almost forgot about the little girl until she spoke again.

"The man, the one who keeps coming to your house." Zoëy bit her lip as Dayne looked up suddenly. Símon’s 'visits' with his excuse of 'I was in the neighborhood and…' were transparent. She'd hoped neither of the kids had noticed and grateful Símon tended to show up when Témoc was at school but it forced her to keep him on the front porch or Zoëy in the library.

_'Apparently Zoëy noticed.'_

"He's very annoying." Dayne said adding a little smile to encourage her.

"Why does he keep coming here?"

Why? That was the best question and the hardest to answer, at least for Dayne because how did she explain high school to Zoëy? How did you explain 'puppy love' to a child who had no idea what was in her future?

"Men are stubborn, Zoëy. It's just a fact and Símon…" she shook her head and leaned back into her chair with a sigh. "Símon was someone I cared about very much when I was younger." And he was the most stubborn man she'd met, aside from Duque and now Hannibal but he wasn't as difficult to mollify.

_'You can use sex on Hannibal.'_

That was true and brought a splash of color to her cheeks thinking about it. She was like some drug crazed junky- well, maybe that was an exaggeration but Dayne couldn't help how she felt.

"You don't care about him anymore?" Zoëy asked. Her brow was furrowed and Dayne smiled, embarrassed by her thoughts. The little girl's questions were innocent but the answers weren't as easy to say.

"It's not that simple, Zoëy. A lot of time has gone by and Símon didn't stay in touch. It's not the same…when you don't talk to someone… you grow up, become strangers…" she could see her answer wasn't explaining anything. "Yes, I care about Símon but not the way he wants me to care."

Dayne felt a twinge of guilt at the lie then wondered why. She wasn't lying, her feelings weren't the same as Símon’s, not for him…

"Oh." Zoëy nodded as if it made sense but her features drew into a frown almost immediately. "Does he care about you the same way that King does?"

The question threw Dayne. Where had that come from? And Hannibal? He hadn't said anything remotely near what Símon had told her that week. No professions of love, nothing about building a life-. Was it because Hannibal didn't think she wanted that? Did he think their current relationship was enough for her?

_'You did refuse to go with him when he asked.'_

But that was because he wanted her to uproot Témoc and go hunt vampires! That wasn't what she wanted; she _couldn't_ do that to her son, to herself no matter how much she wanted to be with Hannibal. She wouldn't blame him for taking her refusal the wrong way.

"I don't know…" Dayne murmured. She dropped her eyes to the sketch on the table knowing it was a lie but what was she going to tell the little girl? That Símon was insistent on picking up where they had left off years ago? That wasn't something you said to a child.

What about her? _Did_ she want to renew her relationship with Símon? They had been happy, as much as was possible considering they'd had to hide from Duque and by extension Thomas and Ray. It made things difficult but Símon had always made her feel special, like she was the most important person to him. It helped that he practically lived at her house, all three boys did but Símon's situation had been different. Was that why it was so easy to care about Hannibal? Was she the type who had to find or have the 'wounded puppy' to be happy? What kind of masochist was she? Would it be so bad? With Símon … there wasn't the danger of him not coming home after a hunt- he wouldn't have to go hunting! But his job put him in danger, had him traveling and why was he in LA at all!

_'Why? Why is it all so hard?'_

** NS **

Abby was the first out of the SUV followed by Gael and Faye. She studied the cell members lounging around the garage. They made a good pretence of being at ease but their eyes were too intense.

"Nice." Hannibal's smart ass mouth was in working order and wasting no time, which had Abby glancing at him sharply but the NightStalker wasn't looking her way.

"Ollin." Gael moved forward recognizing the sandy head and hazel eyes reclined on the post behind the two females.

"Took your sweet time getting here, bitch." Ollin snapped pushing off the post and stomping around the girls. They tensed, all eyes flicking from one man to the other.

"Wanted to catch the sights." Gael replied standing tall with both hands fisted at his sides, chin raised.

"Oh." Ollin furrowed his brow. "Anything nice along the way?" he asked.

"Trees." Gael replied with a nod. They stood silent a moment longer and before King had the chance to make some sexual joke they broke into wide grins.

"You should look at their faces." Ollin pointed to the NightStalkers grinning.

"Look behind you." Gael grabbed his shoulder and turned Ollin who chuckled but at the glares leveled at him quickly sobered.

"Erh-hem. Yeah." Ollin faced Gael, his expression perfectly serious and his tone all business. "Introductions first, then we'll get into details."

"I'm Faye." she stood beside Gael, aqua eyes flicking over the new cell. "The medic for these accident prone Nightstalkers."

Ollin grinned, amused by her description because in a way it matched his cell too. In their line of work a medic-especially a doctor- were _always_ needed.

"I'm Reaper." Kaelin said taking a step forward. His eyes flicked to the women leaning on each other, both eyeing him from head to toe with slightly smug smirks on their full mouths.

"Cole Hayden." The Britt said with a raised hand. "I pretty much take care of the food." He said shrugging.

"Great." Ollin sighed. "He any good?" he asked Gael.

"Culinary freak." Gael answered. "He'd make shit edible but we like to stay away from it."

Ollin chuckled and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Kitchen's that way."

" _My_ kitchen." Ath grumbled. Around him the others eyed him making low balled comments on his cooking under their breaths. He looked around; scowling at them but it wasn't as though he'd gone to cooking college and knew what he was doing.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here an-."

"King." Abby warned with an elbow to his side. She glared up at him barely shaking her head at him because the last thing she wanted was to have a real fight among the cells.

"Who?" Maori straightened stepping away from Itziar.

"Hannibal King." He answered with a flash of his cocky smile. He tilted his head at the pissy NightStalker at his side. "This is Abby."

Maori ignored Abby and stared at King. Her dark eyes seemed to smolder as she studied him and King arched a questioning eyebrow at Ollin.

"She knew Dex." Itziar said quietly. Both NitghStalkers stiffened at mention of their dead friends but it was King's ever eloquent 'Fuck me' that broke the tense silence.

"And now it's our turn." Ollin turned and pointed out each member of his cell as he explained. "You've met Ath- the not so great chef but he hasn't killed us yet." He shrugged while Ath raised a hand extending his middle finger. "Hugo's our resident geek-."

"Hiya." Hugo waved eyeing Abby with interest.

"Itziar and Maori." He nodded to the women. "They're our muscle and Kaleo up there gets most of the intel."

"Muscle?" King chortled but taking a second look at Maori and her murderous expression he re-thought the whole teasing comments itching to slide off his tongue. She looked the type to take a knife to his nuts and King was rather fond of that whole area. He wondered if Dayne would mind…

"We set aside a place for you to rest. Take a minute to settle in and we'll meet in the war room." Kaleo nodded to Ollin before turning around and disappearing into the room.

"This way." Ollin jerked his head and started walking.

** NS **

The door banged open at his back but Kaleo didn't turn around. He'd been expecting some type of outburst in front of the NightStalkers.

"Why the hell did you call them?"

He closed his eyes drawing in a breath before turning around.

"They couldn't get it right before-."

" _We_." Kaleo cut in. "We couldn't get it right. Because this situation is on all of us."

"Why?" Maori demanded in a low voice. She just wanted to know why Kaleo would get those two involved because as far as she was concerned they'd fucked up royally. What was so difficult about keeping your base of operations protected? And then King-shit makes it out alive while Dex gets sucked to death? "Why?"

"Because they have something we don't."

Itziar walked in leaving the door open behind her and moved to a corner. The silence was heavy and the staring contest between them would go on and on if someone didn't interfere. She was smart enough not to get involved but that still left three others who might not be.

"We have guests." Hugo sighed walking in. "You can at least pretend we get along."

Maori's glare turned on him.

"Are you going to punish me tonight?" he questioned with just a hint of excitement lacing his voice.

"Do we need ear plugs?" Ath questioned coming in behind the perv. "Because-."

"If you asked nicely they might let you join them once in a while." Hugo raised a questioning eyebrow at the girls. "So they aren't in the mood." He shrugged and took a spot apposite Itziar.

"Settle down." Kaleo ordered on a sigh. He flicked through the information they'd received and waited. It took twenty minutes for the NightStalkers to make it in with Ollin at the end.

"Who's the suckhead?" King asked.

"It's a coven." Kaleo corrected. He turned to the screen and clicked the remote in his hand.

"Wait." Abby held up a hand. "You called us here to take on one of the Houses of Erebus?"

"NO." Maori glared.

"This is different." Ollin added. "It's new and the vamps are all… weird. They've been affected by DayStar. Most of them couldn't find their ass if you pointed it out but they're organized and that means-."

"A master." Gael nodded.

"Exactly." Ollin agreed.

"So, my question: Who's the suckhead?" King asked again.

"What do you know?" Abby asked frowning at him.

"We got video." Kaleo pointed to the paused screen. "They're set up in a club. Apparently this suckhead isn't an original thinker. The doors are guarded, four vamps all big and possibly stupid. Let's not assume they are." He warned with a glance over his shoulder at the group.

"He's talking to you." Faye whispered to King loud enough the other NightStalkers heard her. Cole snickered but he wiped the grin from his face at Abby's glare.

"Might be there's two." Kaleo grimaced. "Suckheads in charge."

"Female and a male." Itziar added. "We don't have confirmation or picture."

"Unless you count the back shots." Hugo interrupted. "Nice one's too." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows but no one seemed to be in the mood for his raunchy comments.

"Oh." Ollin strode past the NightStalkers pulling a disk from his back pocket. "Got some new info from Karen. Blade's been poking his nose into the coven…" he trailed off as the screen went blue. He clicked a few keys and two images took up the screen. "Its one suckhead."

"A he-she?" King wondered with raised eyebrows. "They cross-dress now? What the fuck-."

"You're a bigot now, King?" Cole asked snorting with mirth.

Hugo ignored the raised voices. His attention was focused solely on the screen and the image frozen there. He remembered the feel of soft skin under his hands arching into his touch. The restrained power that rippled underneath his hands with each touch along the smooth chest of his former love, the harsh grasp of his name as he ran his fangs against a pert nipple.

_The wet heat of a willing mouth slowly milking him to a tortuous release as fangs sank in deep at the perfect moment._

Hugo shifted in his pants as he remembered. The delicious taste of the perfect blend of salty cum and blood warm on his tongue. He knew that this wasn't the time to reminisce about his time before joining the Nightstalkers, the time before the cure. The sight of Devon arching his back as he rode him to completion, eyes flashing before the bite that would send him over the edge. The pleasure of sharing his blood with Devon was something that even now, two years later, he couldn't forget. Hugo shook his head to banish the images from his mind as he tried to listen to the meeting. He would have to share parts of himself that he had kept hidden from his friends for the last two years. The knowledge of what he had done before he was cured, the things that even now in the dark of night could still get him hard.

He would think of those moments during sex with Itziar and Maori, he would remember a time when he had enjoyed the wet heat of his vampire lover. That it was his name he sometimes came with on his lips when he was too drunk to bite it back…

** NS **

The phone rang and was quickly answered by Témoc.

"Má!" he yelled then headed towards her office door because she wasn't going to pay any attention to either of them while she was working. He knocked on the door and called to her again then had to bang louder.

"I'm working!" Dayne called back.

"Did you hear that, Ms. Janacek?" he asked into the receiver.

 _"Loud and clear."_ Janine laughed. _"Let me at her, kiddo."_

"Okay." Témoc shrugged and opened the office door. He wasn't supposed to; not while his Mom was working but he was pretty sure his Mom wouldn't kill him if he blamed it all on Ms. Janacek.

"Cuauhtémoc, que te he dicho?" Dayne demanded glaring at the half open door but Témoc held the phone up, his head barely stuck into the room.

"You got a call, Má." He wiggled the phone again and this time Dayne made out Janine's voice.

"Suertudo." Dayne muttered reaching her hand for the phone. Témoc walked in and handed it over while his eyes travelled around her office. She had a lot of drawings up on the walls, drawings he'd already seen and admired or tried to copy but he wasn't gifted like that though his Mom would say all he needed was practice. But even though Témoc wasn't in the stick figure range, rather far from it, he just couldn't make his drawings as life like or interesting. At least he didn't think so and then he looked at her desk.

His eyes widened at what she'd been drawing- all her sketches were in charcoal still but there was no way Témoc couldn't recognize what it was she was drawing. The sheet was full of images from the alley that night months ago when she'd been bitten and almost died. The other sheets scattered across her desk were of equally gory scenes or worse which his mind had trouble piecing together to make sense out of.

"Out." Dayne ordered hastily flipping the sketch pad over and onto the desk. "Cuauhtémoc!"

He was startled and forcibly turned around. He did leave, closing the door behind him and Dayne let out a heavy sigh. She'd have to talk to him…

"Janine-."

 _"You're working, yes I know. That's what I love about you, Dayne. I don't have to be on your ass, really makes my life easier."_ Janine sighed, pleased.

"Uh-huh, well, I'm in the mid-."

 _"So here's the thing."_ Janine cut in. _"There's an event coming up, it's more like a preening cock fest for our writers/clients. They get to go on and on and on and on- you get my drift- about their current book or novel, how successful they are blah, blah, blah, etc. This year, you have the privilege and honor of being included to their snobby ranks because let me tell you some of them are so full of themselves I'm not sure how they're able to write about anything_ other _than themselves."_

"Janine I'm n-."

_"So, I will fax over the information- there it goes. All you have to do is look great- drop dead gorgeous would be wonderful. I have the car service already booked- don't worry about transportation."_

"Janine-."

 _"You'll be rubbing elbows with some of the best and well known. This will be_ great _publicity! Be prepared to have your picture snapped the entire evening. Well… I think that's it for now. Oh! If you send me some of what you have- a little preview, couple of panels for the next book I can get started on some 'sneak preview' publicity for the new series. Give them a taste and have them panting for more is my motto. And it can only help sales when we finally publish this latest Graphic Novel. Do you have a name yet?"_

Dayne opened her mouth to reply but she hadn't given much though to the name of Kaelin's story.

 _"Never mind."_ Janine cut in after a breath. _"The title isn't a priority right now so long as you do have one by publishing time. Alright, that was all I had. You'll have fun, Dayne. Bye."_

The line clicked and Dayne sat slumped in her chair wondering what she had gotten herself into and then frowned realizing her Father was to blame.

 _'Write your story, he said.'_ Dayne scowled and then groaned at the thought of this party event thing Janine had signed her up for.

** NS **

Pissed off he could've worked around, maybe turned it into a moment of wild sex… if it was just Maori. Unfortunately, Hugo was surrounded by his cell and the NightStalkers. The room seemed claustrophobic and the way out blocked by Ath, standing there, big arms crossed over his chest and Maori kept at bay by Itziar’s restraining hands.

“What the fuck…” Ollin glared. “Explain.” He snapped the order and Hugo didn’t like it. Still, they had a right to know who they were coming up against though Hugo wasn’t sure how… What the hell was he supposed to do? Because going in and taking the nest out was one thing when it was just some faceless, nameless suckhead. This…

_‘It’s Devon.’_

“He's got nothing to say that matters.” Maori snarled.

“So I'm not needed here, right?” Hugo shrugged a shoulder, attempted a step in the direction of the door but the room seemed to surge toward him in response. “So, I'm-a stand…” he backed up, pointing his index fingers right where he stood.

“See?” King waved a hand at Hugo. “That’s why it’s killing people.”

“King.” Abby sighed, grumbling under her breath that he's too much an idiot on his best days.

“It’s insulted because you call it a he-she.” Cole added but that only turned the glaring, pissed off eyes in his direction.

“How do we know it’s not a hermaphrodite?” King pointed out, though he made sure to be out of Abby’s reach.

“I'm not seeing how this is funny.” Ollin turned on King. “I've got a member of my cell that’s possibly compromised. You,” he jabbed a finger in King's direction. “You should know this is a serious fuck-up.” He turned back on Hugo. “I'm not letting this cell end up like their previous one.”

Abby sucked in a harsh breath and the mention of Hedges, Sommerfield and the rest of the HoneyComb NightStalkers finally wiped the amusement from King's face. Anger churnedin his gut, along with guilt-

“Its not like that.” Hugo protested.

“Bull shit!” Maori lunged but Ath stepped forward to help Itziar keep her back from Hugo.

“I met Dev in New Orleans. It wasn’t… it just wasn’t.” Hugo denied the thoughts they were all having. He didn’t need to be spychic when it was on their faces; thinking he was playing both sides… “Devon…this isn't his ‘thing’. Its was all about fun for us. _Then_.” He was quick to correct when they looked more likely to kill him on the spot.

“Fun.” Abby echoed. Her tone was cold and scary just like the expression on her face.

“We didn’t exactly part on good terms.” Hugo admitted looking anywhere but at Abby. And Maori who still kept trying to lunge past Itziar and Ath. “We haven’t seen each other in years- I've been with you guys!” he threw his hands up, his face turning towards the NightStalkers and noticed the little guy among them and the shiny piece in his hands. “Whoa! Wait-!” Hugo sucked in a breath, his eyes travelled to his chest and sighed, relieved to find the silver cylinder instead of blood. But the relief didn’t last long before lethargy invaded his limbs and he felt his legs slowly give under his weight.

“What the hell?” Ollin turnd to King and Cole who looked startled by the angry reactions he was receiving.

“Well, he can't go off and warn them now.” Cole protested, teetering when Abby snatched the tranc gun from his hands.

** NS **

 

 


End file.
